Stray Italian Greyhound
by yaoilover226
Summary: When Ludwig finds a beaten stray he decides to take care of it, but what he gets is a little more than what he bargained for. Horrible summary I know, but I don't want to spoil anything. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Obviously human names used. Gerita, Spamano and maybe other couples later on. Rated M for Lovino's potty mouth and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Stray Italian Greyhound

Chapter one: Ein einsamer umherirrender

It was just like any day, Ludwig was walking home from a normal day of school when he heard a strange sound coming from a nearby alleyway. Ludwig was a smart man and knew better than to run off into a dark alleyway, but the strange noise compelled him to enter the alleyway. Despite his better judgment, he cautiously entered the dark alleyway after the strange noise that echoed off the alley's walls. With every step the strange sound began to get louder and louder. As he got closer he felt as though the noise sounded familiar. He began to quicken his pace down the filthy alleyway.

" It sounds like a whimper." Ludwig thought as he continued towards the sound trying not to trip over the various garbage littered on the floor.

At the end of the alley he found the source of the whimpering, a dog curled up into a little ball. It was an Italian Greyhound ,a stray by the looks of it, covered in filth and blood. Whoever or whatever got to it did a bang up job of hurting the poor pup. The sight of it tore at Ludwig's dog loving heart

"Who would've done this to something so defenseless?" he asked kneeling besides the whimpering stray.

Ludwig cautiously reached a hand to the strays head to show that he meant no harm and began to gently rub its head. The stray's whimpering began to lessen by Ludwig's actions, which made Ludwig smile.

"Come let's get you fixed up." He whispered as he gently picked up the thin dog and emerged out of the dark alleyway.

" Thankfully my house isn't too far from where I found you. What do you think about my place?" Ludwig asked staring at the dog in his hands.

The stray simply looked at the tattered house and gave a nudge to the pair of arms that was holding him.

"Yeah I know it isn't the greatest place. It's a bit rundown here and there, but it's what and my brother and I can afford. This is our home." Ludwig said as both he and the stray stared at the home in front of them. "Gil! Are you home?" He yelled as he entered the doorway. When no one responded he decided to take the stray upstairs.

"Okay the first thing we need to do is give you a well deserved bath."

The stray immediately began to squirm in Ludwig's' arms, but quickly stopped and began to whimper in pain.

"Don't worry I'll be right by you. It's just water." Ludwig said with a smile as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Setting the stray down in the tub he slowly turned on the water .The stray was so frightened that despite his injuries, he tried to escape from the tub. In result, he drenched Ludwig's' school uniform.

"Relax it's not going to hurt you." he said as he started to remove his drenched shirt and began to pour water over the stray.

After a while the stray began to relax allowing Ludwig to thoroughly clean him. When he was done, Ludwig quickly dried the stray and carried him into his room.

" Let me just throw on a shirt and then I'll patch you up." He said gently placing the stray down on the ground and walking over to his dresser, pulling out a black tank top.

After quickly redressing, he pulled out a first aid kit and sat right next to the now clean stray. "Okay now lets see just how badly you're hurt."

Besides a few bruises and cuts, the strays' only major injury was a broken leg.

"Sorry but this is the best I can do for you." He said as he began to wrap the stiff cardboard with torn strips of gauze around the strays' broken leg and taping it in place firmly. "My brother is much more experienced than I am when it comes to first aid. When he comes home he can fix my crappy attempt. Try not to move while I go get something for us to snack on." He said as he disappeared out the door leaving the stray in his room alone .

Ludwig was quickly examining the little amount of food that occupied his refrigerator when he heard a crash from above. He closed the refrigerator door and quickly went upstairs.

"Stray what happened?" He yelled.

As he entered his room he noticed that his glass cup that he had left on his desk earlier was now scattered all over the floor in pieces and the stray was cowering beside the desk.

" Look what you did!" Ludwig yelled.

It was his favorite cup, which was one of the last things he had when his parents were still around. He angrily walked down the hall to get a dustpan and a little brush. Upon returning he noticed that all the shards of glass was put into a neat pile and the strays' front paw was slightly bleeding. At first Ludwig didn't know how to respond to the scene in front of him, but after a couple of seconds he silently began to sweep up the pile of glass.

"Es tut mir leid. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. That glass was just special to me."He said as he dumped the shards into the wastebasket near his desk. "Come lets wrap up your paw." Ludwig said extending his hand. "You sure are accident prone aren't you?" He joked as he wrapped the strays' paw , at which the stray nodded. "I can't believe you just agreed with me." Ludwig busted into laughter.

When Gilbert arrived home he was greeted with the rare sound of his younger brothers' laughter.

" I wonder what could be putting West in a good mood." Gilbert thought as he went up to Ludwig's' room.

Quietly leaning against the door frame, Gilbert watched his younger brother rubbing a dogs' belly enthusiastically.

"Wow West I haven't seen you like this in such a long time." Gilbert said smiling.

"Gilbert? When did you get home?"

"Just now. Who is the house guest?"

"Just a stray that I found in an alleyway. He seemed badly beaten so I decided to bring him home."

"Really? How bad are his injuries?" Gilbert asked getting a closer look at the stray.

"Not too bad besides a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises."

"I see." Gilbert said picking up the injured leg and paw to check Ludwig's work. "Not too bad little bruder! Not as awesome as me, but you did a good job." He said patting Ludwig on the back forcefully.

"Thanks."

"Hey let's get downstairs and eat some dinner." Gilbert suggested. With that being said they left the room with Ludwig caring the house guest in his arms.

"What should we feed him West?"

"Well I was going to give him some wurst. It's not like we have dog food." Ludwig said as he finished up cooking the wurst and placing them on a plate.

"Good point. Here." Gilbert said as he placed one in front of the stray.

The stray only looked at the strange food in front of it.

"Eat up stray. You need to eat if you want your leg to get any better." Ludwig said pushing the wurst closer to the stray.

"Bruder you can't keep calling him a stray he needs a name."

"Does that mean we can keep him?"

"Well I don't see why not he is a stray after all. We can't just throw him back on the streets in his condition." Gilbert said with a triumphant smile. "Besides he makes you happy. The happiest I've seen you in a long time. "

It took everything for Ludwig not to give his bruder a crushing hug.

"Thank you." Was all what he managed to say.

"So what are you going to name him?"

"I don't know."

"Okay! Let the awesome me name him!"

"No offense but the last animal you named was Gilbird."

"What does that mean? Gilbird is an awesome name isn't it Gilbird?" He asked petting the little bird that rested on his head. "How about Gildog?" Gilbert asked the stray who shook his head.

"I guess he doesn't like it." Ludwig said trying not to laugh.

After dinner, Ludwig let the nameless stray stay in his room.

"Don't worry I'll think of a name. For now lets focus on getting your leg healed." He said as he laid newspaper on the floor.

Ludwig watched as the stray cautiously laid on the newspaper bed before he climbed into bed and turned off the lights. Not even five minutes later Ludwig woke to loud whimpering. At first he tried to ignore it, but the sound carried in his empty room. Turning on the light he could see the stray nearly crying in his sleep.

"You're just as bad as a child aren't you?" He asked as he got up to comfort the crying pup. "Come here stray." He said picking him up and placing him on his bed. "You can sleep here tonight so we both can get some sleep." The strays' crying seemed to tone down. That night Ludwig felt more comfortable than he had in a long time with the stray curled by his feet.

################################################## ########

Author notes:

Hey everyone I'm 100% new to the experience of writing on fanfiction so please put up with my horrible formatting and what not. I hope you liked chapter one. It's the new year so I thought it was about time to get back to writing. I have written many original stories and movie scripts, but never got around to publishing anything I wrote. So when you see that my writing style has changed randomly you know why. I will try to update weekly, but being a senior in high school it might be tough. Future chapters will hopefully be longer. Please leave any comments, suggestions, or corrections. I'll try my best to get back to you asap. One more thing, you will notice that languages may change throughout the story I will have translations down here.

German:

Ein einsamer umherirrender - A lonely stray

Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry

Bruder - brother


	2. Chapter 2

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Giuro che ti troverà

"Feliciano!" The thin man yelled into the dark alleyway. When he got no response he began to panic running down the street yelling into every dark alleyway he passed. "Feliciano! Feliciano!" He yelled, worry apparent in his voice. "Where could he have gone? Damn it!" The man asked himself as he fell to his knees. "What could've happened to him? There's no way he...there's just no way." He said bringing his hands to his eyes.

"Wait a minute." he said smelling the air.

There was a faint scent of blood lingering in the air that seemed to be coming from a nearby alleyway. The man followed the scent into the alleyway and at the very end there was a little pool of blood. The man knelt down and saw a faint blood imprint of a shoe.

"He was here. Someone... Feliciano. Spero che idiota è bene." He said punching the alleys' ground.

After a few minutes of trashing the already filthy alleyway the man emerged and once again began to walk the streets. "Giuro che ti troverà." He whispered as he blended into the crowd of people.

The man walked through the crowd grumbling under his breath about the situation he was stuck in. It wasn't until he collided with someone that he stopped his constant complaining.

"What the hell! Watch where you are going idiota!" He yelled when he suddenly found himself on the ground.

"Lo siento.I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." The stranger said in a thick Spanish accent.

"No shit!" He scoffed as he got back onto his feet.

"Let me make it up to you. My name is Antonio. What's yours?" He asked with a big smile on his face and a hand outstretched.

"Lovino." He barked at the smiling Spaniard.

"Well Lovino let me buy you a drink or something for knocking you over." He said as he took back his abandoned hand.

"I don't need your handouts." Lovino complained as his stomach growled loudly.

"Well your stomach says otherwise. Come on let me buy you something to eat please. It'll make me feel better about before."

"Fine whatever." Lovino agreed.

"Bien! I know just the place." The Spaniard said as he enthusiastically walked in front of Lovino.

Lovino cautiously followed the giddy man. He knew Antonio wouldn't cause him any harm, but something in the back of his mind told him to be wary of the Spaniard.

They kept walking until Antonio stopped at a small restaurant that was decorated in vibrant colors. The sound of the customers could be heard even through the thick glass doors. Lovino could smell the fresh spices and alcohol that surrounded the place, which only made his stomach grumble more.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants in town." Antonio said with a big smile as he led Lovino into the vibrant building.

"Hola Antonio. ¿Cómo estás?" Someone yelled from behind the bar across from the entrance.

"Bien y tu?" Antonio responded.

"Bien. ¿quién es este?" The bartender asked pointing to Lovino.

"Me topo con él en la calle. literalmente." Antonio said trying not to laugh.

"Vienen tome asiento." he bartender said with a hearty laugh.

"Gracias." Antonio said as he grabbed Lovino and led him to a booth by a window.

"You know I can move myself. I don't need to be led around like some spoiled pup on a leash." Lovino complained taking back his hand and sliding into one side of the booth.

"Lo siento Lovino. I didn't mean anything by it. It can just be difficult in here especially with a lunch rush." He said as he slid into the opposite side of Lovino.

Lovino sat there with his arms crossed in front his chest and cheeks puffed up like an angry child. He began to wonder exactly why he had agreed to share a meal with this jovial idiot.

"The food better be damn good here." He grumbled as he snatched up a menu off the table and began to examine the foreign dishes. After looking over the menu a few times, Lovino still couldn't make heads or tails of the jumble of scribbles splayed across the laminated paper in his hands. Yet he refused to admit this to the spacey Spaniard.

"If you want I can order for you." The spacey Spaniard offered noticing his discomfort.

"Fine. It's not like I care." He said slamming down the menu and once again crossing his arms.

Antonio had to keep himself from laughing at Lovino's childish display.

When the waiter arrived Antonio quickly ordered as Lovino glared daggers towards the menu on the table.

"¿Está bien?" The waiter asked pointing to Lovino.

"Él tiene algo en sus mente." Antonio said and the waiter nodded before walking away.

"You know if you stare at the menu any longer it just might catch on fire." Antonio joked.

Lovino just turned his glare from the menu to Antonio.

"I was just joking, but seriously what's bothering you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"None of your business." Lovino responded harshly.

"I was merely trying to make small talk."

"Well you can take your small talk and shove it..." That's what Lovino wanted to say, but he didn't feel like blatantly insulting the man who was offering free food. Instead he said:

"Well sorry that I have better things to worry about than making small talk with you. The only damn reason I'm here is because I'm fucking starving and I have no idea where to start looking." Lovino yelled as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Fucking great. I just exploded and now I can kiss a free meal goodbye, not to mention I told him what was on my mind. Idiota!" Lovino thought, mentally beating himself with a brick.

"What are you looking for?" Antonio asked gently as to not become a victim of Lovino's wrath.

"It's not a what, but a who. I'm looking for my idiota brother. Giuro a volte si entra in situazioni peggiori." He said turning his attention back to the table trying to keep the tears that pushed against his eyes from falling.

This didn't help his efforts though. As he began to remember the last time he saw his brother. He had left his own brother and he couldn't forgive himself for that. No matter what the reason was.

"E 'tutta colpa mia. It's all my fault I shouldn't have done something so stupid. Fratello." Lovino managed to get out before tears began to roll down his face.

Antonio cautiously got up and slid into Lovino's side of the booth. He gently placed his hand on Lovino's back, but quickly took it back when Lovino growled at him.

"Look it'll be okay." Antonio said trying to comfort the crying Italian without laying a hand on him.

"You don't know my brother. He's a completely useless without me." "Noi siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo." He said in a hushed tone.

"What if I helped you?" Antonio offered.

"I don't need your help. I can find him all on my own." He spat.

Just then the waiter returned with their food. Lovino was grateful for the distraction as Antonio suddenly got up and return to his side of the booth. Lovino could no longer ignore his complaining stomach and began to dig right into the unfamiliar dishes, abandoning the utensils that were neatly placed on the table.

"You act as though you haven't seen food before. When was the last time you ate?" Antonio joked.

Lovino remained silent. He simply picked up the napkin to wipe his mouth before slowly eating with a fork in hand. Never looking up from his plate.

Antonio didn't know what to make of his reaction. It was only a joke, but his comment must have been offensive to the young Italian. Taking in the appearance of his tablemate he noticed that Lovino's clothing was wrinkled and had a few holes in it. And he seemed to be almost swimming in those clothes as if the worn out belt he wore around his waist was the only thing keeping him from falling out of them. His hair appeared as though he hadn't brushed it in quite some time. And although he didn't smell bad, Antonio could clearly see that the layer of dirt on Lovino's face wasn't recent. Antonio wondered how he could've missed all these little details before. He began to wonder if Lovino was homeless or from a really poor family. Yet the way Lovino carried himself Antonio wouldn't have come to such a conclusion if he had the time to really look at him.

Lovino could feel Antonio's eyes on him as he tried his best to eat his meal without looking up. But he couldn't handle the feeling of someone gawking at him like some caged animal. It made him sick. It made him want to explode and punch Antonio's face, but he had done enough of that. He had already said too much and there was no way he was going to tell a stranger exactly what situation he was in. He couldn't trust this man. He couldn't trust anyone. So he quietly ate, his eyes never leaving his plate. It was awkward, but he needed to keep his mouth shut. He just needed to finish eating and leave.

"I'll be right back." Antonio said as he suddenly got up and walked the short distance to the bathroom.

Lovino saw this as a perfect opportunity to leave. He quickly grabbed whatever he could fit into his pockets and escaped out the door. He doubted that he would meet Antonio again, yet he was grateful for a full stomach. He still didn't know where to begin his search, but he continued walking. "Giuro che ti troverà." He whispered never looking back.

################################################## ################################################## #####

Author notes:

There are so many thanks I need to give out now. So first of all I'd like to thank DEUTALiA for helping me with the formatting. And a side note too that, you guys can complain about anything I get wrong especially if it's formatting or languages. I use Google translate most of the time since I only know basics or basic phrases in each language I write. Anyway back to the thanking people. Thanks to SlifofinaDragon for being the first person to favorite and follow my story. Thanks to Galaticx Knight for being the first person to review my story. And a big thanks to everyone else who is following this story.

So what did you guys think of it? I tried to show off a side of Lovino that most of us don't get to see often. It was hard to show this without making him out of character, but I always thought that he was a violent character because he didn't really know how to express himself. So that's something I will continue to play with. The reason the second genre for this story is family is because I wanted to show off Lovino's brotherly love.

Okay I want to ask you guys what other couples would you like to be in this story. I do have some ideas of which couples I would want, but I thought I asked for your opinions. I'm okay with any type of couple, for the most part. So from now until I'd say march or so I will be updating every monday unless something happens then I will update later on in the week. Now for the translations.

Italian:

Giuro che ti troverà - I swear I will find you

Spero che idiota è bene - I hope that idiot is alright

Idiota- idiot

Giuro a volte si entra in situazioni peggiori - I swear sometimes you get into the worst situations

E 'tutta colpa mia - it's all my fault

Fratello - brother

Noi siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo - we are all we have

Spanish:

Lo siento - I'm sorry

Bien- good

"Hola Antonio. ¿Cómo estás?" - hi Antonio. How are you?

"Bien y tu?" - good and you?

"Bien. ¿quién es este?" - good. Who is this?

"Me topo con él en la calle. Literalmente." - I ran into him on the street literally.

"Vienen tome asiento." - come have a seat

Gracias - thanks

¿Está bien?- Is he alright?

Él tiene algo en sus mente. - he just has something on his mind


	3. Chapter 3

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Hundeblick

When Ludwig woke he couldn't help but smile at the stray that still laid outstretched on his feet.

"Hey wake up." he said as he began to scratch behind the stray's ears.

The stray just yawned before leaning into his hand. " Look I have to get ready for school. So I need you to get up." he said as he stopped scratching to pick up the stray so he could slip out of the covers.

The stray gave a displeased whimper at the sudden emptiness of the bed and stared at Ludwig with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I need to get ready." he said opening his drawer searching for his school uniform. "Where is it?" he asked out loud.

Ludwig searched all of his drawers, but his uniform was nowhere in sight. It was so unlike him to be unorganized. He normally would follow his daily routine to the T. He would always come home and throw his uniform into the wash before going outside to exercise. Then he would grab his uniform and hang it up on the line before it was dinner time grabbing it just before he went to bed. Leaving the clean clothes in his drawer neatly folded. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why his uniform wasn't in its rightful place. As if to remind him the stray that was quietly lying on the bed suddenly barked at him.

"That's right . Yesterday my uniform got soaked when I gave you a bath." he said running his hands through his hair before yelling downstairs. "Bruder! Did you wash my uniform?"

"Yeah it's still on the line." Gilbert yelled.

"Danke." he said as he quickly ran downstairs and out to the back yard to retrieve his clothing.

"Sorry for leaving you alone." Ludwig said when he reappeared in the doorway of his room. "The weather can change at any moment." Ludwig explained before walking over to the bed and picking the stray and walking downstairs.

When Ludwig slowly walked down the stairs he say Gilbert standing at the stove already dressed in his school uniform and an apron wrapped around his waist. The smell that filled the air made both Ludwig and the stray's mouths water in anticipation for their meal.

"Guten Morgen! Why don't you put him down. I'll watch him while you get ready." Gilbert said turning away from the stove pointing at the dog in Ludwig's hands.

"You sure?" he asked looking down at the dog between his arms.

"Yeah. Let the awesome me watch over him. It's not like you take forever to get ready." he said turning his attention back to the stove.

"Okay behave now." Ludwig said as he gently placed the stray on the floor before running into the downstairs bathroom.

"Gilbird go keep our guest company." Gilbert said to the little bird that sat on top of his silver hair.

Gilbird ruffled his feathers before flying off his owner's head and perched himself next to the Italian Greyhound, who just stared off into the distance. It didn't take long until the little yellow bird began tweeting away at the new animal in the house. Gilbert took it as a good sign as he went about to finish making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Ludwig asked when he reentered the kitchen.

"Toast, eggs, and left over wurst." Gilbert said placing a plate in front of his younger brother and one by his own seat.

"Eggs? What is the occasion?" Ludwig asked looking at his smirking older brother.

"The celebration of a new house guest of course." he said placing a bowl of wurst on the floor.

"Guten Appetit." Ludwig said when Gilbert sat and both began to eat.

Gilbird began to peck away at the food in the bowl as the stray didn't as much as make a move.

"You think he'll be okay by himself today?" Ludwig asked noticing the stray's lack of eating.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. Gilbird eat your own breakfast." Gilbert said shaking the small bowl of seeds, which made Gilbird chirp happily.

"Okay now be good while we're gone. Try not to move too much. I have laid out newspaper for you so do your business there." Ludwig said as he gave the stray one last pat on the head before running out the front door, school bag in hand.

"Why don't you just bring him along like the awesome me?" Gilbert asked pointing to the little yellow fluff resting on top of his head.

"Unlike Gilbird, a dog wouldn't fit on top of my head not to mention he is injured."

"You're right. Come on let's hurry, we wouldn't want to be late to school." Gilbert said forcefully patting Ludwig on the back.

"Since when are you concerned about being late for school?" Ludwig asked quizzically staring at his brother.

"You know that my group would be completely lost if their awesome leader showed up late."

"Sure." Ludwig said trying not to roll his eyes as he kept walking.

Along the way he saw two people walking next to gether also dressed in the same school uniform. One was a girl with long brown hair that held a flower in it and the other was a male who had all of his dark brown hair slicked back besides one strand that stood atop of his head in a slight curl.

"Yo! What's up?" Gilbert yelled the two.

The two turned around and the girl gave a huge smile and waved energetically at them.

"Guten Morgen Roderich, Elizabeta." Ludwig said when the caught up with the two.

"Oh Ludwig you are so polite unlike a certain someone." Elizabeta said giving an accusing glance at Gilbert, who was already talking Roderich's ear off about how awesome he was.

"Sometimes I feel bad for Roderich." She said as she quickly took a picture of him and Gilbert.

Ludwig didn't know what to make of Elizabeta's behavior. To be truthful although he had known her since young he never understood why she did most of the things she did. Especially when it came to that camera of hers. She would bring it with her everywhere no matter if it was just a regular day like today or an actual event. Yet she would never take pictures of anything besides random moments between two of her guy friends like this. Ludwig had always been a little curious of her habit/ hobby of hers, but he thought it was best if he didn't know the reason why she took such pictures.

"It's a nice picture don't you think?" She asked turning the camera towards him.

The camera showed a still image of Gilbert smiling with his arms around Roderich who was looking awkwardly at Gilbert's face. The picture, in his opinion was just plain odd but he wasn't going to insult his childhood friend's picture.

"It looks very nice." he said and continued to walk towards school.

"Wait up Ludwig." she said quickly taking a few more pictures before running after him.

"Elizabeta don't leave me with him." Roderich pleaded as he tried to escape Gilbert's grip.

"Kesese." Gilbert laughed. "Don't worry the awesome me will walk with you to school." Gilbert said as he dragged Roderich to school.

"Hola Elizabeta! Hola Ludwig!" Antonio greeted as the two made it to the front gates.

"Hey Antonio you are looking well." Elizabeta greeted as Ludwig greeted with a nod.

"Gracias. How are you doing?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Can't complain." he said.

"Where is Gilbert and Roderich?" Francis asked as suddenly joining the group.

"They should be here..."Ludwig said.

"The Awesome me is here!" Gilbert yelled interrupting Ludwig's brief conversation.

"Parlant du diable." Francis said as he leaned off the gate to shake Gilbert's hand.

"Hey Francis!" Gilbert said finally letting go Roderich. "Yo Antonio you feeling okay?" he asked noticing his friend not acknowledging his awesomeness.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Antonio said joining his two friends.

"Alright! The Bad Touch Trio is here and ready to rule the school!" Gilbert yelled as the trio through their hands in the air and linking arms with one another as they walked to the front door.

"I'll never understand why they call themselves that or how they became friends in the first place." Ludwig thought.

"Those three are just adorable." Elizabeta said quickly capturing the trio in arm lock.

"Adorable? I nearly had my head taken off by their self-proclaimed leader. "Roderich complained as he rubbed his red neck.

"Aw come on Roderich it's not like he was trying to hurt you." She said with a big smile as they too left for the front entrance.

Ludwig knew that it was going to be a long day as he followed the rest of his classmates into the front doors.

"Okay class pay attention!" the teacher yelled out into the sea of students

Ludwig sat in his seat staring at his fellow students. Sometimes he wished that he had someone to talk to. Sure there was Roderich and Elizabeta ,but Elizabeta was always off clicking away at her camera while Roderich barely made any conversation beyond greetings and small talk. He liked that about Roderich he was one of the few people that he could actually relate to. Roderich valued his privacy and that was just fine with him. Since he had to deal with a crazy brother at home he welcomed the silence and brief meaningful conversations with the Austrian. But neither of them were in any of his classes. He did however have...those three in his math class.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to put those three in the same class was a real dummkopf." he thought

No matter what those three would always find each other and cause disturbances during school. Ludwig wanted nothing more than to go one day without hearing his brother shout about how awesome he was or Francis disturbing class by hitting on their math teacher or Antonio ….. well he was okay, just spacey. Ludwig continued to think about this as the bell rang and he went to his math class.

"So what's new with you Antonio?" Francis asked as the teacher began to write some sort of equation on the board.

"Nothing much." he said as he tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

"Kesesese. Come on Antonio you can't fool the awesome me. I know something is up." Gilbert yelled as he loudly slammed down on his note-book.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sit next to one another! You three drive me crazy! No talking in class" Yelled the teacher throwing a piece of chalk at the trio.

"We'll continue this conversation at lunch." Gilbert whispered.

"Leider madam. Perhaps we wouldn't talk so much if we didn't have such a beautiful teacher." Francis said as he blew a kiss.

"Flirting will get you nowhere!" the teacher yelled as she threw another piece of chalk that successfully hit Francis in the head.

"Thank goodness for the teacher I don't think I could've handled any more of their stupid shouting. Why the heck was I thrown into the same class as my brother and his friends anyway? How the heck do they even get any work done with all the yelling they do?" Ludwig thought as he turned his attention back to the lesson that was being taught.

The class was pretty quiet after that and Ludwig was so grateful of that fact, but he knew that the minute the bell rang the trio would return at full volume. And he was watching the clock intensely worrying when a minute would tick away. "Bring!" the bell rang and just as Ludwig predicted the trio jumped out of their seats and walked out of the door blubbering about how boring the class was. He could only sigh as he gathered his things and headed to the cafeteria.

"Okay so what are you hiding from us?" asked Gilbert as the trio sat on their usual lunch table.

"Nada." Antonio said turning his attention to his food.

"Come-on Antonio you know that I know you have something to tell us." Gilbert said shoving a fork full of food into his mouth.

"Do tell us Antonio. Is it a problem with a special someone? You know you can ask me for advice. "Francis asked raising his eyebrows several times.

"No it's nothing like that." Antonio said nearly choking on his food.

"Are you sure? I do have really good advice." Francis said once again moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm pretty sure." Antonio said moving his arms in an attempt to end the conversation there.

"If he really wanted love advice he would've asked the awesome me!" Gilbert boasted.

"Oh like you have been with anyone. Honestly how far have you ever gone with someone?" Francis asked lifting one eyebrow.

"You are just jealous of awesome me!" Gilbert yelled standing up ready to fight.

"You wish!" Francis spat.

Antonio slipped out of the middle of their ridiculous fight and placed himself across of Ludwig, who was sitting on a table across of theirs.

Ludwig didn't know how to react to the sudden intrusion ,but one look of the Spaniards face stopped him from saying anything. Whatever he was thinking about must be really something awful to make the usually cheerful Spaniard look so down. The fact the Antonio wasn't acting like himself made Ludwig very uncomfortable with his lack of conversation. Ludwig knew he had to be the first to say something, he just didn't know what to say. Although he would be lying to himself he said he didn't want to know what was plaguing the Spaniard's mind.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Ludwig asked hoping that Antonio would actually talk.

The Spaniard lifted his head shocked at Ludwig's sudden attempt at conversation, but at his point he knew that he really needed to talk to someone. He just had too much questions running through his mind.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Lovino? About our age, a little shorter than me, Italian, and he has dark red hair with a little curl?" he asked hoping that Ludwig may have at least seen the boy.

"Lovino?... I can't say that I do know someone by that name." Ludwig said tapping his forehead. "Why do you ask?"

"Well on my way home I ran into this young Italian and so I told him my name and that I was sorry. He told me his name was Lovino and well I felt so bad that I bumped into him that I offered to buy him some food. So we went to my favorite restaurant and at first he seemed so angry and deep in thought about something and then suddenly he started to break down. He told me that he was worried because he couldn't find his brother. So I offered to help, but he just brushed me off. And then when I left him to go to the washroom he wasn't there when I returned. I don't know why he wouldn't just let me help him and why he suddenly left." Antonio rambled not telling the German just how much it had hurt to return to an empty booth.

"Why are you so concerned about someone you don't know?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Because he looked so distraught. I know I would be a complete mess if I couldn't find my brother." he said once again looking down at the table.

Ludwig knew there was more to his reasoning than Antonio was saying, but he decided not to push the issue.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked once again causing Antonio to raise his head.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked staring at the man across of him.

"He means that you were denied to help, but you still obviously want to help in someway. So how do plan to help this Lovino?" Elizabeta said popping out of nowhere and sitting next to Ludwig.

"Danke." Ludwig whispered to Elizabeta.

"No problem. I know you have the hardest time saying what you mean." she said giving a big grin.

"Esperar un minuto. You were eavesdropping?" Antonio asked Elizabeta who still kept grinning.

"We all kind of did." Francis said as he and Gilbert slipping into opposite sides of Antonio.

"So what do think I should do?" Antonio asked looking at his friend's faces.

"I'd say leave the matter alone" Ludwig said in the silence.

"What! How can you say that? I think he should go for it. Don't listen to him. You said it yourself Lovino needs help finding his brother." Elizabeta said suddenly standing up after hitting Ludwig for his comment.

"Think of how awesome would it be to reunite two brothers." Gilbert said joining Elizabeta standing.

"Oui. I say we help him out." Francis said joining the two standing.

"Your right if my brother was missing I'd want as much help as I could get." Antonio said joining his friends standing.

"Ludwig?" Elizabeta asked the only one still sitting.

"You are forgetting something very important. Does any of you know what this brother looks like? Antonio is the only one who even knows what Lovino looks like."

With that everyone sat down thinking. Wondering how they were going to help find someone they didn't even know or where to even begin their search.

"Way to kill the mood bruder. Hey did you hear about our new dog?" Gilbert said trying to lighten the mood.

"Awe. You got a new dog?" Elizabeta asked clapping her hands together.

"Well sort of." Ludwig said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Ludwig found this stray Italian Greyhound in an alleyway yesterday. We had to leave him home because he somehow broke his leg." Gilbert explained.

"Really? OMG Ludwig. I didn't know you were such a softy." Feliks said suddenly.

"When the hell did you get here?" Ludwig asked the strange blond who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You know I totally have to be on top of all the gossip." He said sitting down just as the bell rang.

"Thank goodness for those bells." Ludwig thought as he and the rest of the group got up to leave for class.

Ludwig couldn't pay attention in his last class of the day. Honestly he had forgotten about his furry house guest with all the craziness of the school day. He couldn't help but worry about the poor thing. He began to wonder if the stray was okay without him and what he had done alone at home. Ludwig really hoped that he wouldn't come home to a complete disaster, but the stray could barely move with that broken leg. There was no way anything like that could happen. He turned his attention back to the class every once in a while glancing over at Antonio who still looked deep in thought. He didn't know what to do about the stranger's lost brother. He felt that he should stay out of other's affairs, but he knew that if one morning he woke to Gilbert gone he too would be frantically searching for him. And this was all he could think about as the clock clicked closer to the end of the school day.

"So you guys want to hang out?" Gilbert asked the rest of the trio as they exited the school entrance.

"Sure. You coming Antonio?" Francis asked when he didn't respond right away.

"I guess so." Antonio said giving a small shrug.

"Come on cheer up. If we're lucky we'll run into Lovino." Francis said patting Antonio on the back.

"Yo West! I'll be out with the trio say hi to our house guest for me." Gilbert yelled to his younger brother as the trio walked away from the school.

Ludwig was thankful for the silence he would get when he got home. He never knew what his brother did with the trio out of school and he was okay with that as long as it kept his crazed older brother out of his hair. Besides he was no longer a child, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Maybe he could even think of a name for his new companion without his brother trying to name it after him. As Ludwig walked the distance to his house he kept debating over names that would fit the stray.

"Hey I'm home!" he called into the house as he opened the front door.

The scene that was before him looked worse than anything he had seen in a long time. The entire kitchen looked as though a tornado had hit it. All the lower cupboards were open spilling various dishes and pots onto the floor and several of the newspapers were scattered about the kitchen floor. It even looked like the stray had somehow gotten into the refrigerator as it appeared slightly open. Ludwig was always proud of how clean he kept his house besides the overall built of the house. The mere fact that his once spotless kitchen was now a disaster nearly made Ludwig blow his top.

"How the hell did it get so messy?!" Ludwig yelled at the stray that laid in the middle of the messy kitchen. The stray only responded with a small whimper and big puppy dog eyes.

##########################################################################

Author notes:

Hooray another chapter! You guys have no idea how crazy my week has I just went through my first week back to school and I am swamped with homework and practices for a musical in April. We are doing Anything Goes and I have a callback for the role of Bonnie in about a week. Anyway, I had to go to the dentist on Tuesday and as the just started to clean my teeth my jaw locked. It was wide open and I had to be rushed to a specialist to have it snapped back in place. So I couldn't talk for two days which wasn't too bad ,but it was so annoying when i tries to sign what I was trying to say and no one knew sign language. And when there was someone who knew sign language they only knew the alphabet and random things that didn't make it any easier to communicate. But by far the worst part had to be eating without chewing which was so difficult when it took me like 30 minutes to eat a piece of something and I was dying of hunger. So yeah I had a crazy week good thing I don't need to talk in order to write. :)

Okay enough of my sad life. I hope you liked the chapter I know it's a little long and boring,The longest chapter I have written so far. But I needed to introduce a few more people into the story. Some chapters might seem boring ,but that's only so I can write more background info and people into the story while trying to keep the plot moving. So please hang in there. I promise future chapters will be more eventful. **Thanks again to all my followers you are the reason why I write. The more comments I get the more I'm motivated to write, so thanks for commenting. Updates every Monday unless something major happens then I will update later in the week. :)**

**I'm still asking for additional couples to help move the story along. So what are some of your favorites?** So far I only have one vote for PruCan. I know I didn't write it into this chapter,but I will be slowly revel couples and hinting at others. As a side note to that I must say so far Elizabeta is the best character I have written into this story. She helps move the story so much, especially later on. hint hint. Why do you think she carries a camera with her? Did any of you guess the reason? I'm sure most of you figured it out. If not you will. Please tell me about other couples to add into the story, I do a lot of reasearch so don't worry if I might know a specific couple.

On to the translations!

French:

parlant du diable- speak of the devil

Leider madam- sorry madam

oui-yes

German:

Hundeblick- puppy dog eyes

danke- thanks

guten Morgen- good morning

guten Appetit-good apitie (a polite term used before eatting simlar to bon appétit in French)

dummkopf - idiot, fool

Spanish:

nada-nohthing

hola-hello

esperar un minuto- wait a minute


	4. Chapter 4

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Attraverso gli occhi di un randagio

"Get him!" The boy yelled at his friends.

The group of boys began chasing after him into a long dark alleyway. He didn't know where to go or where he was. He didn't even know who these people where. They just started yelling and chasing him down this alleyway. He had done nothing wrong. If he did, he didn't know what he did wrong. So he kept running down the dark alleyway with the little hope of escaping the group's wrath. He could see opening at the other end. He knew that he could reach it if he just kept going.

"I'm almost there." He thought just before he tripped over one of the various objects that littered the alleyway floor.

"Looks like we got you." said the leader of the group.

All he could see was various colors of the groups clothing as they began to beat him. Suddenly the group stopped leaving him a quivering mess on the floor. Through half closed eyes he could see the group's leader coming closer. He was too beaten to run. He could feel an intense pressure on his left leg until he heard a powerful snap. The pain was so great that he blacked out. He could hear someone nearby calling his name. He knew that voice. The voice told him that it'll be back with help.

With every minute that ticked away his pain seemed to increase. The only thing he could do was whimper in trying to call for help. He didn't know how long he was just laying there. An unfamiliar voice seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm saved." he thought as the unfamiliar hands picked him up gently.

He could feel those strong fingers brushing on top his head telling him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes letting a yawn escape his mouth. He didn't want to wake up yet. He just wanted to lay there and so he leaned into the warm hand.

The man once again spoke as he was lifted up for a moment then placed back down on the bed. The bed seemed cold without the man's presence. He had been lucky to be saved by someone so kind.

"Ludwig. That's his name." He reminded himself as he continued to stare at his savior.

Pleading Ludwig with his eyes to return to the bed. The man only said something before turning to his drawers looking for something.

"A uniform?" He thought trying to recall yesterday's events. "It got wet when I was given a bath. I should tell him." He thought before barking to get Ludwig's attention.

Ludwig turned towards him staring until something seemed to click in his head. He could hear the only other person in the house respond to Ludwig's question. And just like that Ludwig was gone from the room. He wanted to follow the man but, his broken leg made that thought almost impossible to pursue. So he laid there trying to let sleep consume him ,but despite the early hour he couldn't go back to sleep. He had always managed to sleep on the street. So he didn't know why it was so difficult to fall back asleep in a big comfy bed.

"I'm probably too worried. I need to get back. _**He**_ would be so mad at me for being in a stranger's house. I hope _**he's **_not too worried about me. I doubt I could find_** him **_on my own. And with this broken leg I doubt I would get far." He thought as he began to test his injured leg.

He quickly stopped his attempt at getting up when he felt a jolt of pain.

"I Definitely can't do anything until my leg is healed." He scolded himself just as Ludwig appeared in the doorway.

He was then carried downstairs. His mouth watered at the smell of freshly cooked food. He couldn't really remember the last time he had food that wasn't from the garbage or dropped on the ground. He was set down by the big strong hands and once again the owner of those arms disappeared. He could hear the sound of Gilbert cooking on the stove. It reminded him of a time long ago. A time when he actually had a place to call home and a family.

"Maybe I could feel that way about this place. This could be my new home. But would _**he**_ feel the same way about this place? I can't leave _**him **_alone." He thought as he rested his head on the wooden floor.

It was a small chirp that pulled him from his thoughts. A yellow fuzzy bird perched itself right next to him.

"Hi nice to meet you." The little bird chirped.

Normally he would be delighted to have someone to talk to ,but he didn't feel like talking. He knew he was being rude. He just couldn't help the guilty feeling that he got when he thought about _**him**_ being all alone.

"You don't talk much do you? You just must be shocked by awesome presence."

"He is just like his owner." He thought trying not to laugh.

"My name is Gilbird, but you probably already knew that. I'm named after my awesome owner. What's your name?"

He didn't know what to say. Ever since he was rescued by Ludwig he was either called stray or house guest. He knew that wasn't his name. He had a real name after all. But _**he **_always told him not to give out either of their names no matter what. _**He **_always said that revealing their names would be bad luck . Of Course he didn't know what was the harm in telling someone his name. He knew that if he were to give out his name _**he **_would be very upset. So he decided to not answer Gilbird's question.

"No name hu? That's okay I'm sure you will get a name soon. It won't be as awesome as my name though." Gilbird went on not giving a second thought to the stray's silence.

He just continued to stare off in the distance .Gilbird continued to carry on a conversation without a care of the lack of responses. He was only aware of the lack of chirping when a bowl was placed besides him. The bowl contained some of the strange meat that he was given yesterday. He knew that he should eat , but the guilty feeling made him lose his appetite.

"Not going to eat? Okay I'll help myself." Gilbird said as he perched himself onto the bowl's rim. Beginning to peck at the stray's food.

He continued to watch Gilbird peck away at his food until Gilbert spoke while shaking a tiny bowl.

"Yeah! Seeds my favorite." Gilbird chirped happily as he flew over to his master.

He starred as Ludwig was told him to be careful and not to move around so much. He couldn't really pay any attention while Ludwig's hands were once again petting his head. He loved the way it felt to have fingers run through his fur.

"If only Ludwig could just stay here. I don't think I would ask for anything else." He thought once again leaning into the touch.

He felt so peaceful with Ludwig, as if he had always belonged to Ludwig. He wanted to be by Ludwig's side forever, but he knew that he couldn't. There was someone out there looking for him. The sudden stop of petting brought him from his thoughts. He watched as Ludwig grabbed his bag only giving him one quick glance before running out the door. Leaving him in the now empty house.

At first he didn't think much about being alone, but as time ticked away the feeling of loneliness snuck up on him.

"I wonder what Ludwig is doing?" He asked himself.

He knew that he couldn't just lay in the kitchen and let his thoughts consume him until they returned home. He wished that Gilbird had stayed with him. He wouldn't have minded the constant chirping. It was better than the silence that engulfed the house.

"If my leg wasn't badly injured I would've gone exploring." He thought putting some weight onto his left leg ,but quickly recoiled from the pain.

He knew he couldn't move around much ,but he needed to do something before he either went crazy or died of boredom.

"Maybe I should name things in the house. Lets see. …. Sedia, tavolo, piastre, forcella..."

The hours seemed to tick away as he named everything that he had seen in the house. He had no idea how long he had just laid there naming house objects. Only the grumbling of his stomach gave him some clue of the time. He limped his way to his bowl that still held some left over breakfast.

"I don't know how they eat this by itself." He thought picking at the bowl's contents.

He managed to eat half of the food given to him, which was enough to quiet his stomach. He didn't know what to do now. He could spend another few hours naming objects. Instead he decided to just take in his surroundings. Although Ludwig's room looked new, the rest of the house showed its age. He could see several floorboards popping up from the house's foundation. Despite the cleanliness it was obvious that the house was far from new. He could barely help himself from wondering why Ludwig and Gilbert lived in such a run down home. And then he began to wonder where their parents were. He had never even met his own parents.

"Maybe they are the same." He thought sadly.

This sad thought bounced around his mind. Reminding him of his past.

"I need to get my mind off that, They seem completely happy on their own anyway. Who cares what their house looks like. It's better than living on the streets." He thought trying to cheer himself up.

"I should do something for them. They did take me in when they didn't have any reason to. I can't do much. I doubt I can even move out of the kitchen." That's when an idea hit him. "That's it I could make dinner for them!" He thought as he slowly got up and limped his way to the refrigerator.

" First I have to see what they got ." He said as he pressed his head to the side of the fridge.

Carefully getting a grip of the fridge's rubber sealing with his teeth he managed to open the door. The fridge was almost bare. There were a handful of vegetables, a carton of broth, several types of meat, and one half carton of eggs.

"I wonder if they have any pasta." He thought closing the fridge and making his way over to the pantry.

It was a bit difficult ,but after a few tries he managed to get the pantry door open. Inside was a half loaf of bread, one bag of Russet potatoes, various canned food and a small bag of brown rice.

"No pasta. What could I make? There are a lot of vegetables ….. I know minestrone soup!" He thought happily.

With that he went straight to the cupboards to gather the necessary pots and pans. He found one saucepan and a large stock pot that looked a little old ,but he knew it would work all the same.

"This use to be a whole lot easier." he thought grabbing a wooden spoon and knife from a drawer and placing it into the sock pot .

He knew it was going to be difficult to cook in his current state, but he wanted to do this. He wanted to show his appreciation for what these people had done for him. He was determined to make the best dinner they had ever tasted. He had helped in the kitchen countless of times before his days on the street. And he was going to use that knowledge and experience to make the best minestrone soup ever.

He grabbed the stock pot's handle in his mouth and dragged it over to the pantry. Using the wooden spoon he knocked the can of beans into the pot. He then dragged the pot over to the fridge and knocked the various vegetables and broth into the pot and the meat into the saucepan. Then dragged the large stock pot and saucepan next to the stove. He knew that he couldn't reach the stove by himself so he pushed the closest chair until it was flushed against the stove. Causing several pieces of newspaper to scatter about the room and knocking down his bowl.

He first set the pot and pan onto the counter and began to pour out the items. He was grateful for such a small kitchen. He could reach the sink without having to move his chair or putting more stress on his injured leg. He set the now empty stock pot and saucepan onto the two front burners. using all his strength he managed to lift the pop top of the can of beans and began pouring them into the saucepan. He quickly heated the burner under the saucepan to the correct temperature with the help of the wooden spoon.

"Now I need to add the meat and six cups of broth." He thought going over the recipe in his head.

Using his teeth he punctured holes into the carton of broth and poured what he thought was equivalent to six cups into the saucepan. He placed the meat onto the cutting board and tilted it like a ramp. He didn't know what type of meat this was ,but he hoped it would work as well as pancetta. Pushing the meat with the wooden spoon into the saucepan and placing a cover over it.

"Now I have to let it simmer for one hour." He said turning the timer with the opposite end of the spoon.

Turning on the sink he put the cutting board under the water as well as the various vegetables in a strainer. Placing the now clean vegetables onto the cutting board he took hold of a knife in his mouth. He tried his best to dice the vegetables. Once that was done he poured oil into the sock pot and turned the burner on. When the oil was sizzling he added the chopped vegetables and began to sauté them until they were golden brown. He then added the chopped tomatoes and about five cups of broth.

"Now I let that simmer for 40-50 minutes."

He began to put the used cutting board and knife under the sink's running water. When the timer went off for the saucepan he removed the meat and placed it onto the cutting board. Carefully he sliced the meat as finely as he could.

"Half of the beans have to be mashed." He reminded himself as he took half of the beans and began smashing it in a bowl. When the beans were smashed into a paste-like substance he added it to the vegetable mixture. The rest of the beans and shredded meat followed shortly after.

"Now I just let this simmer for five more minutes and then it's done. I can't believe I did it. I can't wait for them to come home and try my cooking." He thought happily sitting down.

Once again the pain in his left leg shot through his entire body.

"I was so excited that I had forgotten about my leg. _**He **_would've called me an idiota for forgetting such an important thing." He thought almost laughing at his own idiocy. "Hope Ludwig doesn't mind that I used the kitchen." He thought putting the used cutting board and knife into the sink.

The timer went off and being careful of his leg, he went to check his dish.

"Looks great!" He thought as he used the wooden spoon to turn off the burner and push the stock pot to the back burner. "I'm a little tired. It's been awhile since I've cooked like this. Ludwig should be home any minute." He yawned.

Slowly he got down from the chair and limped his way to the spot he was placed earlier. Resting his head he decided to sleep until Ludwig came home.

Not even five minutes later he heard the door close and someone's footsteps echo across the wooden floors. He could see Ludwig standing in the kitchen's entrance. Ludwig didn't seem so happy with the condition of the kitchen.

"How the hell did it get so messy?" Ludwig shouted making him shake with fear.

He tried to show how sorry he was with his eyes. Hoping that such an apologetic look would save him from a beating.

Ludwig was furious at the kitchen's state, but before he could give the stray a well deserved tongue lashing he smelt something wonderful.

"What is that smell?" Ludwig asked the stray.

"It's my cooking!" He barked happily.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked the barking stray.

"Look on the stove." He barked motioning to the stove.

"The stove?" Ludwig asked walking towards said stove.

Sure enough there was a stockpot on the back burner that held what looked like soup. The stove showed that it was still hot. This told Ludwig that the soup was just recently made. Ludwig didn't understand how this soup could've possibly been made. There was even dishes in the sink.

"Looks as if someone had cooked ,but no one was home but you." Said Ludwig staring at the stray.

"I cooked!" He barked.

"You did this?" Ludwig asked.

"Si!" He barked shaking his head.

Ludwig couldn't handle this. How was it possible for a dog to cook? There was no logical answer. Ludwig didn't want to let the stray's efforts go to waste. Instead he simply put the stray's actions up to excellent training.

"You are a very special dog. You know that?" Ludwig said leaning down to pet the stray's head. "How could such a gifted dog been abandoned in that alleyway" Ludwig thought .

This dog was amazing. The things he did seem nearly impossible.

"Whoever trained you did one heck of a job. I'll clean up your mess. Gilbert and Gilbird should be home by the time I'm done." Ludwig said with a smile.

And true to Ludwig's prediction the moment he was done cleaning the kitchen Gilbert walked through the door.

"Yo west I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Gilbert asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure." Ludwig responded honestly.

"What do you mean west? It smells delicious." Gilbert said walking further into the kitchen.

"Well it looks like some sort of soup." Ludwig responded.

"Wait you are telling me that you didn't make that?" Gilbert asked pointing to the stockpot.

"No." Ludwig said, pouring soup into bowls.

"So who did?" Gilbert asked not sure what was going on.

"Well.." Ludwig said looking at the happy stray.

"Wait. Wait. Our house guest made us dinner?" Gilbert asked looking at the stray dumbfounded.

"It appears so." Ludwig said placing two bowls on the floor and the other two on the table.

"Lets see just how good of a cook our guest is." Gilbert said pulling the bowl closer to himself.

"Guten Appetit." Ludwig said before they both took a spoonful into their mouth's.

Ludwig honestly was ready to taste something awful and pretend that it was good until he could make a proper dinner. What he tasted was not awful. In fact it was perhaps one of the most tasty thing he had ever tasted. And that was only one spoonful. Honestly it could've been restaurant quality.

"This is really delicious." Ludwig said to stunned to give a compliment worthy enough for the meal.

"You are an awesome cook! Almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert said smiling at the stray.

He couldn't help but feel happy at their compliments. It had been so long since he had gotten praises from his cooking. He really felt like this could be a new start for him. Yet he knew that such an idea couldn't become a reality. He needed to return to _**him**_. He couldn't just abandon _**him**_.

"Will stay until I'm well enough to leave on my own. For now I'll be a good guest." He thought looking at their smiling faces.

"Tornerò te lo prometto." He whispered under his breath.

###################################################################################

Author notes:

Happy Martin Luther King Day!

_**A quick thank you** _to HetalianDweeb for noticing my tendency for run-on sentences. I'm trying to fix that little bad habit of mine sorry. I will try harder to keep my sentences from running on and on.

Another chapter done. Sorry for it being boring,but I just had to finish up this crazy idea of letting the stray cook. Don't worry because chapter 5 will be more exciting since it will be a Lovino chapter. I just love writing Lovino's thoughts and dialogue. They make me laugh so much. In any case hope you liked the chapter. I kind of feel it turned out to be a small italian lesson with a full on cooking lesson. Well now we all know how to make minestrone soup. A lot of questions must be bouncing around in your head ,but it will make sense soon enough. So hang in there! Hopefully you didn't get too confused with the povs and that bold italicized he him which are refering to a mystery person.

Now for some news I recently made a **twitter** account with the same username as my fanfiction account. This way it can be easier for those of you who have a twitter account to stay in touch with the stories' progress. Also it will help me be able to get in touch with you all if something comes up and I can't update in time. That way you aren't freaking out and don't have wait to see my excuse for the chapter's tardiness.I haven't had the time to learn how to massage anyone back so twitter also helps with that too. Not to mention the** couple voting**. **Couple voting will continue until February 4th. You can vote either using twitter or fanfiction.** **Please limit voting to 2 votes per couple per site per day. All couples with a vote will be featured within the story in some way ,but couples with the most votes will be an official couple in this story. Meaning that they will receive a little more than the occasional mentioning within the story. Maybe even their own special chapter that ties in with the existing plot. As of now the votes are as followed:**

**PruCan 3 votes , FrAus 1 vote and UkUs 1 vote.**

So keep voting, and commenting. Thanks for reading. On to the translations!

Translations:

Italian:

attraverso gli occhi di un randagio - through the eyes of a stray

idiota- idiot

sedia - chair

tavolo - table

piastre - plate

forcella - fork

Tornerò te lo prometto - I promise I'll return

German:

guten Appetit-good apitie


	5. Chapter 5

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Segreti e promesse

Lovino didn't know what to do. His brother was missing and he had no clue where to look. He barely knew this place. They had only been here for a few weeks and it seemed like it was a nice safe town. That was well, until all this happened. How the hell was he going to find his brother when he had no clue where he could've gone or where he could've been taken. He thought that by some miracle his brother would be able to escape his captors and find him. This was a long shot. Lovino knew that ,but he deep down he really hoped that if his brother was held captive that he would escape. Until such a miracle happened he wouldn't stop worrying about his brother.

"What should I do?" Lovino asked himself.

He had spent all of yesterday running around the familiar parts of town. Yelling down alleyways or into any crowd he found himself fighting through. When he had enough he decided to return to the one place both he and his brother knew. The park was in the center of town. It was one of the first places they had gone when they had first arrived in this town. He could remember walking besides his brother in the moonlight. Thinking that this was a another beginning and that it would be a better life than before. This is where he had promised his brother that they would find happiness here and that they would never be apart.

"I've done a fucking fantastic job of keeping that promise." He whispered angrily to himself.

Lovino had noticed that there was four separate routes that led to the park. Just this morning he had notice businessmen and students walking through the park to get to their destinations. This discovery had worried Lovino. If someone had taken him the captor could've gone in either direction. He still had some hope that if he spent every night in the park Feliciano would eventually return. This thought created a new dilemma for him. Lovino tried his best to not venture too far from the center of town out of fear of missing his fratello. As he was looking around he was surprised how optimistic he was being about the whole situation. But he knew that Feliciano was safe wherever he was. He could feel it in his bones. Feliciano was always a kind boy who had a personality that made it almost impossible to not make friends. It was one of the reasons Lovino had always hated and loved his fratello.

"He better be using his uplifting personality to stay alive and safe." Lovino thought.

The more Lovino thought about his brother he grew more annoyed over the fact that he couldn't do anything but sit on this park bench. He had tried to think of a plan. He knew he couldn't just sit on this bench for days. He had only slept here one night and already he was getting strange looks from passers-by. He couldn't handle the quizzical looks or the whispering strangers. It made his blood boil. He wanted to yell and cuss them out ,but he needed a clear head in order to come up with a way to find his fratello. He kept replaying the events of the previous day in his head over and over. Reminding him of the kind stranger who had bought him food.

"Antonio." He thought remembering the stranger's face.

"That man was an idiota!" He thought out loud.

Lovino was very grateful for that meal, it had given him energy to continue his search. Even when it began to rain hard, he had still been able to continue. He doubted that he could've done that if he had run on an empty stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach, wondering if his fratello was being fed. The strange feeling of calm and almost happiness told him that his fratello was doing alright. No matter what he still had to find him. They were all they had. Lovino knew Feliciano was depending on him to find him. The grumbling of his stomach threw him from his jumbled thoughts. Reaching into the bush directly behind the bench he pulled out a makeshift sack. Inside held the food he had taken before he had left Antonio. He stared at it thinking about how it had felt to leave Antonio without a word. He had just stuffed his pockets and left without thanking him for his kindness. Even he had more manners than that.

"But I had to do it! I told him too much! And I needed to find Feliciano! I couldn't dine with him like there wasn't something more important to do!" Lovino mumbled trying to justify his actions. "It's not like I asked that idiota to buy me food. He did that all on his own! Who buys food for strangers he runs into anyway?" He asked still staring at the food.

Guilt was starting to eat at him. Which was very strange since he had never felt guilty about using a stranger before. He always slept well no matter what he had taken from strangers. If it was necessary for survival he didn't care who he stole from. The only thing he had ever cared about was making sure his brother had enough to eat and himself for protection. So he never gave a second thought about stealing food from strangers.

"But isn't that why you're in this predicament?" asked a small voice in the back of his head.

"Cazzo you conscience!" He yelled shoving a handful of food into his mouth.

As he loudly munched to block out the little voice he couldn't help but feel that his conscience was right. If he had been thinking more clearly. If he had just... If only. It no longer mattered now. What was done was done. There was no way to change the past. Lovino knew this more than anyone. He also knew that he would live with his guilt forever.

" I've had enough of this." He said getting up from the bench.

He tied the sack back together and replaced it under the bush right next to another sack. It was his brother's. Lovino felt his stomach drop when he saw it. The guilt was too much. So he stood up and once again began to search for his brother being very careful not to travel to far.

"Giuro che ti troverà. Feliciano." He whispered.

He paid no attention to those he had past. Even when he nearly had bumped into a tall muscular blond with light blue eyes. Nor did he see the long browned hair girl who was running after the blond. He just kept walking.

When he had enough of the search he once again returned to his park bench. By the look of the sky it was already late afternoon. Barely any progress had been made in his search. It was when he began seeing students again that he wished he had accepted Antonio's help. Antonio at least would've known this place better than him.

"That idiota. I bet I won't see him again." Lovino grumbled.

Lying on the bench he covered his eyes and once again tried to come up with a plan. His thoughts once again drifted to Antonio. If he did meet Antonio again he would apologize and ask him for help.

"Te lo prometto." Lovino whispered.

"Hey Antonio cheer up! The week's over lets celebrate!" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Lovino's ears twitched at the mention Antonio. Quickly shooting up from the bench, he began to rub his eyes. Just a few feet away he saw a trio walking closer to his bench chatting happily. One was tall with short silver hair that held a little yellow bird. The man next to him had shoulder length blond hair and visible stubble on his chin. Trailing behind the two was a man with wavy brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Lovino recognized the Spaniard. He was shocked that the stranger that had plagued his thoughts was suddenly right in front of him. He chucked it up to luck or a coincidence. How else would you explain such a thing?

"Cazzo! I didn't want to see him again so soon." Lovino cursed as he threw himself into the bush besides the bench.

Hiding among the shrubbery he continued to watch the trio walking. They suddenly stopped in front of the bench when the silver-haired man's phone began to ring.

"Hey I'll be right back. The awesome me needs to take care of some business." The silver-haired man said as he pressed his cell phone to his ear walking away.

Antonio and the other man sat on the bench.

"Antonio if you need that advice now I'd be happy to give it to you." The blond said with a grin.

Antonio simply shook his head.

"Advice?" Lovino thought as he continued to peep through the leaves.

It looked as though the blond was about to say something when a pretty woman had caught his eye.

"You don't mind if I go talk to someone really quick do you?" The blond asked.

Once again Antonio shook his head and the blond went after the woman.

Lovino could see that Antonio wasn't acting like how he was when they had first met. He seemed to lost in thought. As if he were mourning over someone. Lovino didn't know why, but the sight made his heart feel tight in his chest. It was a strange and unpleasant feeling. He felt himself creeping closer through the bush. He had to know what was wrong with the man. Lovino was nearly ready to sneak out from the bush when he heard his name.

"Lovino." Antonio whispered again.

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Why would that idiota be whispering my name like that?" He asked himself.

It didn't make any sense for Antonio to be saying his name with such a melancholy way.

"Maybe he is regretting having to pay for two meals yesterday. Serves him right for offering food to a complete stranger." He thought.

"Lovino." Antonio whispered a third time.

"Maybe he knows I'm hiding here and that's why he's calling my name. That's gotta be it. Well I'm not coming out bastard." Lovino thought with a grin.

Antonio suddenly went silent and then once again Lovino heard his name slip out of the man's mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. Lovino stood straight up from the bush and smacked Antonio on the head as hard as he could.

"What the crapola are you saying my name for? Cazzo! What the heck is up with the sudden gloomy mood? Honestly I only met you yesterday and the next time I see you your personality has done a 180." Lovino yelled at the stunned man.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked.

"No. I'm the price of England. Who else would it be? Idiota!" Lovino spat.

He couldn't believe how stupid this man was being. Yet his heart grew tight when Antonio broke into a smile.

"Lovino." The Spaniard said as if addressing a long-lost friend.

"Is that all you can say? I remember you having more of a vocabulary the last time we met. Did I hit you so hard the only word you can say is my name?!"

"No. How have you been?" Antonio asked snapping out of his shock.

"How have I been? Honestly were you listening to me yesterday? My fratello idiota is still missing. I already have looked at the familiar parts of town. I don't know how far he might be from this place. Bastardo!" Lovino complained sitting besides Antonio.

"Lo siento. Where exactly have you looked?" Antonio asked.

"Every where up till that restaurant we went to." Lovino said looking down at his hands.

"Why is that?"

"I wanted to stay near here. My fratello and I are still new to this town. This park is one of the few places we know."

"I see." said Antonio.

Truthfully he didn't want to run into Antonio. He didn't feel like explaining his actions. Or having to tell him anything more about his situation. Lovino didn't know why he was telling Antonio all this now. He had already said too much. He had already given his own name to a stranger. There was just something about Antonio that made him seem trustworthy. Lovino didn't know what to make of this. Throughout his life he had grown cold towards people in order to protect his fratello. Lovino had always thought Feliciano was too nice for his own good. Feliciano's ignorance somehow always caused trouble for the both of them. So it was up to him to be the one to chase off anyone he felt wasn't safe to be around. _He_ had to be untrusting for Feliciano's sake._ He_ had to curse and yell at strangers. Strangers that could and would eventually hurt them. Yet there he was sitting by a kind stranger telling him whatever he wanted to know. And when he looked into Antonio's bright green eyes he wanted to tell him everything. But he couldn't do that. It would've been unfair to Feliciano. Some Things were meant to stay a secret.

"So who were those guys you were with?" Lovino asked trying to turn the conversation on Antonio.

"Guys? Oh you mean Gilbert and Francis." Antonio said with a smile. "They are my best friends. Gilbert is the one with silver hair and the little bird. Francis is the blond, he's a real flirt." Antonio said.

Lovino had to seriously try not to laugh as Antonio was describing his friends with various hand motions. He was glad that Antonio's mood had lighten up.

"So what did the blond mean by advice?" Lovino asked.

"You heard that? Well... It's not important. Just some misunderstanding." Antonio said slightly blushing.

"What happened to them anyway?" Lovino asked noticing just how long they have been talking.

"Gilbert ran off to take some call and Francis went to chase down some girl. They said they would be back." Antonio said running his hand through his hair.

"Beh, io sono contento." Lovino whispered.

"Hu?"

"I mean that. I don't want to be seen with you by your friends." Lovino lied.

He knew he didn't mean what he said. He actually enjoyed talking with Antonio. It was almost like he was with an old friend or his idiot brother. Despite his new-found comfort around Antonio he still wasn't ready to meet new matter if they were friends of Antonio or not.

"You're right. My friends are crazy and already have a wrong idea about us." Antonio laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked.

He was shocked by the fact that Antonio had told his friends about him. And it didn't seem like it was just something that came up in everyday conversations. His friends even had a wrong idea about them? That didn't seem like a good thing, but it meant that Antonio had already told people about him.

"Oh nothing. Forget what I said."

Lovino was startled when suddenly Antonio's phone went off. Antonio dug into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hola. ...Yeah no problem. Did you know what happened to Francis?... Okay. Bye."

When Antonio finally hung up he turned to Lovino with a big smile.

"Looks like your wish came true. Gilbert had to go to work and Francis seemed to have run off with that woman."

Lovino couldn't believe it. Was this luck or just another coincidence? Well if he was going to be so lucky today why couldn't his brother just show up? Lovino knew luck didn't work that way and he had never been known to be the lucky one.

" Oh great now I'm stuck with you!" Lovino could feel his heart with every word he said.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me alone. I could always call them and tell them to get back here." Antonio teased.

"You are a real bastardo!" Lovino said crossing his arms.

He knew he was being childish. He never liked acting childish, but something about the way Antonio teased made him feel like it was okay to react in such a way. Even as a child he couldn't act childish. He had to be the adult. He had always acted like the mature one. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he was childish at heart still yet.

"Tell me more about your brother." Antonio said after a minute or so of silence.

"Why the hell are you asking about my fratello?" Asked suspiciously.

"Well... I know you already said no for letting me help you find him. But I still want to help. If you could tell me just a bit about him I could help. I know I would stop at nothing to find my brother." Antonio said looking straight into Lovino's dark brown eyes.

Lovino couldn't believe what he had just heard. A stranger he had just met a day ago was serious about helping him. Helping him not out of pity but understanding. It seemed like the more he sat there with Antonio the heavier his words weighed on his heart.

"So tell me about him. I know you already said that he's an idiot, but I want to know what kind of person he is. Is he as spicy as you? What does he look like?" Antonio asked enthusiastically.

"What do you mean by spicy?" Lovino asked shoving Antonio.

He couldn't help the blush that began creeping its way onto his cheeks.  
"Well what I mean is exactly that. You like to push people away. How do I put this you're like a pepper. Beautifully colored on the outside, but when someone takes a bite the sudden spiciness makes them leave you alone." Antonio explained.  
"Oh great now I'm a pepper!"  
"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was that your personality contradicts your appearance."

"What the heck are you saying? If you are trying to make me feel good about myself you're doing a shitty job!"

"All I said was that you were spicy."

"Yeah like a fucking pepper!"

"What's wrong about being spicy? I happen to love spicy things. Especially peppers."

Lovino could feel the blush spreading and darkening on his cheeks. Antonio may have insulted him, but he had done so in a way that made Lovino want to laugh. Lovino doubted anyone else could do that.

"To answer your question, no. My fratello is not , how you say, spicy. He's as sweet as they come." Lovino said turning away from Antonio.

"Sweet?"

"Yes. You could say that despite our similar appearance we are almost exact opposites." Lovino said looking down at his hands.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Antonio said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Non l'hai fatto." Lovino said shaking off Antonio's hand. "Well it's too late for that now. Do you want to know more about my fratello or not?" Lovino teased.

"Sí."

"All you need to know is that he's my idiot twin brother with a heart of gold and his name is Feliciano." Lovino quickly said.

"Come on Lovino tell me more. I want to know who this brother is that you are trying so hard to find."

"You're a bastard!"

"So you keep saying." Antonio said leaning closer to Lovino.

Lovino felt like he couldn't move. It was as if Antonio's green eyes had frozen him on the spot. He couldn't even tell his arms to push Antonio away. "What the heck is wrong with me?" He asked himself. Antonio kept leaning closer and closer. Lovino didn't know what his intentions were. Didn't he just wanted to know about Feliciano? So why was he suddenly leaning in? Lovino didn't know what to do. He was scared and his heart kept beating against his chest. He really wished his heart wasn't so loud. Antonio was literally inches away from his face now. He could feel his face grow hot and his heart beat somehow increased. He didn't want to see where this was going. He didn't even know what was going to happen. He closed his eyes and waited for whatever would happen. He suddenly felt a hand on his head and just as quickly as that hand was placed it was gone.

"Got it!" Antonio yelled.

Lovino opened his eyes and saw Antonio holding a leaf in his hand triumphantly.

"What the hell was that?" Lovino asked angrily.

"Oh I saw this leaf in your hair. It was bugging me. I just had to get it. Lo siento."

Lovino couldn't contain his anger. He felt like a complete fool. He couldn't stop his hand from smacking Antonio straight on his face.

"CAZZO! I thought you were. That you were going to. Honestly I don't know what you were going to do. Ma se hai fatto non credo che mi sarei curato!"Lovino yelled as he paced back and forth.

When he had calmed down he returned besides a still stunned Antonio. Lovino could see a huge red mark where he had smacked Antonio.

"Mi dispiace. I was just shocked." Lovino explained.

"Shocked? I was just getting a leaf out of you hair. Are you afraid of leaves? If so I'm so sorry." Antonio said quickly getting rid of the leaf.

"No I'm not afraid of leaves! I...Never mind." Lovino said crossing his arms.

"Lo siento. Will you still tell me about your brother?" Antonio asked with sad eyes.

"I guess so. Feliciano has always been a kind kid. Very happy, he always had a big smile on his face. Foolhardy though. Always having his head in the clouds. He would ask me the most ridiculous questions." Lovino said laughing. "I remember one day it had rained so much and Feliciano asked why the sky was crying. I knew the sky wasn't crying, but I didn't know how to explain it back then. 'I don't know' I said. Feliciano then began to cry. He always did that when others were crying. 'What are you crying about?' I asked. He said he didn't like the sky crying. 'Then make it stop.' I said. He suddenly had this stupid smile on his face. He ran outside into the pouring rain, looked up into the sky and began to sing. Suddenly the sky began to clear up and when the sun reappeared a beautiful rainbow stretched over the sky. 'Look Lovino the sky's happy' He said." "Mi manca così tanto." Lovino said watching the sun begin to set.

"What song did he sing?" Antonio asked.

"A stupid song that was taught to us a long time ago."

"Would you sing it?"

Lovino knew the song ,but he hadn't sang in so long. He was almost ashamed to be asked such a thing. He took a deep breath and began to sing the same song his fratello did.

" Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole , n'aria serena dopo na tempesta!, Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole. Ma n'atu sole, cchiù bello, oje ne' 'O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! 'O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te! sta 'nfronte a te! Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne, me vene quase 'na malincunia; sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne. Ma n'atu sole, cchiù bello, oje ne' 'O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! 'O sole, 'o sole mio sta 'nfronte a te! sta 'nfronte a te!"

"Lovino. That was.."

"Hey you were the one who asked me to sing that stupid kid song!" Lovino argued.

"That was very beautiful." Antonio said in awe.

Lovino never had known his voice to be beautiful. He had never even sang to anyone besides his fratello.

"Grazie." Lovino said sitting back down.

"So what are you going to do about your brother?" Antonio asked.

"I'll continue to look for him. What else could I do?"

"Could I help you? Tomorrow I don't have school so I can spend all day helping you. What do you say?" Antonio asked reaching out his hand.

"Sí. It would be helpful if you did help." Lovino said shaking his hand.

"I will meet you here?"

"Sí."

"Wow it's getting really late.." Antonio said gathering his school bag. "Here. Something to remember me by." Antonio said giving a tomato to Lovino.

"You're a huge idiota." Lovino said trying not to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget."

"I won't. You know Lovino Feliciano is really lucky."

"Why?"

"Because he has a brother like you."

And with that Antonio waved goodbye as he set off for home.

"good-bye idiota." Lovino said waving good bye.

He had no idea what he had just agreed to ,but he now had help finding his brother. And that's all he could ask for.

#################################################################################

Author notes:

Another chapter done! My weeks are getting so busy, but I still find time to write. Thank you all for sticking with this story. I love Lovino's chapters. They make me so happy! I wrote in a lot of Spamano in this chapter so I'm happy. Gerita is coming so just wait a little longer. I know I'm getting impatient. I noticed the lack of enthusiasm from the last chapter. Don't worry that will be the first and last chapter from the stray's point of view.

Anyway if you were wondering about the song Lovino sang it's an actual song called 'O sole mio or my sun. I found it on this website ?t=es&p=3319&c=120 . It was raining so hard this weekend that I had to somehow write it into this chapter. I like how it turned out.

Translations:

Italian:

Segreti e promesse - secrets and promisses

Te lo prometto - I promise

fratello- brother

idiota- idiot

bastardo- bastard

Giuro che ti troverà - I swear I'll find you

cazzo - fuck

Beh, io sono contento - well I'm glad

Non l'hai fatto- you didn't

si - yes

Ma se hai fatto non credo che mi sarei curato- but if you did i don't think i would have cared

mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Song translation:

What a beautiful thing is a sunny day,  
The air is calm after a storm,  
In the fresh air it seems there's already a celebration.  
What a beautiful thing is a sunny day!

But another sun,  
That's more beautiful,  
My own sun  
Shines from your face!*  
The sun, my own sun,  
Shines from your face!  
Shines from your face!

When night has come and the sun has set,  
I almost start feeling blue;  
I'd stay below your window  
When night has come and the sun has set.

But another sun,  
That's more beautiful,  
My own sun  
Shines from your face!  
The sun, my own sun,  
Shines from your face!  
Shines from your face!

Spanish:

si - yes

Lo siento- I'm Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: No voy a olvidar

Antonio couldn't get Lovino's voice out of his head as he walked home. When Lovino spoke in Italian it was pleasant to his ears despite their harsh tone. But when Lovino had begun to sing Antonio couldn't even breathe. At that time he had understood what the sky must have felt when Feliciano sang the same song. He kept replaying the exact moment Lovino had started to sing. The setting sun had given him an angelic look, highlighting the red within his dark locks. The sight had made Antonio's heart tighten in his chest making it almost impossible to breathe or speak. If he had wanted to tease Lovino for singing the pain in his chest would've prevented him from doing so. Antonio knew that moment would always remain in his memories until the day he died.

When he arrived at his lonely apartment he wondered if Lovino was feeling lonely too. Antonio knew he felt strongly Lovino. He worried about Lovino, but he knew It felt more than mere concern. He knew that he shouldn't feel so strongly about someone he had just recently met. He couldn't deny the feeling that had begun to grow from the moment they had met. From the moment he had bumped into Lovino he felt as if something had brought them together. It was one of the reasons why he had offered the stranger food. Antonio may be considered a space case, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew the dangers of inviting a stranger to a meal. Yet the sadness within the stranger's eyes made any sort of doubt vanish from his mind. And when Lovino had broken down he felt as if he was the only one in the world that could comfort him. The sight had crushed his heart though not as much as when he had returned to an empty table. Since then Antonio couldn't stop thinking of Lovino. Even when his friends had tried to cheer him up his mind still remained on Lovino. Wondering if he were ever to meet him again.

"I must be one of the luckiest guys in the world." Antonio thought when Lovino had suddenly reappeared in his life.

Lovino had seemed like an angel sent just for him, an angry angel but an angel nevertheless. Antonio thoughts had been consumed by Lovino. At first he had tried to tell himself that it was because he wanted to help find Lovino's lost brother. However as they sat besides each other on the park bench he no longer could lie to himself. So he had teased Lovino to make the tightness in his chest decrease. Antonio liked the childish way Lovino would react when he teased him. When Lovino had called him a bastard he wanted to test to see if Lovino actually felt that way. He had begun to lean closer to Lovino just to tease him more. He had fully expected Lovino to push him away ,but when he didn't make a move Antonio kept leaning closer.

"How much farther will he allow me to lean?" Antonio had thought.

What started out as a tease had somehow turned into a gravitational pull between the two. When he was just inches away from Lovino's face he had the greatest desire to kiss those lips that seemed to tremble under his gaze. Placing one hand Lovino's head was ready to give into such desire. Set on claiming those lips with his own. One look at Lovino's face had made him stop. Lovino was clearly uncomfortable and scared. His eyes were tightly shut as he was visibly shaking. Antonio didn't know what to think about Lovino's reaction. He just knew that he had gone to far. But what could he say to explain his actions? He was at a lost until he saw a single leaf among Lovino's beautiful locks.

"That's perfect!" He had thought grabbing the leaf.

At the time he had thought it was a clever cover, but when Lovino's hand had met with his face he had done something wrong. Antonio placed a hand to where he had been slapped only moments ago and smiled. Antonio couldn't think himself as anything less than lucky. Lucky to have met Lovino and been reunited with him. Lucky to have been able to spend an afternoon with him. Lucky to have heard Lovino's beautiful singing and lucky to spend a whole day with him. Antonio kept smiling as he prepared for bed, not even stopping when his head fell back onto his pillow.

"Tomorrow. No voy a olvidar." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Antonio woke with a start the next morning. He quickly dressed in the nicest thing he had in his closet. Which was unfortunately a suit that he hadn't worn since two years ago when he had been stood up at a formal school dance. Without any thought he rushed into the bathroom pulling out a jar of gel, which too hadn't been used since that time, and began slicking back his hair. Once he was done he took a step back, admiring himself in the mirror.

"I look horrible." he laughed at the mirror's reflection.

The pants were high water and despite his attempt two strands of hair were sticking straight up.

"I haven't looked this bad since second grade picture day." He laughed.

Antonio didn't know why he wanted to dress so formally in the first place. He was only going to help look for a missing person, but he still wanted to look good.

"I need to find something more me." He thought as he began to strip.

Looking in his drawers he found a nice pair of jeans and a shirt he knew would get Lovino talking. With a smile he returned to the bathroom to fix his hair. He quickly washing the gel out of his hair, later running a brush through his hair several times.

"There! That's a lot better." he said smiling at his tousled hair. "I wonder if I still have time to stop by the café before meeting with Lovino." He said glancing at his bedside alarm clock which read 5:30. "I woke up too early! The café won't be open for at least another two hours." He sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. "I wonder if Lovino is awake. I doubt he's much of a morning person." He thought with a laugh.

When it was around 7:00 Antonio thought it was a good idea to start walking to the nearby café. 15 minutes later he found himself at the entrance of the café. As he walked into the café he could see hearts hanging from the ceiling and a girl towards the back of the café taking down winter decorations.

"Holidays sure go by fast." Antonio thought happily.

It was already mid January and yet the weather was already beging to feel like spring despite the cold early mornings.

"Jó reggelt." a familiar voice said.

Antonio turned towards the girl who was taking down the winter decorations. She smiled at him as she grabbed the box of decorations.

"Buenos días Elizabeta. I didn't know you worked here." Antonio said with a smile.

"Just started last week. You're up early." Elizabeta said as she went to turn on the coffee machines.

"Yeah." Antonio said running his hand through his hair.

"So what can I get you?" She asked.

"Umm. Two peppermint hot chocolates." Antonio said quickly reading the menu.

"Two? I didn't know you liked hot chocolate so much." She asked raising her eyebrows.

"They're not both for me." Antonio said looking away.

"You're meeting someone this early?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Well you know the guy that T was telling you about ?"

"The one with the missing brother? You found him?"

Antonio only managed to nod. He didn't know why he was getting flustered. It was just the way that Elizabeta said things that made his cheeks darken.

"Congrats! I'm so happy for you! You're meeting him today?"

"Why do I feel so embarrassed?" Antonio asked himself as he nodded.

"Wonderful! Mielőtt tudod, hogy lesz egymás karjaiban. Milyen romantikus! Két ember lett szerelmes, mert keresni a hiányzó családtag. Látom a fejét vonalak most." Elizabeta squealed.

Antonio couldn't understand one word of Hungarian, but her excitement made him blush more than he ever had. He had always know Elizabeta to get carried away about certain things. He just never knew what sort of things since she would always go off in Hungarian.

"I'm so bummed that I have to work now. I wanted to get shots of the person who Antonio was so worried about." Elizabeta said crossing her arms.

Antonio couldn't help but laugh at the childish face she was making. It reminded him too much of Lovino. If he was being honest with himself he would admit that Lovino was cuter of the two.

"So you're decorating for Día de San Valentín already?" Antonio asked looking at the various hearts scattered about the café.

"Yeah. The manager is crazy about holidays. As soon as one ends we start getting ready for the next one. You should've seen it when I started working. Half the room had Valentines decor while the other was still in winter decor. Finally it's back to a single holiday theme. Even our menus change. You're lucky it's still January or you couldn't have ordered your peppermint hot chocolates." She said as she went to begin making Antonio's order.

"Are you the only one working today?"

"For now. I'm the only one on the early shift. Not many people are as crazy about working before the sun's up." She said with a laugh.

"Maybe one day I'll work this shift with you. I do need to start finding a job. Madre isn't so happy about still paying rent for my apartment."

"Sounds great. I'll put in a good word for you." She said handing him his order.

"Gracias."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around. Next time bring your friend with you. I really want a picture of you two." She said smiling.

"I'll try but I can't promise you anything." Antonio said putting the cups into a cup holder.

"That's fine. Don't forget the next time you're thinking about getting something from here."

"I won't ." Antonio said as he waved a quick goodbye.

Stepping out into the chilly morning air he was glad that he thought to put on a jacket.

"The weather has gotten really strange." Antonio thought as he took a sip of his drink.

The smell of peppermint filled his nose and danced on his tongue as he drank. He never tasted anything like it.

"I wonder if Lovino would like it." He thought placing the cup back into the cup holder.

The sun slowly began to rise above Antonio's head as he neared the park. The morning sun made the dew on the grass glisten. Antonio felt that this morning might've been one of the most beautiful mornings he had ever seen. He continued to walk towards the bench he had sat with Lovino just the other day.

"Right where I left you." Antonio laughed seeing Lovino sleeping on the park bench.

The sun once again was giving Lovino an angelic look as he slept. Lovino's face seemed so peaceful without a scowl. His hair once again highlighted by the daylight. Lovino laid curled up in a little ball not even caring to where he currently was.

"He looks so beautiful. " Antonio thought resting besides the park bench. "He's just so cute." He thought slowly moving Lovino's hair away from his eyes.

Lovino seemed to be waking up because he began to let out a small whimper. Antonio smiled and kept running his hand through Lovino's hair. Once again Lovino made a small sound.

"So cute!" Antonio thought as he reached for Lovino's stray curl.

As soon as his finger brushed against the curl Lovino's eyes opened. The next thing he knew he could feel a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down to see the arm he had used to pet Lovino's hair was now being harshly bitten down.

"Lovino! Lo siento!" Antonio wailed trying to shake Lovino off his arm.

Lovino gave out a deep growl refusing to release Antonio's arm from his jaw.

"Lovino Please I don't want you to bite my arm off! " Antonio yelled frighten.

As if realizing what he was doing Lovino finally released Antonio. Antonio was nothing less than shocked when he could see clear teeth marks in his arm.

"That just might leave a mark." Antonio said rubbing the wound.

"Mi dispiace." Lovino said quietly.

"Que?"

"I didn't know it was you. What the heck did you think you were doing?" Lovino grumbled.

"I was only trying to wake you up. Please don't tell me that you great people good morning by nearly biting their arm off." Antonio teased.

"Of course not Idiota. You just surprised me."

"Lo siento. Here I brought you this." Antonio said handing Lovino a cup.

"What is this?" Lovino asked sniffing the cup.

"It's peppermint hot chocolate. Just something to keep you warm through the early morning." Antonio said with a smile.

"Grazie." Lovino said taking a sip. "Wow it's actually good."

"Yeah my friend was working in the café where I got this from."

"Friend?" Lovino asked looking quizzically at Antonio.

"Not the ones you saw yesterday. Her name is Elizabeta. I promised her that I would take you to see her one day." Antonio could see a slight shade of red spread over Lovino's cheeks as he said this.

"Why the hell did you promise something like that?"

"Because wanted to meet you and I know you would love her."

"I'm not sure about that."

"I know you don't like meeting new people , but Elizabeta is the best. She's the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful person I know."

"You talk as if she's your girlfriend." Lovino said angrily.

"It's nothing like that. I just have known her for years. We are strictly childhood friends."

Lovino seemed to relax by his statement. They sat there for a minute just sipping in the silence.

"Tell me about her."

"Who?"

"This E- liz-abe-ta." Lovino said struggling to recall her name.

"Well we had the same class when we were in middle school. She walked into class on the first day so confidently, as if she knew what to expect. I was so envious of her, acting all clam while the rest of us were in a panic. I didn't really get to know her until I met Gilbert and Francis. Gilbert was the one who first introduced me to her. ' This is Liz she's cool ,but not as awesome as me.' Gilbert said. We became good friends. She would be just like one of the guys. I always liked that about her, but what I admire the most is her courage. One day there was a group of older kids picking on some poor kid with glasses. We didn't know what to do. There was five of them and they were both bigger and taller than us. Elizabeta yelled at us for being wimps. 'come on we can take them !' she said. Of course that got Gilbert all pumped and the next thing I knew we were taking on those bullies. I don't know how we managed to beat those guys, but we did. Since that day my respect for her has only grown. I know that we would always have each other's backs no matter what."

"She sounds like a really good person." Lovino said looking at the cup in his hands.

"She is."

"Reminds me of my brother. He would always try to stop fighting. That idiota would just end up another victim and I had to save his ass." Lovino said with a small smile.

Antonio felt awkward. He didn't mean to make Lovino reminisce about his lost brother. He honestly hated it when Lovino looked sad. He needed to say or do something. He just couldn't handle the silence or the tension between them. He suddenly remembered his shirt. The one he had purposely worn to tease Lovino.

"Do you want to see my shirt?" Antonio asked as he quickly unzipped his jacket.

Lovino ,who was taking another sip, looked at Antonio's shirt and did a spit take right in Antonio's face.

"What the Fuck is that?!"

"What I thought you would like it."

"Why the hell would I like you wearing a FUCKING t-shirt that says I LIKE SPICY THINGS!?" Lovino yelled.

"You are too cute when you're angry." Antonio laughed.

"Stai zitto." Lovino said crossing his arms.

Antonio could still see the pink tint on Lovino's cheeks. His eyes drifted down to those pouting lips. The desire was there again. It was as if he needed to kiss those lips in order to live. Even his hands twitched with the desire to bury themselves in Lovino's hair.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Lovino asked noticing Antonio's gaze.

"Nothing. i was just wondering where we should start our search." Antonio lied.

"Is there any pounds around here?" Lovino asked quietly.

"Pounds?" Antonio asked not sure if he had heard Lovino correctly.

"You know a place where they keep animals they find on the street." Lovino said harshly.

"I know what a pound is. I just don't get why you would want to go there."

"My brother really loves animals. He might've stumbled upon it."

Antonio knew there was more to what Lovino was saying. Lovino seemed really worried when he was asking about the pound. Antonio didn't want to further upset him.

"Well there is a Humane Society. It's like a pound ,but they take good care of the strays. Gilbert works there."

"Gilbert?" Lovino asked unsure.

"Yeah. I know you want nothing to do with my friends, but I don't know if he's working today. Besides he could be useful if he is working." Antonio said trying to cheer him up.

"Fine lets go. I'm tired of just sitting here!" Lovino said as he quickly stood up.

The walk to the Humane Society wasn't a long one ,but it was an awkward one. Lovino barely said a word the whole walk. Antonio wanted to break the silence, however he had nothing to say. Antonio was getting really worried about Lovino's silence.

"If only I could read his mind." Antonio thought.

Yet he doubted that he would know what to say even if he could read Lovino's mind. He was glad when they arrived at the entrance of the Humane Society.

"See it's not as bad as you thought." Antonio said opening the door for Lovino.

He could still tell that Lovino was uncomfortable in this place. He just couldn't understand why.

"Do you need any help?" Asked the man by the front desk.

The man was someone Antonio didn't know. He had blond hair with a curl that hung right in front of his glasses.

"Actually we are looking for someone. Is Gilbert working?"

"Gilbert? He's actually working the kennels now." The man said with a smile.

"Thanks." Antonio said as he motioned for Lovino to follow him. "Why don't you have a look around while I go talk to Gilbert. I'll meet you back here." Antonio said as he started to make the turn towards the kennels.

He was suddenly stopped by a tug on his arm.

"Si prega di non lasciarmi." Lovino said tightening his grip on Antonio's arm.

"What's the matter?" Antonio asked.

"I don't want to meet your friend , but like hell I'm going to let you abandon me." Lovino said as he let go of Antonio's arm.

"okay. I just hope you are a dog person." Antonio said.

Just then Lovino broke out into laughter. Antonio had no idea what he had said to make Lovino laugh so hard. Yet he was happy that Lovino was starting to feel better.

The kennels held many dogs of all shapes and sizes. All the dogs began barking excitedly at the two new faces. Antonio watched in amazement as Lovino stopped by each dog and say something to them while petting them so gently. Antonio never thought that Lovino would be this much of a dog person. It made him so happy to see Lovino like this.

"Lovino I see Gilbert over there. I will be right back. Is that okay?" Antonio asked hopping Lovino wouldn't get frighten and run away.

"Si." Lovino said as he turned his attention back to the dog he was talking to.

Antonio didn't want to leave Lovino, but he knew Lovino would be okay. Walking past a few more kennels he shouted out to Gilbert.

"Hey Antonio what's up? Is there a B.T.T. thing I forgot about?" No. I came to ask you if you had met by the name of Feliciano."

"Don't tell me that's another stranger you are trying to help find their lost relative." Gilbert joked.

"No. Feliciano is the name of Lovino's brother."

"Does that mean you found Lovino?"

"I did. He's actually here with me." Antonio said with a smile.

"What? I want to meet him." Gilbert said excitedly.

"I don't think so . He's not much of people person."

"Come on he would love the awesome me." Gilbert said a little offended that Antonio refused an introduction.

"It's not a good idea."

"Please? I want to be the first person to meet him. Honestly I've been worried about you. I need to know if that guy is safe." Gilbert said suddenly very serious.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked not understanding Gilbert's serious tone.

"Look no offense, but you can be oblivious about a lot of things. I don't want you spending time with a potentially dangerous stranger." Gilbert said grabbing Antonio's arms, looking into his eyes.

"Wow I didn't know you could sound so serious." Antonio laughed.

"I am serious. I don't know what I would do if one of my friends were hurt by some stranger ." Gilbert pleaded with his eyes.

"You sound like my mother."

"Your mother knows about this?"

"No. Look Lovino isn't some psycho. He's just easily angered."

"That makes me feel so much better." Gilbert said sarcastically.

"If you just met him you would understand."

"But you won't let me." Gilbert yelled,

Antonio couldn't believe this. They had been friends since forever and they had never had a fight like this. He knew Gilbert was just trying to look out for him,but the things he said about Lovino made him so angry.

"You don't know him."

"Neither do you." Gilbert said in a whisper.

Antonio was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice singing. Both Antonio and Gilbert started walking towards the singing. In a kennel was the source of the singing. Lovino was sitting with a dog in his lap singing the same song he had sung for Antonio. Lovino looked both beautiful and sad as he sang. It was obvious that the dog lying in his lap was very old. It's fur was gray except for a few patches of brown.

"That's old Mury. He's been here since he was a pup." Gilbert whispered.

Antonio understood what Lovino was doing. He suddenly could feel the sadness within Lovino's singing. He watched as Lovino kept petting the dog as he sang. When the dog's movements stilled he could see tears fall from Lovino's eyes. Antonio felt as if his heart had dropped down into his stomach. He wanted to go and comfort Lovino. He just couldn't move his body to do so.

"Riposa in pace." Lovino whispered into the dogs fur.

Lovino slowly placed the dog on the ground and walked out of the kennel. Antonio was stunned as Lovino looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Lovino"

"Don't say a word. He asked me to do it. His last wish was to be held by someone who might've wanted him." Lovino said looking back at old Mury, tears once again forming.

Antonio's heart tightened so harshly. He had to comfort Lovino. He wouldn't let Lovino feel like he was the only one who felt sad. Bringing his arms around Lovino he pulled him in close. Trying to convey his feelings without words. For a moment they stood like that. Just embracing one another as if they were the only one's in the world. Antonio could feel Lovino's soak through his thin jacket. Then suddenly that imaginary world crumbled as he felt two hands push him away.

"Enough of that! Let's go I know he's not here!" Lovino yelled as he started to storm out.

" You were right. I was wrong about him. Sorry I haven't met this Feliciano. I wish I could've been a bigger help." Gilbert said as he watched Lovino walk out.

"That's okay."

" Watch after him Antonio. I trust your judgment. I will keep an ear and eye out for this Feliciano." Gilbert said smiling at Antonio.

"Thanks Gil." Antonio said before walking after Lovino.

Antonio hoped that they would find Feliciano one day. Until then he would remain by Lovino's side. Never forgetting what had transpired just moments ago.

###############################################################################

Author notes:

You asked for more so I gave you more. I'm so happy how this chapter turned out. It was fun writing Antonio's POV. It took me a while to think of how to end this chapter,but when it came to me I was really happy with the result. What did you think about it? I know this story may seem so focused on Spamano ,but I promise as soon as Feliciano makes an appearance there will be Gerita. Be patient. I know I'm killing myself by having to write all this cuteness for Spamano and not a single thing for Gerita. So hang in there. There's a method to my madness.

Lately I've been so busy so I'm always writing when I have a free second. So I might change my updating day after February. March has always been one of my most busy months. I will still try to upload weekly. Please continue to read and message/ comment. I don't get paid to do this so your reviews are what keep me going.

**I have a question. The next chapter is going to be a Valentines chapter so I want to know if you guys want it to be uploaded on monday or on Valentines day? Please tell me. Also I have decided to make PruCan an official couple in this story.**

Oh if you didn't know what B.T.T. stood for its Bad Touch Trio. Translation time!

Translations:

spanish:

No voy a olvidar- i will not forget

buenos días - Good morning

Día de San Valentín - Valentines day

Que? - What?

Lo Siento- I'm sorry

Hungarian:

jó reggelt- good morning

Mielőtt tudod, hogy lesz egymás karjaiban. Milyen romantikus! Két ember lett szerelmes, mert keresni a hiányzó családtag. Látom a fejét vonalak most. - Before you know it you will be in each other's arms. How romantic! Two people becoming lovers as they search for a missing family member. I can see the head lines now.

Italian:

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Grazie -Thank you

stai zitto - shut up

Si prega di non lasciarmi- please don't leave me

Riposa in pace -R.I.P.


	7. Chapter 7

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Die beliebte und das einsame

Ludwig woke up to the sun shining brighter than usual. It was the definition of a beautiful day.

"Guten Morgen." Ludwig said to the stray that slept besides his feet.

It had been almost a month since he had saved this Italian Greyhound. He couldn't believe it had been so long at he still hadn't found a name for the stray. He was determined to change that today.

"What do you think of Henry?" He asked the stray.

The stray shooked his head. Ludwig had gone through every common dog name he could think of ,but the stray didn't like any of them. Ludwig didn't blame him. He himself wasn't too keen on naming him something like Pookie or fluffy.

"By the end of the day you will have a name." He promised the stray. "For now I need to get ready for school." He said noticing the stray's ears perk up.

Since the day Ludwig had come home to find a meal cooked by the Italian Greyhound he had tested the stray. Seeing just how much training he had received. He found out that the stray knew many things. Ludwig would often spread out various items and ask where a certain one was. The stray would easily pick out the item. The stray would only look confused if he had accidentally said the item in German. As it turned out the stray was a quick learner. When he had asked to find the spoon in German a second time the stray had correctly handed him the spoon. So Ludwig thought it was best to teach him some German. Just a couple basic commands and items ,but it was enough. Since the lessons they had fallen into a routine. The stray would help him pick out his clothing or handing him his backpack. It was hard to believe that in such a short time the stray had become one of the family. And that was precisely why Ludwig had put it on himself to find the perfect name for this new family member.

"Could you go get me the brush?" Ludwig asked as he straightened his school tie.

The stray slowly walked to the nearby desk to retrieve the brush.

Ludwig was glad that the stray could finally support himself on his injured leg. Ludwig thought it must've been difficult for the stray to have his movements be so limited. The day Gilbert had given the all clear he had used his injured leg more and more. It had brought a huge smile to Ludwig's face when the stray had walked around happily. Yet Ludwig felt a little sad at the thought that the stray no longer depended on him to get around. When he had left the stray to go to school on that day he had worried about him running off. Ludwig wouldn't know what to do if he had come home to an empty house. Ludwig had rushed home that day to find the stray sitting right by the front door waiting for his return.

Ludwig smiled at the fond memory.

"Thanks." He said as he took the brush. "There. Now let's go get some breakfast." He said placing the brush back down.

"Happy Valentinstag!" Gilbert yelled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Valentinstag?" Ludwig asked.

"Yup! Don't tell me you haven't been looking forward to this day." Gilbert said with a big grin.

"I can honestly say that I haven't." Ludwig said glumly.

"Ouch. Where's the love? Here this should make you feel better." Gilbert said pulling out a small bouquet of flowers with a small stuffed pig on the top.

"Why are you giving me this?" Ludwig asked feeling embarrassed.

"Because I love you." Gilbert said batting his eyelashes.

Ludwig knew his brother was just messing with him, but he always traditions very serious. It was tradition to give a bouquet of flowers to your lover on Valentinstag. And pigs symbolizes luck and lust. Needless to say his brother's joking made him feel uncomfortable as well as offended for the lack of respect towards such traditions.

"Relax. They aren't for you." Gilbert laughed, quickly putting the bouquet back into the fridge.

"Why do you have those?" Ludwig asked .

"No reason." Gilbert said jumping at the sudden question.

It was unlike Gilbert to simply doge a question. He normally loved to boast about how awesome and popular he was. It made Ludwig worry that there was something or someone Gilbert did want him to know about.

"Check it out bruder I made the toast in the shape of a heart!" Gilbert said placing their plates on the table.

"There's definitely something he's not telling me." Ludwig thought as he took his seat.

"Who are the flowers for?" He asked curiously.

Gilbert at first stared at his plate quietly then suddenly burst into a smile.

"No one really. I just thought I might not be single this year. I could always get you some flowers." Gilbert said.

"No thank you."

"Okay. Guten Appetit." Gilbert said digging into his meal.

Ludwig was sure Gilbert was lying. There was definitely someone Gilbert was planning on giving the flowers to. If Ludwig were to take a shot in the dark he would guess it was for Elizabeta. Some how he doubted this. They had been friends forever and at one point he had thought they were dating. However it turned out that they were trying to hook Antonio up with someone. And that turned out far from perfect. The girl they had tried to get with Antonio had stood him up. Ludwig learned to never trust Gilbert to hook him up after that.

"Yeah, just friends." Ludwig thought digging into his own meal.

Although it bothered him Ludwig knew of all went well Gilbert was bound to tell him about this mysterious person.

"Here you can have this." Gilbert said handing Ludwig the small stuffed pig.  
"What for?" Ludwig asked wondering if it was yet another attempt to embarrass him.

"For luck. You never know when you'll meet _the one._" Gilbert said with a smile. "Besides you need more luck than I do."

"Thanks?" Ludwig said placing the pig into his backpack. "Behave while we are gone." He said to the Italian Greyhound.

"See ya later." Gilbert said as they both exited the house.

"One more thing West." Gilbert said stopping out of the front door digging into his bag. "Ginger cookies!" He said pulling out a small bag of cookies.

"When did you have time to make this?" Ludwig asked taking the bag.

"Well, I know that today isn't your most favorite holiday. So I woke up early to make them." Gilbert said running his hand through his hair.

"Danke." Ludwig said staring at the bag in his hand.

He hadn't had ginger-cookies since he was young. Their mother had always made them for Valentinstag. She even made some whenever he or Gilbert was feeling really sad. Ginger cookies was one of the things he missed most about his mother. Having some of those handmade cookies made him feel as though his mother was still around.

"You are just like mutter." Ludwig said in a whisper.

"Don't think you're special. I made enough for all our friends." Gilbert said opening his bag to show the small bags of cookies.

"Definitely like mutter." Ludwig laughed.

"Whatever. Let's hurry and catch up to Elizabeta and Roderich. The sooner I get rid of these cookies the sooner I can fill this bag up with goodies from other people." Gilbert said walking ahead.

"Whoever those flowers are for are really lucky to have him." Ludwig thought as he followed his brother.

Five minutes of walking later, they had caught up with Elizabeta and Roderich.

"Boldog Valentin nap!" Elizabeta said waving at them.

"Happy Valentinstag!" They both said, Ludwig without much enthusiasm.

"Here!" Gilbert said giving a bag to Elizabeta.

"Köszönöm." Elizabeta said.

"I got one for you too." Gilbert said to Roderich.

"Don't give it to him yet. Ludwig would you be a dear and hold this?" Elizabeta asked handing Ludwig a large bag that he suspected carried some sort of dish. "Be very careful with that." She said quickly retrieving her camera. "Okay now you can give it to him." She said taking several pictures. "Perfect!" she said admiring her work.

"Was that really necessary?" Roderich asked, blush apparent on his cheeks.

"Of course it was ." Elizabeta said with a smile. "I can take the bag back now." She said to Ludwig.

"I could hold onto it." Ludwig offered.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Ja." Ludwig said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Wonderful! Now I can take as many pictures as I like! You're the best! I'm going to take a picture of you so I don't forget what you have done for me. Your sacrifice won't be for nothing." She said taking a picture of him.

"It's not a problem. What is it?" He asked adjusting the weight carefully.

"It's a surprise ,but I'll tell you that it's lunch for all of us."

"What did you make this year?" Gilbert asked.

"She already said it's a surprise. Learn to listen." Roderich said slightly annoyed.

"I know. I just wanted to see if she would tell me." Gilbert said draping an arm around Roderich.

'click' Elizabeta's camera went off.

"Another good one! I'm so going to get many shots today." Elizabeta said.

"Hopefully you don't run out of memory." Roderich said escaping Gilbert's grip.

"Don't worry about that. I brought twenty memory cards." Elizabeta said triumphantly.

"Isn't that a bit much even for you?" Francis asked.

"Hey Francis! Happy Valentinstag!" Gilbert said tossing a bag of cookies to Francis.

"Merci. Bonne Saint Valentin." Francis said as he caught the bag.

"Wait. You made cookies?" Antonio asked, shocked that this friend could bake.

"The awesome me can do anything!" Gilbert boasted handing Antonio a bag.

"Gracias. Feliz día de San Valentín." Antonio said taking the bag and handing everyone else a small bag of chocolates.

"So what did you bring this year?" Gilbert asked Francis.

"I managed to swing some wine." Francis said looking around so no adult was around.

"If anyone asks we'll say it's grape juice," Elizabeta said with a wink.

"I say we should eat on the roof. We should take advantage of such a beautiful day." Antonio said.

When the group agreed they all went to their own first class.

Ludwig wasn't surprised to see his English class covered in hearts and pink streamers. It made him feel sick. He never liked the over top decorations he saw every year. To be truthful he had only liked Valentinstag as a child because of his mother's cookies. Now he almost hated the holiday. He loved and deeply respected the traditions of this day, but he hated the fact he never had a reason to follow such traditions. Looking around the classroom he saw several girls excitedly chatting.

"And this is only the beginning." He thought glumly as he started the day's assignment.

He was two paragraphs into his essay when someone walked into the classroom causing many girls to whisper.

"Mr. Kirkland. What are you doing here?" The teacher asked.

"I apologize. This will only take a moment." Arthur said as he began walking down the aisle of seats.

Ludwig had only met Arthur once before. Arthur was a proper gentleman who, for some reason, would talk to himself. Ludwig always wondered if he was alright in the head, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Arthur was a year or so older than him so he wondered what was the reason for him to come to an underclassman English class. Ludwig watched as Arthur stopped at the desk of Alfred F. Jones. Alfred, to put it simply, had a hero complex. He often would shout 'I'm the hero' and try to lead everyone around. In Ludwig's opinion Alfred was annoying and a bit full of himself. He even made Gilbert, who always shouted about his awesomeness, seem humble. Ludwig often wondered if that was the reason Gilbert didn't end up Alfred's friend. Alfred was quiet now as Arthur stood there looking deeply into his eyes. No proclaims of him being the hero, no idiotic babble, just silence. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Ludwig. Then as if knowing that everyone was watching Arthur dropped to one knee.

"Happy Valentines day." Arthur said as he presented a bouquet of roses and a large box of chocolate.

Ludwig was shocked. One because he somehow didn't notice the bouquet or box of chocolate, and two because of the sudden turn of events. He knew Alfred and Arthur were close ,but he didn't know they were this close.

"Happy Valentines day!" Alfred yelled jumping up from his desk to give his boyfriend a hug.

At the exact time Ludwig heard a click .Turning his head he saw Elizabeta clicking away at her camera.

"Ms.Héderváry! Why are you here?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry. I came to get Arthur. Come On we need to get back to class." Elizabeta said taking a few more pictures.

"I'll see you later." Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear. before walking over to Elizabeta.

Since Ludwig sat right next to Alfred he had overheard Arthur's whisper and wondered if there was more meaning behind it.

"I hate it when students interrupt my classroom." The teacher said sternly at Elizabeta and Roderich. "However, since it's valentines day I'll let it go. I myself, am a hopeless romantic." The teacher said as she led Elizabeta and Arthur out. " With that note. Instead of your previous assignment I want you to write an essay about love or anything else in the spirit of valentines day." The teacher said giddily.

As Ludwig took out a clean piece of paper he knew that today was going to be a long day.

He was relieved when the bell rang. As he was packing up a group of girls approached Alfred.

"So how long have you been dating Arthur?" one girl asked.

"Since last year. Tomorrow is our anniversary." Alfred said with a big smile.

"Your anniversary is tomorrow? That's so adorable." Another girl squealed.

Ludwig didn't like the fact that he was eavesdropping, but he too was curious about Alfred and Arthur's relationship.

"Arthur is really brave." said yet another girl.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Well you know. Coming in here to present those to you." she said pointing to Alfred's gifts.

Ludwig agreed. It was very brave of him to do something so 'out of the ordinary'. He didn't know many people who would be willing to risk being taunted for portraying his love in such a public display. The school was a very accepting place, but there were always were a couple of people who thought it was unnatural to date someone of the same gender. Ludwig wasn't ,and never would be, one of those ignorant people.

"Yes it was very brave of him. That's one of the reasons why I love him." Alfred said looking longingly at the bouquet of flowers.

Ludwig took this as a good time to leave before Alfred or the group of girls noticed he had been listening to their conversations. Getting up from his desk he exited the classroom he hoped that nobody would pester Alfred or Arthur.

All of Ludwig's classes seemed to have caught the love bug as well. Even his math class somehow had a lovey dovey feeling to it. The math teacher didn't even yell at the trio. All class Gilbert kept asking him what was in the bag he was holding for Elizabeta. He refused to open it. Elizabeta was a nice girl, but if you did something she didn't like she would make you regret it. She wasn't afraid of showing someone how seriously dangerous she could be. The last time he had witnessed her angry side was last year in home ec class. Elizabeta and Gilbert were partnered up, which wasn't the best idea. When Gilbert had tried to put a jalapeno into their cake batter Elizabeta had smacked him with a frying pan. From then on Ludwig had always made sure that he didn't push her buttons.

When the class had ended, Ludwig and the trio made their way to the roof. They made sure no one was watching as they snuck up the stairs leading to the roof. The roof had a beautiful view. If Ludwig didn't know any better he would've wondered why it was off-limits to students.

"Glad you could make it." Roderich said as he and Elizabeta laid down a big picnic blanket.

"Thank you so much Ludwig." She said grabbing the bag from him.

"No problem." Ludwig said as he took a seat.

"So what 's in the bag? I've been dying to know." Gilbert whined.

"Calm down. You will know soon enough." Elizabeta said as she slowly opened the bag.

She pulled out a middle-sized container that had vegetables. Carefully she took out a larger container. She smiled as she lifted the lid to reveal that the container was divided in the middle. One side had what looked like fish and the other some sort of pasta.

"What is it?" Antonio asked.

"Honey-sprinkled salmon, fried vegetables, and my special homemade pasta." Elizabeta beamed.

"You sure you brought enough food?" Francis teased.

"Well we can't say she didn't try." Gilbert joined in.

"Whatever. Where's the 'grape juice'?" Elizabeta asked with a wink.

"Right here." Francis said pulling out a bottle of wine and several plastic cups.

"I say we should make a toast." Antonio said.

Francis opened the wine and began to pass around cups of wine. Ludwig didn't really care for wine, but he would stomach it for his friends.

"To love and friendship!" Elizabeta yelled signaling everyone to clank their cups together.

"Love and friendship." Everyone repeated before taking a sip.

"This is some excellent wine." Roderich said.

"Why thank you. I am known for my fabulous taste in wine." Francis said with a wink.

Ludwig watched as Roerich's cheeks turned a shade darker. Elizabeta quickly took a picture of the two.

"Let's dig in shall we?" Antonio said grabbing a plate.

"So Antonio how are things going with Lovino?" Elizabeta asked.

Antonio had told them that he had found Lovino and that he was helping him find his brother. Ludwig couldn't believe Antonio's luck when he had told them/ Ludwig knew that if he could find Lovino so quickly than Antonio had a good chance of finding his brother.

"It's going alright. We still haven't found his brother, but I know we are getting close." Antonio said .

"What makes you say that?" Ludwig asked.

"I just have this feeling that we will find him soon." Antonio said digging into his salmon.

"Well I wish you all the luck in the world." Elizabeta said smiling.

Ludwig had thought it reckless of Antonio for spending time with a stranger ,but Gilbert assured him that everything was alright. Ludwig trusted his words. Despite his over the top personality, Ludwig knew Gilbert cared very deeply for his friends. So he never seconded guessed Lovino's intentions.

"Gracias." Antonio said.

"And how are you Gilbert? I thought another person was going to join us." She asked in a knowing tone.

"I'm Awesome as always! He couldn't make it." Gilbert said.

Ludwig didn't know who they were talking about and by the looks of the other's faces neither did they. He began to wonder if this had something to do with the flowers Gilbert had brought. It was rare for Gilbert to keep things from the trio so Ludwig knew that whatever Gilbert was hiding was something big.

"Chirp. Chirp." the yellow bird on top Gilberts head said.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gilbert said handing Gilbird a noodle.

"He was asleep all this time?" Roderich asked as he watched the bird slurping the noodle.

"Yeah. I guess it's still too cold for him to do anything else." Gilbert said placing another noodle on top of his head.

Ludwig always thought it was funny how Gilbert would place food on top of his head. The food always stood out among his silver hair.

"How have you been Francis?" Elizabeta asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Fine. I am single at the moment, but not for long." Francis said blowing a kiss at Elizabeta.

"Not interested." She said crushing the air kiss in her hand.

"That's a little harsh." Roderich said.

"Oh? And pretell when did you start defending me?" Francis teased.

"Oh shut up. Ludwig how have you been?" Roderich asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine." Ludwig said taking another bite of salmon.

"How is Roderich these days?" Francis asked.

"Fine." Roderich said quickly.

"Come on only Ludwig can get away with one word answers." Francis smirked.

"I finished another composition is that a good enough answer for you?" Roderich asked flustered.

"Oui." Francis said taking another sip of wine.

Ludwig didn't know what to make of their playful banter. He hadn't known Roderich and Francis for being the best of friends. It seemed out of character. Ludwig decided to blame it on the wine.

"How about you Elizabeta?" Ludwig asked.

"Well thanks to you I was able to take many pictures. I have about five memory cards left." Elizabeta said with a big smile.

As Ludwig sat in his last class of the day he began to feel lonely. He didn't know what was wrong with him. All day he felt an emptiness that seemed to deepen every time he saw a couple. The way their hands clasped one another's or their bright smiles made him feel as if he were the only single person. He couldn't understand these feelings. He had gone through many lonely valentines days. He should've been use to it ,but for some reason this year seemed different. Ludwig wondered if it was because his brother had someone. He began to sulk even more at the thought of being the only single person on valentine's day. Everyone he knew already had plans to have a romantic dinner or a movie date. It seemed almost unfair to walk down the halls empty-handed while girls and boys alike had their hands filled with various valentines gifts.

"I need to get my mind off this." He thought as he opened his bag, taking out the ginger cookies.

He spent the last few minutes of class eating the cookies. When the bell ranged he all but ran out of the school not wanting to see any more couples.

"Yo West I'm going out tonight is that okay?" Gilbert yelled when he saw his brother.

"Ja. I'm going to look round the pet shop before heading home."

"Okay. Make sure you and our dog eats." Gilbert said before running off.

As he waved goodbye to his older brother Ludwig felt lonelier than ever.

"I need to think about something else. I need to think of a name. Need to think of a name." He repeated to himself over and over as he walked to the pet shop.

Ludwig didn't know what he was going to get until he reached the entrance of the pet shop. In the window was an ad saying 'Show your pet some love too. Free name pendant with purchase of any collar.' Ludwig couldn't believe this coincidence.

"Now I really need to think of a name." He thought as he entered the pet shop.

Collar after collar he looked , thinking about the perfect name. Since he had found the stray he had been the happiest he had been in a long time. His hand rested on a beautiful teal collar. He tried to imagine it against the stray's reddish fur. Ludwig thought it would be perfect on the stray. With collar in hand he made his way to the register.

"Hello. Would you like a free name pendant with that?" The girl at the register asked.

Ludwig nodded. Still worried if his name choice would be liked by the stray.

A few minutes after telling the girl the name she returned with a small long box.

"I put it into a box free of charge." She said with a smile.

Paying the woman he walked out of the store, box hugged close to his chest. Ludwig decided to take his name on the way home. As he passed the alleyway where he had found the stray he smiled a little . Thinking about how his life had changed in that moment.

"Sir could you help me?" A strange man in worn down clothes asked, snapping Ludwig out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my dog. He has been lost for some time. I have looked for him everywhere. Have you seen him?" The man asked almost frantically.

"What type of dog is it?"

"An Italian Greyhound."

Ludwig's heart sank at the strangers words.

"How long has he been missing?" Ludwig asked dreading the stranger's answer.

"About a month. I'm really worried."

Ludwig tightened his grip on the box in his hands. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. He had finally picked a name and now someone was asking for his help to find the same dog he had thought of as family.

"If you do see him will you contact me?" The stranger asked handing him a business card.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

"Thank you so much." The stranger said before running off.

Ludwig knew he should've told the man the truth. Told him that he had found his lost dog. He just couldn't. He didn't want to let him go.  
Ludwig's found himself running down the street through crowds of blurry faces. Never stopping until he reached his front door.

"I'm home." He said frantically.

When there was no response Ludwig dropped to his knees.

"Did he leave? Did he somehow know his real owner was looking for him? Am I back to being alone?" Ludwig thought looking at the bent box in his hands.

He watched as a tear landed on the small box. He hadn't cried since his parents had died. His father had taught him to be tough, but Ludwig couldn't stop himself from crying then and now. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears he just closed his eyes allowing the tears to flow. He was startled when he felt something on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the stray licking his tears away.

"Du bist immer noch hier?"Ludwig asked petting the stray's head. "I got you something." He said wiping his remaining tears. "Happy Valentinstag!" He said opening the small box.

The stray cocked his head obviously not understanding what it was.

"It's a collar. And you see this?" Ludwig asked pointing to the pendant. "This is your new name. I hope you like it. It says Glück. It means happiness in German. I named you that because you bring me so much happiness." Ludwig said as he put the collar on.

The stray barked happily, glad with the name choice.

"The collar is a little loose, but it looks great on you." Ludwig laughed seeing the very loose collar around Glück's thin neck.

Ludwig knew he was being selfish. And childish. But he didn't want to give him up. No matter if he already had an owner. Yet he knew that once his brother found out about this 'real owner' he would have to give Glück up. He didn't want that. He was determined to keep it a secret from both his brother and Glück for as long as he could.

###############################################################################################

Author note:

Another chapter done. This past week has been a rollercoaster of emotions. A lot of disappointing things had happened,but after two days of no process what so ever I was able to get back to writing. Repo the genetic opera was one of the many things that somehow snapped me out of my writer's funk. I'm so glad that I managed to get this chapter done. I was worried that I wouldn't finish it in time. Thank you for all the reviews they helped me work by butt off to get this done. So I hope you liked it. What did you think of the stray's new name?

I want to add in a yuri couple so that this story isn't a total sausage fest. Ha ha I love that saying. Anyway what is a good yuri couple? Speaking of couples, i'm sure I mentioned almost all the couples you guys asked for in this chapter. FruAs,Prucan, and UkUs.

Translations:

German:

guten Morgen- good morning

Happy Valentinstag- happy valentines day

guten Appetit-good apitie

danke- thankyou

mutter- mother

ja -yes

Du bist immer noch hier?- you are still here

Glück- happiness

French:

oui-yes

bonne saint valentin- happy valentines day

merci- thank you

Spanish:

feliz día de San Valentín- happy valentines day

Hungarian:

Boldog Valentin nap- happy valentines day

köszönöm - thank you


	8. Chapter 8

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 8:¿Estaría bien si te beso?

Antonio watched as the waves crashed upon the sand in the distance. He couldn't be happier as he looked as the man besides him. Lovino looked gorgeous as the wind played with his hair.

"You are too adorable." Antonio said as he pushed his hair out of his face.

He could see the blush spread on Lovino's cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Antonio said cupping Lovino's face in his hands.

Lovino pushed him with such force that he fell onto the sand.

"You'll have to catch me first." Lovino teased.

Antonio watched as Lovino didn't even wait a moment before running full speed away from him.

"I accept your challenge!" Antonio said getting up and chasing after Lovino.

Antonio could feel the warm sand under his feet as he ran down the beach.

"You can't catch me at that speed." Lovino laughed as he quickened his pace.

Antonio wasn't going to let Lovino get away. He forced himself to run as fast as he could. It was as if he was running in the same time as his quickening heartbeat. Lovino was fast, but Antonio was determined to catch him. He had waited so long to capture Lovino's lips with his own. He had waited too long to lose now. He ran with all his remaining energy, kicking up sand behind him. When Lovino was in arm's length he pounced like a jaguar. He rolled on the sand with Lovino in his arms.

"I caught you." Antonio said looking at the man covered in sand beneath him.

He stared into those beautiful milk chocolate eyes. Seeing the fire beneath those eyes he closed the distance between them.

"Te amo." He whispered.

Closing his eyes he pressed his lips on top of Lovino's. Lovino felt so soft beneath him. Way softer than he would've imagined. Antonio opened his eyes and he was no longer at the beach with Lovino in his arms. Instead he was in his room with a slightly damp pillow in his arms.

"It was just another dream." Antonio said placing a hand on his lips.

He had been having dreams about Lovino since the day they had gone to the humane society. At first they were lovely dreams of him watching Lovino sing. But lately they had gone from watching Lovino to kissing him passionately. It had been hard to face Lovino when these dreams had started occurring. He worried that Lovino would somehow know and call him a freak for having such dreams. Antonio had only dated girls before which, never worked out for some didn't know what to do with these feelings. After the first kissing dream he wondered if he was in love with Lovino. And often wondered if Lovino felt the same way. Shaking such thoughts from his head Antonio got up from his bed. He smiled as he glanced at the calendar.

"Es el día de San Valentín ya? I wonder if Lovino has any plans." He thought.

A smile spread across his face a t the thought of spending Valentines with Lovino. He hoped that today would be the day that he would finally tell Lovino how he felt.

"After all Love is in the air. Anything could happen today." Antonio said enthusiastically.

Antonio always loved el día de San Valentín. The idea of having a day to celebrate love always put a smile on his face. Even though all of his previous relationships ended up in complete failure his enthusiasm for Valentines day never dimmed. Perhaps it had something to do with the way he use to celebrate it with his family. To say Antonio's parents were merely lovers would be a complete understatement. Antonio admired his charming romantic father. Every Valentines day his father would give his mother breakfast in bed with a beautiful red rose placed neatly besides it. His father often waited on his mother on hand and foot, but during valentine's day he would stop at nothing to impress his wife. It was as if his parents were falling in love with each other over and over with endless shower of gifts and extravagant dates. Even to this day his father would surprise his mother with something even bigger and romantic than the year before. His father could afford to do such things because he had a good paying job. Antonio could never think of any couple more in love than his parents and he hoped that he would end up that way too. When Antonio was younger he had asked why his father did such things for his mother. 'Because when you find someone you truly love you will stop at nothing to make that person happy, make that person feel loved, make that person feel like the most important thing in your life' he said. Antonio didn't understand those words back then, but he was thinking that he might be understanding them now.

"I should text madre and padre." he thought quickly texting them Feliz día de San Valentín.

While he was straightening his school tie his phone buzzed. HJe had received a text from his parents. It read;

Feliz día de San Valentín. Hope you'll be enjoying it with your special someone. We can't wait to meet this person. Don't eat too much sweats. We love you!

Antonio could feel his face heat up as he read the text. His parents seemed to have a sixth sense when it concerned love. Whenever he as so much had a thought about a crush his parents would give him a knowing smile. It was as if they could read his mind. And he really hoped that wasn't the case because if they could they would know just how much he had been thinking of Lovino.

"I wonder what they would say if I did bring Lovino to meet them." he thought placing his phone into his pocket.

Truthfully he had been thinking about introducing Lovino to his family and friends for a while. He didn't think it was the best time to do so. Especially when it came to meeting his parents. It had been nearly a month of searching with Lovino and yet Lovino still didn't seem willingly to meet the people Antonio knew. He had worried that his friends might think that Lovino was a shady character who was making sure no one knew of their searching. His worries were put to rest when he had gone back to school the Monday after their visit at the humane society. Gilbert must've told everyone in their group of friends what had happened because they simply asked how the search was going as if it were a common occurrence. As time went on it did become a common occurrence. Antonio would meet Lovino in the park after school making sure that the trio didn't get too close to Lovino, mostly for their own safety.

"One day we'll all be able to hang out." Antonio thought optimistically.

Grabbing the bags of his homemade chocolate he set off for school.

"Today is going to be a good day!" He shouted towards the sky.

He hugged the special bag of chocolate he had made for Lovino against his chest as he neared the park. He hoped that he would be able to give it to him before school. Unfortunately Lovino wasn't there. Antonio never knew what Lovino did when he was in school. He had only met him at the park. Never seeing when or if he left the park when they called it a night.

"He probably just went to get some breakfast." Antonio thought.

Wherever Lovino was Antonio hoped he was safe and not getting into trouble.

"Bonjour Antonio." Said Francis popping out of nowhere.

"Hola Francis." Antonio said shifting his bag in his hands.

"Oh? What do you got there?" Francis asked leaning over Antonio's shoulders.

"Chocolate. Here, I made some for you too. Feliz día de San Valentín." Antonio said handing him a bag.

" Saint Valentin."Francis said taking the bag. "I have a special surprise this year." Francis said pulling out a bottle of wine from his bag. "Don't tell anyone." He said putting it back.

"My lips are sealed." Antonio said with a wink.

"What are your plans after school?" Francis asked.

"Well I'm going to help Lovino search. Nothing else for me to do."

"You really care about him don't you?" Francis said with a smile.

Antonio couldn't help but look down in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Ah l'amour des jeunes. You should do something for him today. Love is in the air. Why would you waste a wonderful day like this on something so depressing as searching for a missing person?"

Antonio knew Francis had a good point and he too wanted to just relax with Lovino, but searching was more important. Yet he wanted to hear Francis out.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Anything that will take his mind off his brother, Et sur vous. It won't be so bad if you don't search for one day." Francis said nudging him.

"I guess you're right, but I don't know Francis. I don't want to make it seem like I don't care about his missing brother."

"If you didn't care you wouldn't have been helping him all this time. Trust me you two could use a break."

"Would it really be okay to stop looking for one day?" Antonio thought

"Isn't that a bit much even for you?" Francis's sudden question snapped Antonio out of his thought.

"Hey Francis! Happy Valentinstag!" Gilbert said tossing a bag of cookies to Francis.

"Merci. Bonne Saint Valentin."

Antonio watched as Francis caught the bag. Inside it looked like some sort of cookies. From its packaging he could tell that they weren't bought in a store.

"Wait. You made cookies?" Antonio asked.

Antonio knew that Gilbert was the main cook in the Beilschmidt family, but he didn't think Gilbert could bake. Let alone make cookies.

"The awesome me can do anything!" Gilbert boasted handing Antonio a bag.

Antonio sometimes believed that Gilbert could do anything. Since the day they had met Gilbert had always done things that others said were impossible for him to do. It was as if nothing could defy him. When he was younger Antonio thought that Gilbert could accomplish anything if he tried hard enough. It was one of the reasons why they had become such close friends. Antonio secretly hoped that if he hanged out with Gilbert that some of his confidence and ability to do the impossible would rub off on him. It turns out that the most you get from hanging out with a guy like Gilbert was trouble. And Antonio didn't mind that at all.

"Gracias. Feliz día de San Valentín."Antonio said taking the bag and handing everyone else a small bag of chocolates.

Antonio smiled as he watched his friends discuss about their eating arrangements. That's when he got the perfect idea.

"I say we should eat on the roof. We should take advantage of such a beautiful day." Antonio said.

The group seemed to agree with his suggestion. Right as the bell ranged the group split up and went their separate ways to their first class.

Antonio had science with Gilbert first period.

"Today class we'll be learning about the science behind love." The teacher said as he began a PowerPoint.

"So Antonio got a valentine?" Gilbert whispered as he scribbled down in his notebook.

"I wouldn't say so." Antonio said quickly scribbling in his own notebook.

"I thought you and Lovino were getting close."

"We aren't that close. I feel like I'm getting nowhere." Antonio said nervously.

" Give it some time and you two will be running off in the sunset before you know it."

"Who said anything about that?! That wasn't what I meant. It's not like that at all." Antonio said trying to avoid Gilbert's eyes.

"Really?" Gilbert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"si." Antonio said quickly.

"Antonio I see the way you act when you talk about him. I know you have feelings for him." Gilberts said.

Antonio was shocked. He knew Gilbert liked to hook him up with random girls, but he never thought he actually paid attention to his love lack of one.

"How did you know?"

"How could I not know? Look Antonio you are a great guy, kinder than anyone I could ever know. But I doubt even you wouldn't have stood besides a complete stranger for this long if you didn't have at least some interest in him. The day I saw him hug you at the humane society I knew he must've felt the same way too." Gilbert said with a smile.

"And you're okay with that? You don't think it's strange? I mean we are both guys." Antonio asked confusedly.

"Of course I am. Look, I'm not like some of the pricks at school who think it's wrong to love someone of the same gender. My mutter raised me better than that. I would never stop being your friend because of that." Said before scribbling in his notebook.

Antonio didn't how to respond. Gilbert was one of his best friends and not only did he know about his crush on Lovino ,but also accepted it. He had known Gilbert to be a kind person, but he had expected him to say something more than that. Even if his mother did raise him better than some of the ignorant people at school it didn't mean that he didn't have at least something to say about it. Just how could someone be so accepting? Even Antonio was still trying to come to terms with his feelings towards Lovino. There had to be another reason why Gilbert was acting this way.

"Why are you being so accepting of this?"

Antonio saw Gilbert's hand pause in mid write. It seemed like he was thinking over what to say. Gilbert slowly placed the pencil down and turned to Antonio with a big smile.

"Well... I guess it's because I'm in a similar situation."

"Really? who?"

Antonio really wanted to know. He had always thought of Gilbert as a ladies' man. Gilbert always had an easy time thinking among the female student body. If he tried he probably could get any girl in school, well accept Elizabeta. Still Antonio would've never guessed in a million years that Gilbert was gay. Then again he never thought of himself being gay too.

"I won't tell you just yet." Gilbert teased

"Could you at least tell me how... you know..."

"How did I know I was gay?" Gilbert said with a smirk.

Antonio couldn't believe how blunt Gilbert was being. He was speechless.

"I had a feeling that I was for the longest time. But I knew for sure when I first met him at the humane society. He was quiet and a bit clumsy . On his first day he tried to grab a bag of dog food from the top shelf and it nearly fell on him. Luckily I was there. I managed to knock him out-of-the-way before he was crushed by the bag of dog food. When I looked into those beautiful blue eyes I knew. I knew I had fallen for him." Gilbert said.

" How did you know you weren't just confusing those feelings?"

"You mean love? No. Sure even though I had some sort of idea, it still threw me off that I fell for a guy. At that time it didn't matter. It still doesn't matter.I fell in love with the person not their gender. Love shouldn't be defined by what we have under our clothing. I'm sure you feel the same way."

Antonio never thought Gilbert could be so serious and insightful. Sure there was more to Gilbert than just proclaiming his awesomeness. But insightful? He wouldn't have guessed it. Perhaps Gilbert actually did have some sound advice.

"Eres un gran amigo."Antonio whispered.

Antonio was glad when it was lunch time. He had been waiting patiently waiting all day to find out what Elizabeta had made for their lunch. When they made it to the roof he was glad he had suggested the location. It was beautiful on the roof. You could see the courtyard of the school under a beautiful blue sky. Antonio wondered if Lovino had ever seen such a beautiful view. Antonio followed the trio and took a seat on the picnic blanket Elizabeta and Roderich had laid out. He watched as Elizabeta pulled out containers of food, placing them on the blanket. When she opened the large container he had no idea what he was looking at. Since moving out he had only been able to make cheap easy dishes. The thing Elizabeta had brought seemed way too fancy.

"What is it?" Antonio asked.

"Honey-sprinkled salmon,fried vegetables, and my special homemade pasta."Elizabeta beamed.

"I say we should make a toast." Antonio said.

As Francis started to pass out cups of wine he began to wish more and more that Lovino was there with him.

"To love and friendship!" Elizabeta yelled signaling everyone to clank their cups together.

"Love and friendship." Antonio repeated before taking a sip.

"If only Lovino was here . I wonder what he's doing right now." Antonio thought.

His mind traveled off. He didn't pay attention to Roderich and Francis's banter nor did he notice anything else around him. He was too deep in thought. Thinking about how Lovino might be spending the day. only when Elizabeta had asked him a question did he stop these thoughts.

"So Antonio how are things going with Lovino?" Elizabeta asked

To be truthful Antonio was tired of telling everyone that he and Lovino still hadn't found Feliciano. Antonio had always prided himself on his patience and calmness ,but this was already the third time someone had asked him that question. The third time he had to say how he was failing at the search. It was starting to annoy him. He did however enjoy it as he told his friends how lucky he had been to find Lovino so fast after the restaurant incident. It made his heart flutter when he thought about that night. He still could see and hear Lovino singing when he closed his eyes. Because this memory he would never give up on the search for Feliciano.

"It's going alright. We still haven't found his brother, but I know we are getting close." Antonio said .

"What makes you say that?" Ludwig asked.

"I just have this feeling that we will find him soon."

Antonio had such a feeling that even as he spoke he was close to finding him. And Antonio always trusted such feelings.

"Maybe if I'm lucky we will find him today and I'll get a kiss" Antonio thought happily.

"Well I wish you all the luck in the world." Elizabeta said smiling.

"Gracias." Antonio said.

"And how are you Gilbert? I thought another person was going to join us." She asked in a knowing tone.

"Another person?" Antonio thought.

He figured it must've been Gilbert's special someone. If that was the case then Elizabeta was the only person who seemed to know this. It kind of made him feel jealous that Elizabeta was the first to know. Then again, she always had a way of knowing about such things. Antonio's thoughts then drifted off to who Gilbert's crush might be. But before he could even begin to list possible companions the bell ranged.

Antonio sat in his last class still deep in thought. He had a lot to think about; Lovino, Gilbert's valentine, and Lovino. He didn't even attempt to put any thought into his class work. He knew Gilbert had already given the small bouquet he saw in his friends bag. It was just a matter of finding the recipient. As if a sign his pencil rolled off his desk. Reaching over to grab it he noticed a very familiar looking bouquet of flowers. He stared at the placement and the packaging of the flowers as he still tried to pick up his pencil. The wrapping and the flowers were exactly like the one he had seen in Gilberts bag. There was no doubt it was Gilberts' bouquet.

"Excuse me but could you stop staring at my flowers?" A timid voice asked.

"Lo siento. I didn't mean to stare." Antonio said shifting his gaze to the flower's owner.

"You are Alfred's brother right?" Antonio asked.

"Step brother. My name is Matthew."

Antonio had known Matthew to be a very shy person. Antonio remembered that the first week of school he had accidentally sat on him. Matthew seemed like the total opposite of Gilbert and for a moment he thought that Matthew might not be Gilberts' special someone. He trashed the idea when he looked behind the round glasses to see two beautiful blue eyes.

"I guess opposites do attract." Antonio said out loud.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud." Antonio said quickly.

"Okay?" Matthew said as he returned to his class work.

Antonio was glad that he had met Gilberts' crush.

"If only finding Feliciano was this easy." Antonio thought glumly.

He knew that he wouldn't give up because he needed to do this. He needed to help Lovino. Because Lovino meant the world to him.

When the last bell ranged Antonio was ready to run to Lovino. He had to see all the couples walk hand in hand while his crush was somewhere else. More than anything he wanted to be with Lovino and only him.

"So guys I got a date tonight so don't wait up." Gilbert said as the trio walked out of the school's entrance.

"Don't worry about us. I'm going 'hunting' and Antonio already has plans with Lovino." Francis said winking at Antonio.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." Gilberts said as he waved goodbye.

"Hunting?" Antonio asked as he waved goodbye to Gilbert.

"Well of course. I can't spend valentines day alone knowing two of my pals are on dates." Francis said nudging Antonio.

"It's not a date." Antonio said trying his hardest not to blush.

"Ah. But you want it to be." Francis teased.

"Am I that much of an open book?" Antonio thought.

Francis was right of course. Antonio did want this meet up with Lovino to be a date, but he didn't know how to turn it into a date. Besides if he asked Lovino out he was sure Lovino would beat him up. Finding Feliciano was the most important thing to Lovino and Antonio knew it. And so he couldn't suggest a break from the search no matter how much he wanted to.

"Well you better think of something to turn it into a date." Francis said before running off.

"I would if I could." Antonio thought as he waved goodbye.

As he neared the park he started to get butterflies in his stomach.

"We are not on a are not on a date." He repeated in his mind.

Despite this his butterflies did not settle. He was as ready as he was going to be. He was getting his nerve up to walk the short distance to Lovino's bench when he was stopped by a stranger.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen an Italian Greyhound around here?" the stranger asked.

Antonio looked at the stranger. It seemed like he had been wearing the same clothes for days. His blond hair was messy and it looked although he had bags under his eyes.

"No I haven't." Antonio said

"Well if you do could you give me a call?" The stranger asked handing him a business card.

"I will." Antonio said slipping the it into his back pocket.

"Thank you." The stranger said before leaving.

Antonio knew it was the right thing to do, but in the back of his head he was yelling at himself for offering to find another missing thing.

"I should just stick a lost and found sign to my chest." Antonio thought.

As he walked he could see the distinct curl bob up and down in the wind.

"Feliz día de San Valentín."Antonio said as he took a seat next to Lovino.

"Feliz día de San Valentín?" Lovino asked.

"Valentines day. February 14th."

"Buon San Valentino? Has it been that long already?" Lovino asked looking down at his hands.

"Don't look so sad. It's a lovely day. Here." Antonio said holding out the bag of chocolates.

"Valentines day. Explains all the couples I've seen all day." Lovino said snatching the bag. "These better taste good." he said plopping some chocolate into his mouth.

Antonio watched as Lovino's eyes seemed to light up and dim as if he didn't want  
him to see the sparkle in his eyes.

"So what do you think?" Antonio asked.

"Well it's not horrible." Lovino said shoving more into his mouth.

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Not much. I don't want to get lost so i didn't go too far away." Lovino said with his mouth full.

"You know my school is just a little ways from here. If you want you could come and visit."

"I don't think so. Too many people."

"If you ever change your mind just walk down that street until you see a large building with people wearing the same uniform." Antonio said pointing the way.

"I'll pass."

"Alright. So what do you want to do today?"

Lovino gave him the most cruel and sarcastic look he had seen in a long time. A look that said 'Are you kidding me'.

"In the spirit of Valentines day I was hoping we could take a break from the search." Antonio said uneasily.

He waited for Lovino's response. He knew that at any moment he would blow up. Shouting and screaming about how they should be continuing the search.

"Why? So you can go on a date with your girlfriend?" Lovino said harshly.

Antonio could hear the sadness beneath Lovino's harsh tone. It made his heart flutter knowing that Lovino was acting jealous. And over nothing too.

"No. I don't have a girl friend. I just thought that it would be nice to enjoy each others' company. No searching, no worrying, just you and me getting to know each other better." Antonio said with a smile.

"Why would I want to know you better?" Lovino asked lightly pushing him.

"Why not? Please just this once. Let yourself relax for a day. Love is in the air making everything seem a little brighter. Wouldn't you rather enjoy it than being all stressed out?"

He hoped that Lovino would say yes. They had been working together for nearly a month and there was still so much he wanted to know about Lovino. He just couldn't find the right time or words. Lovino looked deep in thought. If he said no than it would be very awkward from here on out.

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do." Lovino said harshly as he suck the remaining chocolate in his pocket. "So what is your big idea? Where are you taking me on this stress free day?"

Antonio knew Lovino was only acting harshly on the outside. His eyes gave away his slight excitement.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the café where i got those peppermint hot chocolates."

"I need to relax. I need to relax. He said yes. Now i just have to show him a good time." Antonio told himself.

"Whatever. I'm tired of sitting on this bench." Lovino said getting up quickly.

Antonio smiled as he too got up and the both walked side by side to the café.

The café was surprisingly empty when they got there. Antonio figured it must be because it was only 3:30.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Elizabeta asked from behind the counter.

"Do you want me to order for you?"

"I can order myself." Lovino spat.

Antonio couldn't help but smile at Lovino's face scrunched in concentration. It reminded him of their first meeting when he was having difficulty with the menu.

"I don't care what you get me. I'll be over there." Lovino said as he angrily walked over to a window seat.

"So that's Lovino?" Elizabeta asked.

"Yup."

"He kind of has a temper doesn't he? I kind of like that. It reminds me of a younger me." Elizabeta said with a smile. "So what can i get you?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Our Valentines special. Two iced mochas and a heart-shaped cinnamon pretzel."

"I guess I'll get that."

"Here you go." She said with a smile.

"How?"

"I knew you would order this so i started to making it when you two walked in. It's on the house."

"Why?"

"No reason." Elizabeta said holding her camera in fidgeting hands.

"Thanks."

"No thank you." She said with a big smile.

"That was quick." Lovino said.

"It is sort of empty. Here." Antonio said placing their order on the small table.

"What is it?"

"Iced mocha and cinnamon pretzel. The girl at the counter suggested it." Antonio said as Lovino took a sip.

"It tastes alright." Lovino said before taking another sip.

"You have some whip cream on your face." Antonio said.

"Did i get it?" Lovino asked after licking around his mouth.

"No. Let me get it." Antonio knew what he was about to do was a risk ,but he leaned over the small table and kissed Lovino right on the nose.

'click'

"What the hell? "

"I got it didn't I?" Antonio teased.

"Ask the next time you try to do something perverted like that!" Lovino said ,blush apparent on his cheeks.

'click'

"It wasn't perverted. Why does it matter we are all alone?"

"Just because we are alone doesn't mean you can do that! O che mi sarebbe piaciuto che.

"Lo siento." Antonio said taking a sip.

He could feel Lovino's stare. He wondered if Lovino was planning to give him a beating for kissing him. If he was Antonio hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked frightened of what Lovino was going to do.

Without saying a word Lovino leaned over the small table. At first Antonio thought he was just getting closer in order to give him a hug slap to the face. Then he felt Lovino's tongue licking the corner of his mouth.

'click'

"You had some whip cream on your face. Now we are even!" Lovino said angrily flopping back onto his seat.

"What happened to asking before doing something perverted?" Antonio teased.

"Shut up!"

"Ok this time I'll ask. Would it be okay if i kissed you?"

Antonio watched as Lovino grew silent and cheeks darken. He just sat there not even flying insults at him. So Antonio leaned in. He was going to capture those lips for his own. In the background he could hear the sound of Elizabeta clicking away at he camera but he didn't care. He only wanted to think of him and Lovino in this moment. So he leaned closer and closer.

"Non riesco a fare."

"What?"

What sort of joke is this? Must be something you bastards do." Lovino laughed.

Lovino's laugh sounded forced to Antonio's ears. And yet his heart shattered in his chest. He thought Lovino had felt something for him too. Even Gilbert had told him so. He didn't even try to hide his disappointment and he slowly retreated to his seat.

"I'll forgive you this time ,but the next time you try to pull that stunt I'll rip your lips off."

What Lovino said didn't sound like a real threat. Through his shattered heart Antonio couldn't think anything of it.

"Honestly you are an idiot."

Antonio didn't know if that last remark was directed at him or not.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"This is the second time you've done that to me. I guess it's just something you do. Don't think that means that I'll get use to it." Lovino said breaking off a piece of pretzel. "You know I was thinking that I might like to checkout this store I saw while T was searching earlier." he said while looking out the window.

"What store?"

"You know the one..."

Antonio didn't know what had happened. Lovino seemed to suddenly freeze. Antonio tried to see what Lovino was looking at. After looking around he finally found what Lovino was looking at. In the crowd stood a guy who looked identical to Lovino.

"Feliciano?" Lovino asked.

Antonio took one more quick look outside and when he looked back Lovino was no longer sitting besides him. He couldn't believe that Lovino had once again walked out on him. He wanted to chase after him, but he could no longer see his crush in the crowd.

################################################################################

Author notes:

Happy presidents day!

I finally did it! I thought for a second that I wouldn't make it but i did! So busy this weekend lots of parties and family events keeping me away from the computer. I even hurt my wrist a little. It's a lot better now and it's not my writing wrist so no real harm done. Only slower typing.

Thank you for all the reviews they keep me going. That and Kpop helps me pull all nighters for this. currently it's 5:02 and I'm still fixing up the little things. So keep cheering me on! I hope you liked this chapter.

I debated whether or not they should kiss for real but in the end I knew that I would have to wait to write that. I hope you liked the chapter regardless.

Translation time!

Translations:

Spanish:

¿Estaría bien si te beso?- is it okay if i kiss you?

Es el día de San Valentín ya?- it's valentines day already?

Edit your comment...

Your +mention will add people to this post and send an email.

Save

Cancel

feliz día de San Valentín

eres un gran amigo- You are a great friend

Italian:

Buon San Valentino-happy valentines day

o che mi sarebbe piaciuto che- or that i should've liked that

non riesco a fare.- i can't do it.

German:

mutter-mother

French:

bonjour- good morning

merci- thankyou

Ah l'amour des jeunes- ah young love

et sur vous - and onto you


	9. Chapter 9

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Sotto la stessa luna piena

Lovino ran. Pushing through people as he tried to keep his brother insight. He kept yelling out his brother's name ,but it seemed like Feliciano couldn't hear him above the murmur of the crowd. Lovino was determined to catch up to his brother. He wanted all this worry to end. He wanted to see his brother alright. He stumbled as he forced his way through a couple holding hands. He couldn't care less as the guy yelled at him. He just wanted to be reunited with his brother. There was nothing he wouldn't do if it meant seeing Feliciano. He watched as Feliciano quickly turned the corner. Lovino dashed down the same corner just as he made another turn. It was obvious that Feliciano was lost in the maze of alleyways. At the next two quick turns Lovino thought that Feliciano might've known he was following him. It seemed like a game of tag. Something they hadn't played in a long time.

"I wonder when he'll give up." Lovino thought.

He had always been the winner of tag. He had a strategy. Saving up his energy as he tailed behind Feliciano, waiting until he would slow down. That's how he would win when they were young. But something didn't seem right. Feliciano was speeding up. It was a little at first ,but Lovino could hear his quick pace echo along the brick walls. Urgency in every step. As of he were running away from some scary monster. Lovino sped up. Feliciano ran even faster. Both zipping around corners and running down abandoned alleyways.

"Why won't he slow the fuck down?" Lovino thought angrily.

Feliciano made one more quick turn around the corner. Lovino turned at was met in the face with a stranger's backside. The sudden collision made Lovino fall onto the concrete sidewalk. He quickly got back up. He knew he couldn't afford to divert his eyes from Feliciano for a second. Lovino didn't even hear the strangers apologies before running in the direction he thought Feliciano went.

"Where did he go?" He asked himself.

He had only taken his eyes off him for a few seconds and Feliciano was already nowhere in sight. He kept running. Paying no attention to where he was. He already knew he was lost. He didn't care. He just wanted his brother.

Legs growing heavy and longs short of breath, Lovino knew he couldn't continue. His feet finally coming to a stop at a dead-end.

" FUCKING fantastic!" Lovino grumbled to himself.

Lovino had thought for sure he had finally found his brother. He began to wonder if the person he was chasing after really was his brother. Lovino doubted there could be someone who looked so much like Feliciano in this town. The person he had been chasing looked like a photocopy of Feliciano. Lovino thought there was no way for him to mistake another for his brother.

"But if it was him, why did he not respond to me calling out his name?" Lovino thought as he kicked an empty can. "Ho fallito mio fratello?" Lovino whispered.

Lovino would never admit it out loud, but he deeply loved his brother. Without him he felt as if there was no purpose in life. Lovino felt lost both in the town and his thoughts. Every thing he had done seemed to be wrong. He had tried so hard and he was stuck in an unfamiliar part of town alone.

"Non voglio stare da sola." He thought.

He could feel his feet moving on its on will. Quickening as he walked through this unfamiliar part of town. He wished that Antonio had followed them. With Antonio by his side he wouldn't feel so scared. His feet quickened into a jog. Then into a run. He didn't know where he was going, letting his feet guide the way. All he knew was that he was alone.

When his feet finally stopped he found himself back at the café.

"Why did I come back here? Spero che Antonio è ancora qui." Lovino thought as he cautiously entered the café.

"Welcome back love." Said the girl at the counter.

"Is the man I came here with is still here?" Lovino asked.

He really hoped Antonio had waited for him despite how long he was away.

"Antonio left five minutes ago." She said as she began to clean the tables.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No he didn't. If you hurry you can still catch up to him."

"I don't know if I should." Lovino whispered as he sat down.

" What is there to be afraid of?"

Lovino didn't know. Didn't know why his feet had brought him back to the café. Didn't know what was stopping him from running off. He didn't even know who to go after anymore. It had been nearly a month since Feliciano had gone missing and he had come so close today. Lovino felt like he had failed his brother. If he hadn't gone off with Antonio he would've been able to find Feliciano. If he hadn't waited so long to leave Antonio he would've caught up to him. He would have been reunited with his brother. Would Have stopped stressing about looking for him. Lovino would have held onto his brother and make sure that he would never leave his side again. Would've been so happy. But he** had **decided a day with Antonio was more important. He wanted to just spend the rest of the day with Antonio. All day he had to watch couples walk hand in hand. Watching their smiles while he was all alone. When Antonio had offered a day free from searching he had accepted.

"After all how bad would it be if I stopped looking for one day?" He had thought.

He liked the idea of spending the day with Antonio. He wanted to get to know the stranger who had stuck by his side searching all this time. And at the same time a little voice in the back of his head had told him not to go. Told him to keep searching.

"Avrei dovuto ascoltare."Lovino whispered.

"Come Lovino honey, there's no reason to be afraid of chasing after him." The girl said as she continued to clean the nearby table.

"I'm not afraid! And how do you know my name?"

"Oops. I blew my cover. My name is Elizabeta Héderváry. I'm a friend of Antonio." She said stretching out her hand.

Lovino stared at her hand then turned his attention to the girl's face. She was beautiful.

"So this is Antonio's friend who works in the café. I should've known." Lovino thought.

He felt a little envious of her beauty. Her long brown hair framed her face perfectly. The bright pink flower in her hair made her green eyes pop. He was beginning to feel self-conscious. He hadn't seen what he looked like in a long time. He knew that his hair was longer than what he was comfortable with, as it rested on his shoulders. Knew his clothes were well lived in. He probably looked like a train wreck. Standing next to someone as beautiful as her wasn't helping his outer appearance.

"He talks about you a lot." Elizabeta said pulling up a chair besides Lovino.

"He does?"

He could feel his heart tighten at her comment. He knew that Antonio had mentioned about him to his friends, but to hear this from one of those friends stunned him.

"Of course he does. He really cares about you."

"I don't know why he would." Lovino said in a harsh whisper.

Lovino could see Elizabeta smile as she stared at him. He wanted to yell at her. It was bothersome to be stared at like that. It reminded him of the way Antonio would stare at him.

"Her eyes even sparkle like that idiota's." Lovino thought angrily.

"You are perfect for each other." Elizabeta said under her breath.

Lovino could hear her comment and wondered if she had wanted him to hear her or not. He decided to pretend as though he hadn't heard her. He looked around the vacant café wondering why no one was coming to this place. He just wanted something to get his mind off everything. He didn't want to be here talking so this girl. Yet he was unsure whether or not to go look for Antonio. So he continued to look around. Noticing all the little details of the café.

"You shouldn't avoid this." Elizabeta said.

"I don't know what you mean. "Lovino said staring at the arrangement of the tables.

He knew he was being childish. Knew that she was right. He couldn't avoid this for long. Whatever this was.

"Antonio was right you do act like a kid." She laughed.

"He said What?"

"Also mentioned your temper."

"Stai zitto." Lovino said crossing his arms.

"You are so much like someone I knew. Would you like to hear a story?" Elizabeta asked in an almost serious tone.

Lovino could care less about this girl's story. She mustn't have seen this for she began to talk.

"There once was a kid who fell for someone who seemed like an unlikely lover. This kid tried to ignore the feelings towards this special person. These feelings however could not be ignored. It grew more and more as days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months. As time passed the kid's love remained a kid's feelings pushed and pulled inside making the kid want to proclaim these feelings. But the kid thought that their feelings were wrong and wouldn't be reciprocated. So their love was never spoken. Do you know what happened?" She paused.

Lovino watched as she turned to glance out the window.

"They lost that special person. The two never got together all because the kid had been too afraid to chase after their love or tell them that they loved them."

Lovino didn't know what to make of her story. He felt like he was in a similar situation, but instead of losing a lover he felt as though he was losing a brother. Just like the child in her story he had never told his brother how much he actually loved him. He had only made promises that would break no matter how hard he tried to keep them. Instead of hugging and comforting he would yell and swear at his brother. Even when he tried to protect him Feliciano always ended up being the one who got hurt the most.

"That's a stupid story." Lovino scoffed.

"It's not a stupid story. It really happened. That kid grew up watching everyone around them move on when they couldn't. Watched as friends got lovers of their own. Watched as their love had went on to date other people. Never letting go of their love. Never saying it out loud. Only watching others in love. Lovino I fear that you will end up like that kid. I don't want you to end up that way. You should go after him." She said with concerned eyes.

"Go after him?"

"Yes. If you care about him at all don't let it go unsaid." Elizabeta said as she slowly began to stand up.

He saw the sad look on her face as she told him this. It was clear whoever the person in her story was someone she knew very well. Someone she probably still knew. Lovino began to wonder if the kid in the story was Antonio. Had Antonio been afraid to confess his love a long time ago? Was Antonio afraid to chase after his love when he was younger? Questions like this began to nag at the back of this mind. Antonio didn't seem like the kid in the story. Lovino doubted this. Antonio seemed to have no trouble with his feelings when he would tease him.

"Stupid Antonio teasing me like that. Making me think he wanted to kiss me." Lovino thought

"Antonio is a great guy so I doubt he'll leave you, but if you continue to let him slip away he'll never be truly by your side." She said before walking away.

He watched as she disappeared into the back of the café. With no one around he once again began to feel lonely. After a quick moment of thinking, Lovino decided to leave. Following the concrete walk way he made his way back to the one place he knew very well in this town. AS he walked Elizabeta's words echoed in his head.

"If you continue to let him slip away he'll never be truly by your side."

"What the hell does that even mean? Don't let him slip away? It's not like I wanted him to help me in the first place. He was the one who insisted that he'd help me find Feliciano. So what if I left him to chase after my fratello! He should have chased after me!" Lovino grumbled to himself.

Lovino didn't care about the odd looks he was getting as he continued to complain to himself. He didn't care how the crowd parted like the red sea as he passed. He didn't even care when a group of girls started giggling at him. If he did, everyone would be knocked unconscious on the ground.

"Lucky for them I don't have the energy to kick all their asses!" Lovino thought as he shot death glares at all around him.

The group obviously noticed his treat as they seemed to turn their heads in unison. They even widened the way for him. It was as if they rather walk onto the busy street than get in his way. This brought a grin onto his face.

Lovino arrived at the park as the sun was starting to dim. He knew that soon he would have to watch couples strolling through the park as he tried to sleep on his bench. It was already hard enough to sleep in the park without annoying couples passing by.

"I think I'll make it through the night as long as no one tries to sit on my bench. I swear if anyone even attempts to sit on my bench I'll kick them!" Lovino thought angrily.

It seemed like someone or something was out to piss him off today. He could see someone sitting on his bench and it looked like whoever it was wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He had enough. He had gone through so much today to deal with someone sitting on his bench. Lovino was ready to march over and kick the man straight in the face. He needed to take out all of his frustration and confusion out on something. And the man sitting with his head in his hands seem to have punching bag written all over him. As he angrily made his way towards his bench he thought the man on the bench looked familiar.

"Fuck it! Familiar or not I'm going to kick this guy's ass!" Lovino spat.

The man must've heard him as he suddenly lifted his head. Lovino froze.

"What the Fuck is he doing here?" He thought.

The setting sun made a single stream of light focus onto the bench. Giving it and the man sitting on it their own spotlight. Lovino's heart tightened in his chest as two emerald-green eyes looked straight at him. Lovino wanted to run away. He didn't want to see those pained eyes. He didn't want to apologize. He wanted to be angry and sulk until he forgot about the whole mess.

"I knew you would come here." Antonio said with a small smile.

Lovino wondered if Antonio honestly knew this or he was just hoping that he would return to the park. The light in those emerald eyes told him it was the latter. It looked as if Antonio had been crying. His eyes were puffy and still a little red. Lovino had no idea why he would be crying.

"Of course. Where else would I fucking go?" He said sitting next to Antonio.

The silence between them was deafening. Lovino could feel his guilt begin to bubble up. He knew he should apologize ,but something was keeping him from doing so. Whether it was his own pride or the fact that he didn't want to admit that he was the reason behind those sad eyes he didn't know.

"So I met your friend Elizabeta." Lovino said attempting to spark some conversation.

Antonio turned to face him, but didn't say a word.

"She's very pretty and nice like you said. She seems off a little . She went on and on about this kid she use to know." Lovino said nervously.

He didn't like it when Antonio was silent. It scared him.

"I bet you've heard that story over a thousand times right?"

Antonio just shooked his head.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Lovino thought.

"I would tell you the story if I remembered all of it." He nervously laughed.

Antonio continued to stare at him with those sad eyes. He hated those eyes now. Hated the way they held so much sadness when there was nothing but joy just a few hours ago. Hated the way they seemed to peer into his soul and yet make him feel like Antonio was looking right through him. But most of all he hated the fact that he would do anything to replace that sadness with joy.

"Would you say something already!" Lovino yelled.

"You. You didn't find him?"

Antonio's question felt like a stab in the heart. He couldn't imagine how much he had hurt Antonio by leaving without a word. He knew if he was in Antonio's place he would be very pissed. Without Feliciano by his side it must've seemed like his reason for leaving was meaningless to Antonio.

"No I didn't. He was so close. I could've caught up to him. I could have …. If only..."

Lovino wanted to blame Antonio for all his troubles. Deep down he knew the real cause of his problems was none other than himself. He was the one who didn't protect Feliciano. He was the one who left him. No matter what the reason was he shouldn't have left his brother's side.

"Mi dispiace. I shouldn't have left you like that."

Antonio looked as though he was going to say something, but he quickly closed his mouth. Lovino was getting fed up with Antonio's lack of conversation.

"I could careless if he talks to me." Lovino thought as he turned his attention to the sky.

"It's a full moon?" Lovino asked out loud.

He could hear Antonio adjusting to look at the sky too. It was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in a long time. The stars glistened brightly in the dark blue sky. To anyone else it would be nothing but another night. To Lovino however it meant much more. It brought nothing but memories of him and his brother.

"Do you know why my fratello and I like this park It's because you can see the moon perfectly from here. Feliciano and I would always go out on the full moon. No matter where we were the full moon was something we looked forward to. It served as a constant within our lives. Always there. Always lightening the way despite how dark it was."

Lovino could feel tears pushing behind his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry in front of Antonio again.

"Lo siento.I shouldn't have forced you to stop searching today." Antonio said.

"Non è stata colpa tua." Lovino thought.

He couldn't believe Antonio was blaming himself for all this. It was never Antonio's fault. Lovino knew this. He didn't want Antonio to feel like it was his fault.

"Could you ever forgive me?" Antonio asked.

"Why do you do this?" Lovino asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry okay! It's my fault! You make me feel so guilty."

Lovino could no longer hold back his tears.

"Lovino. I.."

"No. I don't want to hear it. All this time I have been looking for a brother who I could never fully protect. And when I finally get close to being reunited with him he... I... I couldn't catch up to him. When I lost him for a second time I blamed you. I thought that deciding to spend time with you instead of searching was the reason I wasn't able to catch up to him. I shouldn't have blamed you. You weren't the reason he went missing. And yet you apologize for something you didn't do. I'm the one to blame." Lovino sobbed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Antonio said placing a hand on Lovino's.

"What do you know?! You don't know me at all! You don't know all the times I have let my fratello down." Lovino wailed.

Lovino couldn't handle how kind Antonio was being to him. All his life he had pushed others away. So sure that if he didn't he would end up hurt. Sure that Feliciano would be hurt too. He couldn't understand why Antonio was always so nice to him.

"Lovino." Antonio said softly.

Lovino could feel Antonio's hand tighten around his own. Not harshly, but in a comforting squeeze. He turned his eyes from their hands back to the sky. He didn't want to see those eyes. He didn't want Antonio to see his crying face." Lovino." He heard Antonio say again. He could feel Antonio's hand turning his head until they were face to face.

"Lovino.I may have only known you for this short amount of time, but I have learned so much about you. You are smart, have one heck of an arm, and i know deep down you have a big heart. And one thing I know for certain is that you love and care deeply about your brother." Antonio said brushing away tears with his thumb.

Lovino closed his eyes. Tears still trickling down his cheeks. His heart hurt too much. He didn't know how Antonio could say such kind things about him.

"And I feel the same way about you."

Lovino's heart tightened in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breath. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips press onto his own. For a minute he wanted to fight back, but the kiss felt as though it was healing the gaping hole in his heart. Making all his sorrow disappear. So he let Antonio kiss him again. Even if his mind didn't understand this sensation his body seem to be swept away in the movements of their lips. Although it felt wonderful to have their lips pressed together the little voice in the back of his head asked 'What about Feliciano?' Their lips parted and Antonio held him so tightly. Lovino's tears began to run down his cheeks even more as Antonio held him close. He was allowing himself this type of happiness. A type of happiness he didn't fully understand, while Feliciano was all alone. Still lost.

"Mi dispiace Feliciano." Lovino thought as his tears continued to flow. Promising himself that he would hang on to this moment, this happiness, for only a little longer.

Feliciano silently pushed the sliding door, careful not to wake anyone around. On shaky legs he took a step onto the cold balcony. He hugged the small blanket around himself as a cold chill blew across his face. It had been a long time since he had been like this. A long time since he had been alone. He slowly sat in a patch of moonlight on the balcony. He looked up at the full moon shining brightly above.

"Lovino I hope you are doing well. Are you looking at the moon too?" He asked out into the sky. "Mi Dispiace Lovino. I didn't know what to do when you left me. Someone was kind enough to give me a temporary home." He said looking around to make sure he wasn't disturbing anyone. "I hope you aren't worrying too bad about me. I. know you are doing alright on your own. You were always stronger and smarter than me. you better not be getting into trouble." He laughed to himself.

He knew Lovino would find a way to get in trouble as he often did when he was young. He laughed at all the memories he had of Lovino getting in trouble and having to go on timeout. Feliciano thought it was funny the way Lovino's cheeks would puff up and turn red, as if they were red tomatoes. It had been so long since those memories.

"I need to keep talking or Lovino won't know that I'm Okay." He scolded himself. "Its been a long time since we were together. I miss you so much fratello. I know that no matter how far away we are we'll always be under the same moon." He said with a smile. "Fratello, a few days ago I thought I heard you singing. It might've been a dream though. You rarely sing to anyone, even me. You would say that singing was for children and girls. But when we first left home you would sing to me to sleep. Grazie for that Lovino. You are and will always be the best brother." Feliciano couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt as he said this.

All his life he had been nothing but a burden to Lovino. Even if Lovino never said it Feliciano knew just how much his brother had to endure for the both of them. Feliciano tried many times to be the brave and strong one. Tried to show Lovino that he too could defend him. Show Lovino that he didn't need to carry their world on his shoulders. But whenever Feliciano had tried to be brave he too became the victim. And so Lovino had to rescue him yet again. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to help lighten his brother's load he would just become an even bigger burden. Especially now. Lovino had left him because he had once again became the victim. Even though Lovino too suffered injuries he had left to find help. He had promised to return. Feliciano was sure he would return for him. He trusted his brother. When he had felt strong hands he had thought it was Lovino at first. He wanted to cry when he heard the unfamiliar voice of his savior.

"Mi dispiace fratello. I should've stayed. I shouldn't have let myself be taken away like that. I bet you were really upset when I wasn't there when you returned." Feliciano said hugging his legs.

He could feel tears forming in his eyes. Unlike his brother he never bothered to fight back his tears. He never could put up a brave front. He could feel the tears splash onto his skin, making him even colder. He wanted nothing more than to have his brother besides him. He felt so alone sitting in the moonlight. He knew that somewhere Lovino was doing the same thing. If Lovino were here he would yell at him for crying. Lovino never did like it when he would cry. Lovino would yell at him to man up and stop acting like a kid. Feliciano never took this seriously. He knew Lovino said these things to help him be braver. More independent. Knew that even though Lovino didn't hug him back or say ti amo He still loved and cared about him. Ever since they had to leave their home in Italy Lovino had always stayed by his side. Always there to lean on. There to talk to. There to protect him. Feliciano felt safer with his brother. Until a few weeks ago he had known nothing but his brother and him. No one else was allowed in their own world. Only the two of them traveling from place to place. Not caring where they were headed as long as they were together.

"Do you remember the time that girl came up to us?" Feliciano laughed. "She was very pretty. Remember how she looked at you? Her eyes not leaving your face. I knew she liked you. I suddenly got scared that you were going to leave me. I tightened my grip on your hand." Feliciano said looking at his empty hand. "'I've seen you around before. I like you a lot. Would you go out with me?' she said. I felt like you really were going to leave me. We were 14 and it was the first time a girl had approached us. I knew if you agreed I couldn't be by your side. Knew that if you wanted to go i couldn't make you stay no matter how hard I held onto you. I was ready to cry and drag you away. Then you yelled at her. Told her that she was an idiota, among other things, and dragged me away. I was happy, but I wondered if you regretted your decision. I was too scared to ask you. I'm still too scared. She was a beautiful girl and you might've accepted her feelings if I wasn't there. You would've had someone to love. You might've been happier with her." Feliciano could feel his tears fall.

He quickly wiped them away.

"I'm glad you didn't go with her. I wouldn't know what I would've done if you had. I still don't know what to do without you."

Feliciano felt so cold. Not only on the outside, but the inside as well. Guilt. That what was the reason behind this cold feeling. Guilty for being the reason Lovino had to sacrifice so much. Guilty for being so useless. Guilty for always causing him trouble. Most of all Guilty that he was still away from him. He was able to go out and find him now. It wasn't as if he was held captive here. He was free to leave ,but he couldn't bring himself to go. In these few weeks he had made this place his home. He had been so lucky to have been found by such nice people. Taken in without as much as a second thought. He loved it here. It reminded him of his home in Italy.

"Lovino do you miss home? I know the day we left you said we could never return. But don't you ever long to have a new home? I felt at home when we are together but... we.. Lovino spending my time here has made me think that we should make a home here. It's nice here. It's safe. We have only gone place to place. This has been the longest we have spent in a single town and it's because I got myself in this mess. I'm sorry for that, but Lovino these people. These people could give us a new home. Wouldn't you like that?'"

Feliciano didn't know why he was talking as though Lovino was right besides him. He highly doubted that Lovino could hear him. HE didn't even know how far away Lovino was from here. Didn't know if Lovino would want to make a home here. For all he knew Lovino was furious with him for being away so long. Probably hated this town because of this. He didn't know if it was possible for them to settle down. It had been so long. Too many years of traveling. Too many years of separation from others. Years of only being the two of them. Feliciano knew this dream of having a home was senseless. The thing he should be focusing on was getting back to Lovino. The problem was that he didn't really know where he was. He was barely conscious when he was brought here. Feliciano had no idea how far he was from the park. The park was the only place he truly knew in this town.

"Maybe if I ask I could go there tomorrow." He thought

"If I ask it's possible that I'll see Lovino again. That's it tomorrow I will find a way to go to the park." Feliciano said with a smile. He knew it was a long shot ,but it was the best bet.

He just had to keep positive. He smiled up at the full moon. He had always loved the full moon. It made him feel safe. It would light the dark world that Lovino told him about. After they had left their home they would rarely come out at night. They often found some abandoned place or a place in the local park to rest. Lovino would keep watch as he fell asleep. Sometimes he would wake up and see Lovino still standing guard. Eyes bloodshot and dark rings under his eyes. So dark that it looked as though someone had punched him in the face. Lovino rarely slept during the first year of traveling. Feliciano had tried to convince him that he could keep watch, but Lovino wouldn't allow it. The most Lovino relaxed was when there was a full moon. It must have given him some comfort to know that the moon made everything so visible. It was the only time Lovino allowed himself to sleep the whole night.

When their hair had grown out Lovino had stolen a pair of scissors. That full moon Lovino had given him a haircut. It had made him so happy . It felt nice to experience something so normal as getting a haircut.

Feliciano touched his hair at the memory.

Lovino still had those scissors.

"I wonder if you are trying to cut your own hair now." Feliciano laughed.

The first time Lovino had tried to cut his own hair. He almost ended up with a bald spot. Feliciano had to stop him before he could do any more damage. Lovino didn't care about his looks ,but that didn't mean he was going to let his brother be left with patches of hair. He felt so useful to him then.

"I miss you fratello. I promise I'll return." Feliciano whispered.

Hugging the blanket around himself tighter he stood up. He gave one more glance at the moon before silently opening the sliding door. He could feel the rush of warmth surround his body as he stepped back into the room. Quietly stepping towards the bed after he closed the sliding door. Listening to the sound of snoring he lied down on the edge of the bed. If Lovino were here he would hold onto him. He really wanted to hold onto someone. He didn't want to feel alone anymore. He wrapped himself with the blanket. Hugging himself tightly, pretending that it was Lovino holding him. He closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. As he laid there he could've swore that in the back of his mind he heard Lovino's voice saying " Mi dispiace Feliciano.

#############################################################################

Author notes:

Another chapter done. How did you like it? Did you like the two pov's? Sorry for it being so depressing. I hope you didn't get too confused. At least Antonio got his kiss. I promise that the next chapter will be happier.

Thankyou for all the reviews! Remember the more reviews I get the easier it is for me to write.I love reading all of your comments. They make me feel like I'm doing something right. Truthfully I spaz at every one!

I almost died of laughter when I read that people were concerned that this story was going to end. I will promise you this right now. I will never stop a story at anywhere that was unsatisfactory unless I had a really good reason. Trust me this is only the is still so much that has to be written.

I've been busy as ever ,but I'm busting my butt to get these updates. Keep cheering me on!

Translation time!

Translations:

Sotto la stessa luna piena -under the same moon

Ho fallito mio fratello?-"Have I failed my brother?"

Non voglio stare da sola.- i don't want to be alone

Spero che Antonio è ancora qui.- i hopethat Antonio is still here

Avrei dovuto ascoltare- i should've listened

stai zitto-shut up

Non è stata colpa tua.- it was not your fault

Grazie-thanks

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

ti amo- I love you

Spanish:

Lo siento- I'm sorry


	10. Chapter 10

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Waking einem Fremden

Ludwig woke to beautiful sunrise. Through half open eyes he could see a figure lying at the end of the bed. He stretched, trying to escape the clutches of sleep. It was unlike him to be this lazy, but the calm Saturday morning weather seemed to be carrying him back into sleep. He felt a movement by his feet. Lifting his head he smiled at the huge bump under the blanket by his feet. He loved it when Glück curled up by his feet.

"Maybe I should take him to the park now that his leg is healed." Ludwig thought watching the blanket move up and down.

Ludwig knew he couldn't just lay in bed all day, no matter how much his eyes would fight to stay open. Pulling back the blanket he noticed something odd. Very odd. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes ,but what had seen was still there. Lying besides his feet wasn't the Italian greyhound he had rescued. In his place was a man. The stranger looked to be around his age and for some reason this stranger was stark naked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ludwig yelled, quickly jumping out of bed.

Ludwig's sudden movement made the sleeping stranger fall off the bed with a loud thud.

"Cosa sta succedendo? Please don't hurt me!" The stranger cried out.

Ludwig didn't know what to make of the stranger's outburst.

"Who is this? Why was he here and why was he naked?" Ludwig thought.

He felt as though he had somehow fallen asleep in the wrong house. Looking around he concluded that this was in fact his room. So why? Why was there a naked man in his room? Endless questions bounced around his head.

"Who are you?" He managed to get our.

The stranger looked at him quizzically, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" The stranger asked.

"Who are you?" Ludwig repeated slowly.

"You must be still asleep. You're the one who brought me here." The stranger said with a smile.

"I brought you here?"

Ludwig struggled to remember if he had gotten drunk the night before. He didn't drink last night. He was sure of that. And he sure didn't bring someone home with him. He wasn't the type of person to take someone into his home when he was drunk. So he had no idea what the stranger meant by him bringing him here.

"Did you bump your head? How could you forget that you were the one who brought me here?"

"Did I?"

"You must've really hit your head." The stranger said crawling closer to him.

"What are you doing? Stay away!" Ludwig shouted backing away.

The stranger stopped and looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you being so strange? I thought you liked me. Doesn't the time we spent together mean anything? You took care of me and now you're acting like you don't even know me." The stranger wailed.

"I took care of you?"

Ludwig didn't know what the stranger meant. Looking around the room he didn't see Glück anywhere. Ludwig began to worry. He wondered if this stranger had done something to him.

"What did you do with him?" Ludwig asked.

The stranger once again cocked his head obviously not knowing what he meant.

"What have you done with Glück?" He asked forcefully.

"I'm right here." The stranger said.

"What?"

"I'm right here. Why don't you recognize me?"

Ludwig said nothing. What could he say? This stranger was telling him that he was the stray he had taken in. The stranger looked just as confused. Ludwig watched as the stranger looked around the room. His eyes suddenly stopping. The stranger started to crawl towards a mirror that had fallen off the drawer. The stranger stared at the mirror for the longest time as if he didn't believe what he was looking at. Just as Ludwig was about to say something the stranger let out a high pitch scream.

"Oh No! Ho dimenticato! Come potrei dimenticare? Sono proprio un idiota! Fratello sta per uccidermi! It's too late he already saw me. Maybe I could convince him that he's still dreaming." The stranger spazzed.

Ludwig couldn't move. He was trying to make sense of the stranger's babbling.

"What are you talking about?" He asked making the stranger jump.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you this was a dream would you?"

"No I wouldn't."

"I thought not." The stranger said looking back at the mirror. "I'm the stray that you brought in."

"I still don't understand what's going on."

"Here I'll show you proof!" The stranger said standing up and clumsily walking towards him.

Ludwig tried his best not to stare at the naked stranger. He could feel his cheeks darken as he turned his head away. He didn't know what the stranger was going to do. All he knew was that he didn't want to see the naked stranger.

"Look." the stranger said.

Ludwig could feel the closeness between the stranger and himself. He didn't want to see. He didn't know what the stranger wanted him to see.

"Look." The stranger repeated.

Ludwig cautiously turned his head. Around the strangers' neck was a teal collar. Picking up the pendant he stared at it intently.

"Glück?"

"That's the name you gave me." The stranger said with a smile.

"I...can't..."

"Do you need more proof? Watch this." The stranger said stepping back a little.

Ludwig watched as the stranger scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. Then suddenly a pair of brownish red furry ears appeared on the top of his head. Ludwig froze. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"They must be fake. A magic trick." Ludwig thought as he took hold of the ears.

The ears felt soft. It reminded him of Glücks' ears.

"But they must be fake!" He thought tugging on the ears.

They twitched within his hands. He tugged harder.

"You're hurting me!" The stranger yelped.

"Es tut mir leid." Ludwig said taking back his hands.

"I guess I should've expected that." The stranger said .

Ludwig watched dumbfounded as the ears he had been tugging suddenly vanish. The silence was heavy between them. Ludwig didn't know what to say and he was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Could you cover yourself?" Ludwig asked looking away from the naked stranger.

"What? Why didn't you say anything? I was wondering why you were looking at me strangely." The stranger laughed as he draped the blanket over himself. "Is this better?"

"Ja."

"Hey West what's taking you so long? Breakfast is getting cold..."Gilbert said as he froze in the doorway. "Sorry for interrupting." Gilbert said slowly backing out of the room.

"Wait bruder it's not like that." Ludwig said.

"Then who is that? Why is he here?"

"It's. It's Glück." Ludwig said looking at the man wrapped in a blanket.

"What? How? ... That's Awesome!" Gilbert said getting a closer look at the other man in the room. "How did this happen? Are you really human now? Does it feel really different being like this? How does it feel to be a dog?"

Ludwig could see the discomfort of Glück's face as he was bombarded with Gilbert's questions. He wanted to know some things too, but there was a time and place for everything. And this didn't seem like the right time or place for an interrogation.

"Bruder you're scaring him."

"ES tut mir leid. This is just the most exciting thing that has ever happened to us! " Gilbert said with a smile. "Why don't we go downstairs and you can tell us everything over breakfast." Gilbert said ,messing up Glück's hair before leaving.

Glück looked sort of sad as he placed a hand on his head. "Fratello." he heard him whisper.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Ludwig said opening his drawers.

Ludwig tried to find something that might fit Glück. He doubted that anything of his would fit him.

"Here." Ludwig said handing him the smallest pair of pants and shirt he could find.

"Grazie." He said taking the clothes.

"You can use the bathroom to get ready." Ludwig offered.

"okay. I'll be back." Glück said as he left the room , blanket still draped around him.

Ludwig watched the blanket drag across the wooden floor behind him. making sure he didn't catch the blanket in the door, Ludwig closed the door. Many thoughts bounced in his head as he too got ready. He was fixing his hair when he heard a light knock at the door.

"Hereinkommen." Ludwig said.

When he heard another knock he knew that Glück didn't understand what he had said.

"Come in." He said again.

Glück slowly stepped through the door. Hands holding up the large pants as he walked to place the blanket back onto the bed. Glück looked like a little kid dressing up in his father's clothing. Ludwig's shirt almost was long enough to be a dress on him. And it looked like it would take at least two belts to keep those pants on him.

"Du siehst aus wie ein kleines Kind." Ludwig laughed silently. "Come I'll help you." Ludwig said as he picked up a small black box.

He watched as Glück carefully walked on his tiptoes towards him. It was obvious that he wasn't fully use to walking on two legs. Ludwig thought it was cute the way he walked. It reminded him of a child taking their first steps.

"Lift your shirt a little." Ludwig said as he opened the black box.

Pinching the fabric of the pants on equal lengths of Glück's waist Ludwig safety pinned the pants into place.

"How's that?"

Ludwig watched as Glück moved around, adjusting to the smaller waistline.

"Much better." He said with a smile.

"Good. We should go downstairs before Gilbert decides to feed our breakfast to Gilbird." Ludwig said placing the black box back onto the drawer. Glück

Ludwig felt awkward as he walked downstairs with following behind him. He wanted to know why Glück had suddenly turned into a human. He hadn't made a wish on a star or anything like that. So why? How was it even possible? To Ludwig it seemed like he was in a strange fairytale. Things like this simply didn't happen in life. Especially His life.

"Glad you two could finally join us." Gilbert teased as he placed their meals on the table. "Glück I already [put you food in your bowl. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry about it."

"Chirp. Chirp." Gilbird said almost angrily.

"Calm down Gilbird. It's Glück." Gilbert said to the agitated yellow puffball.

AS if to confirm this Gilbird fluttered off Gilbert's head. Perching himself right next to Glück. Gilbird staring intensely at him. Ludwig had never seen Gilbird look at anyone like that before. If Ludwig was honest he thought that it was intimidating being stared at like that. He wondered if Glück felt intimidated by the small bird. After what seemed like a year of silence Gilbird gave a quick chirp towards Gilbert. Giving one more look before flying back to Gilbert.

"Well now that's settled let's eat." Gilbert said taking a seat.

Ludwig helped Glück sit before he too took a seat.

"Guten Appetit." Gilbert said, signaling everyone to eat.

Ludwig couldn't keep his eyes off Glück as they ate. Glück must've been so use to eating like a dog because he abandoned all utensils. Only lifting the bowl to his face . There was so much he wanted to ask Glück. To many questions swimming through his head. He wondered if all these questions would be answered. Glück must've realized that he was staring ,because he suddenly turned his head. Glück smiled at him, face covered in food. Ludwig wanted to laugh.

"Glück how did you become human?" Gilbert asked.

Glück's face scrunched as though he was debating on what to say. Ludwig hoped he would answer the question. He too was curious how a dog could suddenly become a human being.

"Well. Truthfully I don't know. I've been able to do this since I can remember." He said running a hand through his hair.

"How is that possible?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know. Me and my fratello just can. Oops." Glück said clasping his hands over his mouth.

"Fratello? What does that mean?" Gilbert asked.

"It means. ... It means brother." Glück said staring down at the table.

"You have a brother?" Gilbert asked.

Glück nodded not taking his eyes off the table. Ludwig could tell that it was difficult for him to talk about this brother. He began to wonder why.

"What about the rest of your family? Can they change from dogs to humans too?" Gilbert asked excitedly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"It has only been me and my brother for the longest time. I don't know what happened to my family."

Ludwig's heart sank at his words. They too only had each other as family. Ludwig knew what happened to his own family although he wanted to forget. It had been only him and Gilbert ever since. He could understand the sadness behind Glück's words.

"What happened to your brother?"

"He... He is probably out looking for me."

"What's his name?"

Glück remained silent. Ludwig knew they were pushing it. If he didn't want to tell them then they should respect that.

"Bruder I think that's enough for today." Ludwig said giving Gilbert a stern look.

"I suppose you're right. So Glück now that you're human what do you want to do?" Gilbert said.

"What do I want to do?"

Ludwig had to force himself not to smile at the way Glück would tilt his head when he was confused.

"It's Saturday." Ludwig said trying to help him understand.

"I'm not sure. The last time I was out I ended up in an alleyway." He said with a forced laugh.

Ludwig could hear the pain within his statement. Glück's smile plastered on his face. A smile that was only their to keep him from breaking down. Ludwig knew he was trying hard to put a brave front. Glück was obviously terrified of stepping out of this house. Ludwig couldn't blame him. If he had been beaten in an alleyway he too wouldn't want to go outside for a while.

"Don't worry you'll be safe with me." Ludwig said placing a hand on Glück's shoulder.

He was once again looking straight into those caramel eyes. Those eyes that seemed to hold his gaze forever. He felt like he was drowning in those eyes.

"Well I got to go. Some of us have plans." Gilbert said, breaking Ludwig's gaze.

"Where are you going?" Ludwig asked.

"Going to hang with the trio. Tell them all about this." Gilbert said as he place his dish in the sink.

"You can't!" Glück yelled.

Both Gilbert and Ludwig was caught off guard by this sudden outburst.

"You can't!" Glück repeated, tears forming in his eyes.

Ludwig hated the tears in those caramel eyes.

"I was only going to.."

"NO! You can't! No one is supposed to know about this. I made a mistake. I forgot to turn back. If my brother finds out that I have told our secret he would be so angry. He told me never to tell this to anyone. He probably is already mad at me for being away from him this long. So please don't tell anyone." Glück sobbed.

Ludwig couldn't handle seeing those tears. He hadn't seen anyone cry like that in a long time. He wanted to comfort him. Scooting closer , he leaned him onto his shoulder. Tears soaking his shirt sleeve.

"It's okay. Gilbert won't tell anyone. You can trust us to keep your secret."

"Ja. I didn't mean to upset you." Gilbert said placing a hand on Glück's shoulder.

"Really?" Glück asked wiping the remaining tears.

"Ja. I promise."

Glück was so much like a child. It was a good thing Gilbert had a way with children. Ludwig had patience and too loved children, but he often scared them with his looks. If Gilbert was a woman he would make the perfect mother. Even so Gilbert had served as his mother for some time. Ludwig smiled as Glück sat up straighter, smiling at Gilbert.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Gilbert said.

"Just like mutter." Ludwig thought as he watched their pinkies intertwine.

"I really must be going. West could you come with me for a second?"

"Ja. I'll be right back." He said walking with his brother to the front door.

He wondered why Gilbert wanted him to go with him. By his tone of voice whatever Gilbert wanted to say or do was serious. Ludwig feared whenever Gilbert was serious.

"Außerhalb." Gilbert whispered.

Ludwig followed his brother outside. It was odd following Gilbert's command. He normally didn't give Ludwig orders, but when he did Ludwig treated them as if it came from a real general.

"What is it bruder?" Ludwig asked closing the front door behind them.

"Bruder. There's a lot he's not telling us. I know I should be more sympathetic to all this but... West I don't know if it's safe. You found him in an alleyway beaten and he suddenly got very concerned when I said I was going to tell the trio about him."

"You think he's dangerous?"

Ludwig couldn't believe this. Gilbert was the type of person who would take in all strays if he could. Never judging a book by its cover. Ludwig was beginning to doubt this by the way he was speaking about Glück.

"No. I don't think he's dangerous. I think... Well I'm not sure what to think. It's just... Forget it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." Ludwig said.

"I know that. Look it's obvious that he has been through a lot so take good care of him okay. Here." Gilbert said handing him a couple of dollar bills. "Get some clothes that'll actually fit him. Wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious of our house guest." Gilbert said with a smile.

Ludwig didn't understand Gilbert at all. In times like this he never did. Gilbert could be all crazy and cheerful one moment and the next he would be acting like an overprotective parent. Just like their mother. He knew Gilbert only did these things in order to look out for him.

"I will." Ludwig said taking the money.

"Take good care of him." Gilbert said as he waved goodbye.

Confused as ever Ludwig opened the front door and was met with a sudden impact. He found himself on the ground. His head pounding with pain from the sudden impact. He could feel arms squeeze his abdomen and felt his shirt begin to dampen.

"Glück?"

"Where did you go? You were gone to long. I thought you two left me." Glück sobbed into Ludwig's chest.

"Could you let go? I'm not going to leave you." Ludwig said, petting Glück's head.

He could feel himself being released. His head continued to pound as he sat up.

"You really tackled me." Ludwig said rubbing the back of his head.

"Mi disipace. I didn't mean to make you fall like that. Is your head okay?"

"I'm fine." Ludwig said as he slowly got up.

"What did Gilbert want?"

"Nothing. Just told me to get some things for you."

"What sort of things?"

"Mostly clothing. You don't want to wear my large clothes forever."

Glück's eyes light up like the lights on a Christmas tree before dimming. His face falling ass eyes held a worried look. Ludwig's heart dropped at the sudden change.

"He's probably still worried about leaving here." Ludwig thought.

"Don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time. I'll keep you safe." Ludwig said placing a hand on Glück's shoulder. " Let's grab some shoes and jackets before we head out."

"I sill don't know about this. What if I get attacked? What if the dog catcher captures me? What if..." Glück babbled as they began to walk down the street.

"Glück you're human now. You don't have to worry about those things."

"I know but... but.."

Ludwig sighed. If he had known that Glück was going to be this much of a worry wart he wouldn't have brought him out. It was both annoying and cure the way he freaked out about every little thing. Ludwig had to force himself not to burst into laughter. There was no doubt that this sight looked stranger to others. Two men walking together, one a stern looking tall muscular blond and the other a short red-head wearing clothes way too large for him freaking out. Ludwig knew as soon as they reached the main street they were going to get a lot of stares. He hoped that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. Ludwig didn't know what he would say if someone asked him who Glück was. It wasn't as if he could tell them the truth. Even if he didn't promise Glück that he wouldn't he knew people would think he was crazy if he told them the truth. Luckily Ludwig didn't know too many people ,but he had to prepare some sort of back story just incase. There was no way he could explain a red hair Italian speaking stranger on the spot.

"Ludwig. Ludwig." Glück's voice disrupting Ludwig's thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I... It's nothing."

He could see a slight tint of pink across Glück's cheeks.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked stopping.

He could look straight into Glück's eyes caramel eyes. There was some time there in those eyes. Something almost perfectly hidden behind those eyes. As if there was a wall keeping him from seeing what Glück didn't want him to see.

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked slower , not taking his eyes off those caramel ones.

"I... Well... I.. Could you?"

"Just ask me."

"Could you? ... Could you hold my hand?"

Ludwig was taken aback by this sudden request.

"You don't have to. I mean I... I just thought I'd feel better if you were holding my hand..."

Ludwig slid his hand down Glück's arm. Clasping their hands together. Silence followed. Ludwig looked away. He didn't want Glück to see his darkened cheeks. He knew that he was embarrassed. He hadn't held anyone's hand since he was a child. And even then he had only held Gilbert's hand. It made him nervous to be holding Glück's hand. It almost seemed intimate the way their hands fitted so perfectly within each other's.

"Grazie." Glück said leaning closer towards him.

"Sie sind herzlich willkommen."

They walked like that down the road. At first Ludwig could feel the embarrassment eat at him every time they passed someone. But as they continued to walk he began to feel more comfortable. It still felt a little strange, but comfortable.

"I feel a lot safer like this." Glück whispered.

Ludwig could barely keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

They arrived at the local thrift store several minutes later. They would've been here sooner if Glück wasn't so interested in every little thing they passed. It was cute at first when Glück pointed out something and asked what it was, but after being pulled here and there Ludwig began to get very agitated. He knew it wasn't Glück's fault. He was just excited.

"What is this place?" Glück asked worriedly.

"This is called a thrift store."

"th-ri-ft store?" Glück asked trying to say the strange word.

"It's a place where you can buy things for really cheap."

"Why?"

"Well, all the things here were donated. Most of the time it has been used, but every so often you can get something brand new. Come on let's go inside."

"Okay."Glück said tightening his grip as they walked into the store.

Ludwig carefully kept his eyes on Glück's face as they entered. Watched as Glück stood completely still, taking it all in. All the shelves of items and people looking at various objects. Ludwig could feel Glück's hand slip from his own as he stood there speechless. Eyes brightening as a smile crossed his face.

"This... This is amazing!" Glück said nearly bouncing up and down.

"You need to relax. Don't draw any attention to yourself." Ludwig whispered.

Glück nodded as he giddily walked towards the aisles of clothing. There were racks upon racks of clothing. Ludwig was sure there would be something that would fit Glück here.

"Go pick out something that you like."

Glück gave him a look that told him that he wasn't comfortable to go looking on his own.

"I'll be right behind you. Go find something nice."

"Okay." Glück said walking through the aisles of clothing.

Picking through the racks of clothing. moving back and forth between aisles and racks. Ludwig liked how Glück would move like a humming-bird about the store.

"I think you have enough for now." Ludwig laughed.

He could barely see Glück's face behind the stack of clothing he was carrying. It reminded him of his fifth birthday. He had been given a lot of gifts that year. His parents had taken a picture of that time. In the picture you could see nothing but presents piled on one another. Only blond hair could be seen peeking out of the pile.

"You should go try them on."

"Try them on?"

"over there is a dressing room. You have to go in alone and try on some of these at a time." Ludwig said pointing to the dressing room.

"You will be outside?"

"Yes. I'll be right outside of the dressing room. Put something on and then come out so I can make sure it fits you well."

"Alright."

"Give me some of that." Ludwig said taking a good portion of the clothing pile.

He led Glück into the dressing room.

"What do you think?" Glück asked as he showed off the first outfit.

"It looks nice."

The stripped green collared shirt looked more than nice on him. It complemented his caramel eyes perfectly. Glück really looked good in button up collared shirts. They made him look a little older ,but he still had his childlike face.

"Lift your hands up." Ludwig instructed.

Glück did as he was told. Ludwig made sure that the shirt didn't rise to high. It seemed like the shirt fitted perfectly on him. The pants however was still large.

"What size are those pants?"

"34?"

"Okay go put on the next outfit. I'll go put back the pants that are 34 and bigger." Ludwig said looking through the pile he was holding.

Glück nodded and disappeared into the dressing room. Ludwig quickly put back all the oversized pants Glück had grabbed. He didn't want to leave Glück alone for too long.

"Ludwig?" He heard a meek voice call out as he was placing the last pair back on the rack.

"I'm right here." Ludwig said as he made his way back to the dressing room.

Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes. Standing just outside of the dressing room was Glück dressed in a long white dress. The dress was beautifully beaded on the top. He didn't see the that dress in the pile of clothing he had carried. Ludwig didn't even know why Glück was wearing a dress. It did look beautiful on him. It made him look like a woman ready to walk down the aisle. Ludwig's heart tightened in his chest.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus." Ludwig said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ludwig said looking away." Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Well I found it in the dressing room. It looked so pretty. I just had to see what it looked like on someone." Glück said , cheeks turning red. "I should go change."

"Wait. I.. Could I take a picture. Please I'm sure Gilbert would want to see this. I promise it'll only stay between us."

Glück bit his lip nervously before agreeing. Ludwig didn't know why he wanted a picture so badly. He knew that a photo could never compare to seeing this in person. But he wanted to remember this. Wanted to remember this moment for as long as he lived.

After trying on a few more outfits Glück had decided on four outfits that could easily mix and match.

"Would you like to do something else before we went back home?" Ludwig asked as he paid for the outfits.

"Well I was wondering of there was somewhere that sells gelato? I haven't had any in a long time."

"Gelato? No, but there is an ice cream parlor just a few blocks away."

"That sounds great."

They had a good time at the ice cream parlor. They shared a large banana split and chatted about nonsensical things. Ludwig had never felt so happy in a long time. He too hadn't gone out for ice cream in a long time. The last time was when his parents were still alive. They had taken him and Gilbert here to celebrate their good grades. It always served as incentive to do well in school. Ludwig missed his parents dearly as he sat in the ice cream parlor. With Glück besides him he was able to enjoy their time there. They left the parlor happily talking about all the things he would show Glück later. They didn't even notice the couple on the bench just across from the parlor.

###############################################################################

Authors note:

What is this another chapter? Yes it is. How did you like it? There is two reasons why I busted my butt to get another chapter up 1) Today is my birthday! So I decided to give you all a present too. And 2) This weekend I'm going camping so that means no internet. So this works out perfectly!Since the beginning I had planned to update a chapter on my birthday. However originally I wanted to upload a lemon chapter. Of course this wouldn't work with the pace I have been writting this story, so I had to settle for you liked about the lame ending I spent a long time trying to get this done.

So now that we are going into march be prepared for my updating day to move. I don't know when yet,but I don't think I can do mondays anymore. I will let you know later.

Thankyou for everything. You give my life joy. Hope you have a wonderful day.

Translation time!

Translations:

German:

Waking einem Fremden- waking to a stranger Glück

es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

hereinkommen- come in

Du siehst aus wie ein kleines Kind.- you look like a little kid

außerhalb- outside

Sie sind herzlich willkommen-you're welcome

Du siehst wunderschön aus- you look beautiful

bruder- brother

Italian:

Cosa sta succedendo?- what's going on?

Ho dimenticato! Come potrei dimenticare? Sono proprio un idiota! Fratello sta per uccidermi!-I forgot! How could I forget? I'm such an idiot! Brother is going to kill me!

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

fratello- brother


	11. Chapter 11

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 11:¿Te arrepentiras?

Antonio laid awake as the sun began to illuminate his apartment. He had been like this since he had gotten back last night. He knew his mind was exhausted and sleep was calling ,yet his eyes refused to close. Last night had been too much. Both he and Lovino had been so emotional. He had feared that he would never see Lovino again when he had run had been the second time Lovino had left him without a single word. The second time his heart had sunk at the thought of Lovino's sudden disappearance. He had sat there at the café waiting. Waiting for Lovino's turned into minutes and minutes into hours as he sat there. Not moving from that seat. Eyes scanning the streets for the familiar curl he had become use to seeing over these short weeks. Searching. Looking. Waiting. Never moving.

It had been several hours when Elizabeta had finally came up to him. Hand placed upon his shoulder, a small smile on her face.

With a nod he knew he had to go. The sun had begun to set as he left. He had given up on Lovino returning to the café. Walking, eyes glued onto the pavement. Bumping into people,not caring how his body was being tossed back and forth. All he wanted to do was go somewhere he knew Lovino would be. He wanted to see Lovino. If only just to say goodbye. Even if he really didn't want to say goodbye.

The park bench had stood empty. It had perfectly symbolized how he had felt at that moment. Empty. So many times he had on that park bench with Lovino. It had been the place where they had met for a second time. At that time Antonio had thought it was a sign. A sign that they would be together no matter what. He had stayed by Lovino's side too long to give him up without a chase. Antonio had beaten himself about that. He should've gone after Lovino. Antonio knew that he would regret the decision of not chase after Lovino if he never saw him again. Antonio didn't know what to do. One moment he had been having a good time with the man he had a crush on and the next he had been alone. He sat on the empty . Regretting. Regretting everything. He was alone. Left alone to think about all he had done. All the things he should've he had said to Lovino. All the teasing. All of the times they had walked together and he never once tried to hold Lovino's hand. Most of all he regretted not kissing those lips he had been so determined to claim with his own. It had been his mission. Weeks of wonderful dreams had encouraged him. Dreams that showed how happy they would be together. Dreams that had given him hope of a future with Lovino. Dreams that would always stay dreams. He didn't know how long he had sat there crying. Head in his hands as he cried. Not wanting anyone to see how pathetic he was. Then he heard a sound. A familiar sound. Turning his head he was met with milk chocolate eyes. He couldn't believe that Lovino had, once again, came back to him.

"I knew you would come here." He had said.

He had hoped and prayed that Lovino would come to the park. And yet when he had seen Lovino standing right in front of him he thought it was just another dream.

Antonio hugged his pillow tightly at the memory. He had been unbelievably happy to see Lovino again,but when he noticed that he had returned alone his heart-felt as though it was his fault that Lovino didn't find his brother. He remembered how his heart turned to ice as Lovino had told him about Feliciano and how they use to enjoy the full moon together. Antonio had been the one who had pushed for a day without searching. He had been the one who cost Lovino a chance to be reunited with Feliciano.

"Could you ever forgive me?"

When Antonio had asked this he thought Lovino wouldn't forgive him. But Lovino's response had surprised him.

"Why do you do this?"

Antonio had expected shouting and cursing before Lovino left him forever. He even expected to be hurt in someway. He didn't know that he was making Lovino feel guilty. When he had tried to voice this Lovino had cut him off.

"No.I don't want to hear this time I have been looking for a brother who I could never fully when I finally get close to being reunited with him he... I... I couldn't catch up to him. When I lost him for a second time I blamed you. I thought that deciding to spend time with you instead of searching was the reason I wasn't able to catch up to him.I shouldn't have blamed weren't the reason he went yet you apologize for something you didn't do.I'm the one to blame."

Lovino's words had struck his very soul. Antonio wondered what had happen after Lovino had left the café. He still wondered. He didn't want to lay here thinking about yesterday's events anymore. He had done it enough already. It was all he had done when he struggled with sleep last night. Every time he would close his eyes he would see Lovino's sad eyes. He never wanted to see the sadness in those eyes ever again. He wanted to make Lovino happy. Last night he wanted more than anything to stop Lovino's crying.

" I need to stop this." He scolded himself as he glanced at his alarm clock. "It's 8:30 already?" He asked jumping out of bed. "Crap! Lovino is going to kick my ass of I show up late!"

Antonio ran, grabbing whatever he could throw on. Quickly brushing his teeth and hair before running out of the door.

"I can't be late. I can't leave him alone."Antonio continued to scold himself.

Hadn't he regretted leaving Lovino alone last night? Hadn't he held Lovino in his arms and promised that he wouldn't let him go off looking alone? Hadn't he promised that he would meet Lovino bright and early the next day? Promised that they wouldn't take another day off from searching until they found Feliciano. Antonio planned to keep those promises. He had meant every last word even if it hurt to do so.

Antonio kept running, only slowing down when the café came into view. He hoped that he wouldn't get too badly yelled at if he brought Lovino something. Making a quick decision Antonio entered the café. As he entered he hope that Elizabeta wouldn't ask him too many questions. He knew if he took long Lovino would get impatient and go off searching without him, promise or not. Antonio hoped avoid this as much as possible.

"Antonio?"Elizabeta asked.

"Sorry; I don't have much time. I'm already running late." Antonio said quickly.

"I could tell. You look like you haven't slept at all."

"I sort of didn't. Could you get me whatever." Antonio said digging into his wallet

"Sure. Why didn't you sleep last night?What happened after you left? Did you see Lovino?" Elizabeta asked as she began to make his order.

"I... No sé si debo decírtelo." Antonio said in a hush tone.

He could feel his cheeks begin to heat didn't know if he should tell Elizabeta that he had stayed up thinking about lasdt night's he wasn't sure if he should tell her what had happened last seemed way to personal. Yet he knew she would stop at nothing to find out what he knew. He had to tell her something and he highly doubted that Lovino would be okay with him telling Elizabeta how he had broken down in his arms.

"No. I couldn't tell her such personal things."Antonio thought.

"Antonio. What happened?" Elizabeta asked looking straight into his eyes.

As if she was looking into his soul trying to search for the answer. Antonio knew that he couldn't keep quiet made his friends worry about him.

"Did Lovino ever go after you?"

"Not exactly. I met him at the park."Antonio said with a small smile.

"And?"

"And?"

"And what happened?"

"We sat on the bench. We talked for awhile."Antonio said hoping that would suffice.

"There's something you're not telling me." Elizabeta said ,placing Antonio's order on the counter.

"That's all we did."

Antonio could feel his cheeks reddening at the memory of what had happened after their talk.

"No it's not. Antonio I'm not letting you go until you tell me."Elizabeta said holding his order captive.

"Elizabeta I need to go!"

"Not until you tell me what happened!"

Elizabeta looked dead when she was dead serious she was willing to resort to violence, Antonio knew this. Not wanting to show up late and with a black eye he left out a sigh.

"I'll tell you."Antonio said looking at the two coffee cups. "We... We sort of ... kissed."Antonio said,cheeks turning red as strawberries.

"You what?!"Elizabeta asked with a huge smile on her face.

"We were talking and then we ... kissed."Antonio said trying his best to not show how embarrassed he really was.

"I'm so happy for you! But I'm angry that I missed that moment."Elizabeta squealed.

"I really need to go." Antonio said wanting to get out of this awkward conversation quickly.

"I'll let you go this time,but I want a full report on your next date." She said handing his order.

"Espero que no habrá otra fecha." Antonio whispered before leaving quickly.

Pushing his way through the bustling sidewalks. Running as fast as he could without dropping his order. He really needed to get to Lovino. He had to see how he was to make sure Lovino was doing their lips had pressed together last night he had seen kiss was better than any he had in his dreams. He had held Lovino, tears soaking his backside. Wondering if he had caused those tears. Wondering if Lovino had felt the love he had put into that kiss. Wondered if Lovino's tightening grip was for a sense of comfort or simply because he wanted to kill him for his the one thought that had kept him up all night was if Lovino had wanted ,had accepted, that kiss as much as he did. When Antonio had left Lovino didn't say a word. He had offered Lovino to stay at his apartment,but Lovino only shook his head. Antonio could still see the sadness in Lovino's eyes when he had left.

He wanted to see those milk chocolate eyes now. Not filled with sadness,but joy. Joy from just seeing him. Joy for being brought some hot chocolate. The joy he had seen when Lovino had tried the iced mochas. Antonio wanted to see the cute blush upon Lovino's cheeks. The same blush that would appear every time he would tease him. The reddish tint when Lovino had so boldly licked the whip cream off the corner of his mouth. Antonio wanted to be happy. Happy with Lovino. Hadn't they been happy at the café? Hadn't they teased and laughed at one another? They had shared a kiss. A kiss so full of raw hoped all that had meant something to Lovino. Hoped that they would be by each other's side for as long as possible.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Lovino asked harshly.

"Lovino. Lo siento. Here." Antonio said trying to catch his breath.

"You show up late and think a fucking cup of hot chocolate is going to fix all that?" Lovino said snatching the cup.

"I also brought pretzels."Antonio said lifting the thin brown bag.

"Well that changes everything."

Antonio could hear the sarcasm in Lovino's voice. It made him happy to know that Lovino wasn't feeling depressed anymore.

"That's good to hear. For a second I thought you were really mad at me." Antonio teased.

"How could I be mad at you when you bring me warm drinks and food to eat?"

"Well when you put it like that I have no idea why you would be mad at me." Antonio said with a smile.

Lovino sat back against the bench sipping his hot chocolate angrily.

"One point for Antonio. Next time he won't let me off so easy." Antonio thought.

He wanted to laugh,but didn't feel like spoiling his victory so soon. He took a seat next to his grumpy crush. Quiet surrounded them as they sipped their hot chocolates. It was a comfortable silence, much more comfortable than the silence that had ensued last night.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked into the silence.

"We should get going. I want to get some searching done before the day ends."Lovino scoffed.

Antonio watched as Lovino got up from the bench, avoiding eye contact. He had wanted to ask Lovino the question that had plagued his mind since their kiss last night. Apparently it wasn't the right time to do so.

"Let's go!" Lovino grumbled as he started to walk away.

Quickly he chased after could feel tension build between them as they walked through the park. Antonio didn't know why Lovino was acting this way towards him. It was as though Lovino was trying to avoid him.

"Is it my fault? Had I gone too far last night?" Antonio asked himself.

He felt like apologizing again. It seemed like he had been apologizing for a lot of things lately. Especially when it came to Lovino.

"Lovino I..."

"I think we should go this way." Lovino said walking in the direction he had pointed out without waiting for Antonio to respond.

"He really is avoiding me." Antonio thought glumly.

"Hurry the fuck up!"Lovino yelled back towards Antonio.

Antonio had to lightly jog in order to keep up with Lovino's quick pace. He didn't understand why it had suddenly turned awkward between them.

"I thought we got through the awkward phase already." Antonio said in a hush tone.

Antonio stared at Lovino as he followed closely behind. Stared at those hands that he had held in his own. Those eyes which had covered him with tears. Lovino's back,which he had wrapped his arms around. And the shoulder length dark red hair that he had run his hands through. Last night hadn't felt awkward at all. It had felt right to comfort Lovino, in such a way. Holding onto one another. Tears soaking through thin fabric. A kiss. The kiss had felt as though it was meant to be. As if those lips were created just for his own to Antonio couldn't figure out why this awkwardness lingered between them. Where had this awkwardness come from? Lovino didn't push him away when they had kissed. Didn't hit him when he hugged him 't curse at him when they had stayed embraced for a long time. He had only cried.

"Does he regret what happened?" Antonio asked himself.

It was the only reason that made he wasn't sure that was the only reason why the atmosphere between them was unpleasant.

"Lovino I need to ask you something."Antonio said only loud enough for Lovino to hear him.

"I don't have time for your stupid questions! Shut up and keep an eye open for my fratello!"Lovino spat.

"It's important."

"More important than looking for my fratello?"

Lovino's words cut Antonio like a knife. Lovino was still upset about losing his brother Antonio knew Lovino blamed himself for the whole thing ,but Antonio thought it was more of his own fault. Antonio felt as though he was being selfish for wanting to ask Lovino how he felt about the kiss. Felt Stupid to think that a single kiss would heal all of Lovino's emotional to think that just because Lovino hadn't pushed him away last night that he would be welcomed with open arms.

"No. It's not." Antonio said looking at the ground. "But..."

Before he could say any more Lovino was off again, quickly walking down the street. Passing stranger after stranger. Store after store. Antonio could feel their speed increasing as they walked down the street. He tried to keep up with the Italian's pace.

"Ralentizar. Slow down!"Antonio called out.

But Lovino showed no sign of hearing him. He just kept going. Moving faster and faster until he was practically could tell that he was running blind. Lovino didn't know this part of town,he barely knew it had heard horrible things about this side of town. It was rumored to be the area where many criminals lived. Criminals ranging from a common pickpocket to murders. Antonio knew you would be safe as long as you didn't venture too deep into this part of town. His father had often warned him if he ever entered this side of town he would end up being shot or worse. Fear clinged onto him as he ran faster, desperate to stop Lovino. Eyes not leaving the Italian ahead of him. He wasn't going to let Lovino get lost in a place like this. Pushing his way through crowd after crowd.

"Why is he running away?" Antonio thought as he pushed through another couple.

"Alto! Please Lovino stop!" He yelled.

His heart beated harshly as his feet raced across the pavement. Air catching in his chest. It was becoming hard to breath, but he refused to give up. He would keep running until he caught Lovino.

"I don't care how tired I am I need to catch Lovino!" Antonio scolded his tired body.

He could feel his legs becoming heavy with each step. Could feel the air escaping his lungs and yet he ran. He could see Lovino just a few steps away.

"Lovino." He called put in labor breaths. "Lovino!"He yelled with all his might.

Taking a huge leap he was able to catch hold of Lovino's arm. Antonio nearly fell when Lovino suddenly stopped.

"Why... Why.. were you running?"Antonio asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Lovino?" He asked when he felt Lovino suddenly stiffen.

Slowly raising his head he saw what had stopped Lovino dead in his tracks. Across from them was a group of guys dressed in hoodies. It was obvious that the group was apart of a gang. Antonio began to fear that they had gone to far into the wrong side of town.

"Lovino we should go."Antonio whispered.

Lovino didn't move. He just stared at the group, growling under his breath.

"What are you looking at?" one of the group member asked.

"Lovino."Antonio pleaded.

Lovino refused to move.

"I said what the Fuck are you looking at?"the man yelled.

"We didn't mean to disturb you. We were just leaving." Antonio said as he tried to pull Lovino from his spot.

"Well get out of here and tell your friend that if he wants to keep both of his eyes he better keep them to himself!" the man said flashing his knife.

"I'm sorry. He didn't mean anything by it." Antonio said quickly as he dragged Lovino behind him.

Antonio's mind was still trying to make sense of all that just happened as he dragged Lovino back to the main had been so scared when Lovino was having a stare down with a gang had been lucky to get out of there alive.

"What were you thinking? We could've been killed!" Antonio yelled at Lovino.

Lovino still didn't make a sound. Just allowed himself to be dragged like a rag doll.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked as he slowed his pace and released Lovino's arm.

"Mi dispiace." Lovino whispered.

"Why were you running? Where did you think you were running to?Lovino what's going on?"

"Nowhere. It's nothing."

"Nothing?You suddenly take off into the wrong part of town and nearly get yourself killed! You call that nothing?"

Antonio was worried. It seemed as though Lovino knew those gang members who threatened him. The way Lovino had froze told him that if Lovino did know them , he wasn't friends with wondered what would've happened if he hadn't dragged Lovino away. Also wondered had happened between Lovino and the group for him to growl at them like that.

"Lovino."

"Shut the hell up! Stop acting like I'm a little kid! Let's just get out of here."

Antonio quickly grabbed Lovino's wrist. He didn't like it when Lovino kept him in the dark. And he wasn't going to let him do so this time.

"Get your fucking hand off me! Let me go!" Lovino yelled as he tried to slap Antonio with his free hand.

Antonio quickly caught Lovino's other hand, lifting both arms by his struggled ,but Antonio only tightened his grip. Not tight enough to cause pain, just tight enough to make Lovino's attempts fruitless.

"No. I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's going on. All day you have been acting strangely.I want to know why. I need to know"

"E 'tutta colpa tua. Perché stai facendo questo a me?" Lovino said under his breath.

"Please Lovino don't you trust me?"Antonio asked lowering Lovino's arms.

"Mi fido di te. Ed è quello che mi preoccupa."

Antonio could hear the sadness in Lovino's unfamiliar didn't want to upset Lovino. All he wanted was to make him happy,but how could he if Lovino kept things from him?

"I won't let up. I need to end all of this awkwardness. If I don't I don't think we can be together for much longer."Antonio thought.

"I will tell you. I will tell you ,but first let's go far away from here. Please."

The quiet and polite tone seemed so unnatural coming out of Lovino's could barely speak. Lovino had never spoke like this to him before. So meek and fear within his voice. Antonio blinked twice to make sure the man in front of him really was Lovino.

"Sure.I know a place we can go."Antonio said letting go of Lovino's wrists.

They walked quietly besides one another. For a long time they were like that. When Antonio turned to look back at Lovino , he could see him biting his lip.

"Whatever he needs to tell me must be something really hard to talk about." Antonio thought.

He wanted to comfort Lovino. There was nothing in th world that Lovino could tell him that would make him want to leave him. He had promised to stick by Lovino's side until they found Antonio was going to stand by his word. Even if Lovino told him that he was actually a murderous gang member Antonio would stay with him.

"I will stay by his side no matter what. I love him."Antonio thought.

His heart began to beat faster at his mental proclamations of his love for Lovino. His hands twitched as it brushed against Lovino' . Twice their hands brushed against one if his hands had a mind of their own, his hand slid down the inside of Lovino's arm until their palms met together. Fingers intertwining.

"Lovino is going to kill me for doing this."Antonio thought, looking at their joined hands.

He could feel Lovino's hand give a small squeeze, as if it to say that he accepted the other's touch. Antonio's heart nearly burst in his chest.

"I can't believe we are holding hands in public!" Antonio thought joyfully.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Lovino, do you like ice cream?" Antonio asked with a big smile.

They arrived at the ice cream parlour a few minutes later. Although there were many ice cream parlors around town, Antonio felt like he had to take Lovino to this one. It was just a few blocks from Gilbert and Ludwig's place and it served the best ice cream. He had made many memories in this place with Gilbert when they were children. So many fond memories were attached to this place.

"Why did we come here?"Lovino asked monotonous.

"You said you wanted to go somewhere far away;and this was the place I would run away to when i was a kid."Antonio explained.

"Why an ice cream parlour?" Lovino asked, finally letting go of Antonio's hand.

"Ice cream heals all wounds or so that's what Gilbert use to tell me."Antonio laughed. "Come. I'll treat you and then you can tell me whatever you need to."Antonio said as he opened the door.

Antonio swore that he could see the faintest smile on Lovino's face before he walked into the ice cream parlour.

"How long has it been since you last came to a place like this?"Antonio laughed at Lovino's wide eyes.

"Never."

"What?"

"I've never been to an ice cream parlour before."

"How is that possible?"

Antonio watched as Lovino's cheeks slowly redden.

"Shut up!" Lovino said as he pushed Antonio.

"He's so cute when he's embarrassed."Antonio thought.

"How may I help you?" Asked the man behind the counter.

"Hu? ... Uno momento."Antonio said towards the man before turning his attention back to Lovino. "Pick out whatever you like. Don't worry I'll be right behind you. There's no reason to be scared."He said noticing Lovino's hesitant movements.

"I'm not scared!"Lovino whispered as they stepped up to the glass case that showed all the flavors.

"Do you know what you want?"The man asked.

The scrunching of Lovino's eyebrows told Antonio that he was still uncomfortable with ordering. He placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder, letting him know that it was okay if he didn't know what he wanted.

"You could sample some of our flavors."The man offered.

"That would be great."Antonio said.

"What would you like to try?"the man asked.

"Lovino?"

"The green one with the dark chunks." Lovino said pointing to the one he just described.

"Mint? Here you are."The man said handing Lovino a small spoon with some mint on it.

Antonio watched as Lovino cautiously took the spoon and placed it in his mouth. Lovino's eyes grew wide before closing. Shoulders relaxing.

"He's too cute."Antonio thought.

"What are you looking at?"Lovino said catching Antonio's stare.

"Nothing."Antonio said as a light blush spread over his cheeks.

"Do you want to try another flavor?"The man asked.

Lovino quickly shook his head.

"Are you sure?"Antonio asked.

"Yes I'm fucking sure.E 'per colpa tua che mi guardava in quel modo."Lovino said in a hushed tone.

"Alright could we have two scoops of mint and another two scoop, one vanilla and one mexican chocolate."

"Cups or cones?"

"Cups."

"Here you are sir."The man said handing the two cups over the glass casing.

"Thank you."Antonio said as he handed the cups to Lovino.

"Thank you come again."The man said after Antonio paid.

The inside of the ice cream parlour was filled with couples and families alike. Antonio doubted that Lovino could handle being surrounded by so many people for could see the tension in Lovino's shoulders return as they passed the occupied tables.

"Let's go outside."Antonio offered.

Lovino gave a small nod and they walked out of the air-conditioned building. They found a bench just across from the entrance.

"Thanks for holding my ice cream. He said grabbing the cup from Lovino.

They quietly ate their ice cream.

"You know I wouldn't have thought you were the mint type of guy."Antonio laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that mint is a calming flavor. And well it doesn't match you at all."

"It tasted good so I got it. You don't have to compare it to my personality." Lovino said shoving spoonfuls of mint into his mouth.

"I guess you're right."

"I mean if you're going to be like that what does your choices say about you?"

"You tell me."

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I haven't tasted those flavors before."

"Do you want to?" Antonio asked holding out a spoon filled with mexican chocolate.

Lovino took the spoon into his mouth. For a second it looked as though he liked it ,then suddenly he started coughing.

"What the hell was that?"

"Lo ." Antonio said placing a spoon of vanilla in Lovino's mouth.

It seemed to quiet down his coughing fit.

"Are up trying to kill me? What is in that?"

"Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? What did they do, dump a whole frickin container into each spoonful?"Lovino complained as he shoved more mint into his mouth.

"I guess it's an acquired taste."

"I was wrong. Your taste in ice cream matches your personality perfectly. Their both strange. I'll never get this horrible taste out of my mouth."

"Lo siento."

"Remind me to never try ice cream that you picked out."

Antonio couldn't help but laugh. Lovino looked so hilarious when he complained. All of Antonio's friends had too tired and told him he was weird for liking mexican chocolate. But Lovino's reaction was icing on the cake. This was another memory that he hoped to remember forever.

"Great now I'm out of ice cream and I still have that taste from your horrible ice cream."

Antonio looked down at his own cup. There was only a few more spoonfuls of vanilla.

"Here. Take my vanilla."Antonio said placing the cup in front of Lovino.

"I don't think so. It reeks of cinnamon." Lovino said pushing the cup away.

"Alright."Antonio said finishing up his ice cream. "I'll go throw our cups away. Don't go anywhere."

Antonio quickly took their empty cups and walked back into the parlor.

"I should buy a bottle of water or something for Lovino."he thought as he walked over to the trash can.

Just as he was turning away from the trash can he bumped into someone.

"Lo siento. Sorry." Antonio said looking at the person he had just bumped into.

"It's my fault."Said the man.

"Lov...Lo siento."Antonio said quickly moving out of the man's way.

"For a second I thought that man was Lovino."Antonio thought looking back at the man who he had just bumped into.

The man did look a lot like Lovino. He was roughly the same height as Lovino, though Lovino might've been the taller of the two by an inch or so. He had hair just a shade or two lighter than Lovino's and a curl that stood out from the rest of his hair. They were identical. Antonio watched the man walk over to a table where a tall blond man was sitting. Antonio could've sworn the blond man was Ludwig.

"That can't be Ludwig. I'm sure he doesn't know anyone who looks like that. And why would he be here?"Antonio thought as he grabbed a cold drink and placed it near the cash register. "No it can't be." Antonio thought as he paid the cashier.

As Antonio went to leave he kept his eye on the red-head and the blond.

"Should I tell Lovino?It could be possible, couldn't it?"

"What took you so long?"

"Bought you a drink."Antonio said handing the bottle to Lovino.

"I don't think that'll wash out the taste."Lovino said taking the bottle.

Lovino stared at the bottle intensely,telling Antonio that there was something wrong.

"Is something the matter?"

"How do you open this?"

Antonio was shocked. He had never met anyone who didn't know how to open a water bottle. For a second it seemed like Lovino was just messing with look on Lovino's face told him that he wasn't kidding. Antonio never really noticed that Lovino didn't know/ experienced many things until seemed odd that he had never been out for ice cream or knew how to open a bottle.

"Well you hold it in one hand and use the free one to take off the cap."Antonio said miming his directions.

Lovino did as he said, placing one hand on the bottle's center and the other on the cap. Lovino began to tug on the cap,but it refused to move. Antonio could see the frustration in his face. Could see his cheeks begin to puff up,as if he were holding his breath.

"Screw this! I can't do it!" Lovino said throwing the bottle at Antonio.

Antonio managed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"You're probably just twisting the wrong way. Here I'll help you."He said placing the bottle back into Lovino's hands. "Put this hand here and this one here." He said guiding Lovino's hands with his own. "Now keep this hand totally still. Tighten your grip on the cap. Twist your wrist this way."

With a snap the cap became loose within their hands.

"Okay now just keep twisting until it comes all the way off." Antonio said letting go of Lovino's hands.

After three more twists the cap came off.

"Grazie."Lovino said ,awkwardly placing the bottle to his lips.

Antonio felt like a proud parent who just taught their child how to ride a bike. If everything was like this moment he would forever be happy.

"What about all that he's keeping from you? Don't you want to know how he feels about last night?" a little voice in the back of his head asked.

As much as he didn't want to admit it , and ruin this moment, he knew the voice was right. He couldn't allow himself be kept in the dark. And deep down he really wanted to know how Lovino felt about the kiss they had shared last night. He needed to know these things. He just didn't know how to broach the subject.

"I should just come out and ask him. The worst thing that could happen is getting punched. Right?" Antonio thought.

"Lovino?"

"You don't have to say it."Lovino said placing the bottle between his legs. "I know there are things you want to ask me."

"Yes there is. Could we start with what happened this morning? Why did you run off like that?"

"I...I don't know."Lovino said looking down at the concrete.

"Could you at least tell me about the group of guys? When you saw them you just stood there. Do you know them?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"They...I... They are the reason me and my brother were separated."

"I'm still not understanding."

"The truth is I'm the reason for all this. And don't you dare deny it!"

Antonio was about to say something ,but the glare he was getting from Lovino made him shut his mouth.

"All this happened because of me. Because I was stupid.I decided that I didn't care what I did as long as it kept me and my fratello going. As long as we were surviving I didn't care where we were or what I needed to do in order to get to somewhere else. When we came to this town I thought it would be just like all the other times. We were only going to stay for a few weeks ,like we always did wherever we went, but I had to go and do something stupid. I stole from the group we met today. Like a frickin idiota I had to steal from a fucking gang! I thought they were just a group of guys. I didn't think that they would chase after me. I have stolen nearly all my life and for the most part people couldn't care less. But I had to take from the one group who actually gave a shit. I managed to outrun them. Lost them in the alleyways , or so I thought. I ran back to the alley where I had told Feliciano to stay at and... They were there. I saw them beating up my fratello and then I heard a loud snap. I went into a rage. I fought them the best I could as I heard my fratello whimpering in pain. I beat the fucking shit out of them for hurting him like that. One got me though." Lovino paused, placing a hand under his left rib cage."Got me once. Only once. I knocked him out before he could pull out the knife."

"He stabbed you?"

Antonio couldn't believe what he was honestly hadn't expected this.

"Yeah. Probably would've been worse off if he was a bit more handy with a blade." Lovino laughed. "But the injury made it hard. I managed to pull out the blade. Luckily it didn't puncture anything. It was deep enough that it kept me from carrying Feliciano to a safe place. The snap that I heard came from his leg. It was horrible to see his leg look like that. I knew even with my help he wouldn't be able to walk. So I dragged him as far away from the groups unconscious bodies as possible. 'Feliciano I'll be right back. I'm going to find help.'Those were the last words I spoke to him. I ran ,but I didn't know where I was going. We had only been here for a short time.I didn't know who or where to go to for help. I knew I wasn't going to get help if I kept walking around all bloody, not to mention I don't think I could make it with all the blood I was losing. So I went to the place where I kept some of the things I've stole. I stitched my self with some thread and needle that I had kept from a long time ago. Then I changed my shirt. Like a selfish dumbass I took care of myself before finding help for my fratello, who I left alone in an alleyway."Lovino said as his hands tightened into fists.

"No one would help me.I ran through crowds going person to person asking for help. Asking where I could find a hospital, a vet , anything. I gave up on finding help. 'I will help Feliciano myself' I thought. But I was lost. I didn't know what alley I had left him. 'Feliciano' I yelled down each alley way I passed. I kept going until I smelled blood coming from a nearby alleyway. It was my blood. I followed it back to where I had last seen my brother. Feliciano wasn't there. I knew someone must've took him. I didn't know what to ho incontrato te."Lovino said slowly unclenching his fists. "Yesterday when I saw someone who looked like my brother I didn't hesitate to go after him. Not even for a second did I think that the person I was chasing wasn't him.I still don't know if that person was him. If it was then ... It seemed like he wanted to get away from me as fast as he could. And I wouldn't blame him if that were the case.I left him. Left him, basically giving him to a potrei mai perdonarmi per questo."

"I understand. I don't blame you for going after someone you thought was your brother. When you left I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again. Then when you came back I was glad ,but also sad that you had returned alone. Lovino. You did what you thought was right to keep you and your brother safe and well. I'm sure he doesn't blame you for any of this. Like I said last night, I know you love and care deeply about your brother , and I'm sure he knows this." Antonio said placing a hand on Lovino's fist.

"I have a question. Why did you kiss me last night?"

"I...I don't know."Antonio lied. "Do you regret it?"

"I regret a lot of things. Ma io non mi pento di quello."Lovino said as he opened his fist.

Their hands slipped into one another' Antonio could do was concentrate on their intertwined fingers. Neither of them noticing the tall blond and the thin red-head walking out of the ice cream parlour.

#############################################################################################################

Author notes:

Holy cow guys I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you like it regardless. I guess my new updating day will be Fridays for at least the month of march. Any way, thanks for sticking with my story. Thankyou to all those who have reviewed and wished me a happy birthday. It was a little less than happy,but I did get a brand new laptop so I'm still working out the bugs. In the future ,meaning once I figure this new computer out, I hope to get chapters out way earlier than this. I also blame my statistics class. Probability, enough said.

So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Honestly when I first came up with this story I had a semi plan for my chapters up until chapter 10. That's why it was a bit easier to come up with something in a few days and have it ready to be uploaded. So this chapter took a lot of thought. I love writing the Spamano chapters,even if they sometimes are awkward to write or just plain difficult. I apologize for any major mistakes I typed this on my new laptop and it doesn't have Microsoft word.

I got all flustered the other day because my friend looked at my notebook that I write this story in and the first word she had to look at was fuck. She was really shocked that I wrote the f word. In real life I don't swear so her pointing that out made me so embarrassed. I don't know why I'm telling you guys this. You probably don't care about my crazy life.

Let me just say one more thing. No matter how crazy my life gets I will continue to work on this story. It's the only thing that gives me a piece of mind. And I can honestly say that I care about this more than anything. Okay I think I'm done.

Translation time!

Translations:

Spanish:

¿Te arrepentiras?- do you regret it?

No sé si debo decírtelo.- I don't know if I should tell you

Espero que no habrá otra fecha.- I hope there will be another date

Lo siento- I'm sorry

ralentizar- slow down

Alto- stop

uno momento- one moment

Italian:

fratello- brother

mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Perché stai facendo questo a me?- why are you doing this to me?

E 'tutta colpa tua- it's all your fault

Mi fido di te. Ed è quello che mi preoccupa.-I trust you. And that's what worries me.

E 'per colpa tua che mi guardava in quel modo.-And 'because of you looking at me that

way.

Grazie-thanks

Poi ho incontrato te.- then I met you

Non potrei mai perdonarmi per questo.- I could never forgive myself for that.

Ma io non mi pento di quello.- but I don't regret that.


	12. Chapter 12

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Posso fidarmi di te?

An unfamiliar face stared at him. Talking to him. He wanted to ask who the man was ,but he was unable to speak.

"Haven't I met him before?" Feliciano thought as he continued to watch the man talk.

The man looked so familiar. He could've sworn he had seen those dark curls and tan skin before. He just couldn't figure out where. The man's eyes, the color of emeralds, stared at him. Feliciano could see something behind those eyes. Concern? Sadness or something more? Feliciano didn't know which one it was.

"Do you regret it?" asked the man.

"Regret what?" Feliciano wanted to ask, but he could feel his mouth say something else. "I regret a lot of things. Ma io non mi pento di quello." he could feel himself say.

"Lovino?" Feliciano wondered.

Even though it felt as if he were speaking, it was obvious that the voice was Lovino's. Feliciano watched as his hand unclenched and hold onto the other man's hand.

"Who is that?" Feliciano asked as he suddenly jolted awake.

He looked down at his empty hand , he could still feel the other man's touch. Could still see those emerald eyes staring at him. Feliciano knew it was all a dream, but it felt so real and so unlike his usual dreams. He often dreamt of eating huge plates of pasta and laughing with his brother. Even if that truly was his own dream who was the guy and why had he sounded like Lovino when he talked?

It had to have been Lovino's dream. It was the only thing that explained the events of the dream. Lovino and him had always had a strong connection with one another. It was probably due to the fact that they were twins. Sometimes he would feel what Lovino was feeling or even heard some of his thoughts, though he would never tell him that. He had never been able to see Lovino's dreams before. He figured it must be because he had been far away from his brother for so long.

"What did he mean by regretting it? Who was that Lovino? What is it that you don't regret?" He asked into the dark room.

Gilbert had surprised him when they had come home from a day out of the house. Gilbert had cleaned out a room that they had used as a storage so Feliciano could have his own room. It was a nice surprise and it was just a little down the hall from Ludwig's room. Gilbert had offered to take him out one day to find a color he liked to paint the room. Feliciano liked the idea, but right now the room felt empty and cold. This had been the first night he had ever slept alone. He always had Lovino to cuddle with at night no matter how much Lovino had complained about doing so.

"I wish you were here with me fratello." He whispered as he hugged his legs.

He listened to the sounds of the night for a while, hoping that it would help him go back to sleep. He could hear the wind blowing through the neighboring trees. The creak of the old house. The scattering sound of tiny feet moving about. Mysterious noises that he had no idea what it was or that such a sound existed.

"I can't take this! It's too scary! I don't want to be alone!" Feliciano thought, quickly jumping out of bed.

He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold floors. A cool breeze brushing against his skin.

"I shouldn't have gone to sleep naked." He scolded himself.

Wrapping the blanket tightly around himself he shuffled across the room towards the door. He silently thanked the strange way he walked on his tippy toes, as they made his steps almost inaudible. He crept out of his room ,making his way to Ludwig's.

"Should I be doing this?" He asked placing a hesitant hand on the door knob. "It's too scary by myself."

Closing his eyes he quickly , but quietly, pulled open the door. His ears were greeted by the sound of Ludwig's snoring. Feliciano almost laughed at the sleeping man. The snoring reminded him of a sleeping man he had seen when he was a kid. He even asked Lovino what the sound was. 'It's snoring idiota.' Lovino responded. It was something that truly interested him when he was at that age. He wondered why neither he or Lovino made such a noise when they slept.

"His snoring is kind of cute." He thought as slipped beneath the sheets next to Ludwig. "It's so warm." He whispered as he snuggled closer to Ludwig's body.

He was glad that he had decided to do this after all. Lying besides Ludwig felt safe. It was like being with Lovino again, but somehow different. Closing his eyes he could feel sleep drawing him in. It was just as sleep began to fill his whole body that he felt a sudden shift in the bed. Feliciano became worried that he had woken Ludwig and would be sent back to his room. A strong-arm wrapped around him causing him to freeze in fear. Slowly he lifted his head to see Ludwig's face.

"Still sleeping." Feliciano sighed with relief.

Ludwig looked so peaceful as he slept. Blond hair falling in his face without care instead of it being slicked back. Mouth slightly open instead of forced shut. Eyebrows just laying there instead of being scrunched up or raised in a questioning look. It was surprising to see just how different Ludwig looked asleep then when he was awake. The one thing that Feliciano wished he could see was Ludwig's beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that matched the beauty of sapphires. Feliciano smiled as snuggled even closer towards Ludwig and waited for sleep to take him.

Feliciano woke to an empty bed. By the lack of warmth of the bed it appeared that Ludwig had woken and left a while ago. He could hear muffled noises coming from downstairs. As he slowly made his way towards the stairs he could identify the noises as voices.

"What do you think I should do?" He heard Ludwig asked.

"I don't see the big problem."

'"What are they talking about?" Feliciano thought as he inched closer.

He could see the two brothers sitting and chatting at the table.

"Bruder.."

"West you need to relax . you get all flustered over everything."

Even at this close proximity he had to strain to hear ludwigs quiet replies. Scrunching his eyebrows together he focused. Imaging himself with his dog ears, just like yesterday when he had to prove himself to Ludwig. Focusing until he felt a slight pressure on the top of his head, Ludwig's quiet replies became as clear as a bell.

"Just one of the advantages of having ears like this." Feliciano thought wiggling his ears.

"I'm worried about all of this." Ludwig said.

"Worried about what? Are you worried about what he did or what you did?" Gilbert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What he did?" Feliciano asked himself.

"I...I'm more concerned about what we are going to do with him. We can't..."

Feliciano didn't want to hear anymore. He shouldn't have eavesdropped in the first place. Whatever they were talking about it involved him; that he was sure of. By Ludwig's tone it seemed like he had already out stayed his welcome.

"They are going to get rid of me. I just know it!" He thought trying to hold back the tears. " Now that they know I can transform they're going to sell me! Lovino was right! Others can't be trusted. People are cruel and only want to harm us. I should've never showed my human form to them! I should've just ran away when my leg had healed. Mi dispiace Lovino. I shouldn't have gotten myself into this mess."

He could feel tears spring from his eyes. He had to get out of here. Had to run away. Just as he made a move, the floorboards beneath him squeaked. Alerting the two downstairs.

"Glück?" Ludwig yelled, causing Feliciano to jump in fright.

It was too much for him. Feliciano couldn't control his heart beat. He was too scared. Scared by Ludwig's sudden voice. Scared by the thought that he might be sold because he was a freak of nature. Scared that even after everything he wasn't going to have a new home. Scared that he wouldn't ever get the chance to see Lovino again. He tried to run up the stairs, but he couldn't control his own movements. As his feet turned back into paws he lost his footing. He blacked out, only aware of the strangely soft landing.

"Wir reden später." He could hear Ludwig say.

"Ja." Gilbert whispered.

"Glück...Glück.."

"Who's that?" Feliciano asked himself as the voice repeated the name.

All around him was nothing. Total darkness. He tried to figure out where he was. What was going on. Why was he suddenly in this dark place.

"That's right I fell." He said remembering what happened after he had overheard Ludwig's and Gilbert's conversation.

"Glück. Wake up Glück."

"What?"

"Wake up Glück."

"That's right . Ludwig named me that. I should wake up."

He could see the light peaking through the darkness. He walked closer towards the light. Warmth surrounding his body. He could feel himself being held in someone's arms . Could feel a hand running through his hair.

"Glück wake up."

He could recognize the voice now.

"Ludwig." He thought as his blurred vision cleared.

"Get up you lazy bones." Gilbird chirped. "Wake up. Wake up"

"Gilbird calm down." Gilbert said as he patted the small bird on his head. "You gave us a good scare." Gilbert said with a small smile.

Feliciano opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a bark.

"You think he's okay?" Ludwig asked.

"He's probably still shook up from the fall. Thanks to you he didn't receive any injuries." Gilbert said.

"Thanks to him? What happened? The last thing I remember is falling." Feliciano barked.

"Whoa. I can't speak dog." Gilbert laughed.

" Idiota." Feliciano scold himself. "Focus. I need to focus." He repeated.

It had been so long since he had transformed back and forth in such a short time. Lovino only allowed them to transform during the full moon and even then they had to turn back at first light of day. Feliciano figured it was because it was safer that way. His body hurt as he began to change shape. Every muscle in his body felt as though it was on fire. His paws once again becoming feet and hands. His spine lengthening and fur turning back into fine hair ,completing his agonizing transformation. He could barely breath as he felt his bones settle in their new positions.

"Sorry. I haven't done that in a long time." He panted, nearly collapsing on top of Ludwig.

"I'll go get you a blanket or something." Gilbert said quickly walking to his room. to retrieve a blanket. "Here you go." He said as he draped the blanket over the two still sitting on the ground.

"Grazie." Feliciano said as he leaned closer into Ludwig.

"Could you get him something to drink? He looks like he's going to collapse at any minute." Ludwig said, unconsciously tightening his grip on the man in his arms.

Ludwig was right. He felt so weak right now.

"It took a lot out of me. I'm sorry for being so weak." Feliciano mumbled.

"Don't worry. Why did you suddenly turn into a dog?" Gilbert asked handing him a glass of milk.

He took it in shaky hands taking a sip. He could feel his muscles relax as the cold liquid flowed down his throat. The burning in his muscles too seemed to subside.

"Well I got scared. It happened a lot when I was a kid; its how we found out that we could transform."

"So you can't control it when you're scared?"

"And overly excited." Feliciano said feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

He could feel Ludwig's words echo as he rested his head onto his chest.

"No it's not your fault. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"Still I shouldn't have yelled like that. What were you doing before you fell?"

"I can't tell him that I was eavesdropping ,but I can't lie." Feliciano thought. " You weren't there when I woke up So I got worried."

It wasn't a complete lie. He did become worried when he had woken to an empty bed.

"Es tut mir leid. I should've woke you up sooner."

"What time is it?"

"9:30." Gilbert said

"What? How long have you two been up?"

"Not too long. Since five o'clock or so."

"They're crazy! Who would willingly wake up so early on a Sunday?" Feliciano thought.

He couldn't bring himself to wake up so early. Even 9:30 was too early for him. He rather siesta the whole day then wake up at that hour.

"We are morning people." Gilbert said with a small smile.

"Still on a Sunday?"

"We normally don't wake up this early. It's just that ... We usually get another hour and a half of sleep. Our friends think we are crazy for getting up at all on Sundays. They'll either sleep in or stay at home unless we plan something." Gilbert said with a laugh. "If you go sit on the table I'll make you some breakfast. I don't think my bruder would like to be a chair forever."

"Oh. Mi dispiace." He said quickly getting off Ludwig's lap.

He had forgotten that he had been sitting on Ludwig's lap. If Gilbert hadn't said anything he would be still sitting on the man. It was just so comfortable in Ludwig's lap and having those strong arms holding him. If felt lonely without those arms wrapped around him.

"What would you like to eat?" Ludwig asked as he slowly got up.

"I would love to eat some pasta, but I know you don't have anything to make it." Feliciano said taking a seat.

"Pasta?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Sì. I haven't had any in such a long time. Haven't you had pasta before?" Feliciano asked seeing the confused looks on both of their faces.

"Nein." They said in unison again.

"How is that possible? How come you two haven't had something as amazing as pasta before?"

"I don't know how to make it and I've never tried to cook things besides German dishes." Gilbert explained. "Plus, even though he may not look it, my bruder is a very picky eater. I'm surprised that he ate the soup you once made for us."

"Bruder!"

"It's the truth." Gilbert said with a grin.

"As soon as we get the necessary ingredients I'm going to make some pasta for the both of you." Feliciano said remembering how he use to love making pasta.

"Why don't we all go to the supermarket later today? I'm sure you would like to eat something besides leftover wurst."

"Are you sure?"

"We are running low on food anyway."

"Gilbert.." Ludwig began to say.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a change in menu?" Gilbert asked interrupting Ludwig.

It was obvious that there was something going on between the brothers. Feliciano wondered if he was somehow the caused the tension that hanged between the two.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

"I promise to make you the best pasta ever!" Feliciano said just as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"We should get you something to eat first." Ludwig said.

"Can you handle eating leftovers for one more meal?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't mind."

It was about eleven when they left for the super market.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to cook pasta again!" Feliciano said as he skipped down the street. "Aren't you excited?" He asked the two who were walking behind him.

"We are. Aren't we?" Gilbert asked Ludwig.

"Ja."

Feliciano couldn't help himself. He felt like he hadn't been this happy in a long time. It felt so good to smile. If he knew were the supermarket was her would've already been there. But he didn't know where it was and he didn't have any money.

"What's the supermarket like?" He asked as he skipped backwards towards the brothers.

"It's like the thrift store we went to yesterday, but it has food there too." Ludwig said.

Feliciano tried to imagine this. He got a weird image of a huge building with items of different food that has already been partly eaten. It seemed a little strange that they would have a store for things that could get out of a trashcan. Lovino and him had eaten out of trash cans before so it didn't sound too unappetizing. Lovino mostly stole food for them nowadays because he had enough of dumpster diving.

"It sounds nice, but wouldn't it be easier to get food out of a dumpster instead of paying for already eaten food?"

He was caught off guard when the two brothers busted into laughter.

"What's Funny?" He asked.

He didn't understand why they were laughing so hard. He hadn't seen them laugh like this before. Even their faces were turning red.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Glück that's not what I meant." Ludwig said.

"You don't buy used foo supermarket." Gilbert explained.

"Oh. I thought..."

"I shouldn't have made that comparison. Sorry for confusing you."

Feliciano felt very embarrassed. He felt as though he shouldn't have asked such a stupid question in the first place.

"Fratello was right I am an idiota."

"You're not an idiot. You were just curious. There's nothing wrong with wanting to know something now and then." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Tu non mi conosci." Feliciano said under his breath.

He could admit it to himself. They didn't know him not even a little. Up until a day ago they had thought he was just a stray Italian greyhound. They couldn't know who he really was. They wouldn't know. He had promised his brother to never reveal their identities. And he had already told these two too much. Feliciano was sure that if he wasn't careful he would end up telling them everything. Lovino wouldn't like that. Feliciano knew that if or when Lovino found out that he had revealed one of their most deepest secrets he was going to be very angry. He couldn't afford to tell them anymore. He couldn't afford to disappoint Lovino anymore.

"What do you think of it?" Asked Gilbert.

"What?"

"The supermarket. What do you think of it?"

Feliciano couldn't believe he had spent nearly the whole walk here worrying over the things he had said to Ludwig and Gilbert and that they didn't, wouldn't, know who he really was. He should've been thinking of coming here, seeing this place for the first time. Thinking of its exterior that showed large luminescent signs. Thinking about the flowers that surrounded the small pathway that led to its entrance. He should've been gawking at all this, but his negative thoughts prevented him from doing so.

"It's nice." He said excitedly just to be polite.

"Just wait until you see the inside." Gilbert said.

Feliciano was temporarily blinded by the bright florescent lights as he entered. He had to blink several times to help his eyes adjust. It seemed way too clean here. He could even see his own reflection in the tiled floors. Everything was so strange and new. He couldn't keep his eyes focused on one thing in particular. They just jumped from one thing to the next ,trying to take in all the things that he didn't know surrounding him.

he had to contain himself, he knew if he didn't he would be touching and pointing out every little thing. And that would bring attention to himself as well as cause Ludwig and Gilbert trouble, Feliciano wanted neither of those things. Ludwig must've sensed this because he placed a somewhat firm hand onto Feliciano's shoulders.

"This is amazing. There's so much things. There's got to be pasta ingredients in here somewhere." Feliciano said to Ludwig with a smile.

"Ja. There's a lot of things you can buy here."

"Do you come here often?"

"Not exactly."

"Why?"

'Well.."

"Glück I think the pasta ingredients is over there. Let's go check it out." Gilbert said pulling him away from Ludwig.

He was being dragged towards the aisles in the middle of the store. Signs hung over each aisle telling shoppers what each aisle contained, but to Feliciano it was just a bunch of scribbles. They passed several aisles until they stopped at one that was filled with various of boxes. Each depicting different baked goods.

"Here pasta." Gilbert said placing a box in his hands.

"What is this?" He asked staring at the box.

"It's pasta." Gilbert said pointing to the scribbles on the box.

"I've never seen pasta like this." He said staring at the box. "I use to make it from scratch.."

"I don't think.." Ludwig said

"How do you make pasta from scratch?" Gilbert interjected.

"I could teach you if you want." Feliciano said perking up.

"Sure. That'll be awesome."

"Hey Ludwig!" he heard an unfamiliar voice call out, causing both brothers to jump.

"Who is that?" He a Feliciano asked.

"Just a friend Ludwig he saw you so keep him busy while I help get the ingredients." Gilbert said as he pulled him into the next aisle.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who would ask a million and one questions if he knew you were with us." Gilbert laughed.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem. I just hope West can fend off all his questions.. Maybe one day you could meet that guy once we get our story straight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we can't tell people that you were the stray that we rescued. And we can't say that you we're a long-lost relative. That guy has known us for a long time, so that excuse wouldn't work. I doubt he would believe if we tried to pass you as a childhood friend .

"I see."

Feliciano knew Gilbert had done the right thing. He too wouldn't have known what to say if the man had asked him who he was. He hated lying, but he already had said too much. He couldn't tell another stranger who/ what he was.

"so what do we need to make pasta?"

"Let's See... flour, eggs, tomatoes, spices..." He went off counting the ingredients with his fingers.

"Sounds like we could use a cart. You wait right here while I go get one. Do not go anywhere."

"I won't i Promise."

with a short nod Gilbert left. Feliciano decided to take this time alone to look at all the strange items around him. Most had unfamiliar scribbles on them with pictures. He had never seen food like this before. Back when he had a home they made food using the things they grew in the garden. To see food in boxes. He had only certain things in cans and boxes like the soup broth he had used a few days ago. Everything around was confusing him.

"If these were written in Italian then I might have a chance at figuring out what these were." He thought as he picked up two colorful boxes.

"What did you find?" Gilbert asked.

" i don't know." He said showing the boxes to Gilbert. " And what's that?" He asked pointing to the strange metal thing in front of Gilbert.

"That's Cereal and this is a cart." He said pointing to each object.

" Cereal. Cart." Feliciano repeated to himself. "What is cereal?" He asked feeling like an idiot again.

" Cereal is...um... I don't know how to explain it. I had it once at Antonio's. It was sweet and crunchy ,but I heard not all of them taste like that. It was to my awesome taste, but you may like it."

"Sweet and crunchy." Feliciano said looking down at the boxes in his hands.

"Would you like to buy some to try it later?"

"I'm not sure."

"Throw one into the cart. It's on sale so don't worry about it. Even if you don't like it I can give it to someone else."

Feliciano hesitantly placed the colorful box into the metal cart.

"Now let's go get those pasta ingredients." Gilbert said pushing the cart out of the breakfast aisle.

It took about fifteen minutes to find most of the ingredients and a few of those minutes were due to Feliciano asking what this and that was.

"I just need to get some tomatoes. I think I saw them when we were walking around." Feliciano said.

"Okay I'll meet you back here. Be safe." Gilbert said as he pulled out a rectangular item out of his pocket.

Feliciano wanted to ask him what it was ,but he figured he had asked too many stupid questions. He walked towards where he had seen the tomatoes.

"Tomatoes. Tomatoes. Where are your tomatoes?" He sang as he walked around. "There you are!" He said when he saw the pile of tomatoes.

"We still haven't found Feliciano."

The sudden mention of his name made Feliciano freeze. He hadn't told anyone his real name, that he was sure of. He had been so careful not to tell anyone his brother or his own name. He crept forward towards where he heard his name. Peering over a mountain of apples he saw Ludwig still chatting with the strange who had called out to him.

"Who is that and how does he know my name?"

Leaning in closer he noticed the stranger's appearance. The stranger had short dark curly brown hair, tan skin, and emerald eyes. Feliciano nearly fell over when he saw those eyes. There was no mistaking it. Those eyes were the same ones he had seen in his dream. He was starting to get worried. How was it possible for someone he had seen in a dream know his name? Why was this man looking for him in the first place?

"I'm getting too worked up. I need to relax." He scolded himself.

"I can't believe you haven't found him yet." He heard Ludwig say.

"Is Ludwig helping man find me? Why? What do they want with me? Did they already find Lovino?"

He could feel himself hyperventilating. Lovino had always warned him that if he had heard anyone asking about them then he should run. Runaway from whoever may be asking about them. He was going to follow his brother's advice this time. He had learned the dangers of not listening to Lovino. Grabbing a few tomatoes he quietly snuck away from the two talking. Power walking it back to where he had left Gilbert.

"Gilbert I have to go." He said placing the tomatoes in the cart.

"Is something wrong? I'll go get Ludwig."

"No... I just need to go."

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"Spero di sì." He said before running away.

"I'll see you at home." He heard Gilbert yell after him.

He didn't know if he was going to return to their home. He didn't want to think about what had happened. What he had overheard. What was going on around him as he rushed past everyone and everything in the store. All blurring into colors as he kept running. Tears began to fall as he made it out of the store. He had thought that he had found people who had cared for him. People who he had once hoped would be his new family. A place where he and Lovino could find happiness. He couldn't trust them now. They were helping that stranger find him and Lovino. He wouldn't be taken away from his brother this time. He wouldn't be separated from Lovino any longer. He would find Lovino on his own and then things would go back to normal. Leaving this town behind them. Forget all this had happened. Just like before. He just wanted things to go back to how they were before.

"Lovino I need you."

Feliciano hoped that somehow Lovino would hear his plea. He kept running until he felt something hit his face.

"Gomenasai. I didn't mean to do that." A short black-haired man said.

"what happened?" He asked rubbing his face.

"i hit you with my bag." The man said bending down to pick up the scattered papers that fell out of his bag.

"Why?" Feliciano said as he helped pick up the papers.

"I was angry. it's so unlike me to lose my temper like that."

"It's okay." He said whipping the remaining tears.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm not crying because of you." He said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I can trust certain people anymore."

"Tell me what happened. I might be able to help." The man said walking to a nearby bench.

"Only if you tell me why you were angry." He said sitting besides the man.

"Agreed."

Letting out a sigh before deciding how much he should tell this stranger.

"I overheard someone talking about me..."

"In a negative way?"

He nodded. It wasn't really negative ,but he couldn't tell this stranger the truth.

"I don't know if I can trust that person because of what I heard."

"I see. Sometimes we misunderstand what others say. You must remember that we only know one side of the story. ' Believe only half of what you hear and none of what you see' that's what someone once said to me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do."

"Grazie. I'm feeling much better. So what's your problem?" Feliciano asked hoping to get the conversation onto the stranger.

" I .. I just got angry at someone. He never listens to me and our relationship doesn't seem to be doing good recently."

"Hum... How long have you known each other?"

"Only a few months, why?"

"It could be that you two are still trying to understand one another. It could be that he really is listening to you, but in a way that's different from how you listen to him. My brother acts that way. He always acts as if he doesn't care or listen to me, but I know he does. He has always done everything he could for me. He even does things that he says he hates just for me like hugging. I'm sure your friend is the same way." Feliciano said thinking back on all the times Lovino had done things for him.

"I think you're right. Arigato."

"No problem. It's nice to meet someone who is so kind."

"Agree. Where do you go to school?"

"School?" Feliciano thought.

He hadn't gone to a real school before. He had to come up with something quick. If he didn't answer it would make him look very suspicious.

"I'm ... home schooled."

"that explains it. I've never seen you around here before. Too bad I would've invited you to join me at lunch tomorrow."

"Does that mean we are friends?"

"I normally don't make friends with people I've just met, but yes."

"Fantastico!" He said enthusiastically shaking the man's hands.

"Kiku! I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Another stranger said.

The man was dressed in a plain shirt and jeans and looked very sleepy. His short flowy brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Who is that?" The man asked staring at their joined hands.

"Heracles! It's not what it looks like." The black-haired man said letting go of Feliciano's hands.

"We just ran into one another." Feliciano explained.

"What are you doing here?" the black-haired man asked.

"You told me to meet you at the bakery an hour ago. I know I'm late. I fell asleep and when I woke up I ran as fast as I could. You weren't there so I guessed that you were on your way home. Then i saw you a distance back. So I ran to apologize to you."

Feliciano smiled. He had been right about the friend.

"I thought you forgot."

"I would never forget something that we planned together. come let's go."

"Let me just say goodbye." The black-haired man said turning towards Feliciano. "Thank You for your help. I hope to meet you again. My name is Honda, Kiku."

"I hope to meet you again too. People call me Glewk." Feliciano said having trouble pronouncing his German name.

"Somehow that name doesn't suit you." Kiku silently laughed.

"I guess.'

"Until next time Glück-san." Kiku said before walking off with the other man.

Feliciano waved goodbye as the two men disappeared from his view.

"I should go." Feliciano said as he got up from the bench.

"Welcome home." Gilbert said as Feliciano entered the kitchen.

"Where have you been? I .. We were worried about you." Ludwig said.

"How could I have doubted these people's kindness? They have only helped me." Feliciano thought.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it. Are you going to teach me how to make pasta or not?"

"sì!" He said nearly running over to Gilbert.

Even if he didn't know what Ludwig and the stranger were talking about. Even if they were helping the man look for him, Feliciano wanted to stay with them. Wanted to believe that not everyone in this world was a horrible person. Yet the question that echoed in the back of his mind was whether or not he could really trust them.

######################################################################################################

Author notes:

Another lame-ish chapter. Hope you like it regardless. I'm so sorry guys. This week has been crazy. I know I'm updating late. It was finals week and normally I would pull an all nighter to upload my chapters bright and early,but my internet was giving me trouble. At least I made it in the same day. I'm now on break so I hope to write a whole lot more!

A quick note to WhisperOfTheRose, Alto means both tall and stop. It depends on how you are using the word. It would mean tall if you were trying to describe something. I was using it as a noun so it would be read as stop. Hope that helps clear up any confusion. :) Which brings me to my next topic.

If any of you have questions about something I wrote about story plot or the way I worded something go ahead and ask. I want to make sure everyone is understanding what is going on. There are no stupid questions. Also I would love to do a QNA (question and answer) thing. I like to keep inmind questions that I think you readers would have throught the story as I write. It's one of the ways I come up with the next chapter, I'm sure you've figured that out by now.

On a completely different note, I got more couple suggestions this week;

LietPol, SuFin, DenNor, and AusHun.

Speaking of couples, how did you like me adding Kiku and Heracles into the story? (I can't remember their couple name at the moment so forgive me.) I really wanted to add some new faces into the story so there you go. Sorry if they seem out of character in this chapter. It's a one time thing I promise Kiku will be more calm and collected. As for Heracles well I'll make him less active and throw in a cat or two.

And for you PruCan fans you will be getting a nice chapter soon. Just wait. I promised a good PruCan chapter since they were the most voted couple and you will get it! Keep cheering me on as I try to give you guys better, longer,more complete chapters. Thank you for all the reviews and thankyou for sticking with this story through all the ups and downs. You guys really keep me going.

Oh! one more thing. I know you just want to get the translations and move on,but I just wanted to tell you this. When I started this story I wanted to have a picture for each chapter,but Fanfiction doesn't have a way to post a picture per chapter so I couldn't do this. In any case as the story progresses I keep thinking just how cool it would be to have this story become a manga. Now I know my art skills aren't the best,but I really want to try my hand at making a manga/ doujinshi or doujin whatever you want to call it. So during break I will be setting some time to work on this crazy idea of mine. As soon as I can I will be posting the art onto DeviantArt and post a link in my chapter. It's a lot of work,but I want to do it. That being said, if any of you want to make fanart for this story I give you my permission to do so. Just don't forget to credit and I'll do the same since I don't own Hetalia at all, although I wish I did. If you think you are up to the task to make this story into a manga/ doujinshi be my guess. Post a link in your review or personal message me. Thanks!

Translation time!

Translations:

Italian:  
Posso fidarmi di te?- Can I trust you?  
Ma io non mi pento di quello.- but i don't regret that.  
fratello- brother  
idiota-idiot  
mi dispiace- I'm sorry  
siesta-nap  
sì- yes  
tu non mi conosci- you don't know me  
Spero di sì.- i hope so

Fantastico- fantastic

German:  
Glück  
Wir reden später- we'll talk later  
ja- yeah/ yes  
es tut mir leid- I'm sorry  
nein- no

Japanese:

Gomenasai- I'm sorry

Arigato-thankyou


	13. Special chapter

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words.

Special Chapter: Happy birthday Italy!

So today is March 17 also known as Italy's birthday so I decided to do something a little special. You know at the end of a manga there is sometimes is random panels where characters or the author talk about the manga? Well I wanted to do something like that mixed with a QnA type thing. But since I'm a very lazy person at heart I'm going to write this as if it were a script. So here we go! Enjoy!

Me: (pulls Lovino and Feliciano away from the party and begins interview)  
First off happy birthday to you two.  
Feliciano: Grazie.  
Lovino: Why do I have to do this?  
Me: It's for all your fans. ( smiles) You should be glad that so many people have been following this story.  
Lovino: Like I care about that. ( Looks towards Antonio)  
Me: (in a whisper) Don't worry I'll try not to keep you away from Antonio too long.  
Lovino: ( cheeks redden) Shut up!  
Feliciano: Fratello be nice.  
Me: No it's alright Feliciano. How about I just interview you alone then I can talk to Lovino?  
Lovino: Sounds fucking fine to me! ( gets up and goes back to Antonio)  
Feliciano: Fratello?  
Me: Don't worry he just doesn't want to be away from Antonio. So Feliciano what are your thoughts on this story?  
Feliciano: ... I like it but it is a little sad. So far I've been away from my fratello for a month and I still don't know if we'll ever see each other ever again.  
Me: That's understandable. I put you two through a lot within this story, but I promise that you will be reunited. I wouldn't make you go through so much pain and not have a happy ending. Please remember that as future chapters come out.  
Feliciano: I will.  
Me: In chapter 11 you got to experience thrift shopping how much of an excitement was that?  
Feliciano: Well it was very exciting. I've never been to a store like that before. In honestly a store where you buy already used things sounds scary and gross,but it actually really cool. ( Smiles)  
Me: Now a question that has probably gone through all our heads when reading chapter 11; what made you put on the wedding dress?"  
Feliciano: Well... It was just so pretty and ... when I was younger I use to be dressed up in girl outfits due to my size. I don't know why that dress was in the dressing room anyway.  
Me: I guess no matter what story you are in you end up being put into some sort of girly outfit. I hope you don't mind if that won't be the last time the fans 'see' you in a dress.  
Feliciano: (shakes head and blushes)  
Me: As for why the dress was in the dressing room I can explain this. A wise person once said write what you know , so that's what I do. Where I come from our thrift store has two dressing rooms ,which neither are stated whether it's a male or a female dressing room, so you often see a mixture of male and female clothing when you decide to try something on. Once when I went into the dressing room I saw a beautiful wedding gown just laying there. Of course I wasn't as brave as You for trying on the dress ,but it did give me the idea of writing that part of the chapter in and seeing how it would turn out. (smiles)  
Feliciano: It was a very nice dress. (blushing)  
Me: Tell me your thoughts on this past chapter.  
Feliciano: It was really sad and confusing,but I'm glad I met Kiku and his friend.  
Me: Let's call them over. Kiku. Heracles.  
(both walk over)  
Me: Thanks for joining us. We are talking about the latest chapter. So what does it feel like to join this story?  
Kiku: I'm honored to be apart of this.  
Heracles: (nods)  
Me: so Giripan hu? [That's the couple name that I've found.] How do you feel about that ?  
Both: (blush)  
Feliciano:?  
Kiku: May we leave?  
Me: That's fine with me,but I won't let you go away next time.  
Kiku: (bows and leaves with Heracles)  
Feliciano: What just happened?  
Me: Nothing. Would you like to say anything else about the story so far?  
Feliciano: ... I don't think so.  
Me: That's fine you may send Lovino and Antonio over.  
(Feliciano leaves and Lovino arrives ,Antonio following behind )  
Me: Welcome back Lovino. (smiles)  
Lovino: Don't you have a fucking chapter to write?  
Me: Nope I wrote a few pages so I'm ahead of schedule.  
Lovino: (under his breath) Stupid writer.  
Me: So Lovino, in this story we have seen you give hints towards Antonio about how you really feel about him,but you have yet to say it out loud. When do you think you'll tell him?  
Lovino: What the fuck are you talking about?  
Me: Don't deny it we all know, and honestly a few of us are rooting for you two to tell one another your feelings.  
Lovino: (blushes) Fuck off.  
Antonio: ( sees Lovino upset) What's wrong Lovino?  
Lovino:Nothing you fucking bastard!  
Me: we were just talking about you.  
Antonio: Oh... (blushes)  
Me: So Antonio what do you think of the story so far?  
Antonio: Honestly I wish I was closer to Lovino.  
Lovino: I'm sitting right next to you idiota.  
Gilbert: (jumps in ) That's not what he meant.  
Francis: ( appears on Antonio's left) Antonio when are you going to introduce us to Lovino?  
Me: Welcome you two.  
Lovino: I'm frickin out of here! (leaves)  
( Francis and Gilbert sit besides Antonio)  
Francis: BTT are back together!  
Me: Yeah I know. Sorry about keeping the BTT apart for so long. I will write more of BTT later.  
Gilbert: It has been a while ,the awesome me needs to hang out with my awesome friends!  
Elizabeta: Will you stop your shouting? We can hear you from across the room.  
Roderich: Honestly an interview isn't supposed to be shouted out.  
Gilbert: Whatever join us you sticks in the mud.  
Francis: Yes please do.  
Me: Elizabeta how is it being the only girl in the story?  
Elizabeta: Not too bad though I really could use someone to hang out with who isn't an idiot.  
Ludwig: I know what you mean. These three drive me insane too.  
Feliciano: Why did you go off without telling me Ludwig? (hugs Ludwig)  
Ludwig:(blushes) I saw everyone crowding around.  
Group: (begins to talk obnoxiously)  
Me: Well this kind of ruined my organized interview schedule. (throws schedule over head) I'm okay with that.  
Elizabeta: I'm not! I was being interviewed. As the only girl in this story I can't handle not having a chance to say something! (pulls out frying pan)  
Gilbert: I think we should get out of here before she tries to kill us. (starts running)  
Francis and Antonio: Right behind you!  
Elizabeta: You're not getting away that easy!  
Me: Elizabeta calm down. What if I say that I will give you your own chapter.  
Elizabeta: I don't think that'll cut it.  
Me: What if I give you more opportunities to take more pictures?  
Elizabeta: That might cover it. (lowers pan)  
Me: Good now give the pan to me and let's go back to enjoying the party.  
(Elizabeta just about to hand over the pan when there's a sudden crash.)  
Roderich: (To the BTT) You idiots you broke Elizabeta's camera!  
Elizabeta: They did WHAT!? ( grips pan firmly)  
Francis: We didn't mean to do it.  
Elizabeta: You are all dead! ( Runs after the BTT)  
Me: Wait I can get you a better camera! Don't kill them! They are a part of the story! Elizabeta!  
Felciano: Fratello what just happened?  
Lovino: The only thing I know is that we are surrounded by idiotas.

###################

Author QNA time!  
These are just some random questions that I thought many people would have while and after reading the chapters. In the future I hope to ask your real questions.

1Q) Why did Ludwig name the stray Glück?  
I wanted a name that would serve as a clue to who the stray really was. But Feliciano is simply a name I couldn't find an exact translation for his name. The closest word in Italian is felicemente or felicita, which means happily/ is similar in taking that I decided why not let Ludwig name him happiness in German. Thus the name Glück was created. It also fit into the story's contents since Ludwig basically found happiness when he found the stray.

2Q) Do you really know all the languages the chapter is written in / How many languages do you know?  
No I do not know all the languages that you see dialogue are written in. My first language is english and I know spanish pretty well. My father is fluent in spanish and I could've been bilangual if he had tought me. Other languages that I know certain phrases or basics ,in order of how much I know, are: sign language (but you can't really type that), Italian, German, Japanese, and French( My french is horrible though). I wish I was fluent in these languages. For languages I have no idea or if I'm not sure I'm wording things correctly I use google translate. Sometimes I do open a language dictionary or two just to make sure. Translating is one of the trickiest parts of this story,but I love it. I'm such a language book-worm.

3Q) What is with your chapter titles?  
Being a huge language fan I wanted to have the chapter in the language of whoever's POV we were going to read in. It sets the tone for the chapter without giving away what will happen unless you understand what the title says. I've read so many stories where the title gives away what is going to happen in the chapter and honestly I hate that. If I read a chapter titled something sad like "until we meet again" then I already know that something is going to happen that I won't like like the couple breaking up. I like what I did with the titles because I know that the title is giving the plot away but many won't know what it says. Though it makes it very hard for me if I want to write two POVS in one chapter. I can only put two points of view in one chapter if both of those characters speak the same language. Either that or I have two different titles,but that might look stupid.

4Q) When are the twins going to be reunited?  
This is a hard question. Like I've said before, when I first came up with this story I only had it planned up to chapter 10. I'm so glad it got this far,but I'm basically writing these chapters blind. I do want to get the twins together ,but it's a question of what needs to happen before they are example I don't want to have certain characters not have a chance to have some character development. All which I think would fit better if it was before the twins were reunited.

5Q) When is this story going to end?  
I was planning to end this story at chapter 26,but I don't know if I can squeeze everything I want to happen in that amount of chapters. Plus I don't want to end this in a way you guys might hate. I keep getting reviews telling me that this story is one of your favorites or that you really like it and I would like to keep it that way. I don't want to lead you on with false expectations and hopes and then end in a stupid way.

6Q) What about all the other characters? When will we read about other couples?  
Although this is primarily a Gerita and Spamano story I did write in other couples and promised some PruCan action. All I can say wait. I know it may seem tiresome to read basically the same thing every chapter. I try really hard to not make the story seem like things are being repeated over and over. I too am getting little tired of the same people telling us what's going on in the story. That's why I decided to add in new characters in the last chapter. I feel it's time to have a change of scenery sort of speak. (hint,hint) Like I said previously I don't want to have written a character in the story just to add them into a scene and never hear from them again.( cough Feliks cough cough chapter 3 cough). I will be giving them some character development really soon especially Gilbert and Matthew as well as the other couples I've mentioned.

7Q) Will you be adding new couples?  
Of course I will,but I can't go in debt with all of them or else the story plot will be completely lost. I know neither you or I would want that. I will at least hint at all the couples that you guys want to be in this story. Couples that I will go in debt with is PruCan for sure.

8Q) How did you come up with this story?  
I love to write and for the longest time I've wanted to write a fanfiction. One day I stumbled on to the song Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng and fell instantly in love with it. I then stumbled onto a AMV of that song with Hetalia. I knew I had to write a Hetalia fanfic based on the song. Like all great stories of mine my story plot came to me in a dream, unfortunately that only gave me glimpses of the story up until chapter 10. I get inspiration for a story nearly anywhere. One of my original stories came to me one random day when I was in church, which is kind of bad since it was a yaoi novel. It turned out to be a very interesting story that inspired a , I love this story and I'm glad that I decided to go with this idea instead of the other story I had planned to release as my first fanfic.

Thank You for reading my chapters and supporting my writing. I will continue to do my best to post often and write better chapters. If you want to ask me anything feel free to ask. Please tell me if you liked this. I might post another QnA specials much later. From everyone in Stray Italian Greyhound we thank you for all your support.


	14. Chapter 13

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: speisen einen streunenden und sie kommen zurück, um weitere

Ludwig never had such a comfortable sleep before. It felt so warm in his bed; not an unpleasant warmth ,but a warmth that you would get from a hugging someone. Through a sleepy haze he could see the outline of someone besides him. His tired eyes made it hard to make out who this figure was,but something in the back of his mind told him it was alright. The blurred figure moved closer towards him. The sudden touch sent little electrical sparks across his body that settled into butterflies in his stomach. His arm seemed to act on its own as it ran a hand through the figure's hair. Cupping the person's face. Hands knowing what they were doing despite his blurred vision. They continued to move up and down across the blurred image's cheek. If Ludwig was more awake. More aware of what he was doing he would stop what he was doing immediately,but sleep ensnared his mind. Only his body aware, acting on their own free will. He could feel his body lift up slightly as if to get a better look at the sleeping man's face. His head lowered, placing a chaste kiss onto the man's forehead. Ludwig watched as a smile spread across the figure's face. Those lips becoming the only clear thing he could see on this blurred image of the man.

"He's beautiful." He thought as his head lowered once again.

He felt a wave of electricity as his lips touched those of the sleeping man. Ludwig wasn't fully registering what he was doing as his lips deepened the kiss. His lips pressing so hard on the other's as if to make sure those lips were really there. His tongue hungrily exploring the inner caverns of the other's mouth. Ludwig could feel himself losing control ,but he didn't care. This was all a dream, or so that's what Ludwig thought as his lips greedily stuck onto the others'. He had never kissed anyone this way before. He hadn't even kissed someone before. These emotions, all of this, was so new. He knew that at any minute he would wake from this dream. Wake up and feel ashamed of himself for having such a dream. Until then he would let his body continue. Continue pressing harsh kisses. Continue to run a hand through this person's hair. Then he heard a moan coming from the blurred person, suddenly making everything clearer. The shoulder length red hair with a slight curl sticking out. The redness splayed over his cheeks and the black and blue tint on the man's lips.

"Glück?" He asked himself as he quickly pushing him away from the man.

He was confused. He had thought it all the things he just did was in a dream. It seemed so much like a dream.

"It had to be a dream. I would never..." He thought.

But one look at Glück's bruised looking lips told him otherwise.

"What do I do now? Es tut mir leid Glück. " He said as he took one last look at the sleeping man before leaving the room.

! ! ! !

"Gilbert." a meek voice said.

"It's alright. Don't be afraid." Gilbert said before pressing his lips onto the man's below him.

He deepened their kiss. Tongues battling against each other. Breaths escaping their lungs. Tongues continuing to battle as Gilbert started to remove the man's shirt below him.

"Gilbert!" The man cried as Gilbert began to play with the man's nipples.

"I'll make you feel good. You do want me to make you feel good right?"Gilbert asked as he ran a hand through the man's blond hair.

The man nodded.

"Ich liebe dich Matthew." He said as he placed chaste kisses down Matthew's body.

Only stopping to give his nipples some attention. Swirling his tongue around the already hard nipple. He gently bit down into it causing Matthew to let out a moan. Gilbert smiled as he went to give the other nipple the same attention. As he was playing with the other nipple he could feel something beginning to poke at his abdomen.

"Looks like someone is ready to play." Gilbert said as he slowly unbuttoned Matthew's pants.

"No!"Matthew said covering the opening of his pants.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Gilbert said looking into those ocean blue eyes. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered.

As if those were the magical words Matthew removed his hands. Placing his hands on the inside of Matthew's pants he slowly removed him from his pants, revealing a bulge under Canadian flag boxers.

"You really are ready to play." Gilbert laughed before placing his mouth over the covered bulge.

A tiny whimper escaped Matthew's lips. Gilbert 's tongue snaked over Matthew's cover erection.

"Gil stop!" Matthew pleaded.

"We haven't even gotten started." Gilbert smirked as he removed the last article of clothing on Matthew's body.

Matthew's erection shot up once the thin cloth that was weighing it down was gone. Gilbert went quick to work, coating his hand with a gentle hand around the shaft Gilbert slowly began to pump. His tongue hungrily explored the tip as it lapped up Matthew's precum. With his free hand he toyed with Matthew's balls.

"Gilbert!"

"Does it feel good?" He asked, tongue circling around Matthew's tip.

"Yes." Matthew panted.

"Then this will feel even better."

Gilbert engulfed Matthew's erection, moving his head up and down. His tongue exploring the twitching object within his mouth.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Matthew moaned.

Gilbert looked at those ocean blue eyes as he continued to deep throat. Matthew's cock convulsing in his mouth as he played with Matthew's balls.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Matthew cried out louder and louder.

"GILBERT!" He heard Ludwig yell.

He was confused when he opened his eyes to see his little brother shaking him awake.

"Verdammt! Why did wake me? I was having a really good dream." He asked.

"Es tut mir leid." Ludwig said.

One look at Ludwig's face told him that something was wrong. He wouldn't have come to wake him early for no reason. Gilbert begun to get worried. Ludwig hadn't come into his room like this since they were children and he was frightened by thunder. The man standing before him looked just like that afraid little kid not the man he had known Ludwig to be.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready."

Ludwig nodded and walked out of his room. Gilbert felt scared. All the excitement of the dream disappearing as he thought of what was behind Ludwig's actions. Whatever had sent Ludwig down to his room was something serious and he was going to make sure to help his little brother as much as he could.

? ? ? ?

Ludwig paced back and forth as he waited for Gilbert to emerge out of his room. He was so nervous. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how Gilbert would react to what he had done. He was ashamed of doing such a thing even if he thought it was a dream. He didn't even know him why he wanted to tell Gilbert about it. He was confused. Yet he knew that if he didn't tell anyone he would go insane from confusion and guilt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Gilbert asked when he appeared behind his room's door.

"Ja."

"You sure? No one's hurt or anything?"

"Nein. I just need to talk to you." Ludwig said looking down.

He needed to tell his brother. Needed advice. Needed someone to tell him why he did what he did.

"Since we are up I'll go make some breakfast."

Ludwig knew he was worrying Gilbert. Knew that he was acting out of character. Ludwig just didn't know how to tell Gilbert what had transpired in his bedroom just a few moments ago. He had spent a long time debating whether he should wake Gilbert, but now that he had there was no turning back. He had to tell Gilbert.

! ! ! !

Gilbert watched Ludwig over his shoulder nervously as he cooked. He always became nervous when Ludwig acted unlike himself. It was like looking at someone who had somehow took over Ludwig's body. His actions and words were that of another person. He had known Ludwig to be strong, calm, and confident. What was before him was a person who appeared weak, with not a drip of confidence, and a worried expression splayed over his face. This wasn't the man he had known his brother to be.

"What could've happen to make him act this way?" Gilbert thought as he dumped the scrambled eggs onto two plates.

"Here we go." He said placing the plates on the table.

"Danke. Guten Appetit." Ludwig said.

They ate in silence. Only the occasional clanking of forks against the plates was the only thing that made a sound.

"I have to say something." Gilbert thought as he put a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"West.."

"Kaffee." Ludwig said at the same time.

"What?"

"Could I have some coffee?"

"Sure." Gilbert said as he got up to prepare a pot of coffee.

? ? ? ?

Ludwig couldn't handle the quiet that lingered between them as they ate. It was almost unbearable as he felt Gilbert's concerned stares on him. He knew that any minute Gilbert would say something. Gilbert couldn't handle being silent. All his life Ludwig hadn't seen him stay quiet. This must've been the longest he had gone without saying anything. Ludwig decided it was best for him to say something. Anything. Kaffee. That's what he ended up saying. He asked for coffee instead of facing his internal conflict. He was a coward. Ashamed to be one ,but that's what he was in that moment. Ludwig watched as Gilbert prepared the pot of coffee he had asked for. He could tell that Gilbert was looking at him in the coffee pot's reflection. It was unnerving to know that his older brother was watching his every move. Trying to make sense of his uncharacteristic behavior. He felt bad about making his brother worry, but he was having the hardest time saying what he needed to.

"I have to tell him." He scolded himself.

He watched as the pot gradually filled with coffee. The moment Gilbert returned with their mugs of coffee he would have to come clean. Ludwig silently prayed that the pot would never fill up.

! ! ! !

"This pot of coffee couldn't fill up any slower." Gilbert thought.

He was getting impatient. He wanted to know what was wrong with his brother. He had looked after Ludwig since their parents had passed away and in all those years he had never come to him like this. Looking so afraid, acting as if he was unsure what to do. Curiosity and worry was eating at Gilbert. His parental instincts were going crazy.

"What would Mutter do?" he asked himself over and over.

He wasn't their mother. He couldn't even compare. Their mother knew all the right things to say and do in any situation. When their parents died he was afraid of what would happen to them. He could get by alright, but what about Ludwig? He was younger than him ,not by much, but he still needed guidance. How could he compare to their parents? They had loved them do deeply and Ludwig was suffering the most. Gilbert had promised himself that he would do whatever it took to make sure his little brother would have the best life possible. He had sacrificed to keep this promise. He had to work from a young age to make sure there was food for them to eat. He had sacrificed much of his childhood in order to take care of Ludwig. Gilbert never held it against him though. Ludwig was only seven at the time. It was hard to be an adult figure when he was still a kid. He would never tell Ludwig just how hard it was.

"Ludwig probably doesn't me to worry about him, but his actions just make me worry more." He thought as he watched the coffee reach the top line of the pot.

Reaching over he grabbed two mugs, watching the steam as he poured the coffee into them.

"I really hope he doesn't try to dodge our talk. It'll only increase my worrying." He thought as he set the mugs on top the table.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" He asked as he took the seat next to him.

"I think I have done something horrible."

"West?."

Gilbert didn't know what to say. Ludwig had never done anything wrong in his life. He did blame himself for things that was out of his control, but he never done any wrong to anyone.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie noch weniger von mir denken." He heard the faint whisper escape Ludwig's mouth.

"Ich würde nie so etwas denken." Gilbert whispered back, placing a hand on top Ludwig's.

He could feel Ludwig's grip lessen in his hand.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I...I" Ludwig struggled with his words.

"You need to tell me. If you don't I won't stop worrying."

Gilbert hated himself for using such a tactic, but he needed to know. Needed to know if he would be able to help Ludwig with his problem. Needed to know that Ludwig still trusted and relied on him.

? ? ? ?

Ludwig didn't want this. He didn't want to worry his brother. He had caused enough trouble for him growing up.

"I shouldn't have woken him up. I shouldn't be worrying him like this." He thought as he gazed at his brother's hand laying on his own. "He would've found out. Just like Mutter."

They both had been close to their parents, but Gilbert was the closest to their mother. Gilbert idolized her while he idolized their hard-working father. Even if their father was constantly away on business Ludwig still admired how much he did for their family. When they died Gilbert became even more like their mother. It was as if she never left. He even called Gilbert Mutter a few times when he was younger.

"I think I'm ready to tell you."

He could see the worry in Gilbert's eyes resolve into relief. Ludwig mustered up some courage before opening his mouth to speak.

"I did something that I shouldn't have done." He began.

He watched as Gilbert stared at him without any judgment. Just listening intently to his every word.

"I didn't mean to do it. I thought I was dreaming. Everything was a blur. My body was just acting on its own. I would never do something like that. I don't know why I did it. I don't even know why he was in my bed." Ludwig babbled.

"I don't understand. what happened?" Gilbert asked gently.

So gently that Ludwig thought he would burst into tears for being asked in such a way.

"I.. I kissed Glück." He blurted.

Ludwig could feel his whole world begin to crumble away as silence filled the room once again.

"Gilbert is ashamed of me. What am I going to do?" Ludwig asked himself.

"You... did what?" Gilbert asked.

"I kissed Glück." He repeated.

! ! ! !

Gilbert couldn't believe his ears. When Ludwig had woken him he had expected something dreadful. Expected Ludwig to have physically hurt someone or destroyed one of the last of their parent's belongings. This? He hadn't expected this. As Ludwig was babbling he had tried to piece together what had occurred. It sounded like Glück had come into Ludwig's room and something happened between the two. From Ludwig's tone he had suspected that Glück's sudden appearance in Ludwig's room caused him to instinctively hit Glück in his sleep, leaving him unconscious in the room. But a kiss? Ludwig kissing Glück? That never would've crossed his mind in a million years. How? What? Why? bounced around his head. He couldn't make sense of any of this. One look at Ludwig's face told him that he had to say something or Ludwig would think that he was disappointed in him.

"So you kissed him that's nothing to worry about. I use to kiss you on the head all the time." He said.

"You don't understand. I kissed him on the lips."

"Lips?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Now I'm really confused about his behavior." Gilbert thought.

"Don't sweat it. It was just a kiss."

"Aren't you ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed? Why would I be? A little shocked yes, but ashamed? 's only a few things that would make me feel ashamed of you. Kissing isn't one of them." Gilbert said with a smile.

"But I did it without his consent."

"You said you thought it was a dream right?"

"Ja. I didn't know that was actually him in my bed." Ludwig said .

The light blush that spread across his face didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert.

"He always was easy to embarrass." Gilbert mentally laughed.

"So it's alright. You didn't mean to force yourself onto him."

Gilbert knew he was a jerk for purposely making Ludwig embarrassed. It had been such a long time since he had anything to embarrass him about. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass by.

? ? ? ?

"What should I do?" Ludwig asked himself.

He had been so nervous to tell Gilbert what had took place in his room just moments ago. But now. Now he didn't know what to do. What to say. Gilbert didn't react at all like he had thought he would. Shocked. Gilbert said that he was shocked, but not ashamed. Ludwig couldn't understand that. He was ashamed at himself for doing something of that nature without the other person's consent. He could still hear Glück's moaning like a record player in the back of his head. A reminder of what he had done to the defenseless sleeping man. He couldn't face Glück now.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked looking at his brother's ruby colored eyes.

He hoped that somehow the answer would be in those eyes.

"I don't see the problem."

"Bruder.."

"West you need to relax. You get so flustered over everything."

"I don't." Ludwig silently complained.

Many things did fluster him ,but not everything did.

"You are such a worrywart. I don't get it. What are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried about all of this." He said without much thought.

He didn't mean to say that. It was the truth. He just didn't want to admit such a thing to Gilbert.

"Worried about what? What you did or what he did?"

Gilbert's question stunned him. If he was honest with himself he was more worried about his own actions than Glück's.

"I...I'm just concerned about what we are going to do with him. We can't let him sneak into my bedroom."

"West have you ever thought of the reason why he snuck into your bed?"

Truthfully he had not. The thought never occurred to him to find out why Glück had let himself into his bed last night. He had been too worried about his own actions. So concerned why he did what he did.

"That doesn't matter. I can't allow him to make himself at home in my bed."

"Why not? Because you kissed him?"

Ludwig could hear the anger and irritation in Gilbert's voice as he spoke.

"Scheiße! Look Ludwig just because you accidentally kiss someone doesn't mean you should act any different towards them! Who cares if he snuck into your bed. Up until yesterday you two were so close. You shared a room and a frickin bed. He was use to that. Giving him his own room may have been to big of a step for him." Gilbert quietly yelled at him.

Ludwig was shocked by the sudden 360 of the conversation's tone. Gilbert never swore or talked to him in this way before. It was intimidating. He couldn't let himself be swept into this argument. They never had such intense argument before and he didn't want to have one now. But against his better judgment he opened his mouth.

"You're the one who gave him his own room. And YOU were the one who didn't trust him! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I thought it would be nice for him to have his own room. And I only felt that way because it's my job to protect you! No matter who or what it may be. You want to know what made me change my mind?" Gilbert said.

Gilbert took a calming breath before continuing.

"When you came home yesterday with him you looked so happy. The happiest I've ever seen you. And when you showed me those pictures of him in a dress you laughed. A real laugh, not the laugh you use just so you don't hurt anyone's feelings. Or your laugh when you don't want to be the only one not laughing. It was then that I felt ashamed of myself for thinking that Glück was someone I had to protect my little brother from. I still may have doubts about him, but that's because I'm your big brother. Glück makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes. Don't let something or someone come between you two. I really mean that, even if it's me."

Gilbert's words stabbed him in the heart.

"Gilbert is right. I should apologize." he thought.

As he was about to say sorry a loud creak caught his attention. It was without a doubt the creak of the stairs. Fear began to spread throughout his entire body.

"Was that Glück? Did he over hear us?"

"Glück!" He yelled.

A small yelp could be heard followed by sudden movements. Ludwig knew Glück was the one who caused the stairs to creak. He quickly got up and made his way to the stairs. He would run after him and apologize for what he said. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs something hit him, causing him to fall backwards.

"What hit me?" Ludwig asked.

Looking down in his arms was an Italian Greyhound. The one he had rescued from the alleyway. The one who had turned into a human. The one he had kissed.

"Wir reden später." He said to a concern looking Gilbert.

"Ja." Gilbert whispered, all traces of their argument gone from his voice.

He looked back at the dog within his arms.

"Es tut mir leid." He thought as he called out Glück's name.

"Wake up Glück." He said as he ran a hand through his fur. "Wake up Glück." He repeated.

Gilbird must've woken up from all the commotion because he was now chirping away at the sleeping dog.

"Gilbird calm down." Gilbert said.

The dog in his arms began to move a little. He began to relax slightly, but refused to let him out of his arms. He didn't know what happened. Didn't know if Glück had overheard their conversation. All he knew was that he appeared to be alright.

! ! ! !

"You gave us a good scare." Gilbert said with a small smile.

He was responded with a hoarse bark.

"You think he's okay?" Ludwig asked.

"He's probably still shook up from the fall. Thanks to you he didn't receive any injuries."

When he had witnessed Ludwig fall at the bottom of the stairs he nearly died of a panic attack. He didn't know Glück had caused the fall. /the loud bang that accompanied the fall had stopped his heart.

"If the last thing I did was fight with my brother I couldn't forgive myself. " He had thought.

Ludwig's question restored his heart beats and allowed him to breathe. Ludwig was alright. Gilbert watched as Ludwig put a protective arm around the unconscious Italian Greyhound that was now in his lap.

"Wir reden später." Ludwig had said.

As far as he was concerned he had nothing else to say to Ludwig. Actions speak louder than words and Ludwig's actions told him that he still cared for Glück despite this morning's events. He said yes anyway. Now this Italian Greyhound was barking at him.

"Woah. I can't speak dog." Gilbert laughed.

Gilbert watched as a confused face scrunched together in concentration. Then he witnessed something that should be impossible. One minute there was an Italian Greyhound in Ludwig's arms then the next there was the naked man he had met yesterday. The sight was unnerving as well as beautiful.

? ? ? ?

Having someone transform in your arms was in a word awkward. He could feel the shifting of bones. It made him cringe thinking how painful it must be to have your bones change in an instant. He could hear a small whimper as Glück turned back into a human.

"Sorry. I haven't done that in a long time." Glück panted, nearly collapsing on top of Ludwig.

Glück looked like he was in so much pain. He didn't care that he was naked as he gently tightened his grip on him.

"I'll go get you a blanket or something." Gilbert said before leaving.

In the short time Gilbert was gone he couldn't stop thinking of how much of a jerk he was. A jerk for kissing this man. For yelling at him. Most of all for blaming him for that kiss.

"I will never do that again." He promised himself.

"Here you go." Gilbert said returning with a blanket.

He helped fit the draped blanket over the naked man.

"Grazie." The man in his arms said as he leaned in closer.

He could hear the comments coming as his face tinted red.

"Could you go get him something to drink? He looks like he's going to collapse at any minute." He asked, hoping that it would distract Gilbert from the redness of his face.

"It took a lot out of me. I'm sorry for being so weak."Glück mumbled.

"Don't worry. Why did you suddenly turn into a dog?" Gilbert asked handing him a glass of milk.

Ludwig too was curious about the same thing. Glück, who was so tense and gripping him like life depended on it, now relaxed as he drank the cup of milk.

"Well I got scared. It happened a lot when I was a kid; its how we found out that we could transform."

"So you can't control it when you're scared?" Gilbert asked the same question that came to his mind.

"And overly excited."

Ludwig didn't hear Glück's last comment. He was already mentally scolding himself. It was his fault Glück had to go through that pain. He had been the one who scared him by yelling.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"No it's not your fault. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"Still I shouldn't have yelled like that. What were you doing before you fell?"

" You weren't there when I woke up So I got worried."

Glück was worried? He was worried about him?

"Es tut mir leid. I should've woke you up sooner."

"What time is it?"

"9:30." Gilbert said

! ! ! !

Gilbert had to resist laughing and smiling at the two. Glück brought out the best in Ludwig. Years of depression and stern looks replaced by reddening cheeks and small smiles. Glück's face when he had told him the time was priceless.

"We are morning people." Gilbert said with a small smile.

"Still on a Sunday?"

"We normally don't wake up this 's just that ... We usually get another hour and a half of sleep. Our friends think we are crazy for getting up at all on sundays. They'll either sleep in or stay at home unless we plan something." Gilbert said with a laugh. "If you go sit on the table I'll make you some breakfast. I don't think my bruder would like to be a chair forever."

He watched as Ludwig slowly got up ,not sure of what to do.

"I would love to eat some pasta, but I know you don't have anything to make it." Feliciano said taking a seat.

"Pasta?" He asked at the same time as Ludwig.

From Glück''s tone of voice he could tell that pasta was his favorite dish. They never had pasta before. He didn't know how to make it. All he knew came from cooking lessons with their mother. Most of which were strictly German dishes since their mother wanted to pass down traditional cooking.

"Plus, even though he may not look it, my bruder is a very picky eater. I'm surprised that he ate the soup you once made for us."

"Bruder!"

"It's the truth."Gilbert said with a grin.

Ludwig was a picky eater from young. Ludwig probably got it from their father. They both would push things around their plates until their mother got annoyed and dismissed them. He saw a lot of their father in Ludwig. Especially now that he was growing into a strong man.

"Why don't we all go to the supermarket later today? I'm sure you would like to eat something besides leftover wurst." He offered.

"Are you sure?"

"We are running low on food anyway."

"Gilbert.." Ludwig began to say.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a change in menu?" Gilbert asked interrupting Ludwig.

It was true that they were running low on food, but that wasn't all that they were running low all the jobs and saving money they weren't doing so well financially. Ludwig knew this. Gilbert couldn't trick him anymore. Couldn't say that they ate leftovers because they tasted better. Couldn't say that they shopped at thrift stores so they could get more things, which was true. Ludwig wasn't a little boy anymore. He now understood that everything had a cost. Nothing in this life was free. Ludwig had offered to get a job to help out ,but Gilbert wouldn't allow it. Being a student was enough work. He knew how hard it was to go to school and work. He didn't want that life for Ludwig.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

"Aren't you excited?" A happy Glück asked as they walked to the supermarket.

"We are. Aren't we?" Gilbert asked Ludwig.

It was still tense between them. This morning was the first real fight they had . He shouldn't have escalated the conversation this morning. He was just so frustrated. A kiss was just a kiss. He couldn't see why Ludwig was making a big deal out if it. The thought that the reason why Ludwig was so against it was because he had kissed a guy. That thought alone set Gilbert off. Their mother had always taught them to have an open mind. To have respect for all living things. If Ludwig was against his first kiss being with a guy than Gilbert couldn't really call him his brother anymore. After all he was gay and proud to be so. Ludwig continuously asking if he was ashamed of him was too much. He understood that Ludwig was confused, but that constant question made him wonder just how ashamed Ludwig would be if he came out. He wanted to introduce Matthew to everyone. Ludwig especially.

? ? ? ?

"What's the supermarket like?" Glück asked as he skipped backwards towards the brothers.

Ludwig had to really think. He hadn't gone grocery shopping with Gilbert in a long didn't know how to describe the supermarket.

"It's like the thrift store we went to yesterday, but it has food there too." He said.

Ludwig thought he had done a decent job of explaining it until Glück opened his mouth.

"It sounds nice, but wouldn't it be easier to get food out of a dumpster instead of paying for already eaten food?"

Neither he or Gilbert couldn't contain their laughter.

"I shouldn't have made that comparison. Sorry for confusing you."

Ludwig felt like an idiot for confusing him like kept his eyes on Glück's face as the neared the made him happy to see those caramel eyes widen when they went to the thrift store. He was anxious to see how he would react to a supermarket. But those eyes didn't widen. Glück's mouth didn't drop to the floor . He looked like he was in deep thought. It wasn't until they went inside that he showed any excitement. Eyes not resting on one thing.

"This is amazing. There's so much things. There's got to be pasta ingredients in here somewhere."Glück said to Ludwig with a smile.

"Ja. There's a lot of things you can buy here."

"Do you come here often?"

"Not exactly."

"Why?"

Ludwig didn't know what to say.

'Well.."

"Glück I think the pasta ingredients is over there. Let's go check it out." Gilbert said pulling him away from Ludwig.

He was grateful for Gilbert pulling Glück away. He wouldn't know what to say if he had continued to question why they didn't come here often. Yet at the same time he felt lonely as he followed behind them.

! ! ! !

He had dragged Glück to the aisle under the sign that said pasta as well as other items. Tossing a box of pasta into Glück's arms Gilbert thought that would be the end of it. if he kept their time here short then it would prevent him from buying things that they didn't need or could afford. Looking at Glück's face told him that this wasn't the case.

"I've never seen pasta like this" Glück said staring at the box. " I use to make it from scratch.."

I don't think.." Ludwig said

"How do you make pasta from scratch?" Gilbert interjected.

He felt bad about interrupting Ludwig ,but he didn't want to take this away from Glück had promised to buy ingredients for pasta so he would make sure that he was going to go through with that promise.

"I could teach you if you want."

"Sure. That'll be awesome."

"Hey Ludwig!"

Those two words put him into a panic. It was Antonio's voice, no doubt about it. And knowing Antonio there was no way that they could escape his millions of questions if he saw Glück quickly dragged Glück into another aisle ,leaving Ludwig to the mercy of Antonio.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem. I just hope West can fend off all his questions." " So what do we need to make pasta?"

Glück started to list ingredients and the whole time Gilbert couldn't think about how much it would cost.

"Sounds like we could use a cart. You wait right here while I go get one. Do not go anywhere."He said.

"I won't I Promise."

With a nod he left. He didn't want to leave Glück alone for too long so he quickly grabbed a cart. Making sure that Antonio was nowhere in sight he power walked back to the aisle he had left Glück.

"What did you find?" Gilbert asked upon his return

" I don't know." Glück said showing the boxes to Gilbert. " And what's that?" He asked pointing to the strange metal thing in front of Gilbert.

"That's Cereal and this is a cart." He said pointing to each object.

" Cereal. Cart." Glück repeated to himself. "What is cereal?"

Glück's question told him that he was going to have to explain many of the things in the store. He was right. As they ventured throughout the store collecting ingredients had to explain what every little thing Glück was like a toddler, wanting to touch and question everything. It was both annoying and adorable.

"I just need to get some tomatoes. I think I saw them when we were walking around."

"Okay I'll meet you back here. Be safe." Gilbert said as he pulled out his wallet out of his pocket.

Gilbert was beginning to wonder why he had let Glück get some of these items.

"I wanted to make it up to him." He reminded himself.

He hadn't been the best of a host. And it was his fault for this morning's not so great events. h

"Looks like we'll make it. Money is just paper anyway." He thought as he replaced the wallet into his pocket.

"Gilbert I have to go."Glück said placing the tomatoes in the cart.

"Is something wrong? I'll go get Ludwig."

"No... I just need to go."

"Will you be okay on your own?"

he didn't know why Glück was acting this would've gone straight home with him ,but he couldn't just leave Ludwig here and abandon the cart. He trusted that Glück could find his way back home.

"I'll see you at home." He called after the running man.

He really hoped that he would see Glück at home. Whatever happened to make him nervous enough to flee. Gilbert knew that he had to get out of here as soon as possible. He couldn't leave anything to chance. Pressing his phone to his ear he wished that the other end would pick up as he listened to the dial tone.

? ? ? ?

"Hey Ludwig. Are you here by yourself?" Antonio asked.

"Ja. Are you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Ludwig wished that he wasn't here talking to Antonio. He liked Antonio ,but he didn't want to miss out on Glück's excitement over simple things. He had to buy them time though. He had to make sure Antonio didn't see Glück.

"What about Lovino?"

"I asked Lovino earlier if he wanted to join me, but he said no. Too many people. I guess he was right."

" what did you come to buy?"

"You know this and that, Fruit, some cereal. " Antonio said as they walked towards the breakfast aisle.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Ludwig didn't know what to say. As they were about to turn into the aisle Ludwig noticed Glück in the same aisle looking at cereal.

"I came to get potatoes. Gilbert asked me to pick some up."

"Oh. Let's go get those first since they are near the fruits. It'll give us more time to talk."

"Ja."

Ludwig for once was glad that Antonio was a talkaholic.

""How is your new dog?"

"He's doing good. Becoming like one of the family.'

"Glad to hear it."

"How is Lovino doing?"

"Same same. Still temperamental as ever. I really wish I could introduce him to everyone, but he's not a real people person."Antonio laughed. "How's Gilbert doing?"

"Doing well. He's been acting strange lately."

"You're right. He has been a bit off, but then again he always has been." Antonio laughed.

Ludwig knew he had to keep talking. He had to buy as much time as possible, but he was quickly running out of things to talk about.

"How's the search going?"

"Not good. We still haven't found Feliciano and Lovino is on edge about it."

"I can't believe you have found him yet

"I know. This town isn't that big ,but I feel like we are going in circles."

"It is possible."

"Do you think I'm going about this the wrong way?"

"Nein. I think you're doing the best that anyone could."

"Gracias Ludwig."

Just then his phone began to ring.

"Go ahead and answer it."

Giving a nod he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"West we need to go. Glück just ran out a moment ago. I want to make sure that we are there when comes back home." Gilbert's voice came from the phone.

"I'll be right there." He said before hanging up. "I need to go."

"Gilbert?"

"Ja."

"Well it can't be helped. Adiós Ludwig. You know I think this is the most I have ever heard you say." Antonio said with a smile.

"Auf Wiedersehen."

He tried his best not to run. Running would attract too much attention.

"What did Gilbert mean by Glück had run out?" He thought as he made his way to the front of the story.

If Glück didn't make it back home he wouldn't forgive himself or Gilbert for letting him run off.

"West over here." Gilbert called out by the entrance.

" What are we going to do?"

"Relax. He'll come back home."

"How do you know that?"

"If you feed a stray they're bound to come back."

"I hope you're right."

################################################################################

Author notes:

And done! phew that was a bit intense. Hope you liked it, I think this is the first non Lovino chapter that I love. What do you guys think of finally 'seeing' Gilbert's Point of view? I hope my PruCan fans enjoyed the lime. It was about time I put something in my story to fill in that rated M on my story description.

Hermano ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Today is my brother's birthday! He isn't into this fanfiction/ Hetalia stuff ,but he provided some inspiration for this chapter. We use to be closer than peanut butter and jelly. Of course now that he is 16 and has a girlfriend he has barely any time for me. :( Everytime I wrote interactions between Gilbert and Ludwig I thought of him. He really helped me with this chapter even if he doesn't know it.

To **Dinny Lourdes ElTomatechigi** a huge thank you! I got to say when I read your review I was first like "Wow Now That's a review!" then I was so touched how you stayed up reading my work. It made me so happy, not that all my other reviews don't make me happy. I just could stop staring and rereading it. I can't believe you were a former Lovino roleplayer. So much fangirling at that idea alone. Anyway I didn't mean to go on and on about this review. I only mentioned it because **Dinny Lourdes ElTomatechigi **had a really good question about me calling them men when they are still in school. They are actually only high schoolers. I only call them men because it just sounds better to me. When I write boy I automatically think of a young child to say middle school. Therefore I call them men and not teens, though that's what they technically are. For some reason I just don't like describing someone as a teen. It's probably since I'm technically a teen myself. plus where I come from boys in high school tend to look more like men than teens. I also didn't want to bruise any egos by calling them boys. I apologize for the confusion. I'm just a strange writer.

To all the other reviews a huge thank you! More chapters on the way! Remember if there's anything I could shed some light on just tell me.

Translation time!

Translations:

German:

speisen einen streunenden und sie kommen zurück, um weitere- feed a stray and they come back for more

Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

Ich liebe dich- I love you

verdammt- dam it

Ist alles in Ordnung?- is everything alright

ja-yes

nein-no

danke- thank you

Kaffee-coffee

mutter- mother

Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie noch weniger von mir denken.- I don't want you to think less of me

Ich würde nie so etwas denken.- i would never think such a thing

bruder- brother

Scheiße - Fuck/ shit

Wir reden später.- we'll talk later

Auf Wiedersehen-goodbye

Spanish:

Gracias-thankyou

Adiós -goodbye


	15. Chapter 14

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 14:fatiscenti muro

"Shit! Fuck!" Lovino yelled as he walked down the street alone.

He was sick and tired of all of this. Tried of these fruitless searches. Sick of the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tired of sleeping of the stupid park bench. It was getting to be too much, the worry and the guilt. He felt like he was going crazy. Everything began to remind him of Feliciano. Every person that he passed looked like him. But that wasn't the worst of it. Worst than all of that was the guilt he felt when he would forget about Feliciano. Whenever he was with Antonio thoughts of his brother would seem to disappear. Yet in the back of his mind a voice that sounded like Feliciano's would ask " What about me?" Reminding him what was really important. He had more important things to worry about than what were these strange feelings he got around Antonio.

"Fucking Antonio!" He yelled as he kicked a rock. "It's all Antonio's fault!"

Ever since that kiss he had feeling so strange. He had never felt this way before. It scared him. The feeling that he would get around Antonio made him want to tell him everything. For once he didn't want to lie to someone. For once he wanted another person's help. It had been just him and Feliciano against the world. Now Antonio was threatening that. He could let him into their world. The world he had created to keep Feliciano safe. The world he had insured by pushing others away. The last time someone had approached him he had pushed them away so easily. so why couldn't he do it now? Why couldn't he push Antonio away just like all the others? If he didn't push Antonio away any time soon that world would surely crumble.

"Is that a bad thing?" The small voice in his head asked.

"Of course it's a fucking bad thing! Fucking voice in my head you're not helping!" He yelled, not caring about the people around him.

The events of yesterday kept replaying in his mind. He had acted like a child all because he couldn't face Antonio. Every Time he did he thought about that kiss. Thought about how his heart had tightened in his chest. How wonderful the kiss had felt. And how horribly guilty he felt for liking every moment of it. Guilty for indulging in such false happiness. He couldn't look at those emerald eyes. Couldn't risk his search for Feliciano for a happiness that he didn't fully understand. So he ran. Like how he had done when he was a child. He ran away from these feelings and the person who brought on such feelings. He didn't know where he was running to. All he knew was that he the more he stayed with Antonio the more these feelings would grow. The more this fantasy that he had been living would grow. The more he would see Antonio's face in his dreams than his own brother's. If he ran Antonio wouldn't go after him. But Antonio did chase after him. Yelling, telling him to stop. Lovino couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He had to keep running if he wanted to see Feliciano again. Being with Antonio was only distracting him from looking for Feliciano. He had to keep running.

"I won't stop for anything." He had told himself.

But just then something did stop him in his tracks. Across from him was a group of guys dressed in hoodies. The same group that had beat his brother in that alleyway.

"Lovino we should go."He heard Antonio whisper.

His feet refused to move from their current spot. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and beat the shit out of that group again. They were apart of the reason Feliciano was missing.

"What are you looking at?" one of the group member asked.

Lovino wanted to go off at the man, but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't let his mouth get him or Antonio in danger. Nor could he let Antonio that he already had a run in with these idiots. And he wouldn't risk another person's safety. This group already had hurt someone he cared about and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"What were you thinking? We could've been killed!" Antonio yelled after he had dragged him away from the group.

Antonio had never yelled at him like that before. Lovino knew that he had really worried him. He just didn't know what to say. He felt ashamed for putting someone in danger again. If that gang had decided to attack what would he do? Last time he had the upper hand. Last time it was in a narrow alleyway, with only one way in and out. He wanted so badly to go over there and fight,but he couldn't possibly take all of them in the open. He had been lucky to escape with a single stab last time. He only could growl at them. Antonio was right they could've been killed.

"Mi dispiace." He whispered.

"Why were you running? Where did you think you were running to?Lovino what's going on?"

He couldn't answer that truthfully.

"Nowhere. It's nothing."

"Nothing?You suddenly take off into the wrong part of town and nearly get yourself killed! You call that nothing?"

It was reckless ,but what else could he have done? He was so confused. He still was confused. He didn't need to be scolded.

"Shut the hell up! Stop acting like I'm a little kid! Let's just get out of here." He said to end the stupid discussion.

He wanted to end it there,but Antonio grabbed onto him.

"Get your fucking hand off me! Let me go!" He yelled as he tried to slap Antonio with his free hand.

Antonio's grip didn't let up.

"No. I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's going on. All day you have been acting strange.I want to know why. I need to know"

"E 'tutta colpa tua. Perché stai facendo questo a me?" He said under his breath.

"Please Lovino don't you trust me?"Antonio asked lowering Lovino's arms.

"Mi fido di te. Ed è quello che mi preoccupa."

Lovino couldn't understand why he trusted this man so much. All he had ever done was stay by his side, helping him search. He had never trusted anyone besides his brother. He didn't even fully trust the couple that had raised them. So why? Why did he want to trust Antonio wholeheartedly? It frightened him too much. There was things not even Feliciano knew and he didn't doubt that he would tell Antonio if he asked.

"I will tell you. I will tell you ,but first let's go far away from here. Please."

He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Antonio. Once he told him the story of his missing brother there would be no reason why Antonio wouldn't leave him.

"Sure.I know a place we can go."Antonio said letting go of Lovino's wrists.

As Antonio let go of his wrist Lovino a pang in his heart.

"It's for the best. I need to tell him if only it's a fraction of the truth."Lovino thought as he silently walked along side with Antonio.

His hand purposely brushed against Antonio's as the walked. On the third time he felt Antonio's hand slide down his own.

"I wish He was here." Lovino thought as he looked at his now empty hand. "What the fuck am I thinking?" He yelled at himself.

Deep down he knew that he couldn't deny how he felt in that moment. Couldn't deny how the single touch had felt like an electrical jolt. How his grip tightened around Antonio's hand. How he pretended to not to notice his fingers intertwining with Antonio's. He had felt so happy in that short moment. And that happiness only grew when Antonio took him to the ice cream parlour. It had been the first time he had gone to such a place. Neither he or Feliciano had really gone out to town back at home. There was no need to. Back then they got their food from their garden or traded with people who traveled from town. Feliciano was the only one who ever got to try Gelato. He had never gotten any because every time they were lucky enough to have some in the house he would do something to get himself in trouble. No matter how hard he tried to be good it never worked out. So he never got the to taste the Gelato that his brother rant and raved about. Feliciano once tried to give him some ,but was caught and he was punished instead of Feliciano. When the spoonful of mint had touched his tongue he nearly cried. He had never tasted anything so sweet and delicious before.

"I wish I had money so I could buy some now." He thought. "That mexican chocolate was really terrible though." He laughed.

He had nearly died from the overpowering cinnamon. Lovino was sure that taste would haunt him forever.

"I'll definitely think twice about trying ice cream flavors he likes."

All of this thinking of ice cream made him realize how hungry he was. He didn't feel like dumpster diving or stealing from some's picnic. He had learned his lesson about that.

"I guess there's no helping it." He said as he started to walk in the opposite direction he had been walking.

"I hope that woman isn't working." Lovino thought as he entered the café.

"Like how are you?" Asked an unfamiliar blond at the counter.

He had never seen this blond before. He wanted to avoid talking as much as possible so gave a small nod to the stranger.

"If you want anything like totally ask." The blond said before disappearing into the back.

"That was too weird." He thought as he found a seat.

It was still empty in the café. Lovino didn't understand why more people didn't come to this place. It was a nice place and so far everything Antonio had ordered for him was delicious. At the same time he was grateful for the peace and quiet.

"At least that woman isn't here." He thought as he glanced out the window.

If she was here there was no doubt that she would pester him with questions that he didn't want to answer. Last time he was here he just returned from chasing someone he thought was his brother.

"I still don't get that stupid story. Just who was she talking about anyway?"

"They lost that special person. The two never got together all because the kid had been too afraid to chase after their love or tell them that they loved them." Elizabeta's words echoed in his head.

"Stupid woman. What does she know." He said trying to rid his mind of her words.

Suddenly everything went black and he could feel someone behind him.

"Guess who." He heard a sweet voice say.

Lovino already knew who it was. The brushing of long hair against him and the smell of lilies were a dead give away.

"That stupid woman."

"Hey that's no way to talk to me." Elizabeta said removing her hands from Lovino's eyes. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'm not an idiota. E io non conosco molte persone."

"So what brings you here?" She asked with a smile.

That smile annoyed him. It was as if she knew why he was here. How he wanted to wipe that knowing smile off her face,but he would never raise a hand to a woman. He was raised better than that.

"I came for some peace and quiet."

"Oh really? I thought you that you might've came here to pay me a visit."

"Like the I would do that."

" Aww. I thought you liked me."

"What gave you that stupid idea?"

"No reason. Come On aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not at all." He lied.

He was glad to see Elizabeta again. She was the only person besides Antonio that he was slightly comfortable enough to talk to. Now that she was here he wanted to talk to her. She knew a lot about Antonio. He could talk to her about him. In his heart he knew that what he really wanted to talk about was the strange feelings he had towards Antonio.

"Speaking of peace and quiet where's Antonio?" She asked as she took a seat besides him.

"Antonio?Peace and quiet? That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard all day." He thought as he held back a laugh. "He went grocery shopping."

"Without you? That's strange I thought he said that he would never leave you alone to search."

"How do you know that?" He asked, cheeks reddening.

" You are so cute." She laughed. " I just made that up. If Antonio really did tell you that why didn't he take you with him?"

'I didn't want to go. Too many people" He said thinking back to this morning.

"Hey Lovino do you want to come with me to the supermarket?" Antonio had asked this morning.

"What is a supermarket?"

"A supermarket? You know the place where you buy things like food and house products."

It was an idiotic question ,but he seriously didn't know what a supermarket was.

"Why do you want to go there? I don't think my fratello went there."

"I just need to buy groceries. I'm running low on food back at my apartment. So do you want to come?'

"Like hell I will."

"Why not?"

"Too many people."

"Please come with me. I don't want to leave you alone." Antonio begged , holding onto Lovino's hand.

"I already said no." He said throwing Antonio's hand off.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Antonio asked glumly.

"I was fine on my own before I met you. I'm sure I can handle being on my own for a few hours."

"I'll see you later than." Antonio said, walking away.

At that time Lovino wanted to apologize and go with him. He only said those things because he was grumpy from lack of sleep and hunger. He should've gone with him,but he knew that he had made the right decision. He had acted like an idiot when he had seen a bottle of water for the first time. Lovino doubted that he could contain his idiocy and curiosity in a place filled with unfamiliar objects.

"Do you regret it?" Elizabeta asked.

"What?" He asked stunned by her sudden question.

It was the same question Antonio had asked him last night.

"Does she know what happened? Does she know about last night?" He wondered.

"Do you regret not going with him?"

"No." He lied again.

After a few minutes he had gotten so bored. Everything seemed to be pointless without Antonio. He barely could do anything without that idiot besides him. His mind kept reminding him of the events of the past days. It was annoying.

"You seem to be regretting it. Why else would you come here all alone?" Elizabeta asked.

"I told you I came here for peace and quiet,which you are ruining."

"Ouch. And to think I came in here special just for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you zoning out the window so I came to say hello."

Lovino could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I bet you were thinking about Antonio." She continued.

"I wasn't thinking about that idiota and I could've gone without your hello."

"Well if you don't want my company I'll just go." Elizabeta said standing up.

Lovino had to do something quickly. He really didn't want to be here all alone. Elizabeta's company was actually enjoyable.

"You're already here so just stay." He said.

" Are you sure I won't ruin your peace and quiet?"

"You already did. So there's no sense for you to go."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeta said sitting back down. "So how are things going with Antonio?"

"If you are talking about the search, no good. We still haven't found my fratello. Non so dove egli essere possa."

"That's not what I meant... Perhaps you are just looking in the wrong places."

"What do you mean?"

"You two are looking all willy nilly aren't you?"

"Sì?"

"See that's your problem. If you are looking here and there you'll find yourself going in circles. And then you will end up missing him."

"So what do you suggest Ms. know-it-all?"

"For one I don't even pretend to know it all. And two I think that you shouldn't worry about looking at far away places. I think that you two ought to focus around the area that he went missing. In most of these cases the missing person is right under the searcher's nose and they don't know it."

"Se solo fosse così semplice." He whispered looking down at his hands.

"Lovino if you would let me I would like to help you find your brother."

"Don't pity me."

"I'm not.I just want to help you."

"You're an idiota. You don't even know me or my situation. What makes you think you could help?"

"Isn't that the same with Antonio? Would you tell me so I can help you?"

Lovino knew that he couldn't. He had already told Antonio too much yesterday. Although Elizabeta was a nice person he still didn't fully trust her. He didn't even know why he felt like he could trust Antonio. He had been so afraid when he had to tell him what happened between him and that gang. He thought that once Antonio knew that he was nothing but trouble Antonio would leave him. It hurt so much to tell him how he had lost his beloved brother. There was no way he could tell that story to Elizabeta. Antonio didn't leave him like he had expected. Nor did he question anything he had said. Lovino just shrugged it off as Antonio's stupidity. Antonio may not have scrutinized his every word this however didn't mean Elizabeta wouldn't. She wasn't an idiot like Antonio.

"No and I won't tell you."

"Do you trust me so little?"

"I've never been the trusting type."

It was the truth. He had been that way ever since that day. The day that they had left home. He didn't know who he could trust. So he kept Feliciano by his side and built a wall around them. Creating their own world. One where it was the two of them. If anyone threatened that he would chase them away. It wasn't until this town that he could feel that wall crumbling. Allowing others into their world. Lovino wondered just how many people he could let in before that world no longer existed.

"You say you're not the trusting type and yet you do trust Antonio don't you?"

"I'm not sure."

"How can you say that? Antonio has been by her side for a month. Helping you, looking out for you, Caring for you."

"One month can't erase years of distrust."

"Are you afraid that you trust him or that he trusts you?"

"She really is an idiota." Lovino thought.

Elizabeta had just shot a bullseye in his heart. He really wanted to trust Antonio wholeheartedly,but that would be unfair. He was the person who couldn't be trusted not Antonio. He still had things that he couldn't talk about. Things that really would drive Antonio away. Ghosts of his past. Memories of times he had failed his family.

"How could anyone trust someone who has such a past?"Lovino unconsciously whispered.

"Lovino..."

Just then Lovino's stomach let out the loudest growl he had ever heard.

"Oh my. Was that your stomach?" Elizabeta laughed.

"Shut up."

"Wait right here. I'll go get you something." Elizabeta said with a smile.

In any other situation he would've run ,but he was starving.

"All thanks to stupid Antonio." He grumbled.

He would take Elizabeta's offer even if it just was another thing that he owed someone.

"Here we are." Elizabeta said returning with two drinks and three brown bags.

Lovino could smell the distinctive scent of cinnamon coming from the brown bags. He hoped that it wouldn't be too overpowering. As the order was placed on the table Lovino had to resist all urges to tackle Elizabeta for the brown bags.

"What is it?" He asked trying not to sound like he was pleading for the food.

"Caramel mochas and Apple cinnamon pretzels." She said pushing one drink and one brown bag in front of him.

"Grazie."

He didn't waste anytime to rip off a piece of pretzel and pop it into his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

Lovino could only nod as he swallowed.

"It's good. The cinnamon did worry me a little at first."

"I guess Antonio gave you a taste of mexican chocolate ice cream."

"Yeah that stuff is disgusting."

"It really isn't that bad. It's just an acquired taste." She said wrinkling her nose.

Looking down at the brown bag Lovino noticed that it was empty.

"You ate it all already?"

"I guess so." He said before taking a sip of the drink.

"Lucky for you I have one more with your name on it." She said lifting the brown bag.

As he went to grab it Elizabeta quickly drew back her hand.

"Not so fast. The first one was free,but the second will cost you." She said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" He asked , shooting death glares.

"Information." Elizabeta said with a serious face.

"What sort of information?" He asked, playing along with whatever this was.

"I want to know about your status with Antonio."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know very well what that means."

Lovino honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Elizabeta had asked a similar question earlier and he had luckily avoided it. He didn't feel like answering stupid questions even if it was for food. His stomach still grumbled.

"I should just act like i don't care about the pretzel and she will let it go." He thought as he took another sip to quiet his stomach.

"If you don't tell me you won't get it." She said dangling the bag in front of his face.

"You can dangle that all you want I'm not going for it." He thought as he continued to drink.

"I know what you are doing. You think if you don't show any interest in this I will just give it to you. Well no dice."

"That thought never crossed my mind." He said with a smirk.

"Hülyeség. Okay let's cut to the chase. I know you kissed Antonio."

"How? How could she possibly know about the kiss?" Lovino thought.

He could feel himself starting to panic. Just like when he was caught for doing something when he was a kid.

"I have to remain calm. I have to remain calm or else things could get bad. She probably doesn't even know about the kiss. She's just trying to get a reaction out of me." He thought.

Lovino remained stone faced. He had perfected this technique over time. It was a technique that he had used when he had to be strong for his brother. Only a few times did this technique fail and Lovino was hoping that this wasn't one of those times.

"Who told you that?"

"A little birdy told me. Don't deny it."

"Do often trust what birds tell you?"

" This one seemed to know what he was talking about."

"Well if this bird tells you everything then why do you need information from me?"

"It's best to hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

" Haven't you heard the saying you can lead a horse to water ,but you can't make it drink?"

Lovino was patting himself on the back. He was holding up pretty well to Elizabeta's interrogation. He had always been a smartass ,but he was calling on all the arguments he had heard to help him win this battle.

"You are as stubborn as a mule. Let me put this into a simple question. Do you admit to kissing Antonio?"

"You are persistent."

"Yes I am. Now stop stalling."

He couldn't hold off anymore. He was putting too much pressure on himself to keep a stern face. Even his stomach was begging him to give in.

"Fuck it! Yes okay. He fucking kissed me. Now give me that pretzel!"

"You admitted it! I thought it would take longer for you to give up." Elizabeta squealed.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me the pretzel."

"Oh that one answer isn't worth a whole pretzel."

"Puttana." He whispered. "What else do I have to tell you?"

He was tired of Elizabeta's horrible good cop bad cop routine. It was probably his best interest to just answer her stupid questions.

"So you admit to receiving a kiss from Antonio."

"I said that ten seconds ago. Do you have short-term memory loss or something?"

"No i don't. I want to know how you felt about it."

Lovino could feel his resolve wavering again. The kiss had plagued his mind for two days straight. All day he had tried to lock that memory in the back of his mind. But with no success he had been constantly reminded of it. And now this woman was asking him how he felt about it of all the things she could've asked him. He rather tell her about his horrible past than his feelings about that kiss.

"Come on tell me."

"It was just a stupid kiss. It meant nothing to me."

"You know what Lovino."

"What?"

"You are a horrible liar.

He could feel her eyes looking straight through his mask of indifference. It unnerved him. It was like all his true feelings were written all over and Elizabeta was reading him like a book. There was no way he could dodge this. He had already let his mask slip. Knew his once stern face now showed how her comment had shocked him.

"Bang." Elizabeta said pointing a finger gun at Lovino's chest. "I got you." She said with a smile.

"What was that?"

"There is one thing you should know about me Lovino. And that's I can see through people's lies. Especially when it's about their feelings towards others."

"This Woman is crazy. For once i wanted Antonio to rescue me from this monster." Lovino thought as he scooted away from Elizabeta. He could feel his cheeks heating up. The thought of her being able to see through each one of his lies worried him. How was it even possible for someone to do that? He had to remain calm. He had to think of a way to turn this situation into his favor.

"How do you know if I'm lying?"

"I have my ways."

"What your little birdy tells you if I'm lying too?"

"That and I have this." She said lifting up something that looked like a small rectangular piece of paper.

"What is that?"

"Evidence." She said placing it onto the table in front of him.

With a hesitant hand he took hold of it. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The small rectangle in his hands showed Antonio and him sitting by the café closer he could see Antonio kissing him on the nose. The redness of his cheeks darkened as he stared at the image.

"What is this?"

"Photographic evidence that shows that you feel something towards Antonio."

That wasn't really what he was asking. He didn't fully understand how this woman had managed to capture such a moment on a thin paper like rectangle. He had seen images in newspapers before, but not like this. He would've asked her how it was possible to have this image in his hands, but he didn't want to come off as a complete idiot. It was his brother's job to ask stupid questions.

"Can you honestly deny that you have feelings for him with this?"

"Of course I can." He said with flushed cheeks.

"You really are too cute for your own good."

"I'm not cute." He spat. "Can I just have the pretzel now?"

"You've barely told me anything."

"What do you want me to say? That how the kiss scared me? How my heart tightened in my chest... How good it felt to have his lips pressed against mine...Non volevo che finisse." He said thinking back to the kiss. "Because I'm not going to tell you that!" He said , returning to reality.

Elizabeta's smile grew wider and wider. He was beginning to hate that smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Here you deserve it." She said tossing the bag at him.

Lovino just couldn't understand this woman. One minute she would be bugging him about stupid things and drop it altogether.

"What do I care I got my pretzel." He thought as he chewed on a piece of his hard-earned pretzel.

"Where do you think Antonio is right now?"

"Don't know and don't care." He said with his mouth full.

Now that Elizabeta had mentioned it he too began to wonder where Antonio was. He didn't think it took this long to buy groceries. And he even though he was grateful for the food and the drink, he was ready to get away from Elizabeta.

"Dove sei Antonio?" he quietly asked the image laying on the table.

"You can keep that photo if you want."

"What?"

"You can have it. It's a really nice picture don't you think?"

"E 'una bella foto... Why would I want this?" He said as he crumbled the picture.

His heart stopped once he realized what he had done. The once beautiful picture now was a crumbled mess in his hands. He liked that picture and would've gladly took it. He just had to go and do something stupid again. Since he acted without thinking he had destroyed the only memento of that happy moment he shared with Antonio.

"Mi dispiace." He whispered.

"If you didn't want it you could've given it back to me." Elizabeta teased. "You're lucky I still have it on a card or I would've killed you for doing that."

Lovino wasn't listening. He couldn't stop beating up himself for ruining the picture. He never regretted having that moment with Antonio. Now he regretted ruining the image of that moment.

"I could fix it couldn't I?" He asked himself.

"Lovino!" Yelled a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" Antonio asked.

"Killing time waiting for you bastard."

"Hi Antonio."

"Hola Elizabeta."

"Well I should be getting ready for my shift. Nice talking to you Lovino." Elizabeta said before leaving towards the counter.

"You were here talking to Elizabeta the whole time?" Antonio asked.

"No it was more like she was annoying me the whole time."

Lovino looked down and noticed several plastic bags hanging from Antonio's arms.

"What's all that?" He asked pointing to the bags.

"Groceries. I was on my way home when I saw you in the window. At first I thought it might've been someone else since I saw you with a girl."

"Who else did you think it was?"

Antonio remained quiet for a few seconds. In those seconds Lovino was beginning to worry about what Antonio was keeping from him.

"No one I guess. You want to help me take these home?" Antonio asked lifting his weighed down arms.

"Whatever. I've been here long enough." He said standing up from the table.

"Here you can hold some of these." Antonio said handing him two bags.

The bags felt light in his hands. He had expected to be carrying around bricks the way Antonio barely could lift his arms. They were a few steps from the café when he remembered the crumbled picture sitting on top of the table.

"I forgot something." He said before quickly going back to the café.

Without any hesitation he ran to the table that he had been sitting at and picked up the crumbled photo. Placing it in his pocket before leaving once again. He didn't care if Elizabeta saw him or not.

"Did you get what you forgot?" Antonio asked as he jogged back.

" Sì."

"I'm glad."

"Anche a me." He said.

As they walked the faintest of smiles spread across him face.

"Here we are." Antonio said once they arrived at a large building.

Lovino had never seen this building before. How he had missed such a large building was a mystery to him.

"You live here?"

"Yeah all the way on the second floor." Antonio said with a smile. "Don't worry despite the look there isn't many people living here."

Antonio's words comforted him a little .

"Let's just go so I don't have to carry this anymore." He said as Antonio buzzed open the door.

Lovino felt nervous about this place ,but as long as Antonio was by his side he would be alright.

"After you." Antonio said holding the door open.

Lovino was caught off guard by the interior of the building. Inside was a large lobby with a medium-sized fountain in the center across of the front desk.

"Welcome back ." The woman at the front desk greeted.

"Hola." Antonio said back to the woman.

"Is all apartments like this?" Lovino asked as they passed the front desk.

"No they're not. This one is more extravagant than any I've ever seen." Antonio said as he pressed a small button on the wall.

Lovino watched as the button besides the metal door lit up. He was just about to ask why Antonio had pressed the button when the metal door opened. The sudden movement startled him so much that he let out a little scream before hiding behind Antonio.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's an elevator. I know it looks scary but it's perfectly safe." Antonio said as he dragged Lovino towards the elevator.

Hesitantly Lovino walked into the strange room behind the metal door. The walls of the room was decorated in flowers. On the back to the side of the metal door was more buttons. He watched as Antonio pressed one of those buttons and the metal door slowly close. A jolt beneath his feet , caused him to worry more. It felt like at any minute the room would shrink and squish him.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die all because I followed this idiota into this death trap!" He thought as he held onto Antonio.

With a ding the metal door opened and Lovino ran out as fast as he could.

"I never want to go in that thing ever again." He said.

Lovino couldn't even remember the last time he had been that concerned about his own safety. He wondered why he hadn't suddenly transformed into a dog. It usually happened when he was scared to death. However he was grateful that he didn't. The last thing he wanted to do was having to explain why he had turned into a dog.

"Lo siento. I didn't think that t would scare you that much."

"Of fucking course it scared me. I could've died. That's the first and last time I'm stepping one foot in that."

"You sure are lucky that i only live on the second floor. We'll take the stairs on the way down."

"How far is your room?"

"Not far." Antonio said taking a few steps down the hall. "See we are already here. Room 202." He said with a smile.

After Antonio quickly fiddled with the bags he produced a key from his pocket and opened the door. Antonio's room looked even more extravagant than the lobby. It was far larger from what Lovino was expecting. From the doorway he could see a large sitting area and a kitchen to his right. A dining room across from the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." Antonio said as he placed the bags on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Lovino wanted to explore this strange place. Passing the kitchen and dining room he found a narrow hallway. To the right in the hallway was a single wooden door. Curiosity getting the better of him he entered the room. Inside was a large bed draped in red and yellow. A closet with a wardrobe was to the left of the bed. To the right was a sliding door with curtains. To the left side of the room was another door that he suspected to be the bathroom.

"What do you think of this place?" Antonio asked.

"It doesn't seem like you."

"I know. It was the least glamorous room I could get here. I literally had to beg to get this room. Madre insisted that I get the whole floor to myself."

"Least glamorous? The whole floor? Just who is this guy?" Lovino asked himself as he stared at Antonio.

Antonio never came off as the typical rich person. Lovino had many run ins with those type of people. They would turn their heads and ignore him and his brother when they begged for food. Call them mutts and walk away without a backwards glance. He hated those types of people. Antonio was nothing like them. He continued to stare. Wondering how someone so idiotic and kind could possibly afford this place.

"I know I have some explaining to do. Let's go talk in the sitting area." Antonio said walking out of the room.

Lovino took one last look before trailing after him.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Antonio asked as they walked past the kitchen.

"No."

"Alright." Antonio said as they continued to the sitting area.

"How big is this apartment?"

"It's actually bigger." Antonio said pointing to a bare wall. "That wall opens. I have no real need for that much room so I keep the door shut."

Lovino was speechless. There was no way that this idiot could afford to stay here if he wasn't rich. Why Antonio had never said a word about it baffled him.

" I get it. It's a lot to take in. My friends were shocked too when they first came here." Antonio said plopping on the couch.

Lovino slowly lowered himself to the couch. If felt so good to sit on something so soft. If he could he would lay there forever. He could feel his eyes grow tired, but he refused to sleep in an unknown environment.

"You can sleep if you want."

"I'm fine. Stop stalling and explain yourself.

"Alright. I'm renting this apartment or that's what I'm suppose to be doing. My parents are the ones who are paying for this place until I'm done with school."

"Why did you pick here?"

"My parents picked this place since it's not too far from home. Also this building is owned by the company that my father works for. I'm not really sure what he does, but he gets paid well."

"What about your mother?"

"She works at home. I moved to get away from all the craziness at home. I love my parents dearly ,but it was hard to have real family time when they were busy so much. It was like living in a company with all the coworker parties and Madre's meetings."

There was a lot more to Antonio than Lovino had previously thought. It was almost funny how up until now he had never thought about who Antonio really was. What his parents did , who they were, or where he lived. Lovino had only come to know Antonio as a kind idiotic stranger who went to some school and had strange friends.

"Just how much is there to this guy?" He wondered.

"What about you? Where do you live?" Antonio asked.

"You think just because you show me where you live that i will willingly tell you where I live? I'm not that stupid."

He couldn't tell him the truth. In this town he had no place to stay. There was no longer a place for him or his brother to stay. Home no longer existed.

"I was just wondering."

"Well I never lived in a place as nice as this. I can't tell you where I live now ,but I can tell you about the home I once had."

Lovino didn't know why he suddenly wanted to talk about home. He rarely broached the subject with Feliciano. Hadn't he wanted to bury that part of his past? Isn't that why he never truthfully answered when Feliciano had asked him if he missed home? So why was he even bringing it up?

"I would like that." Antonio said.

"There's no backing out of it now." He thought. "My fratello and I were raised in a cottage in the countryside of Italy. It was way out in nowhere really. We had to grow our own food and prepare our own dishes. It couldn't even compare to this place."

He still could image home. The gardens where they grew vegetables, the apple tree that he would get scolded for climbing, and the flowers that surrounded the cottage. All of it was still so clear in his mind. He had missed it deeply the first few weeks away. It was the hardest weeks he had experienced. Often he would think about turning around and running back home,however he knew there was no home to return to. Til this day he missed that cottage in the middle of nowhere.

"Why did you leave?"

Lovino's lips tightened. Feliciano didn't even know the real reason behind their leaving. If anyone deserved to know the reason why it was Feliciano.

"That's none of your business." He said getting up from the couch.

He had to leave. If he didn't there would be more questions about his past that he wasn't fully ready to answer.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Antonio said grabbing Lovino's arm.

"You have the bad habit of grabbing onto me." He said trying to fling Antonio's hand off.

"That's only because you have the bad habit of running away."

He could feel Antonio's grip tighten. He wouldn't let Antonio win this battle.

"It's your fault."

"Why is it my fault?"

"You know why." He said putting all his strength into a single tug.

The force was so hard that it caused both of them to fall. His breath caught in his chest as he looked at emerald eyes staring down at him. Heat returning to his face. He could feel the strange feeling creeping up again as they laid there. The quick beating of his heart echoing in his ears.

"This is bad." He thought.

His body refused to move out from under Antonio. All he could do was stare at the man above him. The man who had stayed by his side for so long. The man who Elizabeta forced him to reveal his feelings for. The man he didn't know much about. The man who gave him his first kiss.

"I can't allow myself to get caught up in this." He reminded himself.

"I'm sorry about that." Antonio said suddenly getting up.

Lovino slowly sat up. The beating of his heart still echoing in his ears.

"If you really want to go you can." Antonio said walking towards the island.

"Antonio.."

"I won't keep you here. I'm sure you have somewhere else you rather be."

"Non c'è."

"Here." Antonio said handing him a bag filled with food.

"What is this?" He asked, taking the bag.

" I bought you some things when I was out."

"I.."

"Please just take it." Antonio said as he went to the front door.

Lovino could feel a hole begin to form in his heart as they walked to the stairwell. It was as if the cheerful Antonio he knew had somehow disappeared. He hadn't meant to hurt him. He just wanted to run from his own strange feelings. The walk down stairs went in a blur. He wasn't ready to leave. Did he ever want to leave? If he apologized would Antonio take him back inside?

"I'll see you tomorrow after school." Antonio said before leaving Lovino at the entrance.

Tears threatened to fall as he watched Antonio leave through glass doors.

"Isn't that what you wanted? To push him away." Asked the little voice in his head.

"I thought that's what I wanted." He thought reaching into his pocket.

He held the crumble ball in his hand, slowly smoothing is out. It was no use. The picture didn't look like how it was when Elizabeta had given it to him. Tears began to drip onto the distorted image and he quickly wiped them off. As tears continued to roll down his cheeks he began his walk back to the park. He felt so weak as he hugged the photo. Just like the photo in his hands he could feel his wall crumble. Lovino began to wonder if he would ever be able to rebuild that wall or if he even wanted to.

##########################################################

Author notes:

Another day another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Sorry about all the ups and downs in this chapter. Lovino chapters help me get rid of all my personal ups and downs.

Not going to lie life is being one heck of a jerk to me this week. I don't want to throw myself a pity party or anything but it has been one thing on top of the other. Here's just some of the highlights of the week; I didn't get accepted into my two top colleges and then I got a letter from my insurance. Do you remember a while ago when I told you guys about my jaw locking open at the dentist? Well it turns out I'm not covered for that. So now I have to pay nearly $700 for a guy who basically snapped my jaw back into place. Honestly I could've bought a brand new mandible for that price. Don't you just love life's disappointments? Okay onto more important things than my $700 mandible.

Thanks to all the people who have recently favorite this story. I'm grateful to all of you for helping me accomplish my dream of being a writer. I write for you as much as I do for me.

Translations:

Italian:

fatiscenti muro- crumbling wall

E 'tutta colpa tua- it's all your fault

Perché stai facendo questo a me?- why are you doing this to me?

Mi fido di te. Ed è quello che mi preoccupa.-I trust you. And that's what worries me.

E io non conosco molte persone- and I don't know many people

non so dove egli essere possa- I don't know where he can be

sì-yes

Se solo fosse così semplice- if only it were that simple

puttana- bitch

non volevo che finisse- I didn't want it to end

Dove sei Antonio?- where are you Antonio

E 'una bella foto- It's a good photo

sì- yes

Anche a me- me too

Non c'è.- there isn't

idiota- idiot

fratello- brother

grazie- thank you

Mi dispiace-I'm sorry

Hungarian:

hülyeség- bullshit

Spanish:

Hola- hello

Lo siento- I'm sorry


	16. Chapter 15

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 15:Ojos chocolate con leche

The bright sunny day did not match Antonio's mood. It was monday,but that wasn't the reason for his dreary mood. Lovino. That was the source of his mood. Yesterday hadn't gone at all like he had planned. He had invited Lovino to go to the supermarket with him,but he had declined. Antonio had nearly resulted to kneeling and begging to get Lovino to go with him. He didn't want to leave Lovino alone,but he knew better than to provoke him. So he had to go alone. The whole time he was thinking about Lovino. Wondering if he was alright. What he was doing. He was so happy to see Ludwig in the supermarket. He seriously needed someone to talk to. Plus he was curious if it really was Ludwig at the ice cream parlour. But as he continued to talk he forgot all about it.

"I should ask Ludwig today." Antonio thought while fixing his school tie. "Nothing really went according to plan." He sighed, remembering when he had brought Lovino to his apartment.

He had meant to get to know him more and offer to stay here. He trusted Lovino. Even if he had woken to an empty apartment he wouldn't care. He doubted Lovino would steal anything from him. Lovino didn't seem like the kind to do things like that for no reason. Whatever he had stolen from that gang must've been necessary. Lovino himself said that he didn't care what he did as long as it kept him and his brother surviving. So Antonio didn't care about bringing someone he only knew bits and pieces about into his home.

"He really was adorable." He said as he pressed the first floor button in the elevator. "I shouldn't have let him go."

He had painfully watched Lovino leave. He had to force himself to not turn back and stop him from leaving. He couldn't stop Lovino from leaving. The feelings building up within him was so hard to control. When he had fallen on top of Lovino his heart couldn't stop beating painfully against his chest. Hands itching to run through those dark red locks. Lips aching to press against his. He wouldn't subcomek to these urges. There was still fear in those milk chocolate eyes. Looking into those eyes he tried to find the meaning of the fear in them. It was at that moment that he had to let Lovino leave. If he didn't there was no saying what he would do.

"Hey Antonio." Said Francis,who was standing in the front of his apartment building.

"Hola Francis." He said with a fake smile.

He couldn't let on how he was truly feeling. People would worry if he did.

"Beautiful morning." He said shielding his eyes from the blinding sun.

"How was your weekend?"Francis asked.

"Same same. Searching with Lovino."

"When do we get to meet him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come On it's been so long already. We only get to hear about him. We don't even know where he goes to school. Seriously it has been a month and none of us have met him. "

"Gilbert and Elizabeta sort of did."

"How? Why did they get to meet him?"

"They were just in the right place at the right time I guess."He said with a shrug.

"That's unfair. You have to let me meet him."

"If we run into you then you can meet him."

"I can't wait for the off-chance of running into you guys."

"Lovino isn't that ready to meet new people."

"Why not?"

"I do know why."

"Why what?" Asked another familiar voice.

"Why Antonio won't let me meet Lovino unlike some people."

"If it's any consolation I basically forced him to bring Lovino to him." Elizabeta said with a smile.

"I still want to meet him." Francis said.

"He isn't much of a people person. I was surprised when he let me talk to him. " Elizabeta said.

"That surprised me too. Why are you here Elizabeta." Antonio asked looking for the others.

"I was called into work really early this morning. Apparently Feliks left the back door open and a dog got in.

"A dog?"

"Yeah. Weird thing is that it stayed the whole night there ,but didn't do anything. Our boss yelled at us ,but since the dog didn't do any damage or get into anything we were let off with a warning."

"Whose dog do you think it was?"

"I really don't know. He didn't look like he had a tag or anything. He left early in the morning. If it weren't for our surveillance camera we wouldn't even guessed that a dog had snuck in."

"Gilbert and Ludwig got a dog. Do you think it could've been there's?" Antonio asked.

"I don't think so,but I could ask them."

Antonio wondered why a stray would wander into a café and leave without doing anything. surely there were other places for strays to sleep like in an alleyway or the park. His stomach dropped at that thought. Both places sounded like horrible places to live. He could live without a fancy apartment,but without a home? On the streets? He wouldn't wish that on anyone, even a dog.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Who?" Elizabeta asked.

"The stray."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"It's strange that there's suddenly another stray roaming around never had a lot of stray animals. If we do I've never seen them." Antonio thought out loud.

"Wow. I never heard you say something so... smart." Francis teased.

"Thanks Francis."

"I'm sorry it just didn't sound like you. You normally don't make such insightful observations."

"Forget I said anything. How was your weekend Francis?"

"You know just spent it clubbing with the ladies."Francis said with a wink.

"Sure."He and Elizabeta said in unison.

There were no clubs in this town. In reality it was perhaps one of the least exciting towns he had ever been to. That was until he met Lovino. Antonio never realized just how monotonous his life had become before Lovino.

"You caught me." Francis said raising his hands.

"We better hurry to school." Elizabeta said glancing at her watch.

the group quickened their pace as the walked through the park. Antonio constantly scanning for the familiar curl as they passed the bench after bench. Lovino was nowhere in sight.

"I'll see him after school." He reminded himself as he continued towards school.

He didn't notice two milk chocolate eyes watching him.

"The Awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert shouted.

"Hola Gilbert." Antonio said with a smile.

"Where were you Liz?" Gilbert asked.

"I had an issue at work so I had to go in early."

"Next time would you be kind enough to let me know? I had to walk alone with this one." Roderich said pointing to Gilbert.

"Bocsánat Roderich."

"Next time please inform me." Roderich said wiping his glasses.

"What's so bad about walking with me?"

Antonio just smiled as his friends continued to talk. His mind was on other things. Which meant it was on Lovino. It was all he could think about nowadays. Why would it be on anything else?

"Antonio!" Elizabeta said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"The first bell is about to ring we should get inside."

"Lo siento. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well what's new?" Roderich said.

"Thanks."

"You know he's joking."

Antonio never understood Roderich. Especially his humor. Then again who did besides Ludwig.

"Where is Ludwig?" He asked noticing the absence of the silent blond.

"He's on his way. We were having trouble with Glück this morning."

"Trouble?"Francis asked.

"Yeah. He didn't want to let us go."

" Ludwig must really love that dog ." Antonio said.

"He does." Gilbert said with a smile.

There was something more to that smile. Antonio knew this. He had seen Gilbert smile countless of times,but this smile was different. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Bruder! How could you leave me like that?"Ludwig asked, heavily breathing.

"You always bug me about my tardiness so I thought I should go ahead." Gilbert said with a grin.

"You could've at least help me out."

"You got here on time didn't you?"

"Just barely and that's because I ran."

Antonio was going to say something ,but both he and Gilbert was saved by the first bell.

"You can yell at me later."Gilbert said running down the hall.

"Wait up Gil!" Antonio said running after him.

"Okay class I want you to complete this worksheet by the end of class." The teacher announced over the class's murmur. Antonio couldn't care less about the class assignment. Nothing on the paper had any meaning to him. He absent-mindedly moved his pencil back and forth across the worksheet. Not caring if the random marks he was making really formed something or not. Creating lines with no real purpose.

"What's wrong Antonio?" Gilbert asked looking up from his own worksheet.

"Nada. You know science isn't my thing."

"i'd say. I'm sure that every answer is Lovino." Gilbert said looking over Antonio's worksheet.

"What?" He asked stopping his hand in mid scribble.

Gilbert was right. All over his paper was Lovino written in different sizes and styles.

"I guess I have my mind on something besides science class." He said trying to cover up his worksheet.

"You mean someone else."

Antonio felt so embarrassed. He had never acted like this before. Sure he was worried about Lovino,but he didn't have to embarrass himself by writing Lovino's name all over his class assignment.

"Come on tell me what's going on."

"shouldn't you be doing your class work?"

"Already done." Gilbert said with a smirk as he lifted up his finished worksheet. " You know science is my best subject. I'll let you copy it; so tell me what's going on."

Antonio knew he had to give in. The worksheet was worth points that he couldn't afford to lose out on. Gilbert was good at two things science and getting others to admit things, usually through guilt or bribery. Antonio suspected he learned the latter from Elizabeta.

"Yesterday we sort of had a fight."

"A fight?"

"Well it was more of a misunderstanding."

"Just start from the beginning."

"First I went to go ask Lovino if he wanted to come with me to the supermarket and he said no."

"So that's why you were there alone. Ludwig told me."

"It was luck that I ran into him. It's boring not having someone to talk to."

"Go on."

" On my way back I saw Lovino talking to Elizabeta in the café. I didn't know that he was comfortable enough to talk with her. Me hizo celoso. We went back to my place after Elizabeta left."

"Wait you took him to your apartment?"

"He was stunned."

"I know I was shocked when I found out that you were rolling in the dough." Gilbert said rubbing his fingers together, telling Antonio he was talking about money. "Is that why you two fought?"

"Not exactly. We were talking about our homes and I asked why he had left his home. He got so upset and tried to leave. I tried to stop him ,but ... He just got even the end I just let him go without listening to a wword he said."

How Antonio wished he hadn't acted that way. Wished that he hadn't asked why Lovino had left his home.

"I shouldn't have let him go like that."He said looking down at his worksheet.

"As my mother use to say ' Should've would've could've. You can't change the past.'"

"You're right."

"Cheer up. I'm sure things aren't as bad as you think they are. You were just trying to get to know him a little more. Sooner or later he'll figure that out. It's hard when you have to talk about your past. Everyone has things that they don't want to tell others about. If I had met you after my parents death it would've been hard if you suddenly asked me about my past."

"You think that's why he got upset? Is that why he left his home?"

"Who's to say for sure? Only Lovino can tell you about that."

"Mr. Beilschmidtand Mr. Carriedo You better be doing your work!"

"I'm just helping Antonio."

"Helping and copying are two different things."

"I understand."Gilbert said .

"You better."

"I love science ,but I'm not too thrilled about the teacher. Don't worry about it. Lovino is fine. You're going to see him after school aren't you?"

" Sí, pero yo no creo que pueda esperar tanto tiempo."

"Here." Gilbert said handing him a large eraser. " If you turn the worksheet looking like that we both will get in trouble."

"Gracias."

Slowly he began to erase Lovino's name one by one. Each disappearing letter leaving a prick in his heart. It felt as if he were erasing Lovino from his life. In his mind he knew this wasn't true. His heart, however, didn't seem to know this.

"Hey Antonio! Come On I'll walk with you to class." Elizabeta said when he emerged from the science classroom.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"It's not a far walk from my last class. Come on." She said dragging him away.

Antonio managed to give a quick wave goodbye to Gilbert before being whisked to his next class. It wasn't even a minute later when Elizabeta once again opened her mouth.

"So tell me everything." She squealed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were so out of it this morning. I'm sure you were thinking about Lovino. I want to know why you were thinking so deeply. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You sound just like Lovino. There's no use trying to avoid my questions. You of all people should know better than that." She sighed. "Honestly do i have to use the Lovino method?"

"Lovino method?"

"Let's skip the back and forth. As you know Lovino and i were talking yesterday. Do you know what we were talking about?" She paused, looking directly into his eyes. "We were talking about you."

"About me? Why were..."

"Class is starting!" The teacher yelled as he tapped on the blackboard.

"I'll talk to you in a bit." Elizabeta said taking the seat across of Antonio's.

Antonio didn't pay attention to the teacher's opening lecture, well less than just wanted it to be over so he could continue his conversation with Elizabeta. He kept glancing at Elizabeta, wondering why she and Lovino were talking about him. Wondering exactly what she had told Lovino. Curiosity was killing him as he waited for the teacher to stop talking. The sudden appearance of a folded piece of paper on his desk brought him from his thoughts. Carefully unfolding it so that the teacher wouldn't see he began to read.

_Looks like it's going to be a lecture class today. We'll talk by note. I'm sure we'll get caught if we text._

Lifting his head he gave a nod towards Elizabeta. He watched as she quickly scribbled something and place it on his desk.

_Lovino was giving me a real hard time yesterday. I tried to get him to talk about the kiss. The one you told me about. I had to bribe and blackmail him for the information._

_Blackmail? Antonio wrote back._

_When I confronted him i showed him one of the pictures of you two at the café. He had a really hard time denying it after that._

_Denying what?_

_His feelings for you._

_Feelings for me?_

_You ask him about that yourself. Tell me what happened after you left. Please._

_We went to my place and talked. There was a misunderstanding when I asked why he left his home. I don't really want to talk about it._

Antonio really hoped Elizabeta would let it go.

_No matter the misunderstanding you should make it up to him. After speaking with him yesterday I think I understand him a bit more. How he thinks and feels. I may not be a Lovino specialist but I do know this. There's more to him than that angry exterior. I'm sure you know this as well._

_I do. I want nothing more than to make it up to him. I was the one who crossed the line . I'm so worried about him._

_Then why don't you go after him?_

_I can't do that._

_why? what's stopping you?_

Antonio didn't know how to respond. If he wanted to he could ditch school. Sure his parents would be mad . But if he explained why he did it then they wouldn't hold it against him. So what was i that was keeping him in his desk?

"What is all that noise?" The teacher asked.

A few girls stood up by the window.

" It looks like there's a dog on campus." One of the girls said

Antonio as well as the rest of class too walked to the over to the window. Outside he could see two security guards chasing a dog. The dog seemed to be winning the battle sd it jumped and zigzagged out of the guard's grasps. Nearly everyone must've heard the ruckus since he could see many faces looking out of the various echoed when the dog caused the guards to run into each other.

"Do you think that's Ludwig's dog? They did say that he wasn't letting them leave home."

"I don't think so. It looks likes like the dog that snuck into the café."Elizabeta said, zooming in with her camera to get a better look. " I'm going to take some pictures to show them later. I don't think Ludwig would be the kind to get all wrapped up in this commotion." She said clicking away at her camera.

"I'm going to go see if I can help." Antonio announced as he exited the class.

For some reason he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He felt so strange. Normally he only felt ;like this when Lovino was besides him.

"Is Lovino close by?" He wondered as he ran out of the school's entrance.

Once his eyes adjusted to the bright sun he could see the dog still running around.

"What are you doing out here kid?" One of the security guards asked.

"I just came to help." He said as he watched the dog.

Antonio never owned a pet,but he had helped Gilbert at the Humane Society many times. It was always difficult to catch a dog if you scared it or tried to run after it. These type of things required strategy. Watching the dog Antonio realized that it was running in a pattern. If one of the guards got to close it would zigzag and run in circles to tire them out. Antonio knew that he had wait for the right moment.

"I doubt a kid like you won't be able to catch this dog if two adults can't." The security said joining the other.

Antonio stood his ground. And not even five minutes later the security guards chased the dog straight towards him. The dog mustn't have noticed him standing there. All he had to do was scoop the dog up in his arms.

"Calm down it's okay. " He whispered to the dog in his arms.

the dog in his arms suddenly stiffened, slowly turning its head towards him. Antonio was met with beautiful milk chocolate eyes. It reminded him of Lovino's eyes.

"Lovino?" He asked absent-mindedly.

The dog once again began to squirm in his arms. He refused to let the dog go. It must've sensed this because it suddenly bit harshly onto his hand. The sharp pain caused Antonio to release the dog. The moment he looked up from his bleeding hand the dog was gone.

"Antonio!"Elizabeta shrieked.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked pointing to the bandages around his hand.

"The dog that found its way onto campus bit me."

"I thought dogs loved you"Francis said.

"This one apparently didn't." Antonio laughed.

"I think it would be wise to get that looked at a hospital."Roderich said looking up from his book.

"I don't think it's that bad."

"It was a stray. Unless it was Glück. " Elizabeta said showing Ludwig and Gilbert the picture of the dog.

"No that's not him." Ludwig said.

"Besides he wouldn't have bitten Antonio." Gilbert said.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor then."Francis said.

"You never know if a stray is carrying a disease."Roderich said

"I think you should go Antonio." Elizabeta said with a look.

He understood that was giving him an excuse to leave. An excuse to go find Lovino. To apologize to Lovino.

"I guess you're right." He said touching his bandaged hand.

"We'll cover for you." Francis said.

"That's right the Bad Touch Trio will always support eat other."Gilbert said.

"I just hope for your guys sake that we don't have a math exam."

"Even if there is we'll be alright. We'll just copy off of West." Gilbert said.

"No you're not!"

"See you should go."Elizabeta said pushing him out of the classroom that they were hanging out in.

"Elizabeta there's no reason for you to push me."

"Sorry Antonio I just want you to get out of here."

"I value your friendship too." He teased.

"You know what i meant. Go out there and find Lovino. ő valóban erős érzelmeket Önnek."

"What was that?"

Nothing. I wish you the best of luck" She said finally letting go of him.

With a quick wave she disappeared down the hall.

"Lovino I hope I can find you again." He said as he walked out of the front doors.

So far he had been lucky when it came to finding Lovino,but that didn't mean that it would be easy this time. Lovino looked so sad when he nearly threw him out. He wouldn't give up though. If it was meant to be he would find Lovino again.

The lonely walk to the park reminded him of the day Lovino had abandoned him at the café. He was so depressed that day. But today he walked with a skip in his step. All roads lead to rome and in Lovino's case rome was the park. Antonio knew if he just waited there Lovino would show up sooner or later. After all he did say that he would meet him there after school.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show up early."Antonio thought as he neared the bench where they always met.

He was expecting the bench to be empty. It was very early , but something was occupying he approached the bench. The dark red furry object laid on the bench not moving. At first he thought it might've been a coat that someone had left behind. He ignored the idea, there was no reason for someone to own a coat in this town. Upon placing a trembling hand onto it the object stirred.

"Lo sento." He said retracting his hand. "Oh it's you."

It was the same dog that he had caught at school. The same dog that had bit him.

"What are you doing here?"

The dog let out s low growl.

"I mean you know harm. Can I sit?"

The dog moved slightly, giving just enough room for Antonio to sit.

"Gracias." He said sitting besides the dog.

He could feel the dog's eyes on him.

"Do you belong to someone?" He asked petting the dog on its head.

The dog moved even further away.

"I guess not. So what were you doing at school?"

Antonio knew that the dog wasn't just going to talk to him,but he wanted at least some sort of response. Antonio didn't know many breeds,but he did recognize this one's. It was an Italian Greyhound. He had never seen an Italian Greyhound with fur of this color. In Fact he never really had seen an Italian Greyhound in town. Looking at the dog he tried to figure out the reason for its sudden appearance.

"Aren't Italian Greyhounds supposed to be friendly?"

The dog once again growled.

"You remind me of Lovino so much." He smiled. "You and Lovino would be the best of friends. The both of you don't really care for people. You look like him." He paused looking at the stray's eyes. "You have the exact same eyes." "I could look at those eyes forever." He said turning his attention away from the stray. "I'm supposed to meet him here later. I hope he does come. I wasn't so kind to him yesterday. I asked things that I shouldn't have."

A cold nose touched his injured hand.

"This is from the bite you gave me." He laughed.

The stray let out a whimper and pressed his nose against the wound again.

"It's nothing much see." He said un wrapping his hand. "Looks worse than it is."

There were deep indents in his hand. Blood still trickling out of them. Antonio knew that he would have scars from the bite. Despite the deep wound he could barely feel a thing in his hand.

"Honesty it's not so bad." He said when the dog again whimpered.

A could tongue lapped over the deep wounds. It seemed to dull the slight pain he could still feel in his hand. Antonio assumed that this was the stray's way of apologizing.

"I don't blame you for biting me. You were scared." He said placing his free hand on the stray's head.

The dog stopped licking his wounds. Turning its head towards Antonio. There was something behind the stray's eyes. It was more than apologetic. It was similar to Lovino's eyes when he had pushed him out of the door.

"Everytime I look at your eyes I think of Lovino. Do you think he'll forgive me for all that I've done?"

The dog tilted his head.

"You probably don't understand ,but when I'm with Lovino I feel complete. There's like this force that pulls me towards him. When I see him I want to hold him and keep him safe. My heart pounds hard against my chest and all I can think about is if he can hear my heart beating. " Antonio paused, placing a hand on his heart. "We had our first kiss here. He may not have thought anything about it,but it was the happiest moment of my life. He's been acting strange ever since. I guess that's because I've acted strange too. I just want to be closer to him. I wish I knew how he felt about me.I think I would do anything he asked. Even if he asked me to leave I would despite how much it would hurt to do so. Is it strange for feeling so strongly about someone I barely know about? " He asked looking back towards the stray.

The stray quickly jumped off the bench and disappeared under the bench.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking under the bench.

The stray just ran into the bush behind the bench.

"Please don't go." Antonio said crouching down on his knees.

He could see something sticking out of the bush. It looked to be a handle of a bag. Slightly crawling under the park bench he reached for it.

"Why would someone put a bag in a bush?" He asked as he dragged the bag out.

The bag was heavier than he thought it would be. It looked familiar. Opening the bag he saw a bunch of groceries. Still under the bench Antonio digged through the bag. All the groceries were fresh, which told him that whoever's bag it was had bought it not too long ago. Item after item he couldn't help feeling like he had seen this all before.

"Wait a minute isn't this the bag I gave Lovino yesterday? What is it doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Antonio was so startled that he tried to get up, resulting in him hitting his head against the bench.

"you are such an idiota."

Antonio had never felt so happy to be insulted. Mindful of the bench he quickly climbed out from under it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lovino asked , arms crossed.

"Waiting for you." He said with a smile.

"I thought you had stupid school."

"I sort of ditched it for you."

"You could use more school not less."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No."

"I guess I'll go then." Antonio said slowly walking away.

" There's no reason for you to leave. "

" That means you'll let me stay?"

"Idiota."Lovino spat.

"Lovino I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Just forget about l'ho già perdonato. What happened to your hand?"

"A dog came to school and bit me. He actually just ran off not too long ago." Antonio laughed.

"I'll help you bandage it." Lovino said taking a seat on the bench.

Antonio sat besides him, handing him the bandage that once was wrapped around his hand. He watched as Lovino stared at the wound before gently wrapping it.

"Who taught you how to do this?" He asked admiring the careful way Lovino touched his hand.

"The woman who looked after us."

"She taught you well."

Antonio wanted to beat himself for bringing up Lovino's past again.

"There." Lovino said releasing his hand.

"Gracias."

"What were you doing under the bench?"

"Well the dog ran under there and I saw something in the bushes."

"You did?"

" It looked like the bag I gave you last night."

"Is that so."

"Lovino I know that was the bag I gave you. What is it doing here?" He asked, waiting for an explanation.

"I left it here by accident last night. It must've fell into the bush last night."

Antonio could tell that Lovino was lying through his whatever reason Lovino was trying hard to cover up the truth. Antonio thought it would be best to just drop the subject entirely.

"Could I ask you a question?" He asked.

"It depends on what type of question it is."

Antonio wanted to ask about Lovino's true feelings for him. Wanted to ask so desperately,but his mouth wouldn't form the right words.

"What do you do when I'm not with you?" He asked instead.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I just get so worried when i don't know where you are or what you're doing." He explained.

"I'm not a kid and I don't need someone looking over me." Lovino said with bright red cheeks.

"I didn't mean it like that. I... I want to buy you something."

"You want to buy me something? Why does that sound like a bad idea?"

"It's nothing bad I promise." Antonio said standing up. " Would you just come with me please?" He asked extending a hand to Lovino.

"You better not make me regret this." Lovino said taking his hand.

Antonio could only smile as they walked hand in hand.

"Tada!" Antonio said when they reached their destination.

"What is this place?"

"A place that will help us communicate with each other."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I'm going to buy you a cell phone."

"A cell phone?"

"You do know what a cell phone is right?" He teased.

"I've seen them before."

"Good." Antonio said opening the door for Lovino.

Antonio hoped that Lovino would enjoy this experience. He remembered how happy he was when he was given his first cell phone. This was just one of the many things that he hoped he would show Lovino. If Lovino had a cell phone Antonio knew he wouldn't worry so much.

"I don't like it here." Lovino said inching closer to him.

"It's just a new experience. You'll get use to it. Besides there's barely anyone here."

"Do you need any assistance?" One of the workers asked.

"I would like to find a phone that is simple to use."

"Most of the phones we carry are advance ,but there are a few basic flip phones over here." The worker said walking them over to a small display.

"Go on pick out one that you like."Antonio said to Lovino.

"I don't really care."

"You need to pick one."

"Fine. This one." Lovino said pointing without looking.

"That's the wall sir." The worker said.

Antonio had to fight to hold back his laughter.

"Fuck This one then." Lovino said pointing to a black and red flip phone.

"Excellent choice I will go ring that up right away." the worker said before walking to the checkout area.

"This is really stupid." Lovino grumbled.

" It won't be once we are able to talk to each other without being right next to one another."

"Sure." Lovino said rolling his eyes.

"Now when you press one your phone will call mine." Antonio said pointing to their phones.

For the last hour or so he had been trying to teach Lovino how to work his new phone. The hardest part seemed to be texting. After a while Lovino had yelled at him to teach him something else. Antonio hoped that Lovino at least understood at least half of what he had taught him.

"Let's test it. Press one." He said handing the phone back to Lovino.

Lovino nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the phone in Antonio's hand went off.

"What the hell is that?" Lovino asked looking around for the source of the sound.

"It's a ringtone." Antonio said into his phone. "I'll teach you how to change yours."

"I think if you teach me any more my head will explode." Lovino said into his phone.

"Alright." Antonio laughed as he closed his phone.

Lovino did the same. Antonio's phone went off once again.

"Why is it doing that? I'm not calling you." Lovino said showing Antonio his closed phone.

"It does that when other people call me too." He said looking down at his phone." It's my parents. They probably are wondering where I am."

"Why don't you answer it?"

"I'm not ready to be scolded just yet. Would you like to meet them? I might get off easy if you're with me."

"Un giorno io sarei. I'm not going to be your scapegoat."

"That's alright. I should go before they send out a search party. I'll call you later." He said handing over the bag with Lovino's phone accessories.

"I will see you tomorrow." Lovino said.

"If not before." Antonio said placing a chaste kiss on Lovino's forehead.

"Antonio..."

"I know you can yell at me later." He said waving his phone before walking away.

With his heart beating harshly against his chest he forced himself to keep walking.

"Don't look back." He repeated in his head.

If he ever looked back he wouldn't be able to leave Lovino.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Antonio said as he pressed his dialing phone to his ear.

################################################3

Holy moly this chapter took me forever! Damn I'm so sorry guys. I know this chapter didn't live up to the crazy emotional ones previous to this. I'm just so swamped with acting and senior project right now. If you're a senior you know just how time-consuming that stupid project is. Seriously this how my day is : Wake up, school, acting until 6 , home work , and then I have to find time to write during school or my practices which is so hard. Have you ever tried to write a story all while paying attention to a play? I have perfected my skill for doing it but still it's hard to find a spot where there is good lighting, no distractions, and that is close to the stage so you don't miss an entrance. Then I have to pull all nighters to get chapters done. I stayed up until 1:30 typing,but I still hadn't finished hand writing the story. I know I complain but I do love this job, even if I don't get paid for it.

Anyway who wishes that Antonio was their boyfriend? Sometimes I think it would be nice to have money and be able to buy things for my significant other. Really who wouldn't like to get a new phone from their significant other? It's hard to find rich people like Antonio though. Someone who has money but doesn't let that go to their head.

Thanks to everyone who wrote me a review and added this story to their favorites. I hope all of you are having a wonderful year. I can't believe how fast it's going. For all those seniors out there hold on we are almost done! you can do it! Best wishes.

Translations:

Spanish:

Ojos chocolate con leche- milk chocolate eyes

hola-hello

Lo siento- I'm sorry

Gracias- thank you

Nada- nothing

Me hizo celoso- it made me jealous

Sí, pero yo no creo que pueda esperar tanto tiempo- yes but i don't think i can wait that long

Hungarian:

Bocsánat- sorry

ő valóban erős érzelmeket Önnek- he has really strong feelings for you

Italian:

Te l'ho già perdonato.- iIve already forgiven you

un giorno io sarei.- I would someday

Idiota- idiot


	17. Chapter 16

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Liebe und Schmerz

Ludwig pushed his breakfast around his plate as he stared at the smiling redhead across from him. He had been like this for a few minutes. He just couldn't stop wondering what happened yesterday at the Glück came back home he didn't say a word to where he had gone. It unnerved him so much. He couldn't stand not knowing where Glück had run off to or why.

"At least he came back home in one piece." He thought to himself.

That in itself was a miracle. This town was safe and ordinary,but there were certain parts if town even he wouldn't go. And just like in any other town, you couldn't trust just anyone. When he had passed back and forth waiting for Glück he couldn't help but think back to the day he had found Glück. Thought about how horribly beaten he was. Abandoned in a filthy alleyway. Ludwig couldn't handle it if that happened for a second time.

"Is something the matter West?" Gilbert asked.

"What? No." He said placing down his fork.

"Are you sure?" Glück asked placing a hand on his.

His hand instantly warmed by the touch. Little shocks shot up his arm. Heat spreading across his face. He quickly jerked his hand away,but the moment he did he wished he hadn't. Two caramel eyes looked into his own apologetically. Ludwig wanted to tell him that he had done nothing wrong.

"I'm fine. I just have my mind on ... things." He said looking down at his plate, avoiding those caramel eyes.

"Don't worry about it Glück. Sometimes West gets stuck in his head. When he's like that it is nearly impossible to keep him from going back to his thoughts."

"Is that right?" Glück asked, still staring at Ludwig.

"Ja." He said before finally taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Fratello gets like that sometimes too. He often yelled when I interrupted his thinking. " Glück said with a smile. "So what are we doing today? I want to see more sono sicuro che dovrei essere alla ricerca di Fratello. Ho davvero voglia di vedere cose nuove, ma voglio condividere con Fratello. " Glück babled.

Ludwig thought it was cute how Glück would suddenly go off in Italian. He couldn't understand a single word,but the way Glück wave around his arms as he spoke brought a smile to his face. A small smile so that Gilbert wouldn't think too much about it, but a smile nonetheless.

"We can't do anything today."Gilbert said.

"Why not?"

"We have to go to school." He said placing his now empty plate.

"Couldn't you stay please? I don't want to be left alone."Glück pleaded.

"I can't." He said getting up to place his dishes in the sink.

"Why not?" Glück whined as he too got up from his seat.

"We need to go to learn."Gilbert said as he finished washing the dishes.

"Couldn't you just learn at home? Fratello and I learned at home."

"It's not the same."Ludwig said.

"Yeah. Besides I tried that once and it didn't go too well for either of us."Gilbert laughed.

"But... But."

"We will be back I promise." He said putting on his backpack.

"Please?" Glück asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Glück we need to go. " Gilbert said as he opened the front door.

If it wasn't for Gilbert Ludwig doubted that he would be able to get out of this. He would've easily give in to Glück's requests. Those caramel eyes did that to him.

"He's right we'll be late if we didn't leave now." He said walking to the front door.

His hand was just about to close the door behind him when two arms wrapped around his waist.

"You need to let go." He said looking down at the small arms.

The arms tightened in response. Ludwig thought it was cute how Glück was acting,but he really couldn't stay home. He didn't fully trust himself alone with Glück. Not since yesterday. Not since that kiss. Ludwig still didn't know why he had done it. Didn't understand the way his body reacted to Glück's every touch. Gilbert had been no help. He simply shrugged off the whole thing and yelled at him to deal with it. A kiss is a kiss Gilbert had said. But to Ludwig it didn't feel that way. There was something more to that kiss. It wasn't like the kisses Gilbert had given him when he was a child. When he had kissed Glück something sparked. Feelings that he didn't know he possessed seemed to be revealing themselves since that kiss.

"You can't go!" Glück still pleaded.

"You need to let go."

"No!"

"I see you got everything under control. I'll just run ahead." Gilbert said with a wave.

"Bruder! Bruder!" He yelled ,struggling to release Glück's grip.

"Can you stay now?"

"You know I can't. I need to go. You never acted like this when we left for school before."

"It's different now. Before I couldn't tell you how much I wanted you to stay or stop you from going."

Glück's words caused his cheeks to redden and his heart to sink. In the back of his mind he wanted to give up his resistance and embrace the redhead. Tell him how he would never leave him alone if he could help it. But he couldn't do this. He just couldn't.

"Why did bruder have to leave me to deal with this?" He mentally complained.

! ! ! !

Gilbert didn't feel a shred of guilt for leaving Ludwig to take care of Glück. He knew that Ludwig had to face his inner turmoil. If Ludwig was truly ashamed of the kiss he would have to man up and apologize. But this didn't seem to be the case. When he had phoned him about Glück's sudden absence he could hear the concern within Ludwig's voice. He had to nearly run to keep up with Ludwig as they went back home. when Glück wasn't home Ludwig had nearly gone ballistic, passing back and forth while muttering to himself. It was at that moment that he started to wonder if Ludwig's actions were a result of feelings towards Glück that he himself didn't know about. To him it appeared as though Ludwig was acting just like he had when he had waited for Matthew to present the flowers to him and ask him out. Sure Ludwig was a bit of a worry wart ,but considering the earlier events and his actions Gilbert knew. Knew that his previous suspicions were closer to the truth than he thought it might be.

"He'll learn to come to terms with those feelings soon enough." He thought as he neared the Austrian in front of him. "Hey Roderich! Where is Liz?" He asked noticing the missing Hungarian.

"That's what I would like to know. She simply didn't show up at the usual meeting place."

By the sound of Roderich's voice he could tell that he was annoyed about Elizabeta's absence.

"I'm sure she had a good reason. "

"Still, she should've informed me. Where's Ludwig?"

"He had to take care of something at home." He said, trying not to grin.

"Great now I'm stuck with you."

"Am I really that horrible?" He asked, draping an arm around Roderich's shoulder.

"When you do that, yes." Roderich said lifting Gilbert's arm.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I just don't want to be late for school." Roderich said, avoiding his eyes.

Gilbert didn't understand Roderich's sudden coldness towards him. Roderich had never acted like this before. He figured it was because of his irritation with Elizabeta not telling him that she wasn't going to walk with them today. He couldn't handle the cold depressive aura emitting from Roderich.

"If you're in a rush then let's go." He said taking hold of Roderich's hand and running.

He dragged Roderich behind him, not paying attention to any of his complaints. If getting to school faster would put an end to Roderich's bad mood he would make sure to get them there quickly. The one thing that he simply couldn't handle was seeing the ones he cared about suffer ir unhappy.

%%%%

Roderich walked to school alone. He kept glancing at his phone , checking the time and if he had any new messages. It was getting late and he had yet to see Elizabeta or the Beilschmidts.

"She could've at least told me that she wouldn't be coming."He thought as he glanced at his phone for the hundredth time this morning.

Elizabeta always served as good company. Company that he really needed to help with personal problems. Namely his crush on a certain member of the Beilschmidt family.

"Of all people I had to have a crush on that idiot." Looking at his phone's screen saver, which depicted Gilbert hanging all over him.

Elizabeta had known of this crush for a long time and often teased him about it. Often took pictures of them together , which she later gave copies of. He cherished every single one of those pictures. Elizabeta was a great friend and at one time he thought that he might've even loved her. That was until Gilbert came into his life. The moment he saw those rubble color eyes he knew that the owner of those eyes had captured his heart. He had promised himself that he would do anything to remain at his crush's side.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Elizabeta once asked.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. As long as I'm by his side I'll be content. " He had said.

And he had meant it. Meant every word. Or so he thought. A single bouquet of flowers changed all of that. He had seen it sticking out of Gilbert's bag when he had handed him the bag of ginger cookies. How he wished that those flowers were for him. He knew they weren't though. How could they be? He had never spoke a word about his crush all so he could save his friendship with Gilbert. It was only a crush,but the sight of those vibrant flowers caused jealousy to bubble up within him. He wouldn't let anyone know this. Thought Elizabeta always had a way of knowing these things without being told.

"Hey Roderich! Where's Liz?"

He didn't want to see Gilbert now. Truthfully he felt like he never wanted to see Gilbert again. He still loved him. Loved him too much to let him go, although he was already out of his reach.

"That's what I would like to know. She simply didn't show up at the usual meeting place." He said ,not hiding is irritation.

punctuality was something he prided himself on. Above everything else he hated it when he wasn't informed of things. Especially when a certain person hadn't mentioned that he had his eyes on someone. Roderich thought for sure that Gilbert would have proclaimed his intentions of dating someone. After all he had no problem with proclaiming his awesomeness.

"I'm sure she had a good reason. "

"Still, she should've informed me. Where's Ludwig?"

He had hoped that he could've at least enjoy a civilized conversation with the blond.

"He had to take care of something at home."

"Great now I'm stuck with you."

It was bearable when Ludwig and Elizabeta walked with them. He couldn't be left alone with Gilbert. The feelings towards Gilbert was all mixed up within him. Love. Hate. jealousy. curiosity. longing.

"Am I really that horrible?"

Gilbert's touch would normally cause him to lose all his senses. Making him aware of only the though he would grumble he would accept those touches. Longing for more in the back of his mind. But he couldn't feel anything now. Nor did he want to. It just hurt too much.

"When you do that, yes." Roderich said lifting Gilbert's arm.

"Is something the matter?"

"Something the matter? You're the one who's causing all my problems. Why couldn't I have crushed on someone else!" He thought. "No. I just don't want to be late for school."

He was tired of all of this. The sooner he met up with the rest of the group the better. And yet a part of him wanted to drag this moment out. The moment where it was just the two of them.

. . . .

After much arguing Ludwig finally managed to escape from the house. Of Course he didn't get off easy he had to promise to do whatever Glück wanted to do later. He knew that if he didn't run he definitely would be late. As his steps echoed along the empty pavement he hoped that Ludwig wouldn't follow him to school.

! ! ! !

"The awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert yelled at his friends standing at the school's entrance. "It is good to see them. I feel like I barely get to see them between work, Matthew , and Glück . " He thought.

School was the only place where he could really spend time with his friends. He was glad that he was brought back to continue school. When his parents died he was set on giving up school. Like any kid he thought school was useless and working to support his little brother seemed a more productive way to spend his days. Gilbert knew that their parent's life insurance wouldn't last too long and he wouldn't want to burden Antonio's parents for money. Ludwig complained when he had decided to tell him that he no longer was going to attend school.

"Even back then Ludwig was a stick in the mud." He thought thinking back to his little brother.

Ludwig had held onto his leg on the first day he tried to leave school for work. Some how he had manah\ged to get Ludwig off,but the same routine would happen every morning. He would wake up make breakfast then as he dropped Ludwig off he would have to pry Ludwig off his leg. Soon afer he was able to start work at a small bakery. Being young there was nowhere else that would even think about hiring him. Luckily the owner of the bakery knew his parents very well. The same routine of prying Ludwig off his leg every morning got old very quickly and without much thought he suggested homeschooling. Ludwig had reluctantly agreed. Of course it didn't last too long. Gilbert had no idea what he was doing. Though he was a wiz at science allother subjects would escape him. English and math looked like a forgien language that had been shown him after he had been spun arround upside down. It didn't help that he didn't pay attention in those classes prior to his parent's whole homeschooling managed to last about a week. And through that week his friends kept tryinging to get hm back to school. Elizabeta tried to blackmial him into returning, Francis and Antonio had tried to guilt trip him. Gilbert suspected that Ludwig did things like ask super hard questions to turn him away from homeschooling. But what really brought him back to school was Roderich.

He had met Roderich through Elizabeta sometime ago. His first impression of Roderich was plainly stick in the mud. It was uncanny how much Roderich reminded him of his brother. Both kept such a stern face and every though they are silent he could tell that they had something to say by the look in their eyes. Roderich hadn't said a word to him when they had first met. Nor when he saw him around school or lunch. Honestly he thought Roderich hated him. That was until the end of the week of the homeschooling nonsense. He hadn't expected Roderich to join the get-your-butt-back-to -school brigade, but there he was. Standing in his doorway ,stern face morphed into an almost worried look. For the first time he watched as Roderich's mouth opened and a calm voice sounded out.

"Please come back to school."

It was so polite and rather meek,but the look in those violet eyes made the words strike his heart. He had thought Roderich hated him and suddenly he was being asked to return to school by him. No guilt trip, no blackmail, no complaining. Just asking.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Roderich asked, snapping Gilbert out of his trip down memory lane.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was staring." he said with a smile.

"Could you please stop looking at me like that?"

Gilbert's smile only grew wider. He couldn't help but smile at the person who brought him back to school. Although Roderich may have acted coldly towards him this morning , he wouldn't forget that it was Roderich who brought him back.

%%%%

He had taken out his irritation on Elizabeta for leaving him alone this morning. Roderich knew that he would have to talk to her about the whole incident. Elizabeta loved to play therapist as much as matchmaker. Today wasn't a good day for another session with Dr. Héderváry. But that really wasn't the worst. It was bad enough being literally dragged to school. He could do without Gilbert staring at him as the others chatted.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

If there really was something on his face he would drop dead from embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was staring."

"Didn't realize?" He asked himself.

He watched as Gilbert's smile grew even wider. How he loved that smile. If only that smile was always directed at him. And yet it unnerved him.

"Could you please stop looking at me like that?"

As that stupid smile grew so did the pang in his heart.

"Now Elizabeta is really going to be on my case." He thought, turning away from Gilbert's gaze.

Still he could feel Gilbert's rubie eyes staring at him. It was enough to drive anyone crazy,but the increasing pang in his heart made him feel even crazier. He was grateful for the group moving into the crowded hallways. Following Elizabeta, the slipped away from the rest of the group as they head towards their first class.

"So tell me what happened." Elizabeta said as they took their seats.

"Couldn't you have waited until recess to start our therapy session?" Roderich thought. "Nothing."

"Don't you nothing me! Gilbert was staring at you smiling like an idiot."

"I honestly don't know why he was staring like some idiot. We just walked to school together. He probably was thinking of someone else."

He didn't mean to say that last part so venomously. It was probably the truth though.

"Roderich you don't know that."

"Oh don't I? Gilbert never mentioned having a special someone.I wouldn't put it past him to be thinking of someone else as he stared at me."

Roderich knew that he wasn't acting like his proper quiet self. The morning irritation must be getting to him. He couldn't let his composure slip again. The whole Gilbert has a secret lover got on his nerves,but he didn't need to show it.

"I apologize. I guess I'm still irritated about this morning." He said running a hand through his hair.

"You and I both know that's only partially true. Roderich you need to let it out. I know you are really upset about it ,but you don't even know Gilbert's love interest."

"And you do?"

"Well not really ... but I'm sure when the time is right Gilbert will probably introduce all of us to that person."

"Like I want that." He said under his breath.

He could see Elizabeta open her mouth to say something,but she was caught off guard by the teacher slapping a ruler against the desk. Roderich was never so happy to be told to shut up.

. . . .

To say Ludwig was angry at his brother would be an understatement. As he ran all he could think of was ways to make Gilbert pay for leaving him behind. The school bell rang out,making his already quick pace faster. There was no way that he was going to let himself be late. Ludwig knew he wouldn't have time to place things into his locker or listen to his friends conversations. As he flew through the front doors he didn't care if he had such luxuries. He had only two things in mind killing Gilbert and getting to class.

"Man vom Teufel spricht" He thought as he caught a glimpse of a yellow fluff ball sitting on a mountain of gray. "Bruder!"

He was too tired to keep running.

"Why did you leave me?"He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"You always bug me about my tardiness so I thought I should go ahead."

Ludwig knew that Gilbert was being a smart ass.

"You could've at least helped me out."

"You got here on time didn't you?"

"Just barley and that's because I ran."

"You can yell at me later."Gilbert said as he ran away.

Giving up on his anger and irritation at his brother, Ludwig began to walk to his first period.

"What's up dude?" A voice asked as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Alfred.

"Good morning."

Alfred was perhaps the only person besides his group of friends that would dare to greet him in such an energetic greeting without fear.

"What's with the lame good morning?"

It was strange to have Alfred chatting with him. It wasn't like they were friends. They barely knew one another and yet Alfred was trying to be all chummy.

"Sorry?"

"You're a funny dude." Alfred said slapping him on the back again. "Ouch!" Alfred said quickly taking back his hand.

"Are you alright?"He asked looking at Alfred rubbing his wrist..

"I'm alright. Just hurt my wrist yesterday. I couldn't figure out how to wrap it this morning."Alfred said as he took his seat.

"I could help if you have the wrap." He offered as he too took his seat.

"That would be awesome! A hero like me shouldn't have to wrap his own injuries." Alfred said producing the wrap from his bag, handing it to Ludwig. "I didn't know you knew how to this type of things."

"My bruder taught me. How did you hurt your wrist if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. I got into a scrap yesterday with some douches."

"Why?"

"I don't really know the reason why. We were just walking and suddenly they started picking on us."

"We?"

"Me and Arthur ... I mean Arthur and I. Sorry Arthur hates it when I mess up grammar. Anyway, we were just walking home like we normally do when a group of guys started yelling stupid things at us."

"Like what?"

"The usual like faggot, fairy,stupid things like that. "

He could feel the anger behind that nonchalant tone of Alfred's.

"It wasn't until Arthur said something that they stopped. Of course that meant moving to have a conversation with our fists. Arthur managed to fend of most of them, he's stronger than he looks you know."

Ludwig watched as Alfred's happy face turned as he turned his attention back towards his injured wrist.

"One stupid punk decided to get him while he wasn't looking. I went a little overboard beating the crap out of him. just because we like each other it doesn't mean that we are weak. Sometimes i feel like it's my fault. He's been having trouble with a lot of the guys here at school ever since he came in here during Valentines day."

Alfred's words pissed him off for some reason. He couldn't believe that there were actually people who would attack and mistreat others just because of their sexual orientation.

"Do you think it was wrong of him to have done it?"

"When I saw him present those gifts to you I was a bit shocked. I didn't know you two had that sort of relationship. But nothing is wrong with wanting to give someone you love something to show how much you love that person." He said as he finished up wrapping Alfred's wrist.

"Thanks. Your brother taught you well."Alfred said examining the bandaged hand.

"You're welcome. Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you decide to start talking to me today?"

Ludwig couldn't tell Alfred was looking for the right thing to say. He hoped that Alfred would say something. It wasn't everyday that someone walked up to him and start a conversation.

"I guess that it was about time that I talked to my desk neighbor." Alfred said with a smile.

! ! ! !

Gilbert could tell Antonio wasn't at all into the science worksheet that they were given. Sure Antonio practically hated science ,but his actions were more than the normal disinterest.

"What's wrong Antonio?" Gilbert asked looking up from his own worksheet.

"Nada. You know science isn't my thing."

It was the was a math genius ,but science didn't seem to speak to was alright since that was how the trio got by in school. Gilbert helped them with science, Francis with english, and Antonio with math. But just because they each had their individual subjects that they were excellent in didn't mean they couldn't at least try in other subjects.

"I'd say. I'm sure that every answer is Lovino." Gilbert said looking over Antonio's worksheet.

"What?"

"I guess I have my mind on something besides science class."

"You mean someone else."

It was strange to see Antonio like this. Gilbert didn't think that he would act like a lovesick. He knew that Lovino meant a lot to Antonio, probably as much as Matthew meant to him. And yet neither he or Antonio knew much about Lovino.

"Come on tell me what's going on."

"shouldn't you be doing your class work?"

"Already done." Gilbert said with a smirk as he lifted up his finished worksheet. " You know science is my best subject. I'll let you copy it; so tell me what's going on."

He knew that he had to coax the answer out of Antonio. Even if it meant abusing his gift for science. He would stop at nothing to make sure that Antonio was alright.

"Yesterday we sort of had a fight."

"A fight?"

When he had met Lovino he did seem a bit off edge, but something would have to go horribly to get Antonio to have a fight.

"Well it was more of a misunderstanding."

"Just start from the beginning."

He couldn't fully understand when he was told a story from the middle. Gilbert listened intently as Antonio began to tell him yesterday's events. He almost blew his cover when Antonio had mentioned the supermarket. Luckily he was able to play it off as Ludwig just telling him about seeing Antonio there. He kept telling himself that it wasn't a lie. Getting that out-of-the-way he returned to listening to Antonio. And then he heard the words "went back to my place."

"Wait you took him to your apartment?"

He wanted to blow up in Antonio's face. Asking him what in the world brought the bright idea of bringing Lovino into his Lovino had been with Antonio for sometime,but that didn't mean he could be trusted. Bringing someone to your home is a big deal. Still he felt like a hypocrite since a stranger was staying at his own place.

"He was stunned."

It was to be expected. He too was startled when he first was invited to Antonio's apartment for a sleepover. The trio was going to stay up all night and watch scary movies,but nearly forgot all about it when they reached the apartment building. If Antonio himself hadn't led them there he would've thought they went the wrong way. It was nothing like he imagined Antonio's apartment would be like. Antonio didn't act like 'I'm wealthy so I'm better than you' attitude. And he sure as hell didn't flaunt his money around. His parents had been good friends with his, so he thought they came from a similar background. The typical middle class, building and saving to get by type.

"Is that why you two fought?"

"Not exactly."

Once again he listened to Antonio's explanation to what had happened in his apartment. He could tell that Antonio was really upset about the whole thing,but regretting your actions doesn't change a thing. His mother had taught him that.

"Cheer up. I'm sure things aren't as bad as you think they are. You were just trying to get to know him a little more. Sooner or later he'll figure that out. It's hard when you have to talk about your past. Everyone has things that they don't want to tell others about. If I had met you after my parents death it would've been hard if you suddenly asked me about my past."

Gilbert hated to bring up his parents even if it was the truth. There were times that he was grateful that his friends knew their parents before the incident. It made it harder when he brought them up, still it was better than telling someone who didn't know about his parent's death. Gilbert had been putting off telling Matthew this fact.

"You think that's why he got upset? Is that why he left his home?"

"Who's to say for sure? Only Lovino can tell you about that."

Gilbert knew that if Antonio truly loved Lovino they would get over this misunderstanding. And if Lovino had an ounce of care for Antonio they would make it through anything But until Lovino allowed Antonio to introduce him to their group of friends or Antonio told him that Lovino said I love you he would be concerned and act like an overprotective parent. If they did get together he would hope for the best and put aside all these uncertain feelings for Lovino.

%%%%

The bell dismissing first period was a beautiful sound to Roderich's ears. Throughout class Elizabeta loved to get him to talk more,but the teacher would smack a ruler upon her desk. He didn't want to talk anymore about his unrequited love for Gilbert. Luckily Elizabeta left him alone as she walked out of the classroom.

"I'm safe for now." he thought as he too left the classroom.

Dragging himself to his next class, which was French class. He had no idea how he got into the class. The people in charge of admissions told him that there was no way to transfer out of the class. So what was he to do? French class wasn't really that bad. He did enjoy learning the language it was just that...

"Bonjour Roderich!" Francis said as he placed his bags on a desk not far from his own.

"Hello."

Roderich didn't understand why Francis was in French class since he spoke it fluently.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about this morning."

"No." He said opening his textbook, trying to ignore Francis. Francis must've caught on to this for he didn't say another word. Though Roderich could've sworn that he had said something in French under his breath.

It wasn't even halfway through their lesson when a ruckus seemed to envelop the whole school.

"What is going on?" Yelled the teacher.

"Something seems to be going on outside." Said one of the girls looking at her cell phone.

"Do you think it's something serious?" Francis asked.

"I hope not."

French class didn't offer a view of the school's entrance. If something serious was going down the would be one of the last to know. Elizabeta's class on the other hand had a perfect view of the school's entrance. Quickly taking out his phone he texted Elizabeta, asking what was going on.

"Please text back." He silently pleaded at his cellphone.

Everything is fine. A stray came onto campus and security was chasing it.

Roderich let out a sigh at Elizabeta's message. He wouldn't know what he would've done if something serious like a maniac was on campus.

Thank goodness. He texted back.

I'll tell you the rest at recess.

"So what's going on?" Francis asked.

"Elizabeta says that a stray found its way onto campus and the security guards are chasing it."

"I wish I could see that. Those security guards need to be knocked down a peg or two." Francis said with a grin.

. . . .

As Ludwig sat in his second period he kept thinking about what Alfred had said.

"I guess that it was about time that I talked to my desk neighbor."

He just couldn't understand why Alfred had suddenly approached him. It seemed as though He was being tested. Why Alfred felt he needed to test him was a mystery. Was his opinion on Alfred's and Arthur's relationship was a factor to being friends or something? If not, what was the reason?

"I should focus on my work." He scolded himself.

He could hear the echoes of murmurs resonating from other classrooms, but he paid no mind to them. He already was starting to slip in school work and he would be damn if he let himself get caught in stupid nonsense. Though it did sound like the whole school was excited about something.

!

It was during recess when Gilbert caught word of the stray stumbling onto school. He had been to into texting Matthew to realize what was going on around him.

"I can't believe you didn't notice all the commotion." Elizabeta said as they walked to the classroom where they spent recess in.

"I was busy okay." He said as he glanced at his phone.

"Whatever. I bet you were... Oh my Antonio!"

Antonio stood before them, hand bandaged with a red tint beneath.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"The dog that found its way onto campus bit me."

"I thought dogs loved you" Francis said.

"This one apparently didn't." Antonio laughed.

"I really have to start paying more attention." Gilbert thought.

"I think it would be wise to get that looked at a hospital."Roderich said looking up from his book.

"I don't think it's that bad."

"It was a stray. Unless it was Glück. " Elizabeta said shoving her camera at Ludwig and him.

On the screen he could see an image of a dog. At first he thought that perhaps it was Glück ,but it didn't seem right. Sure the picture sis depict an Italian Greyhound, it was just the shade of its fur was off. And had no collar. Glück still wore his collar in his human form. When he had asked why earlier Glück simply smiled and said

"Because Ludwig gave it to me."

No. This definitely wasn't Glück.

"No that's not him." Ludwig said.

"Besides he wouldn't have bitten Antonio." Gilbert said.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor then." Francis said.

"You never know if a stray is carrying a disease."Roderich said

Roderich did have a good point. Although it appeared that Elizabeta was trying to get Antonio to leave, the thought of Antonio going to the hospital seemed like a good idea.

"I guess you're right." Antonio.

"We'll cover for you." Francis said.

"That's right the Bad Touch Trio will always support eat other."Gilbert said.

"I just hope for your guys sake that we don't have a math exam."

"Even if there is we'll be alright. We'll just copy off of West." Gilbert said.

"No you're not!" Ludwig protested.

With that said Elizabeta quickly pushed Antonio out of the door. He hoped that Antonio would be alright.

%%%%

With the whole Antonio vs. Dog incident out-of-the-way Roderich was able to go on with his day. It wasn't like he didn't care about Antonio. On the contrary, He was quite concerned about him. He knew first hand that the medical treatment at the school barely existed. All but forcing Antonio to a hospital was the right move. As he sat there he began to wonder who Gilbert was texting nearly nonstop.

"Probably his mystery lover." He thought as he stared at his textbook.

It was no use. He couldn't concentrate on the text in front of him. Roderich knew he had to do something soon. He would rather die than let his grades slip because of Gilbert.

. . . .

Ludwig couldn't describe his feelings as he was shown the image of an Italian Greyhound. This wasn't Glück he was sure about that. The fur was darker and it had no collar. That collar meant the world to both him and Glück . Even with all this craziness he couldn't help but think back to the day he had bought that collar. It made Glück his dog, bonding them together in friendship. If this dog were Glück he wouldn't have hesitated to run after him,

"If this isn't Glück who is it?" He thought.

There wasn't a lot of strays in this town. Today had been the first time a dog had stumbled onto campus.

"Who's dog was it?" He thought.

No matter how much he tried to get his mind off of it he couldn't. And then he remembered the strange man he saw the day he bought that collar. At the time he had thought he was going to lose the one thing that gave him happiness. Shoving the memory as well as the business card to make sure that never happened.

"Is it possible that the dog belonged to that man? Or could it be..."

"Pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

"At least those idiots aren't copying off of me." He thought as he turned his attention back to his math work.

! ! ! !

Gilbert laid on top of the roof staring at the cloud formations. It was already recess and yet the day seemed to go by so slow without Antonio. Texting Matthew kept his mind from ultimate boredom.

"What's up with you?" Francis asked as he handed him a soda.

"Nothing. I've just been thinking." He said taking the drink.

He had been thinking about a lot of things lately like Glück, Ludwig, Antonio with Lovino, Roderich's strange attitude, and Matthew. More than anything he wanted to introduce Matthew to everyone, but only Elizabeta knew that he had a special someone. Not to mention that he hadn't exactly came out. What would they say? What would Ludwig say?

"You thinking? That's dangerous." He heard Roderich say.

Gilbert bolted upright seeing the group behind the Austrian.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We didn't see you at the usual place so we figured you to be up here."Elizabeta said.

"What are you doing up here in the first place?" Ludwig asked.

The concern in Ludwig's voice was evident to Gilbert. He didn't like seeing his brother so concerned about him. Especially when there was nothing to be concerned about. Or was it really him that Ludwig was worried about?

"Came to get some air. With Antonio gone it's really quiet."

The group stared at the sky as they quietly eat their lunch. It was peaceful and yet it seemed lonely without the hyper Spaniard. The silence was suddenly interrupted by the creek of the roof door opening. All eyes turned towards the door as it slowly began to open. If it was a teacher or security they would end up in big trouble. He hoped that it was someone besides any adult.

"Gilbert?" A timid voice asked.

There standing in the doorway was the very guy who ran through his thoughts constantly, Matthew. He hadn't expected this, but he could feel a smile spread across his face.

"Bruder who is that?"

Gilbert had completely forgotten that there was others around him. Whenever he saw Matthew it felt like there was nothing but the two of them. Now wasn't the time for daydreaming. His heart raced as he got up on shaky legs and walked over to him.

"It's the perfect time." He thought.

If he just came out right now and told everyone the truth everything would be alright, wouldn't it? Gilbert didn't know why Matthew was here ,however he couldn't pass up this opportunity. He couldn't keep this a secret anymore. Couldn't stop his hand from taking hold of Matthew's. And couldn't stop his mouth from opening.

"This is Matthew Williams My boyfriend."

The silence that followed made his heart drop.

%%%%

"Boyfriend?" Roderich asked in the silence.

"Yeah. We've been seeing eachother for some time now." Gilbert said with a small smile.

How was it possible that Gilbert was gay and he didn't know it? Looking around everyone seemed as equally shocked except Elizabeta who took pictures of the two. It pissed him off. He hadn't gone after Gilbert because he thought Gilbert was straight. yet here he was standing by some quiet blond guy who he didn't know. It drove him crazy. Roderich knew that if he didn't excuse himself he was going to blow up. That smile on Gilbert's face alone made him want to burst into tears.

"I must be going." He said as he walked pass the happy couple.

As soon as the door closed behind him he began to run down the flight of stairs. He didn't care if they could hear his steps echoing. He was hurt/ The pang in his heart had turned into a gaping hole and it was consuming him. Tears flooding, making it hard to see, yet he kept running. It wasn't until he reached his locker that he stopped. Forcefully opening his locker he took out an envelope that he had cherished for years. Right now it didn't represent anything that it use to. It once held pictures that brought him so much joy. Now it served as a painful reminder that he would never have Gilbert. Through teary eyes he began to tear up the pictures.

"Hey Fag!" Someone yelled.

Roderich's heart stopped. He recognized the voice, it belonged to the same guy who had harassed him since day one of school. How this guy knew about his sexual orientation was a mystery. Only Elizabeta knew, or so he thought. Day after day he would make up excuses for the bruises and hid behind a stern face so other's wouldn't know how much he was suffering. It was another reason why he hadn't gone after Gilbert. This bully made his life a living hell up until a few weeks ago when he was suspended.

"Miss me much Fag?" The bully asked as he snatched the envelope of pictures out of his hand. "This your boyfriend?"

"No."

Although it was the truth it hurt to say no.

"Doesn't matter." The bully said throwing down the envelope before punching Roderich in the gut.

The force of the punch caused Roderich to collide with his locker. He nearly fell unconscious from the pain that shot through his entire body.

"Get up and take it like a man!" The bully laughed.

As the bully repeatedly kicked him in the stomach Roderich wished that someone would save him. Why had this bully been allowed back in school in the first place? Hadn't he gone through enough pain today?

"My life is truly hell." He thought as he gasped for air. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die here all because I got jealous.I'm going to die without telling Gilbert how I truly feel. Without coming out. Without finding someone who loves me." He thought as powerful kicks collided with his chest, stomach, arms. "Stop." He pleaded.

"That's what I like to hear. Grovel you stupid Fag!"

"Why isn't anyone around to help me?" He thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for the beating to end.

"That's enough!" shouted a familiar, friendly, voice.

"Francis Bonnefoy. You got a problem?"

"I do."

"You actually care for this piece of shit?" The bully asked giving Roderich another kick.

"He isn't a piece of shit! He's my friend!"

"I should've guessed that you were a Fag lover. I guess you can join him." The bully said as he turned his sight to Francis.

"No." Roderich gasped out.

Francis didn't deserve to get hurt because of him.

"Oh look the fairy doesn't want his friend to get hurt."

"Will you just shut up and leave him alone?!"Francis yelled as his fist connected with the bully's jaw.

A loud cracking sound echoed through the silent hall. Everyone stood stunned at what had just occurred.

"You are FUCKING DEAD!" The bully yelled holding onto his face.

"What is going on here?" Asked a security guard.

"It's about time you come." Roderich thought.

"Nothing." The bully said pushing past Francis.

"Class is about to begin get out of here." The security guard said before walking in the same direction as the bully.

"Thanks for your help." Francis mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better."

He still couldn't believe Francis had actually rescued him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to get you to the infirmary." Francis said lifting Roderich, supporting him as they walked.

As he wobbled down the hallway he could feel his heart beating painfully against his chest. It felt as though his heart was changing,but he just shrugged it off as left over fear.

. . . .

Ludwig couldn't believe his ears when Gilbert had called the person besides him his boyfriend. He had never thought Gilbert to be gay. Sure his brother spent tons of time with his mother and was good being a second mother to him ,but that didn't mean he was gay. Is that why he didn't freak out when he had told him that he had kissed Glück ? Did his brother think he was gay too?

"I can't handle all of this." He thought as he watched his brother looking happily at his 'boyfriend'.

It was just too much for his mind to take at the moment. For now he would choose to stay quiet. He let his mind drift to the beautiful caramel eyes that sparked happiness and peace of mind. Not noticing Roderich leaving or the Francis chasing after him.

################################################## ######################

I'm back! Hey guys so much has been going on. I'm so glad to be returning to writing this story, it gives me some piece of mind in my crazy world

. So on the 19th it was my opening night and on the 23rd I had senior project both went really well. However this Wednesday my brother was sent to the emergency room. He was experiencing pain that traveled from his shoulder on the left side down to his abdomen. While in the hospital he constantly complained about his side, so I thought it was appendicitis or something. The scariest part was when the doctors lightly touched his side he would go into a grand mal seizure which, includes violent muscle spasms for those who don't know what grand mal means. In any case the whole thing sort of shook me up ,but I'm use to the whole emergency room thing. My older sister has epilepsy and a brain tumor. My family isn't the healthiest we all have something. My second youngest brother has dyslexia, my young sister has cataracts and probably a learning disorder but we won't know for a while, My mother has something related to stress which the name escapes me at the moment, And I have costocrondritis. I think the only one who is doesn't have something is my father. Anyway I didn't mean to complain like that I just wanted you guys to know what has been going on.

Quick explanation for this chapter. From the beginning I wanted Gilbert and Rodrich to get together ,but you guys wanted PruCan so I had to ditch this idea. I thought it would work out nicely if Roderich still had a thing for Gilbert though. Thus this chapter was born. Some of you may think it's strange how I suddenly added Roderich's view into the same chapter as Gilbert's and Ludwig's but I have a good reason. In Austria they do speak German so I allowed Roderich to share a chapter with the Beilschmidt brothers. That being said I can and will put two points of view if the share a language in any way such as Francis and Matthew since they both speak French. I know it's different but since it is French I let it slide.

I will continue to write. Sorry about not multiple chapters this week, but I hope you understand. Thank you for sticking with this story. More chapters are soon to follow. I hope you all are doing alright. Work hard, Stay healthy, Stay safe.

Translation time!

Translation:

German:

Liebe und Schmerz- love and pain

man vom Teufel spricht- speak of the devil

Italian:

Ma sono sicuro che dovrei essere alla ricerca di Fratello. Ho davvero voglia di vedere cose nuove, ma voglio condividere con Fratello. -But I'm sure I should be looking for Fratello. I really do want to see new things, but I want to share them with Fratello.

French:

bonjour- hello


	18. Chapter 17

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 17:Sentimenti nascosti

"Why did I come here?" Lovino thought as he looked around.

He knew that he was in the café. The smell of coffee and Elizabeta's scent hung in the air. Yesterday he was set on going back to the park when he was kicked out of Antonio's apartment. So why did he end up here? He laid on the cold floor thinking back to earlier events.

Last night he had returned to the park, dropping off the bag Antonio had given him. But he could stay there. If Antonio decided to show up at his bench he wouldn't know what to do. What to say. Distance. He needed the distance from Antonio,but he couldn't leave this town no matter how desperately he wanted to. Without Feliciano he wouldn't , couldn't leave. Making sure no one was around he crawled into the bush where he kept their belongings. There still stood a lone makeshift bag that contained Feliciano's things. They each had a makeshift bag that still held things that they had managed to keep through the years of traveling. Unfolding the wrinkled image of Antonio and himself he placed it into his own makeshift bag. And without a second thought he transformed. Unlike his brother he didn't feel much pain since he had become accustomed to transform on cue. He needed time to think without the possibility of running into Antonio.

"Of all places why did I have to come here?" He thought.

The dripping of water from the faucet reminded him.

"That's right it was raining hard."

The rain had caught him completely off guard. Luckily he found a door a jar. He gave no thought to where the door led .The promise of shelter outweighed any danger. He hadn't even realized that he had knocked out.

"I should get out of here. There's no reason for me to stay." He thought as he slowly got up.

He didn't know where he was going to go. All he knew was that he didn't want to face Elizabeta, even in his dog form.

As he walked back to his bench he noticed a familiar face. He walked from distance as Antonio walked by, happily chatting with his friends. Lovino wondered how Antonio could smile and joke after their fight yesterday. He wished he could be like that. Wished that he too could spend the day carefree.

"Feliciano is the same way." He thought as he followed behind Antonio and his friends.

Truthfully he admired Feliciano for his optimism, even when it did drive him crazy. Feliciano often praised him how strong he was,but to him Feliciano was the stronger twin. So strong to be tossed into this craziness and be able to quickly adapt. Continuing life with a smile on his face. There was so many rough times and Lovino knew there would be more to come. As long as he had Feliciano by his side he would stay strong for the both of them. Although he still was upset about yesterday's events he had to make up with Antonio for Feliciano's sake.

Stalking wasn't what he was doing. He had unknowingly followed Antonio and simply decided to use this as an opportunity to figure out what Antonio did when he wasn't with him.

"I'm not stalking. I'm observing." He told himself over and over again.

Watching the group talk was boring, but it was better than staying by the bench in an off-chance that Feliciano would show up. It was a perfect time to see Antonio's friends without having to introduce himself. Elizabeta was the first person he recognized within the group. He had mixed feelings about that woman. Though he didn't think of her as a bad person, just nosy. Then his eyes rested on a man with silver hair. He had met the man at the pound a while ago.

"I don't know much about him. He didn't give me any crap back then so I guess he's alright." He thought.

Eyes shifting over he saw a brunet male wearing glasses just listening to the conversation. Besides him stood another unfamiliar male with blond shoulder length hair and stubble on his chin.

"His choice of friends is scattered all over." He thought.

The sudden sound of the school bell ringing made Lovino nearly jump out of his skin. If he wasn't already in his dog form he doubted that he would be able to keep himself from suddenly shifting. Silently he watched as the group went into the large building. debating whether or not to follow as the large door close behind the group. Before he could put much thought into it, someone quickly ran past. Not stopping, disappearing behind the door.

"This place is... interesting."

Slowly he crept past the gate. He refused to enter the building. Though he had never attended school he had seen many along their journey. School had tons of people and that was something he didn't feel like facing just yet.

"I'll wait out here for him...Wait a minute! Why the fucking hell do I have to wait for him? He's not my fucking master or anything." he barked.

"What the? What are you doing here? Get out!" Yelled a man dressed in a blue suit and a strange hat.

It reminded him of the time he saw someone similarly dressed slapping metal hoops around another person's hands.

"Shit! I shouldn't have some in here." He thought as he began to run. "Why am I running? There's no reason for me to leave."

Turning he ran straight towards the man. Dogging the man's grasp at the last-minute, causing the man to fall.

"Guard help me out!" the man yelled at another dressed in the same uniform.

"Bring it on idiotas!" He laughed.

Even though he knew that they wouldn't understand a word he said he continued to insult the two as they chased him. it was fun to run around like this. He hadn't done something like this since he was a kid. The knowledge that these two idiots wasn't going to cause him any harm made this game of tag that more enjoyable.

"I should've came to school days ago."

Lovino thought he would never get bored of torturing these two. Voices of students were cheering him on as he continued to avoid the men in uniforms. Zig zagging and running in circles to make them fall and tire out.

"You'll never get me idiota grasso!" He laughed as the larger man fell.

He didn't notice a third person had joined the chase. Before he knew it he was being lifted by someone's arms.

"Calm down buddy it's okay."

He stiffed at the voice. Emerald eyes met his own.

"Lovino?"

Upon hearing his name Lovino fought to escape Antonio's grasp. Biting down on Antonio's hand, he was finally released. He took off, not looking back.

"How did he know it was me? There's no way. I never told him anything about this." Lovino thought as he paced back and forth by his bench.

The thought of Antonio knowing his secret made him uneasy.

"I need to relax. He probably doesn't even know. Why would he? Unless... No there's no way I would've known if he ..."

He was thinking too much into this. Even if Antonio did know it wouldn't be so bad, right? It would be one less thing to lie about. Having enough Lovino jumped onto the bench. Resting his head he dozed off. Dreaming of emerald eyes.

He was woken by a trembling hand placed on his back.

"Lo sento."

Once again he was face to face with the man of his dreams.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here?"

"This is MY bench." He growled.

"I mean you know harm. Can I sit?"

"Fine. You look like an idiota just standing there anyway." He thought as he moved slightly, giving just enough room for Antonio to sit.

"Gracias."

He watched as Antonio sat besides him. Waiting for Antonio to ask something or say that he knew about his ability to transform.

"Do you belong to someone?" Antonio asked petting the dog on its head.

"Don't touch me." He thought as he moved even further away.

"I guess not. So what were you doing at school?"

"Do you always talk to stray animals?"

"Aren't Italian Greyhounds supposed to be friendly?"

"Well sorry for not being a stereotypical Italian Greyhound." He growled.

"You remind me of Lovino so much." Antonio smiled. "You and Lovino would be the best of friends. The both of you don't really care for people. You look like him." He paused looking at the stray's eyes.

Antonio's stare made his heart stop.

"You have the exact same eyes." "I could look at those eyes forever." Antonio said turning his attention away from the stray.

Lovino couldn't make sense of Antonio's words or why he was telling him this. The beating of his heart echoed in his head as he continued to stare at Antonio.

"I'm supposed to meet him here later. I hope he does come. I wasn't so kind to him yesterday. I asked things that I shouldn't have."

"Yes you did,but I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I wouldn't leave you because of something stupid we both did." He thought as he gently touched his nose against Antonio's wrapped hand.

"This is from the bite you gave me." Antonio laughed.

"Mi dispiace per averti fatto del male." He whimpered,pressing his nose against the wound again.

"It's nothing much see." Antonio said un wrapping his hand. "Looks worse than it is."

The sight of the deep bite marks made him want to cry and beg for forgiveness. He hadn't meant to hurt Antonio. If anything he wanted to avoid just that.

"Honesty it's not so bad."

"I should do something to help this wound." He thought.

Sliding his tounge over the deep wounds. Antonio's blood tasted sweet, sweeter than he thought his blood would taste like. As his tounge moved he could feel the indents of the punctures he had left. He remembered the last time he had done something like this. Not too long ago Feliciano had scrapped his knee and he had to calm him down before working on the wound. His fratello was always a baby when it came to getting minor injuries like a scraped knee. Always asking Lovino to at least kiss the injuries. They had learned early on that their saliva sped up the healing process. A strange talent ,but it became rather useful when they had left home. Especially with a klutz of a brother like Feliciano. Lovino hoped that by licking Antonio's wound it would heal faster. Healing Antonio felt different than when he did the same to Feliciano. It felt more... intimate.

"I don't blame you for biting me. You were scared." Antonio said placing his free hand on the stray's head.

Lovino had to admit that it felt nice to be touched so tenderly.

"Antonio has been nothing but kind to me. I don't know what I would've done without him."He thought,turning its head towards Antonio.

"Everytime I look at your eyes I think of Lovino. Do you think he'll forgive me for all that I've done?"

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong."

"You probably don't understand ,but when I'm with Lovino I feel complete. There's like this force that pulls me towards him. When I see him I want to hold him and keep him safe. My heart pounds hard against my chest and all I can think about is if he can hear my heart beating. " Antonio paused, placing a hand on his heart.

"That's how I feel."

"We had our first kiss here. He may not have thought anything about it,but it was the happiest moment of my life. He's been acting strange ever since. I guess that's because I've been acting strange too. I just want to be closer to him. I wish I knew how he felt about me.I think I would do anything he asked. Even if he asked me to leave I would despite how much it would hurt to do so. Is it strange for feeling so strongly about someone I barely know about? "

Antonio's words struck his heart. He too thought he was wrong for having feelings for someone he knew nearly nothing about. The kiss did mean something to him, though he would never tell Antonio that. Knowing Antonio's feelings mad him both happy and sad. His heart pounded furiously when they were together. He couldn't stay here like this with Antonio, no matter how much he wanted to. It was too selfish of a thing to do. Knowing Antonio's feelings about him was good enough. It could only be enough.

"So come si sente.."He thought as he jumped off the bench.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to reality."He thought as he disappeared into the bushes.

He could hear Antonio calling after him,but he refused to let himself be caught up in his own emotions. Feliciano had to be his top priority. Keeping that in mind he forced himself to transform. It was quick and not so painless. That didn't matter as he quickly threw some clothing on and rolled out on the opposite side of the bush.

"Thank goodness for large bushes." He thought as he dusted himself off. Making his way back to the front of the bench.

It was almost comical to see Antonio's legs sticking out from beneath the bench.

"E pensare che io ho dei sentimenti per questo idiota. La stupidità deve essere contagiosa." Lovino thought. "What are you doing here?"

The loud thud from Antonio hitting the bench made him want to burst out into laughter.

"You are an idiota. What the hell are you doing down there?"

"Waiting for you."

"I thought you had stupid school."

"I sort of ditched it for you."

"You could use more school not less."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No."

"I guess I'll go then." Antonio said slowly walking away.

" There's no reason for you to leave. "

" That means you'll let me stay?"

"Idiota."Lovino spat.

"Lovino I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Just forget about l'ho già perdonato. What happened to your hand?"

Although he knew very well what had happened he wanted to use it as a way to avoid talking about yesterday. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. If they did he would lose himself again.

"A dog came to school and bit me. He actually just ran off not too long ago." Antonio laughed.

"You make it sound like I purposely went to your school just so I could bite you and run off." Lovino thought."I'll help you bandage it." He said taking a seat on the bench.

Once he had Antonio's hand in his own he examined the wound. Licking the wound seemed to not have been for nothing. It looked much better. The redness disappearing and blood stop flowing. The wound was already closing up. He hadn't expected licking the wound to help this much. He even doubted that there would be a scar. Satisfied, he began to re-wrap Antonio's hand.

"Who taught you how to do this?"

"The woman who looked after us."

"She taught you well."

He could tell from Antonio's tone that he was sorry about bringing up his past. It was something he had to face. For too long he forced himself to not recall those times in the cabin stuck in the middle of nowhere. Yes it hurt to do so,but eventually he would have to tell Antonio more about the past. There would be no way for them to continue if he didn't.

"There." Lovino said releasing Antonio's hand.

"Gracias."

"What were you doing under the bench?"

It made no sense to Lovino why he kept avoiding things by asking questions he already knew the answer to.

"Well the dog ran under there and I saw something in the bushes."

"You did?"

Internally Lovino was freaking bush was where he kept both Feliciano and his things. If Antonio saw any of it he would definitely become suspicious. And there was no way he could deny it was his things if Antonio pulled out the crumpled picture of them.

" It looked like the bag I gave you last night."

"Is that so."

He was sure that if he pretended like he knew nothing about it Antonio would let it slide. He was an idiot after all.

"Just play stupid." He thought.

"Lovino I know that was the bag I gave you. What is it doing here?"

"Apparently acting stupid isn't going to cut it and Antonio is smarter than I give him credit for." He thought. "I left it here by accident last night. It must've fell into the bush last night."

It wasn't the smoothest lie,but he couldn't tell Antonio that he lived here. Especially after seeing how He lived. There wasn't a shred of doubt in his mind that if he told Antonio he would be forced to live with him. And that was definitely something he wasn't ready for. Nor did he know if it would be a wise idea.

"Could I ask you a question?" Antonio asked.

"It depends on what type of question it is."

"What do you do when I'm not with you?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

It was such an odd thing to ask suddenly.

"I just get so worried when i don't know where you are or what you're doing."

"I'm not a kid and I don't need someone looking over me." Lovino said with bright red cheeks.

Even though he was complaining he still thought it sweet of Antonio for worrying about him. If he didn't know Antonio as much as he did he wouldn't have thought his response cute. Instead, more on the lines of creepy.

"I didn't mean it like that. I... I want to buy you something."

"You want to buy me something? Why does that sound like a bad idea?"

"It's nothing bad I promise." Antonio said standing up. " Would you just come with me please?" He asked extending a hand to Lovino.

"You better not make me regret this." Lovino said taking his hand.

Somehow he doubted that was even possible.

Antonio had taken him to yet another building that he didn't know existed in this town. Telling him that he was going to get a cell phone. On his travels he had witnessed people pressing rectangle objects up to their ear and talking. Back home they didn't have such a thing since there was no need for it. It had intrigued both Feliciano and him when they first saw this thing. It wasn't until much later that they came to understand what it was and what it did. However he didn't enjoy the experience of picking a phone. Not only because he made a fool of himself by pointing to the wall saying that he would take it. The whole thing was just too strange. Learning what his cellphone could do was an entire different endeavor. With the exception of texting he enjoyed the new device. Since his brother and him were home schooled they were only taught how to speak and write Italian. English was something they had managed to pick up along the way. Writing and reading english was a very different story. They never wrote or read a word of it in their life. There simply was no need to. This was precisely why he was annoyed about relying on Antonio to order things for him. To admit such a thing required more guts and less pride than Lovino had. As Antonio instructed him how to text he paid close attention to how the things he was saying was spelt. Basic greetings were the only things that stuck and that would have to do for now.

"Now when you press one your phone will call mine." Antonio said pointing to their phones. "Let's test it. Press one." he said handing the phone back to Lovino.

Pressing the number one button he waited to see this speed dial. He wasn't at all prepared for the sudden burst of music.

"What the hell is that?" Lovino asked looking around for the source of the sound.

"It's a ringtone." Antonio said into his phone. "I'll teach you how to change yours."

"I think if you teach me any more my head will explode." He said into his phone.

"Alright." Antonio laughed as he closed his phone.

Lovino did the same. Antonio's phone went off once again. He only jumped at little this time.

"Why is it doing that? I'm not calling you." He said showing Antonio his closed phone.

"It does that when other people call me too." He said looking down at his phone." It's my parents. They probably are wondering where I am."

"Why don't you answer it?"

"I'm not ready to be scolded just yet. Would you like to meet them? I might get off easy if you're with me."

Lovino couldn't believe his ears. Was Antonio really asking him to meet his parents? He couldn't do that, not because he didn't trust Antonio or his parents. It was just... He just couldn't.

"Un giorno io sarei. I'm not going to be your scapegoat."

"That's alright. I should go before they send out a search party. I'll call you later." Antonio said handing over the bag with Lovino's phone accessories.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"If not before." Antonio said placing a chaste kiss on Lovino's forehead.

"Antonio..."

"I know you can yell at me later." Antonio said waving his phone before walking away.

"Non avevo intenzione di. " He said under his breath.

It felt like it had been forever since Antonio had kissed the chaste kiss on his forehead made him feel strange. As he watched Antonio walking away he hoped that he would turn around. Turn around so they could stay together even for one more second. Pressing the number one on his phone he pulled it up to his ear, eyes not leaving Antonio.

"What's wrong Lovino?"

"It's just. Don't forget to call me later."

"Couldn't even wait a minute could you?" Antonio laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry i won't forget."

"Antonio..."

"What is it?"

Lovino didn't know why ,but he wanted to tell him how he felt. Would it be selfish if he did?

"I... I just wanted to say thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

It wasn't at all what he wanted to say. It did feel good to thank Antonio though. With a final goodbye he hung up the phone. If he could wait for Antonio's next phone call he would just have to see.

Feliciano jumped up and down with excitement as he stood by the door waiting for Ludwig and Gilbert to return home. He didn't want to ;let them go, especially Ludwig. Even with the scare at the he still trusted Ludwig with all his made him both happy and scared to feel so strongly towards Ludwig. In his dreams he would be held by strong arms and stare into sapphire eyes. And he would run a hand through the blond hair of that man. What really startled him was when he had dreamed of lips cascaded over his own.

"It felt so real." He said, thinking back to the dream.

Truthfully it had embarrassed him. Dreams like this hadn't occurred before. So strange and new to have such dreams. Dreams of being close to someone other than Lovino. There was a small stab in his chest when he realized that his thoughts no longer truly concerned Lovino.

"I can't forget about Fratello." He scolded himself.

When Ludwig had promised to do anything he said if he would let him go to school , Feliciano was tempted to ask for Ludwig to kiss him. He had thought about asking Ludwig to do this since the dream,but there was no way he could bring himself to do this. What he wanted most in this world now was to return to Lovino. Yet he knew that once he found Lovino he would have to leave the Beilschmidt's. Whether or not he could bring himself to leave, he would have to figure out later.

Looking at the clock Feliciano noticed that it only had been a few minutes since Ludwig had left.

"I'm so bored. I wonder what Fratello is up to." He said as he looked out the window.

Feliciano gave up staring into space. it was so boring having nothing to do. When he was restricted to his dog form he spent the day lying around and snack out of his bowl. Now he was free to do move and had easy reach of things. And Yet he had no clue what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Ludwig by making a mess of the house or touching something he shouldn't. It was a beautiful day outside with not a cloud in the sky. He doubted Ludwig would want him to leave the house though.

"I could always look around."He said to himself.

He a=did want to explore since coming to this house. Walking a little ways he found a door near the kitchen. Inside kept a broom, dustpan, and a mop.

"Ludwig would be happy to come home to a clean house. Plus I can look around while I clean." he thought happily as he grabbed the broom.

There wasn't much to clean as he walked around the familiar areas of the first floor. The kitchen floor did manage to have a dust bunny tucked away in a corner. He was hesitant to enter Gilbert's room. It felt like an invasion of privacy ,but there had to be something for him to clean. Opening the door he saw a pile of clothing next to an unkempt bed.

"Finally something for me to clean." he thought as he grabbed a handful of dirty laundry.

Retracting his steps he arrived at the laundry room,which he had found earlier. He didn't dare touch the strange metal rectangle that occupied the room out of fear of it either attacking him or breaking it. Dropping the clothing next to a small pile on the ground he left the room. Returning to fix Gilbert's untidy bed he notice something fall as he lifted the pillow. Bending down he picked up the slightly burnt paper like rectangle. On the opposite side showed a picture if two small boys standing next to two adults. He couldn't tell who the adults were since their heads were burnt off. All he could tell was that one was a female, the other male. Looking closer at the two children he recognized the sapphire eyes of the blond.

"This must be their parents."

Running a finger over the burnt edges of the picture he tried to imagine what their faces looked like. Tried to imagine what his own parents looked like. Back in Italy his brother and him were taken in by an elderly couple, who he thought of as grandparents. He knew they weren't really their grandparents, they had told them that they were found on their front door, but it was nice to pretend. In Fact, he was so caught up in this make believe that up until the day Lovino told him that they had to leave home that he had forgotten that the couple wasn't their grandparents. Still, he didn't understand why they had left their home. In his heart he hoped that they would return someday. Hoped to embrace the couple who had taken such good care of them. Hoped to apologize for being gone so long. And hoped that Lovino wouldn't get in too much trouble for leaving. Everything would go back to how it was before this endless trip. But what would become of Ludwig, Gilbert, and Gilbird if that happened?He would miss them terribly.

"I shouldn't get distracted." He thought, replacing the picture under the pillow.

With a quick sweep he was off to clean other parts of the house. There was one room that he hadn't noticed before on the first floor. It was a strange room next to the kitchen. It looked as though it hadn't been remodeled in any way,unlike the rest of the house. It frightened him, it had this ominous aura. Gladly ignoring the room he went up to the second floor.

"Why did I think cleaning would be a good use of time?" He asked as he walked into Ludwig's spotless room.

It was becoming clear to him just how stupid he was for wanting to clean the home of a neat freak. In the corner of his eye he noticed something peeking out from Ludwig's desk. Getting closer to it he realized it was a plastic bag. Opening it he saw several shards of glass. It took him awhile to figure out that it was from the cup he had broken when Ludwig had first brought him here. A smile started to spread across his face as he looked at the glass.

"Is anyone home?" He heard Ludwig ask.

"I'm in your room." He yelled back.

As the sound of Ludwig's steps echoed he hurriedly glued the last shard of if the cup couldn't be used it was still whole again. He hoped that it would make Ludwig happy.

"What are you doing up here?"

"This. Ta Da!" He said presenting the cup. "I wanted to glue it back together after I broke it; sorry for it taking so long."

"Your hands."

Looking down he noticed several small cuts on his fingers and plams. All his focus must've been on gluing the cup that he didn't feel the cuts. Until now.

"Come let me fix that."

"Are you alright?" He asked as Ludwig began to clean the cuts.

"I'm alright. I just had a bit of a shock today."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing."

" Even if it is it's better to get things off your chest."

There was a moment of silence before Ludwig started talking again.

"It's Gilbert."

"Gilbert? What happened? Is he alright?"

"Gilbert is fine. He just... he told the group something I thought I would never hear him say."

Feliciano was very confused. Gilbert and Ludwig got along so well. The other day they appeared to be having an argument,but neither seemed that bothered by it as the day progressed. Now Ludwig looked lost, not hurt or angry. What could've Gilbert done to make Ludwig act like this was beyond him.

"So much happened so fast. First the dog, then Matthew shows up and Gilbert decides to come out."

"Dog? Matthew? Come out? What goes on in school?" He thought. "I'm not following."

"Gilbert said that he was gay."

"Gay?"

Feliciano hated having to use Ludwig as his own personal dictionary. Gay was a term he had heard before,but he didn't bother to ask Lovino what it meant.

"Gay means that he likes guys."

"That's not a bad thing, I mean I like you and we are both guys."

"It's not like that. He likes guys romantically. I didn't ... I couldn't have seen this coming."

It hurt to have Ludwig brush off his feelings for him like that,but he had to understand that he was currently in a stressful state.

"Is it wrong for a guy to like another guy?"

"Some people think so."

"Do you?"

Feliciano hoped that Ludwig wouldn't say yes. If his dreams were any indication, He thought that he might be gay.

"No. People should be able to love whoever they want without being harassed for it. I'm just upset that Gilbert didn't tell me anything about it. Just how long was he going to keep me in the dark?"

"I understand how you feel." He said taking hold of Ludwig's hand with his own. "When fratello told me that we had to leave home he didn't tell me why. He still hasn't told me.I may be stupid,but I'm not dumb. I knew he was keeping things from me. As we got further from home I kept wondering why he was keeping me in the dark. Then I thought back to all the times he didn't tell me painful things. I realized that he was keeping me in the dark to protect me. Big brothers just want to protect whier sib;ings. I'm sure Gilbert was doing the same."

"You're right." Ludwig said as he pulled Feliciano into a hug.

The hug made his heart jump out of his chest. To have Ludwig hug him made him so happy. As happy as when Ludwig had held him in his sleep. A whispered thank you nearly knocked all the air out of him. He should've been the one saying thank you. As they continued to hold onto each other whatever small doubt was in his heart disappeared.

"Ti amo." He whispered.

##########################################

Hooray another chapter done! Sorry for the slight tardiness my older sister just got back from college.

Thank you so much for your reviews and wishes for my brother. I'm happy to announce he is doing much better now. Thank you all for sticking with this story and saying such nice things. You really keep me going in such crazy times.

As the school year ticks down I find myself having slightly more time so I'm going to try update again on Tuesday, but no promises. I graduate on the 17th. I have mixed feelings about life is going to be interesting and I plan to continue writing as I go to school, however I do plan to have this story completed before I start my freshman year. I don't know for sure what the future withholds but I will continue writing for you lovely readers.

Translation time!

Translations:

Italian:

sentimenti nascosti- hidden feelings

Te l'ho già perdonato.- I've already forgiven you

un giorno io sarei.- I would someday

fratello- brother

Idiota- idiot

grasso- fat

E pensare che io ho dei sentimenti per questo idiota. La stupidità deve essere contagiosa.- and to think I have feelings for this idiot. Stupidity must be contagious

Mi dispiace per averti fatto del male.- I'm sorry for hurting you

So come si sente.- I know how he feels

Spanish:

Gracias- thank you

Non avevo intenzione di.- I wasn't going to.


	19. Chapter 18

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Vérités cachées

Francis sat in the infirmary as Roderich's minor wounds were treated. Roderich's face had only a few bruises that didn't stand out so bad. When the nurse asked him to lift his shirt Francis had to look away. Both Roderich's back and abdomen was severely bruised, skin already turning a violent shade of purple.

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody." Roderich said when the nurse left.

"Tell anybody what?"He asked, forcing himself not to stare at Roderich's bruised flesh.

"About that stupid guy." Roderich said putting his shirt back on.

"I won't if you tell me why that guy is on your case."

"Why? That's what I would like to know."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since freshman year."

"Two years?Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because it's embarrassing. Everyone already thinks that I can't take care of myself as it is."

"We don't think that." He said grabbing a hold of Roderich's arm.

"Yeah right. I'm done talking about this." Roderich said, throwing off his hand.

Roderich quickly digged into his backpack,pulling out a small package.

"What is in there?"

"Make up."Roderich said as he put concealer on the noticeable bruises on his face.

"Why do you do that?"

"So I can hide the bruises." Roderich said in a monotone.

"Not the make up. Why do you just shrug off everything and go back to Mr. prim and proper?"

"Ich habe nie bemerkt."Roderich mumbled as he pulled out a new pair of glasses.

Francis didn't speak German ,but having Gilbert he had picked up a few things here and Course he wouldn't tell Roderich this. He had always thought Roderich as a man who cared little about the real world. Someone who would rather be in a book or music than in conversations. Truthfully he thought Roderich as stuck up. Making fun of someone so uptight gave him great joy. Never did he think to ask why Roderich was so antisocial. When he chased after Roderich and saw him getting pummeled to a pulp it all made sense. All the disinterest in conversations, the distancing himself with books, throwing himself into work. All of it was to cover up this.

"I won't tell anyone about this,but promise me that you will call me if you feel like you can't handle it."

"Alright."

With that they made their way out of the infirmary. The silence that surrounded them as they walked was starting to get on his nerves. He had to say something.

"Could I ask you why you walked out back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look." He said stopping in front of Roderich. "Not telling us about the bully problem was bad enough. Gilbert is our friend and we should be supportive of the fact that he has a boyfriend. If you walked out because you think being gay is wrong then you are no better than the punk that beat you up. I won't forgive you if you distance yourself anymore from YOUR FRIENDS more than you already have. Especially over something like this."

He didn't know why he was being so harsh. Roderich wasn't a bad guy. He just seen too many people hurting others for stupid reasons. There were many guys in this school who looked down on those who were different. If Roderich thought the same way as those fuckers they could no longer be friends. It was thanks to those dumbasses that the trio received a large portion of their reputation. The trio fought ignoramuses like Roderich's bully. It was the right thing to do since no one else seemed to want to step in. But the school only saw this as the group being violent. Called them hooligans and womanizers. This school was filled with idiots who believed in any news that came their way. What did that matter? The school could give them crap and call them whatever they liked,but they would continue with pride because they knew the truth. And he would fight to keep to that truth even if it meant fighting an old friend.

"Well?" He asked when Roderich stood quietly.

"It's nothing like that. I don't hate Gilbert for being gay. I couldn't hate him for that."

"Then why did you walk out like that?"

"Because I never thought he was gay. Nor did I think he had a boyfriend."

"We all didn't see that coming well, with the exception of Elizabeta. Still you shouldn't have left like that. "

"I know. Es war zu schmerzhaft, um dort zu bleiben. Er brach mir das Herz."

"Okay I didn't catch what he said that time." He thought. " I don't understand."

"Could we just stop?"Roderich said walking away from him.

"Roderich I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"Apology accepted. I too apologize for my behavior."Roderich said before disappearing off to his class.

As he too walked off to his own class he hoped that Roderich would take his words to heart. He really cared for him. He was a very close friends and that meant he would do whatever necessary to keep Roderich safe.

"So how's Roderich?" Gilbert asked him as they grabbed things from their locker.

"He's alright. Il n'a tout simplement pas nous parler de son problème de l'intimidation."

"What was that?"

"I just said that the shock must've been too much for him to handle."

"Are you angry at me?"

"Not really. Truthfully I had my suspicions for a while. The trio always helped cut down on the bullying here, but it wasn't until I looked into the matter that I noticed most of the guys were being bullied because they were gay or thought to be gay. I wasn't sure if it was just because you wanted to kick some ignorant asses or what so I never said anything. Then came the increase of texting someone other than the trio. But what really tipped me off was the more hours of work at the Humane Society after the new guy showed up. You could've told at least the trio."

"I know." Gilbert said closing his locker, walking towards the school entrance.

He followed after him.

"Roderich is okay about it too. He said that he doesn't hate you for being gay. He couldn't hate you for it."

"He really said that?"

" Ludwig said anything?"

By Gilbert's sour expression the answer was a big fat no.

"He'll come around. You raised him better than that. He probably is annoyed at the fact you didn't tell us, like the rest of us." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like Antonio missed out on a lot of action. Wait until he gets a load of this. I should've made a bet with him."

"He actually knows that I'm gay already."

"Since when? How?"

"Since Valentines day. I told him ,but I didn't get to introduce him to Matthew."

"I thought the B.T.T. was built on trust." He joked being hurt.

"Who told you that?"

"I think it was some weirdo who shouts out about his awesomeness."

"You couldn't possibly mean the awesome me."

"Sure. I wish Antonio was here so we could gang up on you."

"I agree. It's no fun to have a fair fight."

It was boring without the spacy Spaniard. He hoped that Antonio got to meet up with Lovino before his parents chewed him out for skipping out on school. Hopefully Antonio went to a hospital to sell the story of leaving for better medical treatment.

"Things will be back to the way they are supposed to be tomorrow. "

"I hope so. The Bad Touch Duo just doesn't have a ring to it." He said, quickly glanced at his watch. "I have to go."

"Why got a date?"

"You know it. Unlike you and Antonio I am a free man. Free to date whoever I want."

"You mean whoever you can get."

"Ouch that's a low blow. I should tell Matthew about you not being all sweet and kind."

"Go right ahead. Besides Antonio isn't dating Lovino yet."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't want to. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We can play matchmaker later. I wouldn't want you to be late for that date."

"You're right. Good luck with Matthew and Ludwig."

"Thanks."

He wish Gilbert could come with him. Wished that he actually was going on a date. With a sigh he headed in the opposite direction of Gilbert.

"Look out ladies." He joked as he walked through the all too familiar automatic doors.

"Welcome back." Said a woman behind a desk.

"Hello again." He said giving an air kiss.

The woman laughed ,going back to her paperwork. This Was all routine. Like clockwork he would walk in greet the woman at the front desk, sign a paper then wait for the elevator. The wait seemed longer today. Whipping out his phone he decided to catch up Antonio on the day's events.

Did you go to the hospital?

His pocket vibrated just as he walked into the elevator.

No. I ran into Lovino on the way. We spent the time together before my parents called me.

Got in trouble didn't you?

Major Interesting happen while I was gone?

Gilbert Came out to us, but you already knew that secret.

Sorry for not telling you.

No worries. Just don't forget to tell us when you decide to ask Lovino out.

I won't.

By the way we got to meet Matthew, Gilbert's boyfriend.

What? No way!

I know right. I'll tell you more later. I got to go.

With his final text sent he shoved the phone back into his didn't like being on his phone here. It was rude and the security would take it away if it disturbed others. He watched as the elevator arrived at the third floor. With a ding the doors opened. He had to squeeze past a group as he exited. He wished that it wasn't so crowded here, but this was no place to complain about stupid things.

"Good afternoon." The security guard said as he neared another automatic door.

"Good afternoon." He said with a smile.

The guards here were much nicer than the ones at school. He figured it was a matter of where they worked. He slowed down as he neared the room he had come to since the end of middle school. Even though he had come and gone through this door many times it never changed the sinking feeling he got when he opened the door.

"Salut maman. Je vous ai manqué?" he said as he placed his backpack besides the lone chair in the room.

His mother laid there not saying a never said anything when he came. She couldn't. She hadn't said a word since coming to the hospital. The only sound that greeted him was the sound of his mother's steady heartbeat and the breathing machine she was hooked up to. It once was a shocking sight. Seeing his mother lying there hooked up to machines never waking almost deterred him from returning to this room. No one else would visit if he didn't. He loved his mother and wouldn't leave her alone here no matter how much the sight frightened him.

"You look beautiful as always." He said brushing a strand away from her eye.

He noticed the dying flowers that stood besides his beloved mother. He took the dying flowers that he had placed earlier last was sad how many dead flowers he had thrown out over the time his mother had been here. They just never lasted long enough for his mother to see them. He would hate it if his mother woke and flowers weren't there. She loved flowers.

"I'll buy you flowers again soon." He said as he emptied the water out of the vase. "It was crazy today at school. A stray came onto campus and it bit Antonio when he tried to get it to 't worry he's fine. We told him to go get better care at the hospital just incase. At lunch Gilbert and I just hung out on the roof. It was so boring without Antonio. Then the rest of the gang joined us, but what happened next none of us really saw coming. A blond stranger came up to the roof looking for Gilbert. When we heard the door squeak we all thought it was an adult coming to yell at us. It was a relief to see it was just another student. But you know how the group gets when a stranger walks into our hangouts. We all were suspicious of the guy. Gilbert simply walked over and introduced the stranger as Matthew. His boyfriend. Can you believe that? Gilbert having a boyfriend? You so owe me ten bucks and don't you try to get out of the bet." He laughed.

He took hold of his mother hand. It felt cold to the touch. He had to keep talking.

"Roderich walked out when that happened. I chased after him and that's when I saw him getting bullied by some douche." As he spoke he felt him mother's hand twitch as if to scold him. "Sorry about my language, but he really was. I Would've beaten the shit out of the guy if a security guard didn't feel like finally show up." Once again he felt his mother's hand twitch. "I try to stay out of trouble. There's just so many bullies and the security are the worst among them, The trio has spent so much time fighting them. To think someone so close to us was a bully victim. He should've told us something. Why did he keep it from us? We could've helped."

He held onto his mother's hand tightly. He felt like a hypocrite. There were things people didn't want to tell or talk about. Even to their best friends.

"Je suppose que nous avons tous nos secrets."

"I am such an idiot!" Matthew said as he whacked his head with his pillow for the hundredth time.

"What is the problem?" Alfred asked, popping into the room.

"Just go away." He said as he threw the pillow towards the door.

"He's just trying to find out why you are so upset." Arthur said, popping out behind Alfred.

" Not you too. Why are you even here?"

"Alfred called because you were locking yourself in your room."

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" He silently complained.

He didn't want to talk about this with them. Sure they would understand, but it was too embarrassing and unnerving. When he had gone looking for Gilbert he wasn't planning on meeting all of his friends. He especially didn't expect Gilbert to announce that they were going out. They had promised each other that they would introduce to each other's family and friends when they were ready. Of course how much more comfort do you need to introduce your gay brother and his boyfriend? He had told Alfred about Gilbert and obviously Alfred told wasn't ready to bring Gilbert home to his parents. Gilbert apparently didn't have any concern when he blurted out their shocked looks on Gilbert's friends face made him want to crawl in a hole and die. How could he possibly tell his brother and Arthur that?

"Could you please talk to us?" Alfred asked sitting on the bed's edge.

"Did Gilbert do something?" Arthur asked sitting on the opposite edge.

"You'll feel better if you let it out."

"Ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute." He mumbled.

"Dude I may be your brother ,but I can't understand what you say when you go all French on us."

"Sorry. I just...forget it."

"Please talk to us. Did he hurt you?" Arthur asked.

"No! Why would you ask that? Gilbert has never done anything to hurt me."

"Woah. Arthur was just making sure nothing like that can only expect the worst if you don't talk to us."

"I know."

"Would you feel better if we talked over Canadian bacon and pancakes covered in syrup?"

"That's a stereotype and you know it."

"I guess that means you don't want those pancakes." Alfred said with a smile.

"No I do."

It wasn't his fault that pancakes was his favorite thing to eat.

Matthew played Arthur in a game of rich man poor man as Alfred made the pancakes. He had dragged Arthur into the game before he could offer his help in the kitchen. He loved Arthur ,however his cooking skills wasn't the greatest. He had witnessed this a while back when Alfred had showed up with a home lunch. Alfred never brought home lunches. When he opened the container the smell and appearance of the meal wasn't at all pretty. At that time he joked asking if someone was trying to kill him with the lunch. That joke received him the meanest of glares. Then he watched Alfred consume the whole thing. To eat something that disgusting looking took a lot of guts and possibly a lack of a gag reflex. Alfred was sick for two days after that. As he took care of his brother he asked why he had eaten the lunch in the first place. Alfred smiled and said "Because someone important worked hard to make it for me."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I am getting rather bored of this game."

"We could play a different game." He offered.

"The food is almost done." Alfred called from the kitchen.

"I guess a game of goldfish wouldn't hurt."

A large plate filled with small pancakes were placed on the table as they finished up their game.

"There's your pancakes and here's your syrup. Now tell us what's going on."

Alfred would just jump the gun. He did promise to tell them though.

"Couldn't you have waited until I started eating?" He joked.

"No. A hero like me doesn't have time to wait."

In the corner of his eye he saw Arthur glaring at his brother. When the two of them started going out Alfred complained how Arthur wanted him to turn down his hero complex. Matthew had to admit that Alfred's hero complex did annoy him. The first thing Alfred had said to him when their parents got together was "I'm a hero". It was strange to have a brother like Alfred. Always running around with a sheet tied around his neck screaming I'm the hero. Not to mention that Alfred did this when he was in high school. Having an older brother acting like a seven-year old playing hero took a lot of getting use to. Which made it unnatural when he had come home to find Alfred sitting down doing homework with some boy from school. That's when he had first met Arthur and he thought there wasn't a better influence in the world on Alfred. It wasn't until he walked on them kissing did he learn their relationship was more than friends. He was so embarrassed for walking on them, but he was happy to have Arthur keep the hero in control.

"What your brother is trying to do is ask you if you are ready to tell us what happened."

"I guess so." He said before taking a quick bite of pancakes. "Well, Gilbert and I have talked about introducing each other to our friends and family for a while. "

"Then why haven't I been properly introduced to him?"

"Don't interrupt." Arthur said nudging Alfred.

"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"I was going to meet with him so I could ask if he wanted to meet our family, including you of course Arthur."

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. It took me a long time ,but I was ready. Or so I thought."

He paused taking another bite. The syrup covered pancakes helped fill the pain in his aching heart as he recalled what happened.

"What happened?"

"I thought it would be too impersonal to ask him through text so during lunch I decided to go ask him in person. He wasn't in the cafeteria so I went looking for him. I found him on the roof...with his friends."

Matthew could tell by the look on their faces that they had a pretty good idea what happened.

"Before I could do anything Gilbert announced that I was his boyfriend. It made me happy to be acknowledge like that. His friends faces though...They looked so shocked. I felt like they thought it was my fault, that I ruined their friendship."

"Wait he hadn't come out to his friends?"

"No. He said only two of his friends knew. How could he just say that we were dating like that? His brother was there! One of his friends even left and another chased after him." He started to weep, tears blinding his vision. " I'm so worried that I blew my one and only chance to get to know his friends. I couldn't handle it if his relationship with his friends and brother became strained because of me." He cried.

Two gentle hands were placed on his shoulders. It made him feel better. He was so glad to have these two. Without them he wouldn't even be going out with Gilbert. They had encouraged him to go out with Gilbert ever since Alfred discovered his picture covered with hearts in the year book. The problem was that he didn't have the guts to ask. He too thought Gilbert was straight, but brother tried to convince him otherwise. They even help get him a job at the Humane Society where Gilbert worked. They had been so supportive and didn't bug him about Gilbert's reputation unlike their parents. The whole school knew about the Bad Touch Trio. How they would get into trouble by starting fights or vandalizing the school. Students gossiped how the trio were womanizers and hung around only the worst of the worst. Stupid rumors like that couldn't keep him away from Gilbert. There was no truth behind those lies. Matthew knew the real Gilbert. Kind, thoughtful, brave, and his own personal hero. When he was a child a group of guys started picking on him. It was starting to seem like he would never stopped getting picked on until a silver-haired boy and his friends came to his rescue. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and brave. Since that day he developed a crush on his savior, promising that one day he could at least be friends with him. The crush never let up even when others bad mouthed Gilbert and his parents forbid him from associating with 'hooligans'. Now it seemed like his parents would get their wish.

"Mom and dad will be happy. I'm sure Gilbert is going to break it off with me." He sobbed.

"Don't you dare give me that. So what if our parents don't think Gilbert is a good guy. They never met him. Once they do they'll see just how stupid they've been about the whole thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you love him and ...I actually talked to his brother this morning."

"Wait when did you do that?" Arthur asked.

"We share first period together."

"I thought you said you didn't know Gilbert or his family." Arthur asked with a suspicious look.

"I don't. I never said that I wouldn't look into it though."

"So what did you talk about?" He asked very curious to know what Alfred could've possibly talked to the silent blond.

"Well at first I wanted to ask him about Gilbert, but he found out about my injured wrist so we started talking about that. And then we started talking about the Valentines thing." Alfred said, cheeks turning red.

"What valentines thing?" He asked.

"When I went to Alfred's first period to present him with chocolates and flowers." Arthur said, staring lovingly at Alfred.

"I asked if he was freaked out by that."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he was shocked ,but there was nothing wrong with giving someone you love a gift or expressing your love. He really is a nice guy under all that muscles and stern looks."

"Don't you go leaving me for him." Arthur warned.

"As if I could."

"Good because I love you too much to let you go." Arthur said pulling Alfred into a kiss.

Matthew normally didn't mind them kissing. Their current location, literally right in front of his face, however wasn't something he was okay with.

"Excuse me. I'm still here." He said meekly.

"I'm very sorry." Arthur said.

"I'm not." Alfred said with a wink.

"Alfred that was highly inappropriate." Arthur scolded.

"Whatever mom. Don't worry bro things will be alright. If Gilbert truly loves you he won't abandon you for his friends."

"And if his friends really care about him they won't abandon Gilbert either." Arthur finished.

"Thank you." He said as he wrapped his arms around the two.

He was so grateful to have them in his life. All the pancakes in the world couldn't cheer him up as much as a talk with them.

The next morning he woke to his phone vibrating. Through groggy sleep he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine. Did I wake you?"

The sound of Gilbert's voice suddenly woke him up.

"Not really. Is something wrong? You normally just text me."

"I know. Nothing is wrong I just wanted to hear your voice."

It sounded truthful but there was something in Gilbert's voice that made him nervous.

"How's everything with your friends?"

"They are alright. Roderich apologized for walking out like that."

"And your brother?"

The slight pause made his stomach do a backflip.

"We haven't really talked yet. He came straight home basically locking himself in his room."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to the roof without telling you."

"Don't you even think for a second that you are the one to blame. I know my brother and this will pass trust me. Besides I'm the one who decided it was a smart idea to introduce you as my boyfriend to my friends before asking you or coming out. I'm sorry for that."

"No. I mean I was glad that you didn't just disregard me as a classmate or something. It just caught me off guard."

"It caught me off guard too. We had been talking about introductions for so long that when you suddenly showed up I felt myself wanting to get the truth out in the open. Why did you suddenly go to the roof?"

"Here's your chance to ask." Matthew thought. "I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you something." He had prepared himself to ask this yesterday, but now all his nerves were returning. Taking a calm breath he was ready to ask. "I wanted to know if you would like to have a dinner with my family."

"I would love to. When?"

"This Saturday at seven."

"Sounds good. We could spend the day together after work."

"Like a date?"

"Why not? It's about time we went out on a date. Now that I told my friends about us I don't feel like I need to hide."

In the background he could hear someone say good morning to Gilbert. The voice sounded to light and cheerful to belong to Gilbert's brother.

"Who's that?"

"A house guest. I have to finish making breakfast. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. I should be getting ready for school. Bye."

"Bye. Ich liebe dich."

"Hu?"

"It means I love you."

"Oh. Je t'aime aussi. I love you too." He said before closing the phone.

Glancing at it's digital clock he noted that it would be an hour until Alfred to wake up. And it would be another hour after that for Alfred to be ready for school. He didn't mind though. Gilbert had called him and even said yes to family dinner. That posed a problem on it's own.

"How am I going to get mom and dad to agree to have dinner with Gilbert?"

################################################## 

Author notes:

I did it! I managed to crank out a chapter in like three, four days. I hope you liked it and that it didn't feel so rushed. Does the PruCan and UKUS fans approve of this chapter? I tried to make it as cute yet intense as possible.

Thank you for everything. Especially the people who decided to recently follow and favorite this story. Welcome aboard.

I'm going to crank out another chapter so I can update on Friday, which explains the short Author notes. Not like you guys really care about that. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope to read all your lovely reviews soon.

Translation time!

Translations:

French:

vérités cachées- hidden truths

Il n'a tout simplement pas nous parler de son problème de l'intimidation. - he just didn't tell us about his bullying

Salut maman. Je vous ai manqué?- hi mom. did you miss me?

Je suppose que nous avons tous nos secrets.- I guess we all have our secrets

Ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute.- it wasn't completely his fault

Je t'aime aussi.- I love you too

German:

Ich habe nie bemerkt- I never noticed

Es war zu schmerzhaft, um dort zu bleiben. Er brach mir das Herz.- it was too painful to stay there. He broke my heart.

Ich liebe dich.- I love you


	20. Chapter 19

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Renommee

Gilbert couldn't sleep. couldn't concentrate. Couldn't think. What he did yesterday wasn't the smartest thing he could've he had come home Ludwig was still locked up in his room with Glück. He knew it wasn't as if Ludwig hated him. They couldn't hate each other. They promised to always be by each other's side. Accepting. Forgiving. Still that didn't fully convince him that Ludwig didn't hate him now. All night he had stayed up making a fancy lunch to make amends. Ludwig loved his cooking, hopefully that love was strong enough to overcome whatever hate he might have for him. All the food in the world probably wouldn't patch up the rift that seemed to be growing between them. Gilbert only wanted to protect his brother he hadn't meant for this. He needed to talk to someone and since Glück was with Ludwig he decided to make amends to the person who perhaps was the most affected by his actions. He listened to the dial tone hoping that the other end would pick up. A groggy hello was like music to his ears.

"Good morning sunshine. Did I wake you?"

"Not really. Is something wrong? You normally just text me."

It was true. They only texted before now. This was probably because he was trying to keep their relationship a secret. He couldn't say the things he texted Matthew without making Ludwig suspicious. There was no need to hide now.

"I know. Nothing is wrong I just wanted to hear your voice."

"How's everything with your friends?"

"They are alright. Roderich apologized for walking out like that."

"And your brother?"

That was one question he didn't want to be asked. Ludwig's distance was the reason he hadn't slept, forced to spend the time cooking. This was far different from Ludwig's usual distance and silence. He wouldn't know what to do if Ludwig continued to stay silent. It made him so angry. If only he had someone he could vent about how stupid he was and how childish his brother was acting. He couldn't tell Matthew this.

"We haven't really talked yet. He came straight home basically locking himself in his room."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to the roof without telling you."

"Don't you even think for a second that you are the one to blame. I know my brother and this will pass trust me. Besides I'm the one who decided it was a smart idea to introduce you as my boyfriend to my friends before asking you or coming out. I'm sorry for that."

"No. I mean I was glad that you didn't just disregard me as a classmate or something. It just caught me off guard."

"It caught me off guard too. We had been talking about introductions for so long that when you suddenly showed up I felt myself wanting to get the truth out in the open. Why did you suddenly go to the roof?"

"I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you something."

Gilbert felt both confused and nervous. There had to be a reason why Matthew wanted to ask him something in person. He waited for Matthew to say something before the butterflies in his stomach killed him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to have a dinner with my family."

"I would love to. When?"

He almost whacked himself with the frying pan in his hand. Hadn't he learned to think before speaking?He wasn't ready to meet Matthew's family. Especially with his own family not talking to him. He hated that he rushed Matthew into meeting his friends so doing the same for him probably was the right thing to do.

"This Saturday at seven."

He actually thought before speaking.

"Sounds good. We could spend the day together after work."

"Like a date?"

"Why not? It's about time we went out on a date. Now that I told my friends about us I don't feel like I need to hide."

The date would serve to calm his nerves. Finally going on a date would be far better than staying at home where all his nerves could swallow him. Wondering how he should act and what to say.

"Morning Gilbert." Glück said, catching him off guard.

He gave a quick wave before turning his attention back to the conversation.

"Who's that?"

The last thing he wanted to do was build Matthew and his relationship on lies. There was no way around this though.

"A house guest. I have to finish making breakfast. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. I should be getting ready for school. Bye."

"Bye. Ich liebe dich."

"Hu?"

"It means I love you."

"Oh. Je t'aime aussi. I love you too."

Matthew's last words made him so happy. It felt so good to say and hear I love you instead of texting it. Matthew's French was so adorable not at all like Francis. Perhaps it was because Francis reserved French for saying perverted things.

"Maybe I should ask him to teach me some French." He thought.

"What were you doing?" Glück asked

He had to stop himself from jumping out of his skin. He had completely forgotten that Glück was in the kitchen with him. Talking to Matthew did that to him. Made him forget about his surroundings.

"I was talking to someone on my cell."

"Matthew?"

"How? Ludwig told you about yesterday didn't he?"

He didn't know why he thought otherwise. His brother's relationship with the Italian was close. Closer than any relationship he had seen Ludwig keep. It made him a bit jealous.

"sì" Glück said with a nod.

"Do you think he's really upset?"

"He is a little. I told him to talk to you about it. It's always good to talk things through."

"I know."

"Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed Glück's twiddling thumbs.

"Well...you see... When Ludwig and I were talking I asked him what gay meant. He told me that it was when a guy likes another guy romantically. So I was wondering..."

"Wondering how I knew I was gay?" He finished. "I knew for a long time. I didn't think of girls in the same way as other guys. I wasn't interested in their breast or how beautiful they were with makeup on. When I was young I noticed how others got bullied for being different so I didn't tell anyone when I started to get feelings for other guys. I thought there was something wrong with me. When I told my mother she just smiled. 'You can't let others keep you from being yourself. Everyone is different like the different shades of colors. Why would we want to live in a black and white world? Nothing would be beautiful if it all was the same.' that's what she said to me."

It made him happy to remember that day. She had been so supportive through everything he had done and his sexuality was no exception.

"Your mother sounds like a very nice woman."

"She was. We loved her so much. Our father was a good man too."

"How could you tell the difference between loving and liking Matthew as a friend?"

Glück's questions made him suspicious. There was a possibility that he was asking this for Ludwig, but the look in those caramel eyes told him this wasn't the case. A look of hope, desperation for an answer. As if Glück wanted the answers for himself.

"I fell in love with him when I saved him from a falling bag of dog food. Looking into those ocean blue eyes made my heart beat a mile a know my friend Antonio asked me the same thing when he started to have feelings for Lo..." He stopped.

This was just like the conversation with Antonio. It wasn't completely impossible for Glück to have developed a crush on a guy. But who? Glück hadn't met many people to his knowledge. Unless he met someone the day he ran out of the grocery store. There was no way Glück could've met someone and fall in love that quick, then again he did fall for Matthew at first glance.

"Glück why are you asking me all of this? Are you just curious or do you think you have feelings for someone?"

"I'm...I'm sure I do. I mean I'm pretty sure. I don't know. For so long it has just been my fratello and I. We didn't get close to anyone. I never experienced these type of feelings before. I think it's love ,but it feels different from the love I have for my fratello. I'm afraid that I'm getting all mixed up inside. I dream about him and lately in my dreams we kiss. The dreams feel so real. I want them to be real, but I don't think he feels the same way. Non sono nemmeno sicuro se devo sentire in questo modo. È per questo fratello mi ha detto di non avvicinarsi a nessuno? "

Gilbert was trying to make sense of Glück's rambling. By the majority he managed to catch onto it seemed that what Glück was feeling matched what he had experienced; though his dreams tend to involve more than kissing.

"It sounds like you have a crush."

"A crush?"

"Basically it means that you really like someone and you want to be with them, but they don't know it."

"Is that okay? To have a crush?"

"Crushes are normal. Everyone gets them."

"Everyone?"

"Yup. So who are you crushing on?" He asked. "I think I know someone who has feelings for you." He thought.

"I can't tell you."Glück said, cheeks turning red.

"Come on please."

"I don't want you to get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because..."

Before Glück could finish his sentence the smoke alarm went off.

"Scheiße! I forgot all about the eggs." He yelled quickly turning off the stove.

Quick footsteps echoed down the staircase as he scraped the burnt eggs into the trash.

"Is everyone alright?" Ludwig yelled.

"We are fine. The eggs just got burnt is all." He explained.

"Gott sei Dank."

It was the most they've talked to one another since yesterday. As he continue to scrape the burnt eggs he took a moment to take in his brother's appearance. This was perhaps one of the few times he saw his brother look so disheveled in both emotionally and physically. His hair was half slicked back , his shirt hanging open,tie draped over his shoulders. It was clear that Ludwig had stopped in mid dressing when he heard the smoke alarm. Gilbert couldn't blame him for it. Ever since their parents died Ludwig had become so obsessive over the safety of their home. Making sure they had things such as smoke alarms and fire extinguishers. Fires were the one thing Ludwig had become totally paranoid about. He too was a bit paranoid about them.

"I have it under control. You should go finish getting ready."

"You were really scared weren't you?" Glück asked

"Ja." Ludwig said.

He was unsure whether Ludwig was responding to him or Glück. Once Ludwig disappeared from sight Glück didn't miss a beat to start asking questions.

"Is Ludwig afraid of fires?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He couldn't answer that truthfully. The secrecy of the whole thing was tiring, however it was something neither his brother or he enjoyed talking about.

"Could you help me finish making breakfast?"

Pretending not to have heard Glück question wasn't the wisest of things to do. It just was the only thing he could do. He had upset Ludwig enough. Telling Glück something so personal wouldn't help bridge the growing gap between them.

"Sure."

As they were finishing up Ludwig came down , now neatly dressed, for breakfast. It was quiet as they ate. No one made a sound. Looking at Glück it seemed like he was having the most trouble with the silence. He wanted to tell Ludwig about Matthew's invitation. He was about to open his mouth when Glück busted out.

"I can't take the silence! You said you would do whatever I said so talk to your brother!"

They still didn't say anything. The sudden outburst was too shocking, thought he couldn't say that he didn't see it coming.

"Please? I don't like it when you aren't talking. You're brothers. I would give anything to talk to my brother right now." Glück bawled.

Glück's tear flooded face made him want to comfort him. Ludwig beat him to it, pulling the crying Italian into his arms.

"Es tut mir leid. I shouldn't have kept you in the dark. I don't like the gap that seems to be growing between us."

"I don't either."

"Do you hate me?"

It hurt to ask that. Never would he imagine he would be asking such a thing.

"Nein. würde ich hasse dich nicht. Du bist mein Bruder."

"Then why were you giving me the silent treatment?"

"I needed time to think things through. You raised me better than to hate people for being different. You just told us so suddenly. And with the incident I was already trying to figure things out."

He knew very well that the incident Ludwig was talking about was when he had kissed the man currently in his arms. It was ,to Gilbert's knowledge, Ludwig's first kiss. The sudden coming out must've only confused his brother more about his feelings.

"I understand."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I ..."

He really didn't know. His mother was the only person he had come out to until now. Just because he felt super close to his mother that didn't mean his father or brother wouldn't be as accepting.

"I guess it was because I was so scared of what you would say."

"That's stupid."

"I know."

"I don't want you to keep me in the dark. We should be able to tell each other everything without worry. Wir sind alles, was wir haben."

Ludwig's words made him want to burst into tears.

"The same goes for you."

"See I told you it would help if you two talked." Glück said, head popping out from Ludwig's chest.

Something in the back of his mind told him that they had been played. He didn't mind though it was necessary to get two stubborn brothers to talk.

. . . .

Ludwig tried so hard not to get upset as he thought back to what had occurred on the roof not too long ago. Keeping Glück's happy face in mind helped, but there was no way he could avoid this feeling of betrayal . Just the fact that Gilbert didn't tell him made him so mad. They had promised to always accept and forgive one another. It wasn't hard to accept that Gilbert had a boyfriend, but he didn't know if he could forgive him for keeping something so important from the last bell ranged he went straight home. He didn't care if Gilbert went out tonight. All he wanted was some time and distance away from his brother to think.

The house was quiet as he opened the door. There was no sound, no Glück insight. It reminded him of the day he had ran home after buying Glück collar. When he had arrived to an empty home he thought Glück had left him. He hoped that wasn't the couldn't handle it if it was.

"Is anyone home?" He asked.

"I'm in your room."

"My room?" He thought as he climbed the stairs." What are you doing up here?"

"This. Ta Da!" Glück said presenting the cup. "I wanted to glue it back together after I broke it; sorry for it taking so long."

It was the cup Glück had broken. The one he couldn't bring himself to part with. It was the cup his parents had given him. The cup held no significance right now.

"Your hands." He said noticing the cuts that occupied Glück's hands. "Come let me fix that." He said pulling out the first aid between them.

He felt bad that he wasn't thanking Glück for piecing back together the cup that was so precious to him. He just couldn't manage to even fake being happy right now. His mind was still swimming as he tried to focus on cleaning Glück's cuts.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. I just had a bit of a shock today."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing."

The truth was he really did want to talk about it.

"Even if it is it's better to get things off your chest."

Glück was right. Ever since it happened he felt like he couldn't really wrap his head around everything. If he did talk it would probably help.

"It's Gilbert."

"Gilbert? What happened? Is he alright?"

"Gilbert is fine. He just... he told the group something I thought I would never hear him say. So much happened so fast. First the dog, then Matthew shows up and Gilbert decides to come out."

"I'm not following."

"Gilbert said that he was gay."

"Gay?"

"Gay means that he likes guys." He said, not minding that he had to explain.

"That's not a bad thing, I mean I like you and we are both guys."

"It's not like that. He likes guys romantically. I didn't ... I couldn't have seen this coming."

"Is it wrong for a guy to like another guy?"

"Some people think so."

"Do you?"

Why was it that everyone seemed to be testing him about what he thought about being gay. Homophobia was a big issue at school. He wouldn't join ignorant students in putting down others based on their sexual orientation.

"No. People should be able to love whoever they want without being harassed for it. I'm just upset that Gilbert didn't tell me anything about it. Just how long was he going to keep me in the dark?"

Saying this out loud hurt more than he thought it would. It hurt not to know such a huge portion of Gilbert's life. As he talked he felt lighter as if bricks were being lifted off his shoulders.

"I understand how you feel." He said taking hold of Ludwig's hand with his own. "When fratello told me that we had to leave home he didn't tell me why. He still hasn't told me. I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb. I knew he was keeping things from me. As we got further from home I kept wondering why he was keeping me in the dark. Then I thought back to all the times he didn't tell me painful things. I realized that he was keeping me in the dark to protect me. Big brothers just want to protect their siblings. I'm sure Gilbert was doing the same."

"You're right." He said as he pulled Glück into a hug.

It felt so good to talk with Glück. He wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't there for him.

"Thank you." He whispered, tightening their embrace.

As they sat there he could barely make out what Glück whispered over the beating of his heart. He may still be unsure about his feelings ,but he didn't Glück in his arms was all he cared about in this moment.

It was late when he allowed himself to let go. He couldn't stay like this, even though that was exactly what he wanted to do. Seeing Gilbert was something he still wasn't ready to do. He would have to do it eventually though.

"Do you feel better?" Glück asked.

"A little."

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"Let's go get ready for bed first."

Grabbing his clothes he made his way to the bathroom. Glück was waiting outside of the door when he was done changing. Glück joined him in the bathroom to brush their teeth. Watching the brush move up and down. Eyes taking in all that was the man standing besides him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Glück asked, toothpaste foam covering his mouth.

"I guess I'm just tried." He said quickly finishing brushing his teeth. "You ready?'

"sì." Glück said placing his toothbrush next to Ludwig's.

"Aren't you going to change clothes?" He asked as they walked back to the room.

"I'll change out of these clothes." Glück said blushing.

He didn't like how red Glück's cheeks were getting. Almost enough to take back the offer of letting him spend the night in his room.

"You don't mind me sleeping with you do you?"

"I did say I wanted you to stay with me." He said slipping into bed. "Are you coming?"

"I will. I'm just going to turn off the light."

Glück was acting strange, but everything was strange when it came to Glück. As the light was clicked off darkness swallowed the room. In the dark he could still make out Glück's silhouette. He almost asked what he was doing when he heard the sound of rustling clothing. Turning around and covering his ears he tried to ignore what Glück was doing. A moment later he could feel the edge of the bed sink as the Italian crawled beneath the covers.

"Ludwig are you asleep already?"

"Who could sleep when you..."He thought. " No." He said, turning his attention to the wall.

"Ludwig?"

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

His body moved on his own, bringing Glück in closer towards him. Caramel eyes shined through the darkness. Those eyes captivated him. At this distance he could feel Glück right next to him. It felt as though Glück wasn't wearing anything under the covers. It was probably only his imagination, but the thought worried him. The last time Glück had been in his bed he couldn't stop himself from kissing him. Never mind that he thought it was all a dream. This time he had invited him into his bed. Ludwig hoped that knowledge would prevent him from doing anything.

"If you can't sleep close your eyes and think of something happy."

"I'll try."

Feeling like he had full control over his actions he gently began to run a hand through Glück's hair. The action seemed to calm him. The covers rising and falling with each breath.

"This feels nice. I feel safe like this."Glück whispered, moving in closer.

They were touching each other now and Ludwig could tell that his earlier worries were right. Only the thin layer of his own clothing was separating him from the man he gave his first kiss to. The man who ran through his dreams and thoughts since then. The man with caramel eyes that made his heart stop every time he gazed into them.

"You are really kind." Glück said wrapping his small arms around Ludwig.

This caused his tank top to rise allowing his newly exposed skin to touch Glück's. The sensation that followed the touch was unlike anything he had ever felt. His mind was yelling at him to pull away while his body argued to get even closer, which was nearly impossible.

"Just focus on his hair." He thought continued running his hand through the soft hair.

"Ludwig? Do you think I will see my fratello again?"

"I'm sure about it." He said giving out a short yawn.

He continued to run his hands through hair. It was the only thing preventing him from doing anything he would regret. Glück seemed to have fallen asleep , allowing him to relax. Sleep was beginning to overcome him now. Everything was slowly dimming into nothingness. Drooping eyes busted open when Glück's leg slid between his own, moving against his member. The motion stimulated the sleeping member.

"Don't give in to it. Don't give in." He thought.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to do this as two small hands slid under his tank top. The warm hands upon his back jump started his heart.

"Calm down. Calm down." He repeated to himself.

It was no good. He could feel himself becoming hard as Glück continued to move his leg, teasing his attention seeking member. Ludwig knew he had to stay in control of his raging hormones. It wasn't as if Glück was aware of what he was doing. It was up to him to make sure nothing happened. On the side of his lower abdomen he could feel something poking him. He didn't want to even think of what it could be. Glück once again shuffled in his sleep, lifting up his tank top enough for what was poking Ludwig to touch his skin. A soft moan escaped the sleeping man. The moan further excited his nether regions, begging him to be free.

"I refuse to give in." He thought as he forced his body to lie perfectly still.

Lying still didn't help at all. It made every move more intense. He couldn't take it anymore once Glück's exposed member started to move against his lower abdomen. Flipping over he pinned Glück's hands by his head.

"Ludwig." Glück called out as he lifted his hips upward.

It was all the invitation that Ludwig's hormone overridden mind needed. Slipping his pants and underwear off their two members anxiously greeted one another. The sensation that filled him as his exposed member rubbed up against Glück's was more than he could bare. His body took over, rubbing up against the naked man beneath him. Moaning and grunting. Their precum lubricating his movements. Hands leaving their previous position to hungrily explore the body beneath him. It still wasn't enough for his body. His mind however had enough.

"How could I let myself do this to him?" He thought looking at Glück's pleasured face.

It didn't matter if he was enjoying this. It was wrong. He felt like he was taking advantage of Glück.

"Why am I doing this?" He thought as he closed his eyes as tears began to fall.

The sound of soft snoring made him open his eyes. Tears still fell freely from his eyes as he gazed at the sleeping Italian in his arms. Slowly releasing his grip he moved to the edge of the bed.

"Was it a dream?"

He had to make sure. Lifting the covers he saw that he was still fully clothed. The only problem was his member protruding from beneath his pants. It didn't really matter. A sense of relief filled him at the knowledge that it had indeed been a dream, a realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. He sat there calming himself before he dared return to the bed. He knew he would have to talk to Gilbert about this. Which meant he needed to make amends.

Ludwig was glad to find his bed empty the next morning. The dream replayed in his mind as he laid there. It bothered him to have such a dream about the person he had been sharing the bed with. He needed to talk about it ,but he wasn't ready to talk to Gilbert. He was still slightly upset and he felt like he needed time to figure out what he thought about all this.

"I need to get my mind off this." He said ,refusing to lay there with his thoughts anymore.

Taking out his school uniform, he slowly began to dress. Half way through slicking his hair back the smoke alarm went off. The sound out him into a panic. Dropping everything he was doing he ran downstairs.

"Is everyone alright?" He yelled.

"We are fine. The eggs just got burnt is all." Gilbert explained.

"Gott sei Dank."

"I have it under control. You should go finish getting ready."

"You were really scared weren't you?" Glück asked.

"Ja."

The smoke alarm had frightened him. They had it as a safety precaution, but it never did go off before since Gilbert was careful in the kitchen. It's sudden activation reminded him of That day. The day his life changed. The day he wished never happened. Wished he could forget.

Gilbert and Glück was finishing up when he returned downstairs. He sat as close to Glück and far away from Gilbert as possible. It was uncomfortable sitting next to the Italian after last night's dream it ,however was better than sitting next to a brother he currently wasn't speaking to. The silence that engulfed the dining table didn't bother him a bit. He was use to being silent. It would take a lot more than mere silence to make him talk first.

"I can't take the silence! You said you would do whatever I said so talk to your brother!"

The outburst caught him off guard. He had promised to do whatever he said. Promised to talk to what was he supposed to say though?

"Please? I don't like it when you aren't talking. You're brothers. I would give anything to talk to my brother right now." Glück bawled.

He felt so incredibly guilty. Glück was separated from his brother with no knowledge of where he could be and here He was not talking to his own brother like a child. He held onto the crying man tightly. Warm tears absorbing into his school uniform shirt.

"Es tut mir leid. I shouldn't have kept you in the dark. I don't like the gap that seems to be growing between us." Gilbert spoke out.

"I don't either."

"Do you hate me?"

"Why does everyone think that?" He thought. "Nein. würde ich hasse dich nicht. Du bist mein Bruder."

"Then why were you giving me the silent treatment?"

"I needed time to think things through. You raised me better than to hate people for being different. You just told us so suddenly. And with the incident I was already trying to figure things out." He said.

He still didn't know what to think. He was struggling with whatever was happening to him. He needed Gilbert now more than ever before, but how could he talk to someone who kept things from him?

"I understand."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I ...I guess it was because I was so scared of what you would say."

"That's stupid."

"I know."

"I don't want you to keep me in the dark. We should be able to tell each other everything without worry. Wir sind alles, was wir haben."

"The same goes for you."

"See I told you it would help if you two talked." Glück said.

"Danke." He said.

It felt good to get at least some of his thoughts and feelings out in the open. There were things that he still needed to tell Gilbert about and he was sure Gilbert had things to say too. Things that was best said away from Glück.

Thankfully Glück didn't make a fuss about them leaving for school. Giving a quick wave he walked with his brother side by side towards school.

"I need to tell you something." They both blurted out.

"You can go first." He said.

"You sure?"

"Ja."

What he needed to talk about could wait.

"This morning I called Matthew and he invited me to a family dinner this Saturday at seven."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes without thinking."

A dinner with Matthew's family seemed like a really big step.

"When did you start dating?"

"Technically we haven't started dating. I met him a year ago at the Humane Society. We started spending a lot of time together. It wasn't until Valentines day that I asked him to be my boyfriend."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"I could tell that we had feelings for one another. There was just something holding me back from asking him out."

"What was holding you back?"

"Honestly it was you. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. It's just... I felt like I would be abandoning you if I started dating. I ditch you way too much to hang with my friends and work as it is. There wouldn't be enough time as I would want for us if I dated. I wouldn't let my bruder be alone. So when you brought home a stray dog I thought it was perfect. You looked so happy and I thought the stray would be able to fill the loneliness that I've caused. It was stupid I know. I thought you would be happier with a stray than a bruder who constantly left you behind. I just wanted the both of us to be happy."

"I would've been happy if you just didn't keep things from me. I would've understood. I already knew why you had to be away from home so much. I understood the sacrifices you did for me. I'm sorry that I was such a burden to you. I want you to be happy too. I'm glad that you found someone who loves and cares about you probably more than I do. And that's a hard thing to do."

He didn't know how he was able to say all this without breaking down. Even Gilbert was having trouble to hold back tears.

"Ich liebe dich bruder." Gilbert said wiping his eyes.

"Ich liebe dich auch."He said, embarrassed to actually shown some emotion out of his home.

"Would it be too selfish to ask you to join me to the dinner? I would feel better if you were there."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"I understand. We could have a family dinner of our own some other time. Just you me and Matthew."

"What about Glück?"

"Yeah what about Glück ?" Elizabeta asked.

"What's with you literally walking into our conversation?" Gilbert asked.

"What do you mean? We walk to school together everyday. It's not my fault that you didn't notice that I was around."

" Guten Morgen Elizabeta, Roderich." He greeted in attempts to end the fight that was about to start.

"Good morning. So what is this thing about Glück ?" Elizabeta asked.

"Matthew invited me to have dinner with his family this Saturday. I was asking if West wanted to join me."

"I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Glück alone at night." He explained.

"Makes sense. A family dinner sounds wonderful. I could take Ludwig's place."

"No offense Liz ,but it's going to be awkward enough without you documenting every second of it." Gilbert said ,making camera motions.

It was almost funny how fast their group of friends accepted the fact that Gilbert had a boyfriend. Almost as if they knew all along. It was nice to know that everything was basically back to normal. Only Roderich's silence seemed heavier than usual.

% % % %

Ever since Francis had saved him Roderich had been trying to change his view of him. He had never truly liked Francis. Francis often teased him, in a playful way, and annoyed him. That wasn't the only reason though. Reputation. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert all had a hell of a reputation at school. What could you expect when you ran around calling yourself The Bad Touch Trio? Everyone in school knew about the B.T.T.. Rumors often circulated about the trio. He never believed a word people said about Gilbert. Why would he? He had loved Gilbert and would believe anything he was told over stupid rumors spread by gossiping girls. And the things they would say about Antonio didn't even match the Spaniard's happy-go-lucky personality. But when it came to Francis it was a different story altogether. There were rumors about the B.T.T. being a group of fighters and womanizers. Roderich knew that the trio did get into a lot of fights, but only Francis seemed to fit the rumor of being a womanizer. Antonio didn't have much luck with girls and before yesterday's chaos he had thought Gilbert didn't go after women because he was too busy with work. Francis however constantly brought bouquets to school and would brag about dates he had gone on or was going on. And everyday after school he would look out the window of the art room and see Francis walking off staring at a photo. Roderich often wondered where he was going and who was in that photo. It didn't really matter though. He only knew Francis because of Elizabeta and Gilbert. They weren't the best of friends. If anything they were close acquaintances. Still it was Francis who saved him the other who scolded him for hiding his bullying. Who told him to call if he couldn't handle it. Yesterday had been the first time Francis had actually talked to him. Not teasing.

"Roderich are you alright?" Ludwig asked, shaking him away from his thoughts.

"My apologizes."

"Just because Antonio was gone for most of the day yesterday doesn't mean you have to take his place. Spacing out like that is so unlike you." Gilbert laughed.

Gilbert's words didn't make him feel anything like they use to. He felt neither embarrassment or offense. Before anything Gilbert said would cause his heart to race or cheeks blush. They no longer held such power now ,they were just words.

"You feeling alright? You hadn't said a word all morning." Elizabeta said in a concern tone.

"I was just thinking about a new composition." He lied.

He couldn't tell them the truth. Couldn't let them know what he was really thinking about. Elizabeta in particular wouldn't stop pestering him if he did. Thankfully the very person that plagued his thoughts called out before they could press the matter. Just how many times was Francis going to save him?

"Yo Francis!" Gilbert greeted.

"What is this I hear that you introduced su novio to the gang." Antonio said.

"Sorry about that. It was sort of a surprise for all of us. Did you do anything interesting after you ditched?"

"I didn't ditch you guys said I should go to a hospital."

"And you didn't." Francis interrupted.

"Well I ran into Lovino. I did get my ear shot off by my parents."

"So what are your plans for this weekend? I already know Gilberts." Elizabeta said with a smirk.

"Oh what plans?" Francis asked suggestively.

"Dinner with Matthew's family this Saturday." Gilbert said ,cheeks light shade of pink.

"Why doesn't anyone invite me to a nice family dinner? I do the same thing every weekend." Francis complained.

"Stop complaining. It's not like it's going to be a walk in the park." Gilbert said.

As everyone went into their plans for the weekend He began to think about what he was going to do. Normally he would spend the time at home doing homework or playing piano. If he was the revenge type he would've ditched such mundane activities in exchange to ruin Gilbert and Matthew's dinner. He wasn't that type of man and he really didn't feel upset about it anymore. It was strange how easily he was letting a long time crush go. Perhaps it was because he was more interested in Francis's usual weekend.

! ! ! !

The week came and went with no complications. The stray never returned to campus, there was no fights, Matthew was welcomed into the group , and Francis gave him a quick lesson in French. The chaos of coming out made all this dull in comparison. Throughout the week he was mentally freaking out about this Saturday.

"Saturday is only a few hours away." He sighed.

He had spent a majority of this Friday night staring at the picture of Matthew and him that Elizabeta had given him the day before. A knock at the door was followed by Ludwig asking to come in. It felt like it had been a long time since Ludwig had come on his own to talk.

"Geben. Is something wrong?"

"Nein. I just need to talk to you."

Patting the edge of his bed he made room for silence rung out as Ludwig sat besides him. After Tuesday conversation between them had gone back to normal yet there were things left unsaid. Ludwig never got around to telling him whatever it was he wanted to say that day. He figured that was what brought Ludwig here today.

"Bruder... I ... I've spent this week thinking things over so I wouldn't freak out like last time. I thought long and hard ,but I need your help. I need to talk this over with someone and you are the only one I feel like I can talk to about this."

Gilbert didn't really understand. Ludwig tend to speak vaguely if at all. He knew it was hard for him to talk so he continued to listen intently.

"Why didn't you get upset or freaked out when I told you that I kissed Glück?"

"Tell me why you did. Why were you so upset about it?" He asked.

"It was my first kiss. I didn't understand why I did it or why you were so calm. I expected you to be ashamed."

"I would never be ashamed of you unless you killed someone or you began stealing. That day I got upset at you for making a big fuss over it. I know it was your first kiss and first kisses are supposed to be special, but the way you were acting made me think the reason why you were so upset was because you kissed a guy. I kept thinking how could I possibly stay so close to a homophobe brother? I know you are not. It's just at the time I wasn't sure."

"I'm sorry for making you thinking that. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"It's nothing for you to feel guilty about. It was my own assumption. Why are you bringing that up anyway?"

"Because...something happened on Monday."

"What happened?" He asked knowing that Ludwig wouldn't go into detail if he didn't ask.

"I was so confused and mixed up when you came out. All this time I hadn't thought about you dating let alone you being gay. I thought you weren't interested in dating. For you to suddenly come out it was felt like everything I knew was a lie. And then I got to thinking that the reason why you were so calm about the whole kiss incident was because you thought I was gay too."

He didn't know what to say. A single kiss couldn't really prove that Ludwig was gay. He did know that Ludwig did care for Glück deeply.

" Glück was in my room when I got home and I started telling him about what happened. After he asked to stay the night in my room. I was worried because of what happened the last time. I was sure I could handle it...then I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"You know That kind of dream. I felt so horrible for having a dream about him when he was in the same bed." Ludwig said placing his head in his hands.

"It happens to everyone." He said placing a hand on Ludwig's back.

When he had his first wet dream it cemented the thought that he was gay. That didn't mean it did the same for Ludwig.

"I know. It..it just confused me more. I hadn't had a dream like that before."

"I understand. It must be confusing to have your first kiss and wet dream with a guy, but that shouldn't make you feel ashamed. Tell me what do you think about Glück?"

"I... I'm not really sure. I am happy when he's with me. I want to hold him every time I see him cry. And I get this strange feeling in my chest."

Ludwig's feelings made perfect sense. He felt that way towards Matthew. Telling Ludwig that he was sure that he was gay wouldn't be the right thing to do. It was something Ludwig had to figure out for himself, though that didn't mean he couldn't push the process along.

"You know what? You should take him out tomorrow."

"What?"

"He has been trapped in this house long enough. Take him to the park pr something. Spend some time together. It will help you figure things out."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me." He said with a smile.

. . . .

He did trust Gilbert ,but he had spent the whole week trying to make sense of his feelings. Was it really as easy as spending time with Glück? Was that all it took?

"Danke." He said as he got up.

"West."

"Ja?"

"I'm glad you talked to me."

"So am I." He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Walking up the stairs he made his way his way towards Glück room. He felt so nervous as he stood by the door. It felt like he was asking him out on a date.

"It's not a date. We are just going out as friends." He reminded himself.

Still he was being eaten alive by his nerves. He hadn't friends to ask out before. Sure he use to accompany Gilbert at a B.T.T. get-togethers when he was younger ,but he had felt so out of the loop. The only reason he still hung out with the trio and Roderich and Elizabeta was because Gilbert didn't want him to be alone at school. Making friends was never his thing.

"Glück?" He asked after knocking.

"Umm...geben."

The pronunciation was slightly off, but he understood. Opening the door he saw Glück lying on the floor drawing on a piece of paper.

"I found this piece of paper and pencil so I decided to draw. I use to draw all the time at home." Glück said with a smile.

"May I see?"

On the paper was a sketch of someone who looked identical to Glück. The only difference was a scowl upon the sketch's face.

"Why do you look so upset?" He asked ,lifting his head up from the picture.

"It's my fratello. He doesn't smile too much." Glück laughed.

"Where did you get this paper?"

"I found it by your desk. Why?"

Flipping to the back side of the picture he noticed that the drawing was on the backside of his math homework. He didn't really mind since the sketch was beautiful. It was just that he needed this paper for class on Monday.

"You drew on my math homework."

"Math? I thought all of that was just scribbles."

"No harm done. I just need it for school then you can have it back." He said.

"Still, I'm really sorry."

"This is your chance. Just ask him." He thought. " Why don't we go out tomorrow? We could go buy a sketchbook and some pencils."

"Fantastico. Could we go to the park too?"

"Sure."

"Grazie!" Glück said hugging him.

"You're welcome."

% % % %

Saturday morning came faster than Roderich had expected. All week he had been observing Francis. There was definitely something Francis was hiding. Why he was putting so much effort into finding out the truth behind Francis was a mystery to him. Perhaps it was because he wanted something to focus on besides Gilbert's dinner date. But stalking was new to didn't know how to dress or how to go about tailing the French man. And the only information he had was Francis's home address.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He thought as he started to dress in casual attire.

It was a bad idea and he knew that he would be caught. It was better than staying home left to think of what ifs. Leaving a note for his parents he headed out into the early morning light. Glancing at his watch he noted that it was only 8:30.

"It's still early. I should go visit Elizabeta."

According to the address he had on a piece of paper, the café where Elizabeta worked turned was not far from Francis's house. It would serve as a perfect spot to watch for Francis strolling by without him looking suspicious.

"Roderich? Why are you here? You don't usually visit me at work." Elizabeta said as he entered the café.

"I thought it would be a nice change."

"Well it is a welcomed surprise. What would you like to order?"

Having not been here before he didn't know what to say.

"He'll have the same as me." Said an unmistakable French accented voice.

Roderich nearly died where he stood. He hadn't counted on Francis coming here. Hadn't Francis once said that he didn't care for coffee?

"Francis what are you doing here? I thought you weren't a coffee person."

"I'm not ,but Antonio told me that the pretzels here are delicious. I had to try one for myself. And what brings you here Roderich?"

"I came for a change of pace." He explained nervously.

" ¡Buenos días!Elizabeta...Francis? Roderich? Was there a group meeting that I didn't know about?"

"Hey Antonio I was just talking about you. No there's no group meeting unless Gilbert and Ludwig suddenly show up." Francis joked.

"We all came here coincidentally." He explained. "This is a worse than I previously thought. Why did I decide to do this?" He asked himself.

"So what brings you here Antonio?'" Francis asked.

"I always pick up something for Lovino and I." Antonio said, light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh really? Where is he now?" Francis asked.

"Could you guys order before going into discussion. I don't want to get in trouble for allowing my friends to loiter. My boss has been more uptight since the dog spent a night here." Elizabeta complained.

"I apologize on behalf of all of us."He said.

"I accept your apology. Now, What would you like to order sir?"

! ! ! !

Gilbert couldn't contain his excitement and nervousness as he prepared breakfast for the other two residents.

"I guess they are still asleep."

It was so quiet in the mornings. Only the creak of the wood offered him a hello. The beating of his heart echoing in the silence. He wished for someone to come down and talk.

"Chirp. chirp."

"Morning Gilbird." He said to the yellow bird as it landed on his head. " We have a big day today."

He was happy to have Gilbird. Although Ludwig wasn't up for dinner with Matthew's family, Gilbird was at least going to be there for moral support.

"You must be hungry. Here." He said placing a tiny bowl of seeds onto the table.

A small pressure disappeared off the top of his head as Gilbird flew to the bowl.

" Guten Morgen!" Glück said as he descended the stairs, Ludwig right behind him.

Glück's good morning almost made him burst out in laughter. Not only the pronunciation off and Glück's cheerful tone sounded so strange compared to Ludwig's monotone good morning. Even Gilbird gave him a look that said 'what the hell was that?', which made him want to laugh even harder.

"Guten Morgen. Sie sollten wirklich helfen ihm mit seinem deutschen."

"Ich weiß." Ludwig replied.

"Are you going to work today?" Glück asked.

"Yeah. I need to head out soon." He said placing the plates of food in front of them.

"Aren't you going to eat?"Ludwig asked.

"I already ate. I'll see you guys later."He said as he placed the used dished in the sink.

"How late do you think you'll b e out?"

"I'll try not to be too late,but you should go out to eat. Don't forget to wash the dishes. And one more thing." He said placing an envelope into Ludwig's hand.

"What is this?"

"Allowance for doing the dishes." He said with a smile.

He still gave Ludwig allowance even if it was a childish thing to do. It was just one of those things they had continued to do despite how old they got.

"Don't wait up for me." He said as he headed for the door before Ludwig could protest or find out the amount he had put into the envelope.

. . . .

"Gilbert looked nervous." Glück said after the front door shut.

"It's because he's going to a dinner with Matthew's family tonight."

"Really?"

"Ja."

"Why aren't you going?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I see...So what are we going to do first?"

"Let me just do the dishes and then we can leave." He said getting up to place their dishes with the other dirty ones.

"I'll help you!"

The worked side by side. He scrubbed and Glück rinsed. This felt comfortable. Felt right to have Glück besides him. Doing the simplest task. If they could be like this for the rest of the day he wouldn't complain. But the pile was quickly disappearing and before he knew it there was only one left.

"Last one." He said handing the recently scrubbed plate.

"I can't wait to see new things!"

"And I can't wait to show you." He thought.

Glück acted like it had been years since he had been outside. In reality it was only a week since the last time they had gone out. With just the two of them it felt like the day they had gone to the thrift store. The picture of Glück in a wedding dress was still in his phone. At one point he wanted to save it as his phone's wallpaper ,but decided against it. The picture still made him smile every time he saw it.

"Where are we going?" Glück asked taking ahold of his hand.

He nearly had to brace himself from the shock wave of emotion that rushed through him from the touch.

"Calm are just hanging out as friends. Friends can hold hands too, right?" He thought. "There's a store that sells art supplies."

"I can't wait!" Glück said letting go of his hand.

He didn't have time to register how lonely his hand felt as he watched the Italian jumped onto a small brick wall that ran besides the sidewalk they were walking.

"You shouldn't do that."

"I've done this so many times fratello and I use to do this when we were younger. It was sort of a tradition to walk on walls like this everywhere we went. You should try it some time!"

As Glück wobbled along the wall he could feel a smile spread across his face. It was such a childish thing to do and yet it was so like Glück.

"I can't wait to sketch all sort of things.I'm so excited. It really is a beautiful day don't you..."

Before Glück could finish his sentence his footing slipped. Ludwig's heart stopped as he saw Glück's cheerful face shift into shock as he began to fall. Instincts kicked in and he launched himself forward. Outstretching his arms he caught the falling Italian.

"Grazie."

"I'm just glad you're safe." He said placing Glück gently down.

"Let's go!" Glück said skipping ahead of him as if nothing had just happened.

% % % %

They spent a short time talking in the café. Well Roderich was listening more than actually talking. Half way through Antonio had to leave saying that he would get severely yelled at if he kept Lovino waiting. They still hadn't met Lovino and Francis had actively pushed the issue before Antonio left. He too was curious about this mysterious person Antonio spent so much time with. The current thing he wanted to know about was the truth behind Francis's reputation. Waiting a couple of minutes he excused himself.

A few minutes later, Francis too walked out of the café. Nervously he began to follow after the Frenchman, making sure there was enough distance between them. He didn't want people to find out what he was doing, especially Francis.

"It'll be fine. I'll just find out where he's going and head back home." He told himself.

Francis stopped at a flower shop.

"He does live up to his reputation." He thought as Francis began flirting with the sales woman.

That could've been the end of it. He could've left it at that and go home. There was something telling him to continue following him. Normally he wouldn't follow such a feeling,but the last time he didn't he ended up missing out on a chance to be with Gilbert. So trusting his instincts he followed as the Francis went off once again.

Nothing could prepare him for their final destination. Whether to follow into the hospital or not was a difficult decision.

"Just go in." He told himself.

Gathering all the courage he could he walked through the automatic doors.

"What took you so long?"Francis asked, standing besides the entrance.

He had been caught. Nothing would make him more happy than to crawl into a hole and die.

"I know you've been following me. I want to know why."

"I wasn't following you."

"Lying isn't your thing. You were curious about where I was going right? Let me indulge you. Come." Francis said as he walked away.

Hesitantly he followed into the elevator.

"How did he know? I was being so careful to not be seen." He thought. "Why are you here?"

"I come for a very special woman." Francis said as he walked out onto the new floor.

"So he is here for a woman." He thought.

"I'll introduce you to her."

There was so many questions he wanted to ask. He was confused when they came to a stop at a room.

"Bonjour mère. " Francis said as they walked in.

"Mom?" He thought as he took in the surroundings.

A woman, Francis's mother, was hooked up to various machines. Lying limply on the hospital bed. The sight left him speechless. Forcing him to only watch as Francis filled up a vase with water.

"Mom this is Roderich."

The sudden twitch of Francis's mother's hand made him jump.

"Her hand just twitched."

"It happens from time to time. It's how I know she's listening to me." Francis said as he placed the bouquet into the vase.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"That's a really stupid question."

Embarrassment began to eat away at him. It was a stupid question. What else could he say?

"This is where all the bouquets you buy end up."

"Yup. All of them. I visit her everyday."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to keep up my fake reputation."Francis said with a smile.

"Fake?"

"Do you know why Antonio, Gilbert and I are called the Bad Touch Trio?"

"Not really. I figured you picked the name for laughs."

"We never chose that name. Some stupid punks gave us that name. Throughout the years we began to gain a reputation as a group of troublemakers and I admit we weren't angels. All the adults ever saw was that we were fighting. Never once did they ask what we were fighting for. Then towards the end of middle school my mother ended up in this hospital. I started to bring her flowers every day I would visit. My girlfriend at the time thought I was cheating on to say we broke up. Once I got to highschool the whole female population knew me as a player and a womanizer. Because of me the guys received that reputation by association. We all have these stupid reputations. People think Gilbert is the self-centered leader of the group. He may have been the one who brought us all together,but he isn't our leader. No one is higher than the other. We're friends and Gilbert is the farthest thing from self center. He cares more about others than himself. He wouldn't even date until he knew that Ludwig wouldn't be alone. And Antonio? Everyone thinks he's this huge idiot. And at times he can be oblivious and way too optimistic,but he's not an idiot. He's a frickin math genius and very insightful."

"Why do you guys acted like your reputation?"

"If that's what people think that about us they can go right and reputations don't matter to us. We do things like pretending to be self-centered, dumb, or a huge flirt just to fuck with everyone. We wear that stupid name with pride because we know who we really are. We know that a reputation can't define us. If people knew the truth about us they would lose their minds."

He felt so guilty about believing even a fraction of those rumors.

"Still. Why play up to the reputation?"

"Sometimes it's easier to let people think they know everything."

! ! ! !

Gilbert tried hard not to glance at the clock during work. As each minute trickled down he felt like he was getting closer to death. Earlier in the day he had been fine,but now it was close to quitting time. It didn't help that Matthew had to do work on the opposite side of the Humane Society. There was no one but the dogs and Gilbird to help him through the nerves. He couldn't wait to go on his first date with Matthew. Usually he would head over to his second job. Not today. Today was a special day and he wanted to spend as much time with Matthew as possible before the dinner.

"Are you ready for our date?" He asked as Matthew emerged from the front door.

"I guess so."

"I'm the one who should be nervous." He said taking hold of Matthew's hand.

"Gilbert."

"Don't be embarrassed."

"It's not that. I need to tell you something."

"That doesn't sound good." He thought. "Tell me something?"

"Well it's more of a warning. My parents aren't so happy about you and I spending time together."

"Do they know we're dating?"

"No not really."

"You're doing a lousy job of keeping me from freaking out." He half joked.

"My parent's think you're a bad influence."

He knew Matthew was putting it lightly. It made perfect sense for Matthew's parents to be upset for their son hanging out with a hooligan like him. A stupid reputation often pushed people away, parents more so than others.

"Well all I have to do is make them see what a good influence I am."He said placing a chaste kiss on Matthew's cheek. "Let's not worry too much about it. For the next few hours let's just enjoy each other's company."

"Okay." Matthew said blushing.

He was determined to make this the best first date ever.

. . . .

When Glück had stopped jumping from one art supplies to another and finally picked put what he wanted Ludwig finally opened the envelope Gilbert gave him.

There was more money than he had anticipated.

"Is there something wrong sir?" The woman at the checkout asked.

"No. Everything is fine." He said paying for the supplies.

Glück eagerly scooped up the bag of supplies.

"Grazie! Grazie!"

He didn't understand why Glück was so excited over something so simple. It did make him happy to see that smile.

"Could we go to the park now?"

"The park?"

"I want to sketch there." Glück said already taking out the sketch book ,not so easily.

"Here." He said taking the bag.

"Follow me!" Glück said skipping, sketchbook and pencil in hand.

Ludwig wondered how Glück knew the way to the park. It didn't really matter as long as he was happy.

"Where are you going?" He asked after they passed yet another bench.

There wasn't a lot of people in the park. Each bench they passed stood empty so Ludwig didn't comprehend why they simply couldn't sit in one of them.

"This is the one!"

Glück finally had stopped at a lone bench placed towards the center of the park. Behind it was a large bush, a bit too large.

"Why this bench?"

"This is our bench. When we move to a new town the first thing we do is find a place in the park. This is the bench my fratello chosen."

"How do know for sure?"

"Fratello made me memorize it and his scent is all over it."

"Do you think he has been here the whole time?"

"It makes sense. He's the smarter one so he would stick by familiar places. Though it has been a long time since we've been separated."

"Should I tell him about the stray at school? Could it have been his brother?" He asked himself. "Glück."

"Could you help me find my fratello?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you..."

The puppy dog eyes made him lose his thoughts. It was as if he was being brainwashed.

"I would even if you didn't ask."

"Ludwig..." Glück said leaning in closer.

He could feel himself leaning in as well. Those lips calling out to his own. Eyes never wanting to leave those caramel ones. The sudden ringing of his phone shocked both of them back to reality.

"I should take this." He said getting up from the bench. "Hello?"

"Yo West just thought I warn you that everyone is out and about today. Elizabeta texted me that Antonio, Francis and Roderich came to the café this morning."

"Thanks for the you done with work?"

"I am. It's so weird to be done with work so early. How's Glück?"

"He's fine. We went to buy him a sketch book and art supplies and that took up most of the day. He couldn't decide what to get."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Why did you put so much money in the envelope?"

"Did I really put too much?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Come On just go and treat yourselves to something special."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to take Matthew to the movies. He had to run back to get his jacket he forgot at work so I decided to call you."

"Alright. Don't go through.."

"Sorry I got to go."Gilbert said before hanging up.

He really hoped that Gilbert wouldn't decide to take a shortcut through the park. He wouldn't know what to say if they were caught. And there wouldn't be anywhere to hide. The large bush could provide them with some camouflage ,but it didn't seem like a logical place to hide. Plus he wasn't dumb enough to jump into a bush at a moment's notice.

"Who was that?"

"Gilbert."

"What is he doing now?"

"He's going to take Matthew to the movies."

"Movies?"

"We could go later if you want."

"Sure."

"For now I think it would be best to just enjoy the park."

"Sounds good to me." Glück said turning back to his sketch book.

The next few minutes flew by as Glück went about sketching things. It was relaxing to just sit here. With the park so empty he didn't have worry about people seeing them. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the light breeze fanning his face.

"Gilbert isn't that your brother?" He heard a meek voice ask, making him bolt right up.

Ludwig was really regretting dissing that bush idea.

"Hello Matthew." He said as he gave his brother a look.

Gilbert mouthed sorry.

"What are you doing here? Who is this?"

"Definitely should've hid in the bush."He thought. "I just came here to enjoy the beautiful day with..."

He didn't know what to say. Didn't know whether to introduce Glück as a family member or a friend. Or should he just dismiss him as a stranger? Ludwig knew he couldn't do something so he could make up his mind he heard Glück's sketchbook close.

"Hi I'm Ludwig's boyfriend."

################################################## ################################################## #####

Author notes:

How did you like it guys? I know it may not have been what you expected,but neither was it for me. Sorry it took so long. A 21 handwritten chapter takes a long time to piece together. It would've been much longer if I had left the chapter how I originally wanted it to be. It was going to go all the way up until the dinner and then some. I couldn't do it though. So I decided that I was just going to write the dinner in Matthew's point of view.

Guys I'm graduating tomorrow night! I'm still in denial about the whole thing. The good news is that I will have nothing to deter me from this story except work and Special Olympics that I'm going to next Friday. I'm really excited to be doing these things, Sad that my years of free education is over, And depressed that this story is getting closer and closer to the end. I'm all mixed up in emotions right now so that explains this chapter.

I'm sorry about the random lime within this story. Ludwig's dream wasn't in my original plans for this chapter at all. It was brought on by a combination of awkward conversations with friends resulting from studying for a Human Physiology exam. You'll understand if you had to take such a class. Hope that didn't make you hate this chapter or confuse you.

Thank you for sticking with this and all your positive feedback.

Super special thank you to SennaDelouea ! Thank you for teaching me that:

"ti amo" is used more for a lover instead of family the term used for family

is "vi vongolio bene"

I'll keep that in mind. My Friend/ sister has recently began reading my story and has noticed a few mistakes as on that note I plan to go back and fix a few things in my previous chapters,but it won't change the story plot so you don't have to go all the way back to the beginning. Thank you for helping me out you guys!

Translation time!

Translation:

German:

Renommee- reputation

Scheiße- shit/ crap

Gott sei Dank- thank god

es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

"nein. würde ich hasse dich nicht. Du bist mein Bruder." - no. i wouldn't hate you are my brother

Wir sind alles, was wir haben.- we are all we have

danke- thank you

ich liebe dich bruder- I love you brother

Ich liebe dich auch.- i love you too

guten Morgen- good morning

nein- no

ja- yes

geben- enter

Sie sollten wirklich helfen ihm mit seinem deutschen.- yu really need to help him with his German

Ich weiß.- i know that

Italian:

sì-yes

Non sono nemmeno sicuro se devo sentire in questo modo. È per questo fratello mi ha detto di non avvicinarsi a nessuno? -I'm not even sure if I should feel this way. Is that why fratello told me not to get close to anyone?

fantastico- fantastic

fratello-brother

Spanish:

su novio- your boyfriend

¡buenos días!-good morning

French:

Bonjour mère.- hi mom


	21. Chapter 20

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Deseos

When Antonio made it to the park after escaping the café he had expected Lovino to yell and hit him. He wasn't greeted with shouts or punches instead Lovino was sitting there. It didn't look like a good sign.

"Sorry for being late. I texted you."

Lovino still didn't say anything. This worried Antonio even more. Lovino was either too angry at him to pay him any attention or there was something wrong. Either way Lovino wasn't acting like himself today.

"Lovino?" He asked as he slowly sat besides the silent Italian.

Finally Lovino turned towards him. By Lovino's face it seemed like he only now was registering his existence.

"Where the fuck have you been?"Lovino yelled.

"He's back." He thought happily. "I texted you that I was stuck at the café."

"You should've called bastard."

"I brought you your favorite." He said handing the pretzel and drink.

Lovino didn't snatch it out of his hands like he normally would. That was all he needed to know that there was something definitely wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Lovino I can tell that there's something wrong. Please let me help you." He said, taking hold of Lovino's hands.

"Look at the date." Lovino said shoving his phone into Antonio's face.

"March 16th?"

"March 16th." Lovino repeated.

"What's special about March 16th?"

"Nothing. It's March 17th that's important."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Our birthday. Feliciano's and I have never spent a birthday apart. This will be the first time."

He could feel his heart tighten in his chest as Lovino unconsciously squeezed his hand. He knew Feliciano meant the world to Lovino. They had been searching,with no luck, for two months. It still probably couldn't compare to not having your brother , twin brother, on your birthday.

"Lovino we have been looking very hard for Feliciano all this time. Don't think that you've failed him. I'm sure he's in a safe place."

"You don't know anything."

"And you don't know everything. If we bust our butts even harder we just might be able to find him today."

"Your optimism knows no bounds does it."

"And your lack of optimism is what keeps us from finding your brother."

"You're an idiota."

"Yup I'm the idiot that's not going to rest until we find your brother." He said pulling Lovino up from the bench.

Jerking Lovino in closer he lifted his head up. Looking into those milk chocolate eyes he was so tempted to kiss him. And if Lovino wasn't so depressed he would've kissed him without a second thought.

"You're not alone anymore. I will be by your side even when you don't want me to. Keep your head up. We will find him."

silently they walked hand in hand out of the park. It seemed like they had searched this town a million times, but for Lovino he wouldn't mind how many more times they had to look.

"Why were you stuck at the café?" Lovino asked after their millionth and one time circling the same areas they searched.

"Two of my friends unexpectedly showed up."

"Who?"

"Francis and Roderich."

"Is that the blond with the stubble and Brunette With glasses?"

"How did you know?"

"You told me about them once."

He didn't remember telling Lovino about them. At least in detail. It was possible that he did though.

"Francis was bugging me about you again. He really wants to meet you. In fact all my friends want to meet you."

"I hope you didn't promise them that you would introduce me like you did with that woman."

"Elizabeta? No I didn't. She's the only exception. Only her and Gilbert have met you."

"Let's keep it that way."

"I would like to introduce you to them one day."

"Questa è una cattiva idea."Lovino grumbled

"Don't worry I'm not going to push you to meet them. I just thought it would be nice if we could all hang out and go to school together."

"School? You want me to go to school with you?"

"I think I just dug my own grave." Antonio thought. "Yes. In the future. I mean if you want to after we find your brother."

"If we find my brother I'll think about it."

"You mean when we find your brother."

"Yes when."

They searched for several more hours before finally taking a lunch break. as time continued on Lovino was acting more and more like himself. Though that wasn't a completely good thing.

"Hurry the fuck up! I'm starving!"

"Calm down it's only a few more blocks until we get there."

"Would you tell me why the hell we couldn't eat somewhere closer?"

"Because I want to eat somewhere else." He said simply.

"We better get there soon or I'll knock you into next week!"

"Wouldn't you miss me if you did that?" He joked.

"I...Shut the fuck up and hurry!"

He couldn't help but laugh. They kept walking. He hoped that Lovino wouldn't catch onto where they were going. And yet he wanted him to know. Excitement rushed through him at the thought. He could feel his feet move faster and faster.

"Slow down!"

"You said to hurry up." He laughed.

Both started to race down the sidewalk. If it wasn't so empty down this sidewalk he would've stopped this race right away. But the sidewalk was clear and there was nothing stopping him from running down the strip. Laughing as he ran. Heart pounding. Legs wanting to give up the chase. Only childlike pride keeping him from losing.

"You're going to have to run faster than that." He laughed.

"I'm the one who should be saying that." Lovino said as he passed Antonio.

"No fair."

"If you stopped bragging you would be in the lead."

"Well the joke's on you cause you don't know where we were going in the first place."

"You better get in front of me then." Lovino said slowing down.

Antonio sped up. As soon as he got within arms length Lovino sped up once again.

"I thought you wanted me to get in front."

"I never said I was going to make it easy." Lovino said with a smirk.

"I love that smirk." He thought as he ran to catch up.

This felt familiar. Deja vu. Hadn't he chased after Lovino like this once before? In a dream... upon a beach. To think today would reflect such a dream. Outstretching his hand he managed to grab hold of Lovino.

"Caught you." He said pulling Lovino in close.

"Idiota you were supposed to pass me not grab me."

"I guess I forgot." He said, losing his thoughts as he once again starred into those beautiful eyes.

"So where is this place you wanted to eat at?"

"Umm..."

Looking around he tried to find out where they were in his mental map. A single sign brought him back on track.

"It's actually just down this street." He said dragging Lovino behind him.

It felt so nostalgic to drag Lovino down this way again. The same street that he had led a stranger down two months ago. He never could imagine that they would grow to be so close after meeting the fiery Italian that day.

"Where here. After you."He said as he opened the door, watching as Lovino silently walked in.

"This..."

"Is the restaurant I took you after we ran into each other." He fished as he lead him to the same booth they once sat at.

"Why?"

"Just think of it as early birthday present."

"Why...Why..." Lovino asked, looking down at the floor.

"Lovino." He said lifting his head.

As did this he could tears fall onto the back of his hand.

"Antonio..."Lovino said, tears flowing down his face.

"Please don't cry. I didn't bring you to make you sad."

"Shut up it's your fault that I'm crying!"

"Let me fix that then."

Grabbing a menu he flipped it open as he placed lips onto Lovino's. It was a selfish thing for him to do ,but it felt like the right thing to do. Their lips felt like they were melting against one another's. Hands diving into those dark red locks. Bodies pushing closer to deepen the kiss. If Lovino wasn't in an emotional state he would've been pushed away in a second. Tears began to slow down. When they completely stop he would have to break the kiss or risk getting bitch slapping in one of his favorite restaurants. It was alright if that did happen regardless. Being behind the menu gave a sense of privacy. As if they were in their own with just the two of them. No tears. No missing brothers. No stupid reputation dangling over his head like a piano. No worries. No fears. Only them. Only passionate kisses. Only tender hands held tightly together. Only milk chocolate eyes staring into his own. This world wasn't a reality no matter how much he wanted it to once those tears stopped he would have to break this mirage.

"There now you're not crying anymore." He said with a smile.

"Antonio..."

"You were hungry right? Let me go up and order. They probably didn't notice us coming in. You might want to go wash up. I'll be back." He said placing a kiss onto his forehead before leaving.

He was right they had gone unnoticed by the staff,but that was alright. He wanted to give Lovino some alone time. A sharp pang struck his heart as he was ordering. The last time he had left Lovino alone in this restaurant he had returned to an empty table. It was almost funny how at the time he thought he would never see the stranger he ran into ever again. As he placed the order he hoped that today wouldn't be a repeat of back then. It wasn't. Out of his peripheral vision he could see the lone curl. Today was different from that day. They were no longer two strangers. Honestly he still didn't know what they were. He wouldn't push this. At least not for the next two days.

"Glad to see you stayed around this time." He joked as he sat across of Lovino.

"Of all the places why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to eat here. I actually wanted to finish that meal we had the day we met before we find Feliciano and you leave me."

That was his greatest fear. He feared that once they found Feliciano Lovino would be out of his life completely. There would be no need for him after this horrible game of hide and seek was done. He didn't want that at all,but he couldn't prolong the inevitable.

"Non voglio lasciarti."Lovino mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Does this mean you think you're going to be out of my life soon?"

"I can feel that we are getting closer to the end of our search. But...I don't want to be out of your life and I don't want you to be out of mine."

Before either of them could say more they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Here's your food señor." The waiter said placing the food onto the table.

"Gracias."

With a nod the waiter left and Lovino didn't skip a beat to dig into the food.

"This is just like that day." HE laughed.

"No. This is different." Lovino whispered.

"That food was delicious." He said as they were leaving the restaurant.

"It was alright."

"Don't say that you didn't like it. You ate the whole thing."

"I was hungry."

" I could tell,but how can you explain the three flans you ate after."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You? Fat? You're skinnier than me."

He never truly noticed just how skinny Lovino was until now. All of his clothing hung on him as if he were a hanger. Lovino was really just skin and bones with the exception of the food baby he had at the moment. There was many things he didn't notice about until he looked closer. Like the faint dirt stains on Lovino's clothing or how he would spot a leaf in that wild hair of his.

"You're staring."

"Lo siento. I was just thinking."

"It worries me when you do that."

"Stare?"

"No. Think."

Lovino's insults was one of the many things he loved. Loved how easily they could joke with one another. How Lovino laughed. Smiled. Everything. He loved everything about him. one day he hoped that he would be able to tell Lovino this.

"Seriously stop doing that. I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Because...Cause I don't know what you're thinking of."

"You."

"What?!"

" I was thinking about you."

Lovino's face immediately turned red as a tomato. It took everything to keep himself from laughing.

"Stop thinking about me and focus on finding my fratello!" Lovino said angrily stomping off ahead.

"He is so cute." He thought as he followed behind.

After several more hours of fruitless searching, he said goodbye to Lovino. Tomorrow they would meet up as usual,but he was going to make sure that it wasn't 100% normal day. It was Lovino's birthday after all. They couldn't really stop searching to celebrate. Lovino had made that perfectly clear that he wouldn't let that happen again. Antonio still felt responsible for that time. He wouldn't risk it happening a second time. However, Lovino wasn't going to get out of celebrating so easily. The least he could do something small for him. It was just a question of what. As he walked down the street he began thinking of the perfect gift and perfect day. He couldn't do anything too extravagant or he would be yelled at by both Lovino and his parents. His parents weren't too happy about him going out and buying a phone for Lovino after ditching school. After explaining about the dog incident and that the phone was for someone special they were less angry with him. It wasn't as though they were low on money,but his parents didn't want him spending money on frivolous and materialistic things. He understood this well. Flaunting his money wasn't something appealing to him or his friends. The only thing he spent money on was really for other people. Money didn't mean much to him and yet he thought it almost ironic how people like Gilbert had to bust their butts for something that came so easy to him. Many times he had offered to give Gilbert money; he wouldn't take any.

"I wonder if my parents will ever get to meet Lovnio." He thought as he entered his apartment.

"You're a little late don't you think?" Asked a woman dressed in a gorgeous ball gown standing next to a man in a tuxedo.

"You're a little over dressed for a visit don't you think madre?" He joked.

"You were supposed to join us for your father's promotion party tonight." His mother said in a harsh tone.

"¡mierda!"He thought.

He had completely spaced out about the party. His mother had told him about the party earlier in the week, but with all the excitement he had forgotten. Guilt sunk to the bottom of his stomach. His father was a hard worker and deserved a promotion. Not celebrating such an accomplishment was beyond disrespectful. Even if he hated those parties. There was no one there that he really knew. All of the guests were co workers that only knew him as his father's son. They were just stupid parties that only his parents knew of his existence. It was one of the reasons he left home as soon as he could.

"Lo siento. Felicitaciones padre."

"It's alright hijo."

"Next time please try to be more mindful."

"Sí madre."

"Where were you all this time?" His mother asked.

" I was out with my special someone." He said slightly blushing.

"The same someone who you bought a phone for?"

"Sí."

"Well, don't put us on the back burner next time. You could''ve invited her if you wanted. I would be lying if I didn't want to meet this special someone my boy has been spending so much time with."

"Maybe some other time." He said nervously.

Lovino would never agree to meeting his parents. Plus he hadn't told his parents that Lovino was a guy and that they weren't anything but friends. And at times barely that. They weren't dating. Sure they had kissed a few times,but it probably didn't mean a thing to Lovino.

"She must be some girl. Don't worry about the party. There'll be plenty more." His father said patting Antonio's head.

"Padre."

"We love you. Next time inform us if you're not coming." His mother said ,pulling his dad and him into a hug.

It felt nice to be like and work had always tried to eat away at their family bond. As they stood there in embrace such things as money didn't matter. Nothing could really break their bond, because under it all they were a family. A strong family. One that would take more than money,distance, and work to break.

"It's getting late. We should go. Why don't we all do something tomorrow? Have a family day." His mother suggested.

"I would love to ,but tomorrow is my special someone's birthday." He said trying not to blush.

"Perhaps another time then. We really want to meet her."

"Have fun tomorrow. Don't do anything you'll regret." His mother said, giving him The look.

"I won't."

That was something he didn't have to worry about. Lovino and his relationship wasn't even up to that was lucky enough to kiss Lovino without getting a punch in the face or worse. Sex wasn't even an option. Not even a thought. He hadn't gotten that close to anyone.

"Good boy. Now go get some sleep."

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." his parents said as they closed the door behind them.

He was left alone with his thoughts again. Tomorrow was only a few hours away. The best gift was something he couldn't buy with all the money in the world.

"What am I going to do?"

The next morning he woke earlier than usual. Antonio might not be the greatest cook,but his mother had taught him how to make simple things. Today he was determined to put that limited knowledge to the test and bake a cake. Ordering a cake would've been ...well, a piece of cake compared to baking one ,but things tend to taste better handmade. He had made cakes before. He made sure to give himself enough time to make the cake and be on time to meet Lovino. Pouring all his love, sweat and tears into he baked he recalled all the fond memories he had wih Lovino over this short time. By doing this he hoped the cake would taste even better.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a cumpleaños Lovino y Feliciano Feliz cumpleaños a ti." He sang as he frosted the cake.

Putting Feliciano's name on the cake could result in two ways and Antonio hoped it wouldn't be a bad result. Satisfied with the look of the cake he placed it into a container. Grabbing a few other things, he headed out of the door.

"Morning Antonio. What's in the container?"

"A birthday cake. It's Lovino's birthday."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I found out yesterday. Lovino was depressed since this would be the first birthday without his brother. So I thought I would try to cheer him up today."

"Did you get him a gift?"

"I did."

"I want to give him something to. Hold on a minute." Elizabeta said pulling out her bag. "Here." She said taking out a small blue photo album.

"Do you always carry around photo albums?"

"You would be surprised how many people come to me for last minute gifts. Photo albums is a quick and easy way to make a gift that is thoughtful and inexpensive." Elizabeta said with a smile. "Let me put a few things in it and wrap it. Hopefully he doesn't trash it like the last picture I gave him."

"You gave him a picture?"

"It was a good one too. Please make sure it doesn't end up in a trash can." Elizabeta said handing the now wrapped album.

"I will."

"And here's your order."

"How did you?"

"I had a hunch so I made it."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Not in the threatening way."

"What?"

"I'm just joking. Tell Lovino I say a happy birthday."

"Will do." He said as he left the café.

It was strange and scary how Elizabeta seemed to know a lot of things. It was possible that she was stalking him. Her photographs seemed to tell as much. With that camera of hers you would've thought she was apart of the newspaper club. Some of the pictures she took could really make gossip fly. Yet none of these seemingly scandalous pictures left their group of friends. For her to give away a picture to Lovino must've meant that she trusted him.

"Why did he trash the picture though? Did he really throw it away?" He asked himself as he neared the familiar bench.

There in the bench laid his love. Dark red hair all over his face. Light snoring escaping him. Beautiful eyelashes close together, hiding those milk chocolate eyes he loved so much.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti." He began to sing as he carefully placed candles onto the cake.

Lighting them, careful to distance them from the sleeping continued to sing as he pushed the loose hair out of Lovino's face with his free hand.

"Antonio...Why are you singing?" Lovino complained.

"Open your eyes and find out."

He waited for Lovino to get settled before bringing the cake closer.

"Happy birthday. Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Lovino gave him a skeptical look before blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for?"

"It won't come true if I tell you."

"Okay. How old are you today?"

"Sixteen."

"Only a year younger than me." He thought. " Would you like some cake?"

"Where did you get it from?"

"I made it."

"You made this cake?"

"Yup." He said proudly.

"It's poisoned isn't it?"

"You won't know unless you try it."

"You would let me eat poisoned cake?!"

"It's not poisoned just try it."

"Fine only to stop you from bugging me." Lovino said taking a forkful. "It's actually good."

"Did you really think it was going to be horrible?"

"I was more worried about whether you had enough of an attention span to follow the recipe all the way through."

"So you are criticizing my attention span instead of my cooking?"

"You're not as dumb as you make yourself out to be." Lovino said taking another bite.

"You don't know the half of it." He thought. "Thank you for the compliment. Here I got you something." He said handing medium-sized box.

He watched as Lovino opened it. Watched as eyes grew wide and eyebrows knit together in a puzzled look.

"I thought it was perfect."

"Sure a shirt that says '100% spicy' is just what I needed." Lovino said sarcastically.

"It matches my 'I love spicy things' shirt."

"You fucking idiota!" Lovino said slamming cake into Antonio's face.

"Two can play at that game." He said returning the favor.

"It's on!" Lovino said throwing a handful of cake at him.

The cake smeared all over his jacket. It didn't matter. It was way too much fun to have a cake fight. The last time he had done this was years ago. To others they probably looked like to idiots throwing cake. On a Sunday morning. Wasting perfectly good cake. ruining their clothes and making a huge mess.

"Today is off to a great start." He thought as he launched his last handful of cake at Lovino.

To see Lovino smiling and laughing made him the happiest man in the world. As long as nothing bad happened it would be a wonderful birthday.

"You know, now that you're covered in cake you are going to have to wear that shirt I got you." He laughed as they rested on the bench.

"I rather go around shirtless."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No. What about you? You're covered in cake too."

"Yes. But I was wearing a jacket so my shirt is perfectly clean." He said taking off his jacket.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You wore that stupid shirt."

" Yup. The one that matches your new one. The one you have to wear now." He said with a smile.

"Turn the fuck around then." Lovino ordered.

He turned around. There wasn't a big deal to change a shirt in front of him. it wasn't as if Lovino was a girl. And he was sure of that.

"He's probably just shy." He thought.

"You can turn back now bastard."

"Looks good on you."

"Shut up!"

"It really does."

The light red shirt looked good against Lovino's sun-kissed skin.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"You were the one who started the cake fight. However, I would be lying if I didn't want to see you in that shirt.

"You should've bought me a shirt that says I'm with stupid."

"Aww that was supposed to be next year's gift." He joked. "Before I forget Elizabeta wanted me to give you this." He said handing him the wrapped album.

"It better not be another stupid shirt."

"It's not."

Lovino ripped through the wrapper. Once again Antonio noticed that Lovino's face looked puzzled. He didn't know if it was because Lovino didn't know what it was or why Elizabeta gave it to him.

"It's a photo album."

"I know what it is."

"I think she put some pictures of us in it." He said, curious to know what photos.

"I don't really feel like looking at stupid photos right now."

The Comment stung. In that album there was at least one picture of Lovino to say something so cruel nearly broke his heart.

"Should we start searching then?" He asked, not hiding the hurt in his voice.

"I guess."

If things were different he would've taken Lovino to the movies or the all this time searching he doubted Lovino would have a chance to go anywhere worth going in this town. Nothing would be better than showing Lovino what this town had to offer. But today was Lovino's day. And he knew that if they found Feliciano it would be the best birthday gift ever. That was one gift he would do anything to get Lovino.

"I still can't believe you gave me this stupid shirt." Lovino complained for the hundredth time.

"I told you it looks good."

"And I'm telling you that this is embarrassing. Not to mention a really stupid gift."

He took no offense. The shirt was a gag gift after all, but Lovino didn't know this...Yet.

"What would've you liked instead?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"An authentic Italian meal? A car? Unlimited ice cream?"

"Non ho bisogno di nessuna di queste. would've been better."

"It's still early."

"That's what scares me."

"Cheer up it's your birthday."

"I'll cheer up when we find Feliciano."

"Lovino. Wherever your brother is I'm sure he's 's out there trying to enjoy his birthday too. When you feel like you had enough of searching today I want to do something special with you. I won't pressure you until then."

"Fine, but I don't want to go back to the restaurant we went to yesterday."

"Deal."

Joy spread through him. Lovino had agreed. He couldn't wait to introduce Lovino to something new. It was wonderful when they did something besides endless searching. But until Lovino called it quits for the day he would have to contain this joy.

It wasn't until the sky turned purple that Lovino gave up he search for the day. Today's search had gone longer than usual. It was as if Lovino was trying to prolong the celebrations. Though it was probably more due to the hope of having Feliciano to spend the day with.

"Are you ready to finally celebrate?"

"I don't really feel like it , but I did promise."

"Come on. Tomorrow is going to be another boring old day. Today is a day for celebrations."

"Vorrei che fosse domani."

"Let me show you a good time."

"I don't know."

"Trust me." He said holding out his hand.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should." Lovino said taking hold of Antonio's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Bowling."

"Bowling?"

"You'll love it."

"You better be right."

The bowling alley stood exactly as he remembered had past since the last time he had been here with his parents.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know about this."

"It'll be at least worth a look inside. Remember how you were against going into the ice cream parlor and when you got in you loved it? You need to experience more things. "

"Why should I?"

"For one, you agreed to let me show you a good time and wouldn't it be fun to do this with your brother when we find him?"

Playing the brother card was a risky and down right dirty move. All he wanted was Lovino to relax and enjoy this special day.

"I'll go in just to stop you from getting on my last nerve." Lovino snapped.

"Don't be like that."

"I'll be whatever the Fuck I want to be!"

He didn't mind when Lovino insulted him or yelled at him because he knew there really wasn't much anger behind it. And it was cute. But this wasn't something he thought of as cute or funny. One of his greatest pet peeves was people not trying new things and making a fuss about it. Lovino's harsh words were out of guilt, Antonio knew that. But he didn't want to argue about this anymore. Walking a head he pulled the door open for a very pissed off Italian.

"Please let us have a good time." He silently prayed.

The burst of cool air felt nice against his skin. Though the exterior of the bowling alley was the same the interior was completely different. New carpet hugged the wooden floor and a new color of paint stained the walls. It stood nearly empty. Only two lanes were occupied.

"What is this place?" Lovino asked.

"This is what a bowling alley looks like. What size shoe do you wear?" He asked as he walked towards the bowling shoes.

"I don't know."

"Umm...your feet are about my size so an eight? Yeah. Two eights please." He said to the man behind the counter.

"One game or two?"

"Two." He said paying for the games.

"Have fun." The man said.

"Thanks."

"Why two games?" Lovino asked as they walked towards their lane.

"Games go by fast. Two is enough for you to get into it, but short enough if you end up hating it." He said, directing him to the lane at the end of the bowling alley.

"Why did we have to get shoes?"

"Honestly I don't know it's just a part of the whole bowling experience." He said exchanging his foot wear.

"That's dumb." Lovino said as he did the same.

Half way through tying his shoes he noticed Lovino struggling.

"Do you need help."

"No duh Sherlock!"

"Well if you don't need help..."

"I do need help. Could you...please help me?"

"Was that so hard?" He said bending down.

"Yes."

He laughed quietly as he tied Lovino's shoes. This was the Lovino he loved.

"How do you play this game?"

"Well, the object of the game is to knock down the pins with a bowling ball." He said pointing to the pyramid of pins. "Could you go get one of those pink balls while I set up the scoreboard?"

"Okay?" Lovino said.

He watched as Lovino walked towards the balls before turning his attention to the screen. Quickly he set up. He was glad that Lovino was giving bowling a chance.

"Here's your stupid ball." Lovino said practically throwing at him.

"I'll go first so you can get a better understanding."

"Just go."

Walking up he focused on the pins at the end of the lane. Swinging his arm to get a better feel of the weight. Complete focus. He wanted to impress Lovino. It was surprising that Lovino wasn't yelling at him to hurry up. One more glance. He hoped that his bowling skills hadn't diminished over the years as he let go of the ball. With a loud crash all the pins fell.

"Strike! Okay now it's your turn. Here's the ball. You put three fingers in the wholes like this. Then you want to swing your arm like this..."

"I can do it myself!"Lovino interrupted.

Backing away he took his seat. Silently he watched as Lovino awkwardly swung the bowling ball before launching it. The ball went straight into the gutter.

"What the hell?"

"You have one more chance."

Lovino didn't say a word. Grabbing the ball Lovino swung it hard. Hard enough for the ball to catch some air before landing in the gutter.

"I hate this!"

"You'll get the hang of it." He said as he purposely bowled into the gutter. "See. Unless you are a pro this game is nothing but dumb luck."

"Explains why you are so good at it."Lovino remarked as Antonio knocked down some pins.

"I could teach you."

"No I can do this on my own."

He didn't get why Lovino was so keen about doing things on his own. Was it so bad to let other's help you? Once again Lovino bowled into the gutter.

"Merda io odio questo! un gioco per idioti!"

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He thought as Lovino continued to go off in Italian. "We could stop playing if you want to."

"No Fucking way! Not until I knock down those fucking pins!"

It wasn't until the last round of their first game that Lovino asked for his help.

"Are you sure you want my help?" He teased.

"Get up here and teach me...please."

"Since you asked so nicely I will. Here you're holding the ball wrong." He said, gently turning Lovino's hand to the right position. " And you swing too hard." He said lining up his body with Lovino's as he guided his hand to swing gently. "This isn't a game of speed or strength. You need to focus. Focus on where you want the ball to hit. When you are ready let the ball go."

Quietly he removed himself from Lovino's side as to not ruin his concentration. He stood completely still as Lovino followed his instructions. Focusing. Gently swinging the ball and finally letting it go. They both silently watched as the ball rolled down the middle of the lane. when the ball lightly tapped the middle pin Antonio was prepared to get yelled at. But something amazingly impossible happened. The light tap of the ball caused all the pins to fall.

"Strike!" Lovino yelped jumping up and down like a three-year old. "I got a strike! I'm so kicking your ass next game!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Fuck yeah it is!"

"I can't believe you beat me." Antonio said as they walked down the street.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to beat you." Lovino said proudly.

"Beginner's luck."

"Sore loser."

"So were you first game." He thought. "In honor of your victory I'm going to treat you to an authentic Italian restaurant."

"Good. Beating you made me hungry."

"Come it's this way."

The walk from the bowling alley to the restaurant was significantly short. Personally he hadn't gone to this restaurant before. In fact if it wasn't for his smart phone he wouldn't have found the place. It went unnoticed since it was a small restaurant hidden among other buildings.

"Welcome table for two?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yes please."

"Right this way."

Nervousness began to consume him. He hadn't eaten anything Italian besides frozen pizzas and that was definitely not authentic. The menu was beautiful just like the rest of the restaurant, but the names of the dishes made him worry. The last thing he wanted to do was butcher the name of the dishes as he ordered.

"This is probably how nervous Lovino was when I took him to my favorite restaurant." He thought, staring at the menu.

"I can order for you if you want me to." Lovino said with a smirk.

It sounded like payback than an act of kindness. Either way he wouldn't turn down an offer to save himself from humiliation.

"Thank you."

"Ready to order?"

Lovino ordered fluently in Italian. Lovino's Italian was beautiful to listen to, but he felt out of the loop. Once again he wondered if this he made Lovino feel this way. The service was faster than he anticipated. He barely started a conversation before their meal arrived. It was probably a good thing since he didn't know what to say. As they ate he kept turning Lovino's real gift over in his hand under the table. Nervousness boiled up inside every time he thought about giving it to him. It could change the dynamic if their relationship. Or it could be the death of him. It was worth the risk.

"Are you not going to eat?" Lovino asked.

"I will I was just lost in thought."

"You're going to hurt yourself with all that thinking."

"You're right." He said taking a bite.

As they sat on the bench in the park he couldn't stop thinking about the gist still in his pocket. He had to do it. He had to give it to him. It was getting moment Lovino would turn to him and want him to leave.

"Lovino I want to give you something." He said placing the small box into Lovino's hand.

"What is this?"

"A birthday present."

"I thought this lovely shirt was my gift." Lovino said sarcastically.

"That was just a gag gift. Something you give just for laughs."

"This isn't another one of those is it?"

"No it's a real gift. I know it's not the gift you want...just open it."

Anxiously he watched as Lovino opened the small box. Slowly Lovino pulled out the box's contents with a puzzled look.

"A key and a chain?"Lovino asked looking at the items in his hand.

"It's the key to my apartment. I had the combination inscribed on it for the front door. You can come in whenever you want to. If you put it on a chain you'll have less of a chance of losing it." He explained nervously.

"You gave me the key to your apartment? Why?"

"Well I thought if you ever needed me you would know where to find if you really do decide to leave after finding Feliciano it would serve as a memento of all the time we spent together. And if you come back there'll be a place for you to stay. My door will always be open for you...and your brother."

"Antonio...I...thank you."

"It was the least I could do."

"No really thank you."

"You're welcome. Lovino..I.."

He wanted to say the words that had been on his mind for weeks. The words that came directly from his heart. He wanted to say it before he couldn't. The words were stuck. Every inch of his mind and soul was screaming at him to tell Lovino, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"I know today probably wasn't as good without Feliciano for you, but I had a good time." He said, giving up on the real confession he wanted to say.

"Me too." Lovino said almost inaudibly.

They ;looked out into the beautiful night sky. Antonio wondered if he should point out some constellations. The peaceful silence was too comforting to besides the man he loved under the stars was good enough for him. Tomorrow was a school day and it was getting late. In the moment it didn't matter. Nothing mattered besides the two of them. A streak of light flew across the sky.

"A shooting star quick make a wish!" He said. "I wish... I wish for Lovino to find his brother." He thought.

"What did you wish for?" Lovino asked.

"I thought a wish wouldn't come true if you said it out loud."

"Just tell me."

"I wished for your happiness." He said with a smile.

"Tu sei la mia felicità."

################################################## #######################

I'm so sorry guys for this late update. I was forced to work with my mother this past week. She teaches junior kindergarten and let me tell you it's crazy how much work she has to do. Never be a teacher you don't get paid enough for all the work that goes into it and that's an understatement. I tell you I did so much paper shredding and cleaning that I basically sprained my thumb, which also slowed down the process of updating.

Another reason this chapter came late was because I had to leave Friday afternoon for Special Olympics. I just got back and it was a blast. My shoulders are all sunburn ,but my team placed second in our relay. I highly suggest that if you have a project unify at your school join it and get involved with Special Olympics. Okay enough excuses.

I hope you liked this chapter. The next will be the Matthew's pov of the family dinner. I'm a few pages in already so it should be up no later than Saturday. Thank you everyone for your support! Keep reading! Keep reviewing! I value your comments more than you know.

Translation time!

Translations:

Spanish:

deseos- wishes

señor-sir

¡mierda!-shit/crap

lo siento- I'm sorry

felicitaciones padre- congratulations father

hijo- child/ son

sí-yes

buenas noches- good night

Italian:

idiota-idiot

Questa è una cattiva idea.- that's a bad idea

Non voglio lasciarti.- I don't want to leave you

Non ho bisogno di nessuna di queste cose.- I don't need none of those things

Vorrei che fosse domani.- I wish it was tomorrow

Merda io odio questo! un gioco per idioti!- I hate this shit! a game for idiots!

Tu sei la mia felicità.- You are my happiness.


	22. Chapter 21

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Mère et Père

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Matthew asked as he paced back and forth.

"Don't worry everything is going to go fine tonight." Alfred said.

How could he possibly be calm right now? Tonight he was going to introduce Gilbert to his family. His parents. Parents that disproved of him even speaking Gilbert's name. How could he stop himself from worrying? He felt like he was going crazy. Instead of telling his parents the truth he had told them that he wanted them home early for a special family dinner. He should've told the truth,but how could he? They would've refused to come. Or worse kick Gilbert out the moment they saw him.

"You seriously need to calm down." Alfred said looking up from his phone.

"How are you so calm?"

"A hero like me doesn't worry." Alfred said puffing out his chest.

Sometimes he wished that he could be like Alfred, without the hero complex of course. Matthew truly envied how everything came so easy to Alfred. How he was easily accepted as being gay. How easy it was to find a boyfriend that his parents approved of. It was unfair just how easy Alfred's life was. Or how it was in the surface. He wasn't completely blind to the hardships Arthur and him were currently facing.

"I wish Arthur was here." He whispered.

Arthur was better at giving advice.

"Look. Should you have told mom and dad the truth? Yes. But you can't change that now. Arthur and I will be there to back you up. If you say Gilbert is a good guy that treats you right then I'll back that up a hundred percent! You can't let our parent's knowledge of his so-called reputation to shadow the fact that you're in love with him. As long as you show them how much you two are in love everything will turn out fine. They just want what's best for you."

He loved it when Alfred actually acted like his big brother. They were technically step brothers,but through the years their bond had grown strong. They accepted one another, Alfred being far more accepting then he originally thought. Wasn't step family suppose to be evil? When he had first heard of getting a step brother and a step mother he felt like Cinderella. He feared that this new step family would be worse thing to happen to him. Even worse than causing his parent's divorce. Expected horrible people with false smiles. Wondered if his new step brother would think the same way towards him. Yet they didn't see each other this way when they finally did meet. Didn't see each other as evil or below them. The same blood didn't run through their veins,but who said that was necessary for them to be brothers?

"Thank you. I honestly couldn't have done most of the things I do without you." He said giving Alfred a quick hug.

"Us brothers got to stick together. You better hurry or you'll be late for work. Wouldn't want you to keep your man waiting."

Glancing at his watch he noticed that Alfred was right. He couldn't be late. Not today. Giving one more hug he left.

To say that Matthew was disappointed would've been an understatement. A very big understatement. Instead of working with Gilbert like he normally did he had to fill in for someone who called in sick. It wouldn't have been to bad if he didn't have to work on the opposite side of the building. As he worked he could feel himself overflowing with nerves. Time seemed to move like a slug today.

"Why did I have to get this job? It was because I didn't say anything again. I should've spoke up and said I didn't want to do it. If I wasn't so damn shy I would be with Gilbert right now." He thought as he glanced at his watch hoping the clock on the wall was slow.

He wanted to see Gilbert so desperately. Wanted to stare into those ruby eyes. Wanted to hold his strong hand. Wanted to kiss his lips. Wanted to hear that laugh. See that smile. Being alone to deal with his nerves was torture.

"Is Gilbert feeling the same way?"

"Are you ready for our date?" Gilbert asked as he exited the building.

This is what he been waiting for all day. Excitement and nervousness fought for dominance within him. Nervousness appeared to be winning at the thought of this being their first date. His first date ever.

"I guess so."

"I'm the one who should be nervous." Gilbert said taking hold of Matthew's hand.

As Gilbert took hold of his hand a wave of guilt hit him. Before they could do anything he had to tell him the truth about his parents.

"Gilbert."

"Don't be embarrassed."

"It's not that. I need to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"Well it's more of a warning. My parents aren't so happy about you and I spending time together."

"Do they know we're dating?"

"No not really."

In reality he never broached the subject with his parents at all. They knew he was gay and that he had a crush on Gilbert, thanks to Alfred's big mouth. His parents had been on his case about Gilbert ever since. And once they heard of Gilbert's reputation at school they didn't wait to put their two cents about the matter, which was way more than two cents. They hated Gilbert, but how could you hate someone you never met?

"You're doing a lousy job of keeping me from freaking out." He half joked.

"My parent's think you're a bad influence."

"Well all I have to do is make them see what a good influence I am."Gilbert said placing a chaste kiss on Matthew's cheek. "Let's not worry too much about it. For the next few hours let's just enjoy each other's company."

"Okay." He said blushing.

Gilbert was right. As long as he didn't do anything to upset his parents things would work out. Or so he hoped. For now he wanted to enjoy his first date with the man he loved.

"So where are we going?" He asked as they walked.

"I thought we could catch a movie."

"Sounds good. I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my jacket back at the Humane Society. I took it off when I went to feed the cats."

"We aren't that far away I could run and get it."

"You wouldn't know where it is. I'll go get it."

"I'll be waiting right here for you." Gilbert said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry about this."

"It's alright."

"Je suis un idiot!"He thought as he ran.

He noticed Gilbert on the phone when he ran back.

"You found your jacket." Gilbert said.

"It was right where I left were you talking to?"

"My bruder."

"Oh. Is everything is going okay between the two of you now?"

"It's back to normal. I asked if he wanted to join us at the family dinner tonight ,but he said that he wasn't ready for it. West has been going through some personal things lately so I didn't want to pressure him into 's alright I have Gilbird for moral support."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. It's just something he needs to work through on his own. It's a beautiful day we should take a shortcut through the park."

"That sounds nice."

They kept talking as they strolled through the felt wonderful to be out twith Gilbert like this. Not ashamed to hold each other's hand as they walked. This was something he dreamed of. Longed for since meeting he only saw between Arthur and his brother. Now that they were finally comfortable he wouldn't let anyone break them apart. Not even his parents. If only he had the strenght to back up this self promise.

"Je t'aime."

"Ich liebe dich."Gilbert repeated as he ran his thumb over Matthew's.

As he stared into those ruby colored eyes he had the overwhelming desire to kiss couldn't give in to this desire. They were in public and he still wasn't too sure about public displays of affection. He knew very how much negativity Arthur and Alfred faced because they weren't ashamed of public displays of affection. Even though they tried to hide this from him he knew they were constantly harassed and bullied. You can only fall down so many times. Each time he saw a new bruise or black eye Alfred would make it seem like it was an accident. Unlike his parents he knew that Alfred was not accident prone. Alfred probably did it to not discourage him from going out with Gilbert. So he pretended to go with whatever crazy story Alfred told him.

"Are you alright?"Gilbert asked.

"I'm fine." He said, embarrassed for zoning out.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a familiar looking tall blond.

"Gilbert isn't that your brother?"

"I don't think so. He's not really the park type. Must be someone else." Gilbert said walking in front of him.

He wasn't convinced at all. The tightness of Gilbert's voice told him that he was lying. But why?

"I'm going to say hello." He said walking around Gilbert.

"Matthew I don't think that's a really good idea." Gilbert said grabbing his hand.

"Okay now I'm really curious." He thought. "Gil I don't want to be a stranger to your brother. And I would hate it if we got off on the wrong foot."

He didn't know where this was coming from. Normally he would remain meek and let Gilbert lead him away. Curiosity and slight anger was driving him now. If Gilbert was keeping him away from Ludwig he wanted to know why. Tonight he was going to let Gilbert into his family and if Gilbert wasn't going to do the same he feared that perhaps his parents were right.

"I..Go ahead. I'll be right behind you. Beten, dass mein Bruder mich nicht umbringt."

This was the right thing to do. If he wanted his relationship with Gilbert to grow strong he had to at least attempt to have a relationship with Ludwig,Arthur had taught him that. Ludwig's scary exterior and strong aura kept him from starting one. But if he didn't brave up soon things would get awkward.

"Hello." He said meekly as he approached the stern blond.

"Hello Matthew."

"What are you doing here?"

As Gilbert said Ludwig didn't look like the type of guy who usually just hanged out in the park. It was then that he noticed the red-head sitting on the same bench sketching. Curiosity began to spread again.

"Who is this?"He asked.

"I just came here to enjoy the beautiful day with..."

Ludwig's pause lingered in the air. It was as if he didn't know what to call the person he was sharing the bench with. This silence ensured him that it was a lie. Why would Ludwig have to lie about coming to the park? Why did it seem like Gilbert was trying to keep him from seeing his brother here? The Beilschmidt's were hiding something.

"Just who is this person?" He thought staring at the sketching redhead.

As if he heard his thought the man closed his sketchbook and said something he never thought he would've heard.

"Hi I'm Ludwig's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? How was it possible that Ludwig has a boyfriend?" He thought.

Hadn't Ludwig nearly stopped talking to Gilbert because he hadn't told him about being gay? Gilbert never said anything about Ludwig dating or having a boyfriend, not that it really was his , he figured Gilbert would've said something. Looking at both Ludwig and Gilbert's faces it was just as much as a shock for them as him.

"Freund seit wann?"

"Halt den Mund!"

The two brothers went off into their own conversation. Leaving him to deal with this stranger.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Matthew Gilbert's boyfriend." He said turning his attention to the smiling man.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Gilbert talks about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Well recently."

"I'm sorry ,but what is your name?"

"Glück!" Ludwig said in a commanding tone.

"Glück? Isn't that your dog's name?" He asked looking at Gilbert.

"It is." Gilbert said nervously.

"Ludwig is probably just worried about Glück . We left him at home. My name is Feliciano." The stranger said with a smile.

The Beilschmidt brothers went back to their conversation.

"Feliciano."He said ,trying to see if it rang any bells. " I like that name."

"Grazie."Feliciano said with a smile.

"How long have you known Ludwig?"

"Two months."

"Two months? That's really fast to get into a relationship." He thought.

Slightly envious of how fast their relationship had moved ,while it took years for him to get to where he was with Gilbert.

"Feliciano Ludwig wants to talk to you." Gilbert said.

"Okay." Feliciano said skipping off.

He watched as Feliciano's smile brightened as he neared the blond. It reminded him of how he would smile each time he saw Gilbert. Even Ludwig's mouth lifted into a small smile. Obvious there was feelings between the two. Yet it didn't seem like the they were dating. Ludwig was too awkward around Feliciano for them to be boyfriends.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"They're not really boyfriends are they?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"No...It's complicated."

"This is the personal thing he's going through isn't it?"

"How come I never realized how sharp you were before?"

"I just notice things." He said staring at the fake couple.

"My bruder is unsure about his sexual orientation."

"Then why did Feliciano say that he was Ludwig's boyfriend?"

"I knew Feliciano had feelings towards Ludwig so I guess he's taking matters into his own hands. I would've done the same."

"It's too bad that they aren't really a couple. They look good together."

"I agree. It really is plain as day except to them. But I think they don't look as good together as us." Gilbert said placing a kiss on Matthew's cheek.

"Gilbert! Your brother is here." He said, blushing.

"It's alright." Gilbert said kissing him once again, this time on the lips.

A mixture of embarrassment and happiness filled him as their lips met. They shouldn't be doing this. It just felt so good. So right. Each time they kissed the rest of the world would disappear. Trapping them in euphoria as their kiss deepened. A harsh throat clearing brought them back to reality.

"I think I should take Feliciano home." Ludwig said.

"Actually.. I was thinking it would be nice if you two joined us." He said meekly.

"Awesome! We could double date! Then we can go to Matthew's dinner all together." Gilbert said.

"I'm not sure." Ludwig said looking at Feliciano.

"It does sound fun." Feliciano said with pleading eyes.

Matthew really hoped they would say yes. Gilbert would feel better if he had Ludwig with him. And a double date would help him keep his own nerves down. It could also help convince his parents that Gilbert wasn't a bad person.

"Fine." Ludwig said.

"Grazie! Grazie!" Feliciano said jumping up and down.

He couldn't help but laugh at the excited redhead.

"You're the best." Gilbert whispered into his ear.

"So where are we going?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"We were going to the movies." He said with a smile.

Along the way to the movies Feliciano happily chatted with everyone. He was really happy that he had invited the happy Italian. If it had been just Gilbert and him he would've been too nervous to speak. This felt much more comfortable. And as Feliciano kept talking he could've sworn that he heard his voice somewhere before.

"We're here." Gilbert said when they approached the old cinema.

"What are we going to see?" Ludwig asked, looking at the movie posters displayed.

"Only the most romantic movie ever." Gilbert joked.

Matthew wanted to burst out in laughter when Ludwig gave Gilbert a strange look. They had decided to see an action movie prior to running into Ludwig and Feliciano.

"I was only joking." Gilbert said leading the group into the theatre.

AS Gilbert paid for the tickets he noticed that it was nearly packed. It had been a good idea to come early. Feliciano looked to be stunned, eyes moving from one thing to the if he hadn't seen a movie theatre before. Ludwig on the other hand looked disinterested, then again when didn't he.

"We should get into line for the concession stand."

"West do you mind getting the snacks while Matthew and I grab some seats?"

"I don't mind. What do you want?"

"A medium popcorn and a large Fruit punch. That's what you like right?" Gilbert asked Matthew.

"Yes."

It was amazing how Gilbert knew what he wanted without saying a word. They had only begun to date and Gilbert was already doing things couples did after being together for a long time. He probably only told Gilbert his favorite drink once before.

"Text me if you need help carrying the snacks." Gilbert said before leading Matthew into the screening room.

Inside the dark room it wasn't too crowded. Most of the back seats were taken. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in the front row, having to risk breaking his neck to have a good view of the there was room in the middle.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as they sat down.

"I feel much better now that Ludwig is with us. The only bad thing about that is I can't senselessly kiss you once those lights dim." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Heat spread across his face. He wondered if Gilbert would've really done that if Ludwig wasn't into those ruby eyes he doubted he would've mind if that was the case.

"Look at all the stuff we got!" Feliciano said.

Quickly they both turned their attention to the smiling Italian holding a mountain of candy. Looking at the amount in his hands it was a mystery how he stayed so thin.

"What did you do let him buy the whole concession stand?" Gilbert asked.

"He nearly did." Ludwig said handing him the bag of popcorn and large drink.

"They all looked so pretty. See." Feliciano said waving around a box of colorful circular candies. "We didn't have any of these back at home."

"Just don't eat all of them or you'll spoil your dinner." Ludwig warned.

"I won't. I want to save some for fratello."

Just as Feliciano sat down the lights began to dim.

"What's going on?" Feliciano yelped.

"The movie is starting. You need to be quiet." Ludwig whispered.

"Mi dispiace."

"It's his first time to the movies." Gilbert whispered to Matthew.

Something was strange about Feliciano. It was like he was living under a rock this whole time. Matthew hadn't seen him around before. He would've remembered seeing someone like Feliciano and not only because he had a photographic memory. And how was it possible that Feliciano to never gone to the movies before or seen candy? It was strange even if Feliciano was a sheltered child.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert whispered.

"Hu? Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"Relax. Lets enjoy this time before you have to introduce me to your parents."

"Okay." He said turning his attention to the screen.

The action displayed didn't matter. His mind was still on Feliciano. He did seem like a good guy and he really would like to be friends, but there was something hidden. Feliciano was hiding something and the Beilschmidt's were helping to keep it either of them decided to let him in on it he would pretend to have no clue about it. He was good at that.

"That was an awesome movie wasn't it?" Gilbert said as they walked out if the theatre.

"It was pretty good." He said.

"Only good? What did you guys think?"

"It was scary and I didn't understand why they were did all those people have to die?" Feliciano asked with sad eyes.

"It was just pretend. No one really died." Ludwig explained.

"You guys have no taste in movies. Right Gilbird?"

"Chirp. Chirp."

"You're only saying that because your favorite actor was in it." Ludwig said.

"It's not my fault he's a good sexy actor. Though he's not as sexy as you Matthew."

Gilbert was just trying to avoid getting hit. He wouldn't hit Gilbert, but he was slightly upset about being compared to a famous movie star. The actor was sexy he had to admit it. Which is why it hurt for Gilbert to say that about another guy.

"You're just saying that."

"If it wasn't true I wouldn't be holding you like this." Gilbert said wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist.

"Gilbert! We're not alone!"

"They're a couple too. Right Feliciano?"

"Right." Feliciano said hugging onto Ludwig's arm.

"Gilbert really wants them to be do look good together." He thought. " We still have time before dinner we could go to an arcade."

"That's an awesome idea. What do you think?"

"What's an arcade?"

"You don't know what an arcade is either?" He asked.

"He was very sheltered as a child." Ludwig said.

"I only recently came here so there's many things that I don't know." Feliciano added.

"When we get there we should challenge each other to air hockey." Gilbert suggested.

"I have to warn you I'm good."

"We'll just see how good you are."

When they arrived he headed straight for the air hockey table as Gilbert and Ludwig went to get tokens. Feliciano once again was moving from one game to another.

"This is amazing! Look at all the lights.: Feliciano said as he made his way to the hockey table. "what is this?"

"This is an air hockey table. You put in tokens and a puck will come out on either side and the air will turn on. The object of the game is to hit the puck with the paddle into the slot on the opposite side." He said pointing to each object. "First one to seven wins."

"Sounds fun."

"It's not as good as real hockey, but it is easier."

"Who's challenging first?" Gilbert asked carrying a small bag of tokens.

"I'll challenge you." Matthew said.

"Loser switches out." Gilbert said as he pushed the tokens in.

Once the puck hit the fake ice rink all his attention focused on it. Right off the bat he scored.

"Didn't I tell you that I was good at this game?" He said, smiling at Gilbert's shocked face.

"It's on!" Gilbert said hitting the puck forcefully.

He blocked it easily. When it came to hockey he was a pro. Back when his parents were together they would take him to every hockey game. And when they couldn't make a game they played air hockey. This was a game he loved with all his heart. And that love cemented into competitiveness. It didn't matter who he was playing. He wouldn't hold back.

"And that's game." He said triumphantly.

"You creamed me." Gilbert said shocked at the final score. "I didn't even get to score. Who's next to get their butt handed to him?"

"I want to try." Feliciano said.

"You sure about that?" Ludwig asked.

"I've never played before, but it does look fun."

He smiled at his new competition. Feliciano might be new to this game ,however he wouldn't let himself go easy on him. His father never went easy on him and that's what led him to be a great air hockey and hockey player.

"Are you ready?' He asked as he pushed the tokens in.

"I think so." Feliciano said as he fiddled with the paddle.

Awkwardly Feliciano hit the puck causing it to go all over the rink. It was moving to willy nilly for him to hit it and it landed right into his goal.

"I did it! I scored!"

"I can't believe he scored." He thought as he placed the puck back.

Getting into the zone he forcefully hit the puck. Frantically Feliciano moved his paddle back and forth causing the puck to once again land in Matthew's goal.

"I'm losing my touch." He thought as he hit the puck again.

This time he managed to block when Feliciano excitedly moved his paddle around. For a few minutes they went like this. Feliciano sporadically hitting the puck while he focused on blocking. The two brothers kept cheering them on, Gilbert more than Ludwig. He couldn't keep up with Feliciano's movements. He would be so focused on Feliciano's own movements that he would allow himself to have a huge weak spot. By the time he noticed this the game had ended and he had lost by four points.

"Good game." He said extending his hand.

"You too." Feliciano said shaking his hand. "Your turn Ludi."

As he switched places with Ludwig he felt slightly disappointed and glad. Disappointed that he had been beaten at his favorite game. Yet he was glad that he could watch with Gilbert.

"You did well." Gilbert said.

"Thanks. I completely underestimated him. He was a good opponent." He said, looking as Ludwig scored a goal.

"You should give me some pointers so the next time I can be more of a challenge."

"I don't know if I should give away my secrets."

"I know how to get those secrets out of you." Gilbert said placing his hands around Matthew's waist and pulling him in close.

There went the world again, drifting into nothingness as Gilbert held him. He couldn't do this again. Even if he was supposed to be playing along with Ludwig and Feliciano dating he didn't like being so forward with Gilbert.

"Okay I'll give you some pointers." He said looking away from those captivating eyes.

"And that's game." He said as he scored the final goal.

"I was so close this time." Gilbert said.

They had been playing for a good hour and a half. Now they were out of tokens and time.

"Do we really need to go?" Feliciano complained.

"Matthew's dinner is at seven if we don't leave now we won't make it." Ludwig said.

"We could all come back another time." He suggested.

"Already planning our second date?"

"Well...I meant...We should go."He said, cheeks a bright pink color.

All the nerves and doubt were returning now. The date had calmed him down ,but without the distractions it was beginning to get hard to breath. Home wasn't far and he would beat his parents ,which was good thing. Parents. That's where all the trouble was. Taking a deep breath he forced these insecurities down. As long as everyone behaved they could have a nice dinner.

"My house is this way." He said as he turned down his street.

Thankfully he didn't live in a neighborhood with nosy neighbors. The last thing he needed was someone telling his parents about him bringing in strangers. As he lead them up the cobble stone pathway to his front door a new thought occurred to him. A new fear. Was his house to small? Too dirty? Should he have spent more time cleaning it? There was no time for these stupid worries. He couldn't tell them to wait outside while he ran trough tidying up the it wasn't as if Gilbert was some rich snob. The appearance of his house probably didn't matter to him.

"Your house is pretty." Feliciano said.

"Thank You." He said nervously as he opened the door.

"Welcome back home Matthew." Arthur said as he set the table.

"Hello Arthur."

"I see we have more people than just our guest of honor."

"Sorry about that."

"Hold on I'll call Alfred." Arthur said quickly walking into the kitchen.

"Your home!" Alfred said tackling him.

"Brother we have company."

"Sorry dude."

"Really where are your manners?" Arthur asked.

"Manners matter I know." Alfred said making a goofy face.

"Matthew would you please introduce us?"

Okay.. um.. well.. everyone this is my brother Alfred and his boyfriend Arthur. And this is..."

He froze as he stared at Gilbert.

"Hello. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. This is my bruder Ludwig and his date for the evening Feliciano."

"Yo."

"What my boyfriend meant to say was nice to meet you. Dinner will be done shortly."

"Do you need help? I'm pretty good in the kitchen." Gilbert said.

"Actually yeah. I love Arthur ,but he's hopeless in the cooking department."

"How many times do I have to say that I was sorry for giving you food poisoning?"

"Relax I told you I forgive you. Not everyone can cook. You were very helpful cleaning up."

"Dinner better be amazing not that I doubt your cooking skills." Arthur said placing a kiss on Alfred's forehead before letting him go back into the kitchen.

Embarrassment Flooded him. Sometimes Arthur and his brother were way too comfortable with showing affection. There were people around. Namely Ludwig and his fake boyfriend.

"Sorry about that."He said to the two.

"It's not a problem. I think it's cute don't you?" Feliciano asked.

"I...guess so." Ludwig said staring back into Feliciano's face.

He suddenly felt alone as the two stared into one another's eyes for a while. It really was sad how they weren't actually together. Their eyes told a different story then their body language. It was as if they were fighting between friendship and something was no wonder why Gilbert was pushing the two together. He wanted to help ,but like Gilbert said this was something Ludwig had to do on his was better suited for women like Elizabeta.

"Do you need help with something else?" Ludwig asked suddenly,startling him.

"I don't know. Arthur do you need help?"

"We are about all setup. I just need two more chairs."

"Ludwig would you mind coming with me? We have extra chairs in the basement."

"Ja."

"I'm going to stay up here. The basement sounds scary." Feliciano said.

" That's fine. Don't break anything."Ludwig warned.

"I won't."

Matthew thought it slightly strange how Ludwig would sometimes command Feliciano as if he were a dog. He figured it was all in his head. No matter how tough Ludwig looked he doubted Ludwig was the type to have a master and servant type of relationship.

"The basement is this way." He said shaking the thought out of his head,

The dark basement was something he had avoided for years. Today was the day for conquering he conquered this his parents would be a walk in the park.

"Could you turn on the light? I'm too short to reach the switch." He said pointing to the dangling chain.

Instantly the basement light up leaving only a few places in darkness. The extra chairs were only a few feet away. The basement still looked Erie with various boxes and items covered in plastic.

"Are those the chairs?"Ludwig asked.

"Yes." He said as he slowly crept down the stairs.

"If you're scared you can wait up stairs while I grab the chairs."

"No. I need to face my fears." He said ,moving a little faster.

Once he had a hold of one of the chairs he had to stop himself from making a break for it.

"I did it."He thought as he went up the stairs two at a time.

"Congrats on conquering your fear."

He nearly dropped his chair. With his mind solely set on fear mode he forgot Ludwig was right behind him.

"Thanks. We should hurry back. My parents will be here any moment."

"May I ask why you are suddenly so nervous?"

"Vous souhaitez être nerveux aussi, si vos parents détestent votre ami."

"Excuse me?"

"Arthur where would you like these chairs?" He asked ignoring Ludwig.

"One on each side."

"Foods ready." Gilbert said walking in with a large salad bowl.

"Salad can go here and the main course here."Arthur directed.

The feast that covered nearly the entire table reminded him of the first Thanksgiving with Alfred. Hopefully this dinner would go as smoothly as that one.

"the food looks fantastico!"

"Lets hope that it taste as good as it looks."Alfred said.

"Mom and dad should be here any minute."

The giggle of the front door knob caused silence to ensue them.

"Man vom Teufel spricht." Gilbert said.

"We're home so what's the special occasion?"His mother asked.

"Yes what...Who are these people? Hello Arthur."

"Good evening Mr. and . "

"Matthew, Alfred who are these people?"

Before either of them could answer Gilbert approached the couple.

"You have a lovely home. This is Feliciano, my brother Ludwig and I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."

At the sound of Gilbert's name his parent's faces morphed from confusion to disgust.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt? The hooligan that attends your school?"His mother asked.

"You brought him here? Honestly do you want to get caught up in his business?!" His father asked.

"Business?" Gilbert asked.

"We know fully well who you are. How you and your gangs starts fights as well as other things."

"What do you want with us?" His father demanded.

"Matthew invited us."

"He invited you? Didn't your father and I say that we didn't want you to have anything to do with him?!"

"Mother.."

"You stay out of this Alfred. Was this your idea? Letting a punk into our home!"

He could see the anger in Ludwig's face. He prayed that he wouldn't do anything. Feliciano looked frightened whereas Gilbert kept a calm face.

"With all due respect I'm not a punk and neither is the people I associated myself with. I didn't come here to be verbally assaulted and if you let me i would like to explain myself over dinner."Gilbert said calmly.

"Could you please just hear him out?"He pleaded.

Nervously he watched as his parents had a silent conversation.

"We'll listen,but only because we had a long day and deserve to have a nice family dinner." His mother said with cold eyes.

He hated it when his mother played up to the stepmother they took their carefully chose a seat opposite of Gilbert. Sitting by him would only agitate his parents further.

"Thank you for the food Alfred."

"Gilbert helped out."

"Great now I have to worry about him poisoning our meal." His mother said poking around her plate.

"I wouldn't do such a thing madam."

"And how would we know that?"

"I couldn't have done that sir."

"I was in the kitchen with him."Alfred added.

"Alfred dear you aren't the most attentive person. He could've easily slipped something in while you weren't looking." His mother said glaring at Gilbert.

He hated all of this. It was unfair for his parents to be giving Gilbert the third degree.

"Actually he kept an eye on me the whole time."

"Gilbert is one of the nicest guys I know."Feliciano jumped in.

"And who are you?One of Gilbert's friends who thinks fighting and vandalizing is fun."

"Actually he's My boyfriend and i don't appreciate you talking to him that way."Ludwig said holding onto Feliciano protectively.

"Ah yes the younger brother. I hope you think twice about following in your brother's footsteps. Then again, you're probably already involved in illegal activities,"

Things were escalating so fast he couldn't say anything. Even Arthur and Alfred looked looked to be tongue tied. Where was that bravery they once had?Why were they unable to stop this tirade?

"I can handle you insulting and making false accusations towards me,but I will not sit here and let you insult my bruder and his boyfriend!" Gilbert said,clam gone from his voice.

"We are merely saying that it's hard for a sibling to not fall into the other's bad habits."

"My wife is right. you already have your trio to help cause trouble."

"That's what this is about? The trio aren't a gang and My bruder wouldn't fight senselessly."

"Talk is 've witnessed these alleged fights at school."

"Sie sind genau wie der Rest. Why doesn't anyone ever ask why we fight?"

"Very well, why did you fight?"

"When I was a kid I saw someone getting picked on by some older kids. My friends and I rushed to help. That kid was lucky. If it weren't for us who knows how badly things would escalate. Since then I formed a trio with my to best friends and we made it our mission to fight off bullies. I didn't want to live in a world that we don't have to worry getting bullied everyday. I didn't want my bruder to be subjected to that. And I didn't want that stranger to have to gi through that again."

Matthew couldn't believe his ears. Gilbert was talking about the first time they met.

"It's up too you what you want to belive in. Like other mindless people you can belive the false reputation that was plastered in my friends and I. Or you can act like the single-minded individual I know you are and come up with your own belief. I came here not only because Matthew invited me ,but because I wanted to ak for your permission."

"Permission?"Both parents asked in unison.

"I've known Matthew a long time through school and 's the kindest, thoughtful, sharpest, handsomest man I met. And one heck of an air hockey player. Which is why I wanted to ask you both for your permission to continue dating your son."

"Continue dating?When was this?"His father asked.

"He asked me to be his boyfriend on Valentines day and we had our first date today." He said blushing furiously.

"You two knew about this?"

"We did and we support Matthew's decision."

"And how does your parents feel about this? I would like to have a talk with them."

Gilbert turned didn't talk about his parents at all. And he never asked since it seemed like a touchy situation. It was possible that his parents were homophobic and didn't know about them going out.

"Our parents...Our parents are dead." Ludwig said.

"Dead?" Everyone besides Gilbert and Feliciano asked.

He felt his heart sink painfully as the Beilschmid's nodded. Why didn't Gilbert tell him?

"That doesn't change anything. I don't want my sn dating someone with a horrible reputation."

"He already told you that reputation is fake and I wouldn't be with him if I thought differently. I'm not an idiot and I'm no longer a child. I love Gilbert and if you can't accept that then...then.."

"Matthew."Alfred said,placing a hand on his shoulder."I believe in Gilbert and Ludwig as much as my and I wouldn't have pushed him to go for the man he loved if we thought he was true to his reputation. This world isn't 's people out there that beat others for no reason."

"People that think being different is wrong. That being gay is wrong. And we know more than anyone about this."Arthur said holding onto Alfred's hand. "You don't know how many people out there live in fear because of ignorant punks. Gilbert and his friends help fight off the gits that think it's right to treat people like punching bags."

"You two really think Gilbert is good for Matthew?"

"We know he is." They said in unison.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"We will allow you to date,but we'll be keeping a close eye on you and those you surround yourself with."His mother said.

"Really? Merci! Thank you." He said.

"I'm going to tell you this once. If you do anything to hurt my son I won't hesitate to kill you."His father warned Gilbert.

"You have nothing to worry about. If I did something to hurt Matthew I would kill myself before you had a chance to."

When saturday morning rolled around Francis was ready for his Saturday routine visit to the since he saved Roderich he felt like someone was following him. At first he thought it was some punk looking for a when no one jumped him he thought it was simply a wouldn't be the first time. It wasn't until he saw a familiar cowlick did he know who his stalker was. For whatever reason away Roderich was stalking hom he wasn't going tl deter from his routine. Or so that was the plan up until he saw him in the café where Elizabeta worked. Personally he wasn't a coffee guy,but how could he pass up a chance to mess with his stalker?

"He'll have the same as me." He said as he entered the café.

"Francis what are you doing here? I thought you weren't a coffee person."

"I'm not ,but Antonio told me that the pretzels here are delicious. I had to try one for myself. And what brings you here Roderich?"

"I came for a change of pace."

He was about to comment when a cheerful voice rang out.

" ¡Buenos días!Elizabeta...Francis? Roderich? Was there a group meeting that I didn't know about?"

"Hey Antonio I was just talking about you. No there's no group meeting unless Gilbert and Ludwig suddenly show up." He joked.

"We all came here coincidentally." Roderich explained.

"So what brings you here Antonio?'" He asked.

"I always pick up something for Lovino and I."Antonio said, light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh really? Where is he now?" Francis asked.

Antonio was saved by Elizabeta complaining about them loitering,which they weren't doing...yet. He didn't listen to her. The whole Lovino business was still bothering had been two months since Antonio met Lovino and still the only thing they knew about him was his name. Antonio wouldn't even let him see what Lovino looked like.

"Honestly it's not like its top secret information. I just want to know what Lovino looks like so of I see him I can say hello."

"If you did that he would kick your ass." Antonio said.

"And what if I said I was your friend?"

"He would kick your ass then mine."

"Come on man. You said that if I ran into you guys I could say hello,but running into you is impossible."

"I have to go. Don't want to get a tongue lashing from Lovino."

"Yeah because you rather have Lovino do other things with that tongue."

"And you wonder why I don't want you to meet him."Antonio said standing up and grabbing Lovino's order.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

"I seriously have to go."Antonio said running out.

"I guess it's just you and me."

"I have to be going as well."Roderich said leaving.

"Don't know where you are going? You'll be following me in a few minutes."He thought.

"Wow Francis you sure know how to clear a room." Elizabeta commented as she cleaned the tables.

"What can I say it's a gift."

"That's not really something to be proud of."

After a few more snide comments he decided he had kept Roderich waiting long enough. As he headed down to the flower shop he made sure a certain Austrian was closely behind.

"Good morning Sue."He said when he entered the flower shop.

"Good morning. Off to visit your mother again?"

"You know it."

"I wish that you didn't have to come here so often for that reason. It would be nice to see you buy flowers for a special someone."

"When that day comes I will stop by. Your flowers are the loveliest in all of town." He said smelling the flowers.

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. Your flowers are beautiful,but they can't compare to your own beauty."

"Francis. If I were a few years younger...How is it possible that you're still single?"

He knew very well why. And truthfully he didn't care.

"Perhaps every other woman knows that they can't achieve your level of beauty." He said placing a kiss on her hand.

He didn't enjoy flirting like this. Especially since he knew Sue for a long time, then again that was probably the reason he wasn't getting bitch slapped. Sue was a friend of his mother. They had worked in this flower shop for a long time until her ...accident. Normally he would greet Sue, get the flowers and leave. Today he wanted to put on a show for his Austrian stalker.

"Wait until he gets a load of the truth." He thought as he bid Sue a farewell.

The hospital was like a second home to him. A home that was better than the first. If he could have it his way he wouldn't wish for this to be his second home. A part of him hoped that Roderich would turn back while another wanted to share this with someone.

"What took you so long?" He asked, standing besides the entrance. "I know you've been following me. I want to know why."

"I wasn't following you."

"Lying isn't your thing. You were curious about where I was going right? Let me indulge you. Come." He said as he walked towards the elevators.

"Why are you here?"

"I come for a very special woman." He said as he walked out onto the new floor. "I'll introduce you to her."

He didn't know why he was doing this. Perhaps it was because he was tired of hiding this secret. However, was it the right thing to do?

"Bonjour mère. " He said as they walked in. "Mom this is Roderich."

"Her hand just twitched." Roderich yelped.

"It happens from time to time. It's how I know she's listening to me." Francis said as he placed the bouquet into the vase.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"That's a really stupid question."

"This is where all the bouquets you buy end up."

"Yup. All of them. I visit her everyday."

Saying it out loud it was almost sad how many times he had done the same he had sat in the same seat. Watched the same monitor that showed the same thing. Brought the same flowers. Read the same out of date magazines when he ran out of things to in the same chair when he didn't want to go home.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to keep up my fake reputation."He said with a smile.

"Fake?"

The question made him want to walk out. If Roderich believed such rubbish that gossiping idiots said about him; how could he expect anyone to think otherwise? He started to tell Roderich the truth behind the trio. The truth they had kept to themselves for so long. One of the truths he was hiding.

"If that's what people think that about us they can go right and reputations don't matter to us. We do things like pretending to be self-centered, dumb, or a huge flirt just to fuck with everyone. We wear that stupid name with pride because we know who we really are. We know that a reputation can't define us. If people knew the truth about us they would lose their minds."

"Still. Why play up to the reputation?"

"Sometimes it's easier to let people think they know everything."

Nothing would really change if people did know the truth. They would dismiss it as nothing. People were stubborn that way. Only wanting to believe one thing. Listening to one side of the story. You can't change someone's mind. Reputation kept people away and that was alright. If anyone was right for him they would love him no matter what reputation claimed ownership to his very being. Like Gilbert and Matthew.

"You know that's stupid. Utterly ridiculous. You're using the reputation as a security blanket. You say you don't care, but you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be placing such a stupid title on yourself."

"You caught me." He joked as he put his hands up as if he was about to get handcuffed.

"You know what? You're a hypocrite." Roderich said suddenly.

"Ouch that hurt." He said placing his hand on his heart.

"It's the truth. You get upset at me for not telling anyone about getting bullied and yer you keep this secret."

"Getting bullied and visiting your mother in a hospital are two completely different things. But yes I am hypocritical. Most people are."

"I can't believe that I came all this way and.."

"Why did you came all this way?"

"I wanted to find out the truth."

"And are you satisfied? Are you glad that you know now?"

"I...I am just...Urgh! If there was a piano here it would make this easier."

"Make what easier? Hitting me?"

"No. Telling you what I want to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it's hard for me to express things correctly. Music helps me get it out."

"I didn't know that.I thought you just played for fun."

"Now you know." Roderich said looking down.

"When did this become a sharing circle?" He joked.

" I should go. I have piano practice."

"Roderich."

"Yes?"

"If you want to continue our sharing circle I'll be here tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll stop by." Roderich said before closing the door behind him.

"What do you think mom will he come back?"

His mother's hand twitched.

"You're right. He will come."He said with a smile.

Several hours later he decided that it was about time to go home.

"Bye mom. I gotta go . You know how that bastard hates me staying out for too long. I'll see you tomorrow." He said placing a kiss onto her forehead.

He wished that he could stay here. He knew that the longer he avoided home the worst it was going to be.

"Where the f..f..fuck have you been?" A man asked as he entered the house.

"Great he's already drunk." He thought. " I was out with my friends."

"Don't fucking lie to me! You were out visiting that Bitch!"

He hated this man to the core. This man was the source of all his troubles. The title of father didn't belong on this monster.

"You mean your wife?"

"Wife? She was a fucking bitch who got what was coming to her."

"You take that back!"

"What did you say?"

"I said take it back!"

A loud sound bounced off the empty house walls as he was smacked across the face.

"Shit that hurt." He thought as he glared into the man's eyes.

"You act tough but you're a priss and a weakling like your bitch of a mother."

"I'm more of a man then you'll ever be."

A sharp pain in his abdomen spread as the man's fists connected.

"You're a son of a bitch and you know it. You think you're hot shit, but you're not. You're nothing. You're only good for getting me booze and money to buy more." The man said as he once again punched him.

He toppled over in pain. Clutching his stomach for some relief. It was no use.

"Now go get me another beer you worthless piece of shit."

"Go get it yourself."He said in a harsh whisper.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said go get it your fucking.."

A harsh kick to the head stopped him from finishing his sentence. Through his hazy vision he watched as another kick connected with his stomach again.

"If you won't use your hands to get me beer then maybe you shouldn't use your hands at all."The man said as he brought down his large onto Francis's hand.

That was it. That was the last thing he saw. The last thing he thought he would see. The world was plunged into darkness.

"Honey hush."

"Mother?"

"Hush honey it's okay." His mother said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"It's not alright."

"Hush. Hush. Everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say that?You were in the hospital. That bastard he.."

"That's enough. I'm here."

"How?"

"I've been here the whole time, Listening to your stories, smelling the flowers you brought me."She said with a smile.

"Mom I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Why did it have to be like this?"

"Hush honey. Hush."

Slowly his mother began to disappear. Light spreading through the darkness. Blinking his eyes he made out the image of his living room floor. Pain surged through his body. If the man found out he was awake he would begin to beat him heavy sound of snoring gave him a sense of relief. Then man was a sleep. He was safe..for now. He forced himself up and ran out the door. His legs felt heavy ,but he kept running. Running to the place he knew would be safe. The one place that the man wouldn't dare go.

################################################## ################

Author notes:

And done. What did you guys think? It wasn't really up to my standards for this chapter,but I hope you guys still liked it. Quick thing about the title. I originally wanted to call this chapter parents but as it turns out parents is parents in French. So I had to change it or else you would think it was a UkUs chapter.

More personal stories? Yes. I know you guys probably hate when I go off about my life. I'm sorry. This week I've been cleaning out my room and it's so strange that things we once spent so much money on become meaningless to us and we sale them without a second glance. I just wanted to say that. College is so going to be strange. The closer I get to the end of this story the closer I am to heading off into the real world. Attending Notre Dame de Namur University in Belmont California will definitely be a change from where I currently live.

Anyway, Thank you so much for all your reviews and following and reading and everything else you guys do! Only five more chapters! It makes me happy and sad at the same time.

Translation time!

Translations:

French:

mère et père- mother and father

Je suis un idiot!- i'm such an idiot

Je t'aime-i love you

Vous souhaitez être nerveux aussi, si vos parents détestent votre ami.- You would be nervous too if your parents hate your boyfriend.

merci- thank you

mère-mother

German:

Ich liebe dich- i love you

Beten, dass mein Bruder mich nicht umbringt.- praying that my brother doesn't kill me

Freund seit wann?- boyfriend since when

Halt den Mund!-shut up

Man vom Teufel spricht.-speak of the devil

Sie sind genau wie der Rest.- you're just like the rest


	23. Chapter 22

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Il giorno più bello della nostra vita

"Maybe I shouldn't have said I was Ludwig's boyfriend." Feliciano thought as he gazed at the smiling stranger.

Out of his peripheral; vision he could see Ludwig's shocked face. He didn't know why he said that he was Ludwig's boyfriend. There was so many things he could've said yet he chose boyfriend. Boyfriend did sound right on his tongue.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Matthew Gilbert's boyfriend." Said the blonde stranger.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Gilbert talks about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Well recently."

"I'm sorry ,but what is your name?"

"Name?" He thought.

The last time he met someone he introduced himself as Glück, but that was a complete stranger and he was by himself. Right now he was neither alone or talking to a stranger. Matthew was Gilbert's boyfriend,which meant there was a chance that he knew Glück was the name of their dog.

"Glück!" Ludwig said in a commanding tone.

"Glück? Isn't that your dog's name?" Matthew asked looking at Gilbert.

"It is." Gilbert said nervously.

This was exactly what he was afraid of. He had to think fast.

"Ludwig is probably just worried about Glück. We left him at home. My name is Feliciano." He said with a smile.

It felt like it had been years since he last spoken his real name. Lovino would be angry if he ever found out about this. What Else could he do? The Beilschmidt's didn't know it was his real name. For all they knew he could've made up the hoped that the Beilschmidt's would go along with his story, especially Ludwig.

"Feliciano...I like that name."

"Grazie."

"How long have you known Ludwig?"

"Two months."

Nothing was wrong with telling Matthew the truth about that. There were other questions that he hoped to avoid.

"Feliciano Ludwig wants to talk to you." Gilbert said.

It felt nice to be called by his real name.

"For today I can just be myself and not worry about screwing up." He thought."Okay." He said skipping off towards his 'boyfriend'.

Ludwig's small smile assured him that hr wasn't too upset about the situation he had put them into.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Glück.."

"Feliciano." He corrected.

"Feliciano."

The sound of his name escaping Ludwig's mouth made his heart do back flips in his chest. If he could he would listen to Ludwig say his name forever.

"Feliciano..Where did you come up with that name?"

"Great. I can't tell him the truth. I don't want to lie to him either. When can I finally stop lying and hiding things from him?" He thought. "I just made it up. I couldn't introduce myself without a name."He explained nervously.

"I guess you're right." Ludwig said as he ran a hand through his hair. " But why did you say that you were my ..boyfriend?"

"I...um..Perché ti amo e ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello far finta di essere il tuo ragazzo anche solo per un po '."

"Danke."

"What?"

"Thank you. If you didn't jump in and say what you said I wouldn't know what to do."

"Does this mean we can still be boyfriends?"

"I think it would be best if we continue to pretend. Gilbert said that he'll help out as much as he can. Though we shouldn't stay too long or Matthew will find out that we lied."

Although he didn't want this façade to end he nodded.

"If we excuse ourselves we could go somewhere else for you to sketch."

"Okay."

His cheeks turned bright pink when he saw Gilbert and Matthew passionately kissing. He'd only kissed Lovino and the elderly couple that raised them. Of course he hadn't kissed them like this. Never had he kissed someone as passionate as Gilbert was kissing Matthew. Only in a dream did he passionately kissed the tall blond that stood besides him;face also a bright pink. Their kiss was interrupted by Ludwig forcefully clearing his throat.

"I think I should take Feliciano home." Ludwig said.

"Actually..I was thinking it would be nice if you two joined us." Matthew said meekly.

"Awesome! We could double date! Then we can go to Matthew's dinner all together." Gilbert said.

"I'm not sure." Ludwig said looking at Feliciano.

He had heard about Gilbert's dinner plans and knew Ludwig wasn't willing to attend. Yet curiosity began to play with his thoughts. If he did go with Ludwig would it be good or bad? Matthew was asking so it would be alright.

"It does sound fun." Feliciano said with pleading eyes.

In reality he didn't know if it would be fun. All he knew was that if Ludwig said yes he could pretend to be Ludwig's boyfriend for a little longer.

"Fine."Ludwig said.

"Grazie! Grazie!" Feliciano said jumping up and down."So where are we going?"

"We were going to the movies." Matthew said with a smile.

The building they called a movie theater was beautiful. Large images of people and drawing alike hung from the windows and sides of the building. Each image had scribbles that he couldn't read. Before he could decipher what it said he was being led into the building. Inside was even more spectacular. More colorful images were displayed all over and if felt much cooler inside. The smell of butter and salt filled the air. So many people were walking around with bags that showed drawings of strange small white puffs.

"We should get into line for the concession stand." Matthew said.

"West do you mind getting the snacks while Matthew and I grab some seats?"

"I don't mind. What do you want?"

As Gilbert told Ludwig his order questions bounced around his head. What is popcorn? What is fruit punch? These were only a couple of the questions that screamed for his attention.

"We should go to the concession stand on the other side. This one is way too busy."Ludwig said.

"Concession stand?"

"It's where we buy snacks to eat during the movie."Ludwig said as they walked into a much smaller line.

"Like what?"

"Most people just buy popcorn and a drink."

"Popcorn? That thing?" He asked ,pointing to the bag he'd seen all over since he got here.

"Ja."

"What does it taste like?"

"It's buttery and fluffy. Some put salt on it too."

"Do you eat popcorn?"

"Not too much of it. We could share a bag if you want to try it."

Sharing popcorn sounded so intimate. Matthew and Gilbert were sharing so it must've been something couples did. He had to try hard not to gush at the thought of doing something a couple did with Ludwig.

"Sure."

"Next in line." Called the man behind the concession stand.

Once they moved to the counter he noticed the glass that showed of many colorful boxes. None of which looked familiar to him.

"Did you want something from here?" Asked the man.

"Um.."

He looked up at Ludwig wondering if it would be alright.

"You can get whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Ja."

Quickly he turned his attention back to the colorful boxes.

"Could I have that one...and that one...this one.."

He didn't know what these were ir what they tasted like, but he couldn't stop pointing to each colorful box. By the time he was done he got one of each box that was displayed.

"I'm sorry I got so much." He said as he fiddled with the balance of the boxes in his hands.

"Don't worry about it. Let's find Gilbert and Matthew." Ludwig said as they entered the dim room.

Seats upon seats were filled with people. If it weren't for Gilbird sitting upon Gilbert's unmistakable silver hair it would've been difficult to find them.

"Look at all the stuff we got!" Feliciano said.

"What did you do let him buy the whole concession stand?" Gilbert asked.

"He nearly did."Ludwig said handing Matthew the bag of popcorn and large drink.

"They all looked so pretty. See." He said waving around a box of colorful circular candies. "We didn't have any of these back at home."

"Just don't eat all of them or you'll spoil your dinner." Ludwig warned.

"I won't. I want to save some for fratello."

Just as he sat down the lights began to dim, causing him to jump.

"What's going on?" Feliciano yelped.

"The movie is starting. You need to be quiet." Ludwig whispered.

"Mi dispiace." He whispered back.

As the movie went on he tried to figure out what was going on. Desperately he wished for Italian subtitles so he could follow along. The main character funny face did make it bearable. When the action picked up he couldn't help but jump every time something blew up or someone was shot.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig whispered.

"sí." He said before jumping once again.

"Eat some popcorn. It'll help calm your nerves."

Eating the buttery confection did seem to keep himself from flying out of his seat. As he reached for another handful his hand grazed against Ludwig's. Instantly he could feel his heart race. Cheeks blushing feverously. Thoughts drifting to the dream when they had kissed. Wondering how it would feel to kiss Ludwig right now. They both stared into one another's eyes. Neither moving. If it wasn't for the explosion on the screen catching their attention he doubted either if them would've broke their gaze.

Soon after the movie Matthew suggested to go to a place called an arcade. And once again he had to ask a dumb question. If Ludwig hadn't helped him out there would've been a huge problem. Matthew was a nice guy, however that didn't mean that he wouldn't get suspicious of his lack of knowledge. Especially something apparently so basic as the movies or arcade.

"As long as he's with me everything will be alright." He thought as he hugged Ludwig's arm tighter.

The arcade was nothing that he'd seen before. He couldn't even imagine such a place. Air hockey was even more fun than he thought. And to his amazement he beaten Matthew, who had easily creamed Gilbert just a moment ago. Beating Matthew meant that he could challenge Ludwig.

"Good game." Matthew said, extending his hand.

"You too." He said shaking his hand. "Your turn Ludi."

A rush of excitement swallowed him as Ludwig switched places with Matthew.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig asked.

"Ready."

Back and forth the puck moved across the flat surface. Beating Matthew had given him confidence. Frantically moving his hand he managed to get a goal,but celebrations were short as Ludwig came right back with a goal of his own. Maybe it was that small smile or the way those beautiful sapphire eyes were looking at him. For whatever reason, he accidentally knocked the puck into his own goal.

"You aren't letting me win are you?" Ludwig asked.

"No." He said ,embarrassed that he had given Ludwig a point by accident.

"Good."

Before he knew it he had lost by one point and Gilbert was challenging Matthew for the last time. This game was moving much faster than previous games.

"And that's game." Matthew said as he scored the final goal.

"I was so close this time." Gilbert said.

"Do we really need to go?" Feliciano complained.

He didn't want to leave. Today had been one of the best day of his life.

"Matthew's dinner is at seven if we don't leave now we won't make it." Ludwig said.

"We could all come back another time." Matthew suggested.

"Already planning our second date?"

"Well...I meant...We should go." Matthew said, cheeks a bright pink color.

Feliciano thought it was cute how Gilbert and Matthew's interactions. He was nearly jealous of it. Although he was pretending to be Ludwig's boyfriend he didn't know the first thing about being in a relationship. He had seen couples before. Watched them hold hands and kiss. Dreamed of the day he could be that way with someone. Ludwig was that someone he wanted to be that way with.

"My house is this way." Matthew said as he turned down his street.

They followed Matthew up cobblestone pathway to a beautiful looking than Ludwig's home,but nothing could look more run down than his own home back in Italy.

"Your house is pretty." He said.

"Thank You." Matthew said nervously as he opened the door.

As they entered they were greeted by the sound of some stranger's voice.

"Hello Arthur."

He doubted Arthur was Matthew's brother. Arthur had a heavy accent and didn't look like Matthew at all.

"I see we have more people than just our guest of honor."

"Sorry about that."

"Hold on I'll call Alfred." Arthur said quickly walking into the kitchen.

Before he could ask who Arthur or Alfred was a man ran out of the kitchen.

"Your home!" Alfred said tackling Matthew.

"It's not possible for them to be Matthew's parents right?" He asked himself.

"Brother we have company."

"Sorry dude."

"Alfred is his brother? Than who is Arthur?" He thought.

"Okay.. um.. well.. everyone this is my brother Alfred and his boyfriend Arthur. And this is..."

"Hello. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. This is my bruder Ludwig and his date for the evening Feliciano."

Joy ran through him like electricity at being introduced as Ludwig's date. Still he couldn't help but feel like a complete liar being the only one who wasn't truly in a committed relationship. Seeing Alfred place a kiss on Alfred's forehead increased this horrible feeling.

"Sorry about that." Matthew said.

"It's not a problem. I think it's cute don't you?" He asked looking at Ludwig.

"I...guess so." Ludwig said staring back into Feliciano's eyes.

Staring into those eyes again once again everything that surrounded them disappeared. He had to keep telling himself his fast beating heart that they were just pretending to be a couple. Ludwig was the first to break their gaze.

"Do you need help with something else?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know. Arthur do you need help?" Matthew asked.

"We are about all setup. I just need two more chairs."

"Ludwig would you mind coming with me? We have extra chairs in the basement."

"Ja."

"I'm going to stay up here. The basement sounds scary." He said.

Sure he didn't know what a basement was,but the look on Matthew's face when he mentioned told him it wasn't a pleasant thing.

" That's fine. Don't break anything."Ludwig warned.

"I won't."

He felt so alone once Ludwig vanished from his view.

"Feliciano was it?" Arthur asked.

"sí."

"I didn't know Ludwig...had a special someone."

"We just met two months ago."

"He didn't meet you at school did he? I haven't seen you around there before." Arthur said, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"This is bad. I should've gone with Ludwig." He thought. "No I didn't. I'm homeschooled."

"So how did you meet?"

"Arthur where would you like these chairs?" Matthew asked, saving him from answering the question.

"One on each side."

He wanted to do a leap of joy for once again being saved from saying more than he should.

"Foods ready." Gilbert said walking in with a large salad bowl.

"Salad can go here and the main course here."Arthur directed.

The food that Alfred and Gilbert brought out looked delicious. He couldn't wait to eat it at a family dinner.

"Mom and dad should be here any minute."

The giggle of the front door knob caused silence to ensue them.

"Man vom Teufel spricht." Gilbert said.

The couple that entered looked to be very young. The man clad in a suit looked like an exact copy of Matthew. The only difference was that he had shoulder length brunette hair that made his violet eyes pop. The woman standing besides the man looked nothing like Alfred or Matthew. She had long beautiful black hair that contrasted her milky white skin. Her ocean blue eyes were the only thing that resembled Alfred. Both didn't look too happy about the strangers in their home.

"Matthew, Alfred who are these people?"

"You have a lovely home. This is Feliciano, my brother Ludwig and I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The face the couple made after hearing Gilbert's name made him want to burst into tears.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt? The hooligan that attends your school?" Matthew's mother asked.

He couldn't understand the rage in Matthew's parent's voices. Gilbert hadn't done anything wrong. Although he had only been living in the same house as Gilbert for two months he knew Gilbert was a good guy. Matthew had invited them, apparently his parents weren't made aware of this. He could feel Ludwig stiffen besides him. This wasn't at all like the family dinner he was hoping for. He now understood why Gilbert looked so nervous this morning.

"With all due respect I'm not a punk and neither is the people I associated myself with. I didn't come here to be verbally assaulted and if you let me i would like to explain myself over dinner."Gilbert said calmly.

"Could you please just hear him out?"Matthew pleaded.

"We'll listen,but only because we had a long day and deserve to have a nice family dinner." Mrs. Williams said with cold eyes.

Everyone silently took their seats. He placed himself between Ludwig and Gilbert so he wouldn't have to sit too close to either of Matthew's scary parents.

"Thank you for the food Alfred." Mrs. Williams said.

"Gilbert helped out."

"Great now I have to worry about him poisoning our meal." Mrs. Williams said poking around her plate.

"Why are they being so mean? What did Gilbert do to deserve this?" He thought as the fighting began to escalate.

"Gilbert is one of the nicest guys I know." He said without thinking

"And who are you?One of Gilbert's friends who thinks fighting and vandalizing is fun."

Her dark tone scared him senseless.

"Actually he's My boyfriend and I don't appreciate you talking to him that way."Ludwig said holding onto Feliciano protectively.

Ludwig's words and protective hold gave him enough courage to not run away. Ludwig's heroic move landed him right in the crossfire. The things Matthew's parents were saying didn't make any sense. And he didn't like the things they were saying at all,but he didn't want the attention to go back onto him.

"I can handle you insulting and making false accusations towards me,but I will not sit here and let you insult my bruder and his boyfriend!" Gilbert said,clam gone from his voice.

He listened as they fought more before the Williams agreed to listen to Gilbert's side of the story. The side of the story he never knew and wondered how much Ludwig never thought of Gilbert as a fighter. Listening to his reasons Feliciano understood. If he had more of a backbone and muscle he would want to do the was something he hated and it took a lot for him to hate something. He mostly hated it because it's what took away Lovino's happiness. Being the weaker twin, Lovino had to fight his battles on top of his own. He hated the way Lovino would come home covered in cuts and bruises. Hated how all he could do was cry and apologize as he cleaned Lovino's wounds. Lovino looked as though he was fighting the day they left home. Fighting was nothing he wanted to face in any shape or form.

"It's up to you what you want to believe in. Like other mindless people you can believe the false reputation that was plastered in my friends and I. Or you can act like the single-minded individual I know you are and come up with your own belief. I came here not only because Matthew invited me ,but because I wanted to ask for your permission." Gilbert said.

"Permission?"Both parents asked in unison.

"I've known Matthew a long time through school and 's the kindest, thoughtful, sharpest, handsomest man I met. And one heck of an air hockey player. Which is why I wanted to ask you both for your permission to continue dating your son."

Once again Matthew's parent's went up in an uproar. It wasn't as drastic as Alfred and Arthur backed up the two dating.

"And how does your parents feel about this? I would like to have a talk with them."

At the question he could feel Ludwig's grip tighten.

"Our parents...Our parents are dead." Ludwig said.

When he found the picture under Gilbert's pillow he had figured out what happened to their parents. The whole story, however would be kept under lock and key until Ludwig decided to tell him. Matthew's family and Arthur appeared to not have heard about the Beilschmidt's deceased parents. The Beilschmidts we're private people after all.

"That doesn't change anything. I don't want my son dating someone with a horrible reputation."

This time Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur didn't waste time jumping to defend Gilbert. Watching them support one another reminded him of Lovino.

"You two really think Gilbert is good for Matthew?"Mr. Williams asked.

"We know he is." Alfred and Arthur said in unison.

He wanted to do a dance of joy when Matthew's parent's said that Matthew and Gilbert could date. Matthew was a nice guy and seemed to be the perfect match for Gilbert. He wanted them to stay together. Plus Matthew was starting to become a really good friend.

"I'm going to tell you this once. If you do anything to hurt my son I won't hesitate to kill you." Matthew's father warned Gilbert.

"You have nothing to worry about. If I did something to hurt Matthew I would kill myself before you had a chance to."

As Gilbert said these words he wondered how things would've turned out if the Beilschmidt's parent's were alive. Wondered how it would be like to be introduced himself as Ludwig's boyfriend. Would they react like Matthew's parent's. What about his own parents? If he knew where they were, what they looked like, would they be against him dating Ludwig? then a scary thought occurred to him. Would Lovino would be okay with it?

"Thank you for the meal." He said along with the Beilschmidts.

With the William's blessing the rest of dinner went without a hitch. Now that the sky was dimming quickly they had to leave. It wasn't safe to walk home in pitch black.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Williams." They said as they prepared to leave.

"Goodbye...Gilbert we want to apologize for our behavior earlier." Mr. Williams said.

" I don't blame you. You were just looking out for Matthew. I would've done the same if I were in your place."

"It's amazing how fast people can change an opinion once they stop and listen to both sides." He whispered.

"It is ,however there is always room for doubt no matter who you are." Ludwig whispered back.

"Feliciano, Ludwig thank you for coming...thank you." Matthew said.

"You're welcome?" They said.

"I hope we can go back and challenge at air hockey again sometime soon."

"We would love to." He said looking up at Ludwig.

"Ja."

A few more waves goodbye and they were out the door.

"Danke. If you guys weren't there I think I would've lost my cool." Gilbert said as they walked down the street.

"We didn't do much."Ludwig said almost disappointed.

"You did more than you think. You gave me strength just by being there. I know it wasn't easy to lie to them about your couple status and listen to all those negative things. I really owe you guys one." Gilbert said.

"Feliciano." Called out a familiar voice.

He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. Everything was pitch black.

"Feliciano." the voice repeated.

"Fratello? Where are you?" He asked as he ran through the darkness. "Fratello!"

His voice echoed in the void. A faint light shined in his eyes. Faster. Faster he ran to catch up to the light. Calling out Lovino's name as he tried not to trip over his own feet.

"Feliciano."

"I'm coming Lovino!"

The source of light turned out to be candles sitting on top of a cake. The faint glow made Lovino's face look ominous.

"What is this fratello?"

"It's a cake you idiota."Lovino said with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Can't I just do something nice for my brother."

There was no doubt that this was a dream now. A very scary strange dream.

"Happy birthday Feliciano." Lovino said with a smile.

That smile nearly scared him to death. It was a simple smile,even so to see that smile on his brother's face while luminated by candel light in total darkness was enough to spring him out of the dream. His heart beat echoed in his ears as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn;t dreamed of Lovino in a long time. It was part of the reason why he couldn't calm himself. Confusion, Guilt, and fear fought for dominance.

"Why did Lovino say happy birthday? It couldn't be ...could it? I will ask Ludi in the morning." He thought as he rested his head back onto his pillow.

He didn't want to go back to sleep. Couldn't go back to sleep. His mind was awake and thoughts were running wild. The comfort of Ludwig's bed would help him sleep ,but he thought against sneaking into Ludwig's room again. Besides he had caused enough problems for him by posing as his boyfriend. Closing his eyes he tried to fall back asleep.

"Wake up."

Heavy eyelids refused to open to the wake up call.

"Glück wake up." The voice repeated.

"No." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Glück. Glück...Feliciano."

There was that beautiful sound. The sound of his name escaping Ludwig's lips. How he craved to hear it again and again.

"One more time."

"Wake up Feliciano."

The beautiful sound helped his heavy eyelids open. The first thing he saw was those beautiful Sapphire eyes.

"Morning."

"You slept in. Gilbert was wondering just how long you were going to stay in bed."

"Let me get ready very quick." He said as he ran to the dresser.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ludwig what is today's date?"

"March 17th. Why?"

"No reason." He lied.

"Come down where you are ready. I'll try to keep Gilbird off your food." Ludwig said before closing the door.

Quickly he threw something on and headed downstairs. He didn't want to think about the importance of today.

"Did you sleep well?"Gilbert asked as he placed a plate of food in front of him.

"sí." He lied.

"It doesn't look or sound like it."

"Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"You said it was March 17th right?"

"Ja."

"Today is my fratello and I birthday."

"Your birthday?" The brothers said in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm really bad with dates."

"I have to make a cake!" Gilbert said, scrambling to grab the necessary ingredients. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"I don't know."

"I'll make marble cake than."

"Es tut mir lied. Gilbert gets excited about birthday celebrations."

"It's only because you don't care to celebrate your birthday."

Seeing the two brothers interact made him miss Lovino more than ever. This would be the first he didn't have Lovino with him to celebrate. The first time he could sing happy birthday to him. The first time since leaving home that Lovino wouldn't have to steal a slice of cake for them. The first time he wouldn't have to argue about who got the bigger piece of cake.

"How old are you now?" Ludwig asked.

"Sixteen."

""Sixteen?" The brothers asked once again in unison.

"sí."

The looks exchanged between the brothers frightened him.

"Bruder do mind helping me?"Gilbert asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said getting up from his seat.

Perplexed, he watched as Ludwig helped Gilbert fill a medium bowl with flour. This really confused him for two reasons. One, he never seen Ludwig help Gilbert in the kitchen before and two, Gilbert already poured cake patter into a pan. The extra flour wasn't necessary for the cake. So what was it for? The smirk on their faces made him want to run. Fear was keeping him perfectly still. Before he knew it the bowl of flour was poured all over his head.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" They said as flour covered his vision.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, stunned.

"Es tut mir leid. I'll help you." Ludwig said, wiping the flour out of Feliciano's eyes.

"We got you good! Don't clean him up yet I have to take a picture." Gilbert said as he ran off into his room.

"You shouldn't have said you were sixteen." Ludwig said.

" But I am sixteen today."

"It's a tradition to pour flour over someone's head on their sixteenth birthday."

"I got my phone! Ludwig squish in closer." Gilbert said as he took the picture.

"You better send that to me." Ludwig said.

" I will. Man I wish I could show this to the guys."

"Do you do this to everyone?"He asked.

"We do. I even have a small album of everyone's flour cover can see it if you want once you get cleaned up." Gilbert said.

"Come I know how to get it out." Ludwig said.

He could feel himself being guided outside.

"You can dust out here. It would be bad to get flour out while it's in your hair. I should know I did that and it just made my hair sticky."

Dusting off the flour turned out to be harder than he thought. Even with Ludwig's help he could still feel some in his hair.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt?"Ludwig asked, cheeks a rosy red.

"I don't mind." He said.

Pulling off his shirt he could feel his own cheeks turn red. Ludwig had seen him naked many times before. This just felt strange. To undress, even partially, in front of Ludwig made him feel as though Ludwig was watching his every move.

"Here." He said handing over the shirt.

Once it was in Ludwig's grasp he started to shake the shirt,causing the flour to fall off. It was nearly comical how much flour accumulated in a dust cloud as Ludwig did this.

"I think that's the best I can do." Ludwig said as he handed back the shirt.

"Grazie." He said over his pounding heart as he grabbed the shirt.

"Come back in you two. I have the album and we need to decide what to do today." Gilbert said sticking his head out the sliding door.

"Coming." He said,quickly putting the shirt back on.

The thin black album in Gilbert's hand caught his eye right away. Gilbert must've seen this as he sat right next to him on the kitchen table. Ludwig sat on his opposite side as Gilbert opened the album.

"This album has pictures of all our friends on their sixteenth birthday. This is Elizabeta." Gilbert said.

The woman in the picnic had a beautiful smile even though it was covered in flour as well as her long brown hair. The next person Gilbert pointed to was a blond man with stubble on his chin that went by the name of Francis. The man who followed after was another brunette who had a calm face, if not stern face. Gilbert said his name was Roderich. Following Roderich, Gilbert and Ludwig's pictures were placed side by side. Both pictures looked exactly the same only the person who was covered in flour differed.

"And this is Antonio."

The name rung a bell and so did the flour covered face. Antonio had been the name of the friend they hid from in the grocery story. And Antonio's face looked like the guy in his dream. The dream that he was Lovino. Whether he should ask about Antonio or not hung heavily overhead. He decided against doing so.

"What do you want to do for your birthday." Gilbert asked.

"Um... I don't know."

"What do you normally do on your birthday?" Ludwig asked.

"Back in Italia fratello and I would be given a cake and eat many sweets. Every year we would get something knit by our nonna that was way too big for us." He said with a laugh. " Since leaving ,however fratello and I didn't do much for our birthdays. Fratello would surprize me with a slice of cake and I would if I could give him a would try to not yell and I would try not to ask stupid questions."

He could felt tears begin to form as he recalled previous birthdays. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he held those arms tightly.

"Es tut mir lied. I know you miss your bruder ,still we should celebrate today. You would want your bruder to enjoy today and he would want the same for you."Ludwig said.

"Your right." He sniffled.

"When we find him we can have a celebration." Gilbert added.

"That sounds nice."

He wasn't sure that was going to happen. Once they found Lovino there was no chance that he wouldn't be dragged off to another unknown place. Away from Gilbert, Gilbird Matthew, and Ludwig. If that was going to happen he should spend as much time with Ludwig as possible.

"Awesome! That means we can share one more tradition."

"You aren't going to pour anything else on me are you?"

"No. Flour is the only thing we'll pour on you. This tradition is strictly for our family. We started it since... What we do is take a bus to the mall and the birthday boy gets to buy whatever he wants." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Really?"

"If I had known in advance I would've made party plans."

"He really would've." Ludwig commented.

"Couldn't it still be a party? I mean couldn't we invite Matthew?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me." Gilbert said.

"I want Matthew to come and maybe Arthur and Alfred too. They seem really nice."

"I'll call them." Gilbert said disappearing again into his room.

" You made him really happy. Danke." Ludwig said.

"I just thought it would be nice to hang out with them."

If he was completely honest with himself he invited them so he could spend another day pretending to be Ludwig's boyfriend. Being Ludwig's boyfriend ,even a pretend boyfriend, would be the one birthday present he would remember forever.

To his pleasant surprize Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur agreed to join them. And even more surprising Arthur offered to drive them all. Waiting outside the house, a beautiful blue car pulled up. He thought it strange how this car had no top. All the cars he'd seen before had tops.

"Yo dudes. Thanks for inviting us."Alfred said.

"I'm glad you could join us. Thank you for driving us Arthur." He said.

"It's no problem at all. Alfred wanted to drive,but believe me his driving is worse than my cooking."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Matthew jumped in.

"Whatever dude."

" can either do two in front and squish four in the back or three three." Arthur said.

"I don't mind squishing." Matthew said, cheeks blushed.

"Two and four then."

"Ludwig." He whispered as they began to pile in.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've never been in a car before."

"It'll be okay." Ludwig said offering a hand.

Hesitantly he took Ludwig's hand and let himself be led to the metal death trap.

"I'm right here."Ludwig whispered as he reached for the car door.

He didn't know why his eyes were close. Opening them he noticed he was sitting alone with Ludwig in the car.

"What happened?Where is everybody?" He asked.

"You blacked out before you got into the car. It was probably due to all the excitement. Right now we are at the mall. Gilbert went with the rest inside already. I told them it would be alright if I just stayed with you until you woke up."

Blush clung onto his cheeks. Weiher it was from embarrassment of blacking out or the thought of Ludwig staying with him he didn't know.

"Grazie."

"You think you're alright to go in?"

"Yes."

The mall was huge. Compared to all the buildings he had seen on his journey thus had to be one of the biggest he'd seen. The building had doors that opened by itself,which freaked him out. Inside it was filled with people walking on both stories.

"Wow. Fratello would hate this place."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like crowds...actually he doesn't like people in general."

The look on Ludwig's face worried him that Ludwig thought Lovino was a bad guy.

"It's not really his fault. We did live far away from everyone else and when other kids did come by they would throw rocks at us."

"Rocks?"

"Yeah. The kids in town didn't like us."

"Why?"

"Fratello said it was because they were idiotas. I know it was because we were different."

Back then he wondered if anyone would like him because he was different. Lovino would always be there for him, even so he wanted to befriend someone. Love someone. And have that someone love him back.

"Well,I like you because you are different."

"You're finally up!"Gilbert shouted.

"We were worried about you dude. Here. Happy birthday."Alfred said handing him a large bag.

"What is it?"

"A present duh. Open it."

Inside the plastic bag was a large box. Ludwig had to help him take it out of the bag, as it stuck to the sides of the bag. The box depicted a strange contraption. On the side it showed a woman using the contraption to make different foods.

"What is it?"

"It's a mixer that also makes other things with said you like to cook." Matthew said.

"I do."

"It makes pasta."Gilbert said.

"What! That's amazing!" He said ,taking another look at the box.

"I got this for you." Arthur said,handing him another bag equal in size to Alfred's.

This time he recognized the gift instantly.

"A pot! This is perfect to cook pasta! Grazie!"

"Don't forget you still need to pick out something." Ludwig said.

So many stores called for his attention. Clothing,books,toys, and things he had no idea what they were casually placed in the store windows made it hard for him to pick something.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" Ludwig asked.

"No."

"Matthew guys are getting hungry so when you're done come to the food court." Gilbert said ,handing Ludwig an envelope.

"Okay. Keep your phone off silent." Ludwig said.

"Will do. Have fun." Gilbert said, walking away.

They kept walking for a while until a sign caught his eye. The sign showed a smiling woman having a necklace placed on her by a handsome gentleman. Touching his bare neck he thought about the collar Ludwig had given him. He had worn that collar up until today. His shirts hid the thin collar,but Ludwig said it wasn't a good idea to wear it anymore. If Matthew or his family saw it would be very bad. It felt weird not to not have it around his neck.

"I think I know what I want."

"What is it?"

"A necklace." He said pointing to the sign.

"That's a girl's necklace,but there should be something inside for you."

Once again Ludwig was right. The jewelry store had many things for both men and women. A particular necklace called out to him. It was a beautiful pendent of two dogs lying under the full moon that hung on a thin silver chain.

"Could I have this one?" He said pointing to it.

"Ja."

"Would you like to purchase this?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes please."He said.

They found a nice place to sit after buying the necklace. Pulling it out of the box he couldn't believe Ludwig had bought him something so beautiful. He had never owned something this gorgeous.

"Here let me put it on you." Ludwig said taking the necklace.

His heart wouldn't stop pounding as Ludwig placed the necklace on him. It was just like the sign. It almost made him cry.

"This is just like something a couple would do right?"He asked, admiring the necklace around his neck.

"I guess so."

"Ludwig...I.."

"What is it?"

"The truth is I invited Matthew guys because I wanted to pretend to be your boyfriend again. You don't hate me for saying that do you? I mean ...I..."

He was rambling,but what else could he do?

"No I don't hate you for saying that. I..I hate pretending."

He felt his heart sink. It was wrong for him to say what he did. Feelings that he had kept inside wouldn't be reciprocated.

"Mi dispiace. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I shouldn't have said I was your boyfriend." He said, getting ready to run away.

"No." Ludwig said grabbing onto his hand. "That's not what I meant. I...I've been thinking for a while and well after yesterday I realized that...I don't want to pretend anymore."

With those last words Ludwig's lips met his own. Electrified would be the best word to describe what he felt when their lips met. Mashing their lips together he hoped that this wasn't a dream. This was the best birthday of his life and he didn't think he could handle it if it was a dream. If so, he would keep kissing Ludwig until he woke up.

March 17th hung over Lovino's head like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe it was only a couple of hours away. Silently he wished he had gone with Antonio. He couldn't though. He wouldn't let himself he had spent partial of the day enjoying Antonio's company rather than extensively searching. Now he was alone with his thoughts. His mind wandered off to their lunch date. How Antonio had taken him back to the restaurant he was dragged to when they first met. He felt so guilty stepping into the place again. So guilty that he ended up crying like a baby. It was stupid of him to cry in front of Antonio like that. A small part of him wondered if he cried just so Antonio would kiss him again. "I can feel that we are getting closer to the end of our search. But...I don't want to be out of your life and I don't want you to be out of mine." Antonio's words bounced in his head. He didn't want to be separated from that idiot. He wanted Antonio in his life. Couldn't imagine his life without Antonio. But what about Feliciano? He would rather die than lave Feliciano alone. For years he had protected and looked after him. Antonio wasn't going to change that. Antonio couldn't change that. No matter what he felt for the Spaniard.

"March 17th. It would be the first birthday without him." He thought looking at the phone Antonio bought him.

If he didn't find Feliciano tomorrow he hoped that he wouldn't be sad. He would hate himself forever if he made Feliciano cry on their birthday.

The sound of annoying singing brought him from the world of dreamless sleep. The tune was familiar though the words escaped him. There was only one person he knew that would sing to someone asleep on a park bench.

"Antonio...Why are you singing?" He complained.

"Open your eyes and find out."

Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. Before him was a beautiful cake with both his brother and his name on it.

"Happy birthday. Blow out the candles and make a wish."

He hadn't expected Antonio to get him a cake or tell him to blow out the candles for that matter. It was almost surreal to be doing this. The last time he had to blow out a candle on a birthday cake was his sixth birthday.

"What did you wish for?" Antonio asked.

"It won't come true if I tell you."

It was something that Feliciano use to say.

"Okay. How old are you today?"

"Sixteen."He said. "Has it really been that long?" He asked himself.

Had he really spent ten years of wandering with no place to go? Ten years of not looking back on the small home in Italy?

"Would you like some cake?"

"Where did you get it from?"

"I made it."

"You made this cake?"

"Yup." Antonio said proudly.

He felt happy and scared about this. The chocolate that Antonio gave him on Valentine's day was tasty. Baking a cake ,however is an entirely different story than making chocolate.

"It's poisoned isn't it?"

"You won't know unless you try it."

"You would let me eat poisoned cake?!"

"It's not poisoned just try it."

"Fine only to stop you from bugging me." He said taking a forkful.

He had eaten many cakes before, yet knowing that Antonio made it was nearly giving him a heart attack. Imagining the worst thing he could ever eat, he placed the forkful into his mouth.

"It's actually good." He said shocked.

"Did you really think it was going to be horrible?"

"I was more worried about whether you had enough of an attention span to follow the recipe all the way through."

"So you are criticizing my attention span instead of my cooking?"

"You're not as dumb as you make yourself out to be." He said taking another bite.

"Thank you for the compliment. Here I got you something." Antonio said handing medium-sized box.

The medium-sized box was very light. As if it were empty,though he doubted Antonio would be cruel enough to give him an empty box. Opening the box he wasn't in the slightest pleased by what he saw.

"I thought it was perfect."

"Sure a shirt that says '100% spicy' is just what I needed." He said sarcastically.

"It matches my 'I love spicy things' shirt."

"You fucking idiota!" He said slamming cake into Antonio's face.

"Two can play at that game." Antonio said returning the favor.

"It's on!" He said throwing a handful of cake.

They went into a full-blown cake war and by the looks of Antonio's caked jacket he was winning. This was stupid and childish, even so he didn't care. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Being with Antonio like this made him question why they couldn't have met earlier.

"You know, now that you're covered in cake you are going to have to wear that shirt I got you." Antonio laughed as they rested on the bench.

"I rather go around shirtless." He said without thinking.

"Are you sure about that?"

He didn't know why he said that he would go around shirtless. Just the thought of it made him uncomfortable. At one time he was as free as Feliciano when it came to that sort of thing, but since...

"No. What about you? You're covered in cake too."

"Yes. But I was wearing a jacket so my shirt is perfectly clean." Antonio said taking off his jacket.

He wanted to strangle Antonio the moment he unzipped the jacket.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You wore that stupid shirt."

" Yup. The one that matches your new one. The one you have to wear now." Antonio said with a smile.

As much as he didn't want to wear Antonio's gift he didn't want to walk around covered in cake.

"Turn the fuck around then." He ordered.

Making sure no one was looking he quickly changed.

"You can turn back now bastard."

"Looks good on you."

"Shut up!"

"It really does."

He wasn't sure if he should believe Antonio. The shirt did fit him perfectly,which was a welcome change to wearing over sized clothing he stole off lines of laundry.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"You were the one who started the cake fight. However, I would be lying if I didn't want to see you in that shirt."

"You should've bought me a shirt that says I'm with stupid."

"Aww that was supposed to be next year's gift. Before I forget Elizabeta wanted me to give you this." Antonio said handing him a wrapped gift.

"It better not be another stupid shirt."

"It's not."

Antonio was true to his word it wasn't a stupid shirt. It was a photo album. It wasn't possible that Elizabeta saw him save the picture that he trashed, so why did she give him a photo album?

"It's a photo album." Antonio said.

"I know what it is."

"I think she put some pictures of us in it."

That's what scared him. If it was anything like the picture she had given him before he didn't want to open it around Antonio.

"I don't really feel like looking at stupid photos right now." He said a bit too harshly.

"Should we start searching then?" Antonio asked.

He could hear the hurt behind the question. Perhaps he was too harsh. He couldn't worry about that now though. Feliciano was more important. More important than everything else including celebrating his birthday.

"I guess."

He knew he wasn't being the funnest person today. He wondered how Antonio was putting up with all his complaining even he would want to kick his own ass at this point. Inside he felt bad about being a stick in the mud, yet he kept reminding himself that it was for Feliciano. Finding him was his top priority. The last time he had slacked off he lost the chance to be with his brother again. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen a second time. Still, he had enjoyed the cake fight earlier, not that he would say that to Antonio. Agreeing to Antonio's stupid deal gave him motivation. Finding Feliciano was his top priority ,however spending time with Antonio was creeping its way into that spot. When the sky turned purple he figured it was about time he ended the search for today.

"Are you ready to finally celebrate?"

"I don't really feel like it , but I did promise."

"Come on. Tomorrow is going to be another boring old day. Today is a day for celebrations."

"Vorrei che fosse domani."

"Let me show you a good time."

"I don't know."

"Trust me." Antonio said holding out his hand.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should." He said taking hold of Antonio's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Bowling."

Bowling was in Lovino's opinion a piece of shit the first time. Antonio was a pro at the stupid game,which made him upset. He hated loosing and he hated how Antonio would offer to help him. He didn't need help. He hadn't needed anyone's help before..well, before losing Feliciano. But on his last chance of the first game he put aside his pride and asked for Antonio's help. Having Antonio stand so close and guide his movements unnerved him. It took everything to keep himself from dropping the bowling ball or giving Antonio a backwards headbutt. If he wanted to knock down those pins he had to listen and focus. Following Antonio's instructions he let the ball roll down the lane. And by dumb luck he got a strike. Suddenly bowling wasn't a piece of shit anymore.

"I can't believe you beat me." Antonio said as they walked down the street.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to beat you." He said proudly.

"Beginner's luck."

"Sore loser."

"In honor of your victory I'm going to treat you to an authentic Italian restaurant."

"Good. Beating you made me hungry."

"Come it's this way."

Antonio led him to a small Italian restaurant. Being here made him more comfortable than that restaurant they went to yesterday. Since it was an Italian restaurant he didn't have to worry about relying on Antonio to order for him.

"How the tables have turned." He thought as he watched Antonio struggle with the menu.

"I can order for you if you want me to." He said with a smirk.

This was payback for all the times he felt like a complete imbecile for not being able to order for himself. He expected Antonio to put up a fight or full-out refuse the offer. It's what he would do. What he did. And the idea of Antonio messing up the pronunciation of a simple dish would make him happy.

"Thank you."

That was it. No fighting. Nothing. Revenge wasn't sweet at all. It was actually quite lame, nothing but hype. And that annoyed him. When the waitress sauntered her way over to their table he ordered fluently in Italian. Thankfully the waitress did know Italian or he would have to repeat the whole order again. The waitress also talked to him about stupid things like the weather. The only reason he went along with it was because he wanted to show off.

"E 'il tuo fidanzato?" The waitress asked.

That was it. Speaking to someone in his native tongue was nice ,however she was a stranger and didn't deserve to know their personal business. His personal business.

"Penso che abbiamo parlato abbastanza."

With that the waitress disappeared. Antonio barely said a word as they waited for their food ,which was a good and a bad thing. Good because he didn't have to worry about answering unwanted questions. Bad because he enjoyed listening to the stupid things that came out of the Spaniards mouth. Even when the food arrived Antonio didn't say much/ This was completely different from when they went to eat out yesterday. He thought it was due to Antonio being uncomfortable ,but soon ditched the idea. Antonio didn't look uncomfortable ,rather in deep thought.

"I thought I told that bastard that I don't like it when he thinks." He thought as he aggressively slurped up some noodles.

It wasn't until they were sitting on the park bench did Antonio seemed to regained the ability to talk more than a few words.

"Lovino I want to give you something." Antonio said placing the small box into Lovino's hand.

"What is this?"

"A birthday present."

"I thought this lovely shirt was my gift." He said sarcastically.

"That was just a gag gift. Something you give just for laughs."

A gag gift sounded like something only idiots would do and lucky for him he was with one of those idiots. The thought of getting another gift did intrigue him.

"This isn't another one of those is it?"

"No it's a real gift. I know it's not the gift you want...just open it."

He knew Antonio ment Feliciano. It was the one gift he wished for. Blowing out the candles he had wished to reunite with his brother and spend the day with him and Antonio. Having his little brother again would be the best gift. It was an impossible gift. Opening the box he looked at its contents quizzically.

"A key and a chain?"He asked looking at the items in his hand.

"It's the key to my apartment. I had the combination inscribed on it for the front door. You can come in whenever you want to. If you put it on a chain you'll have less of a chance of losing it."

"You gave me the key to your apartment? Why?"

"Well I thought if you ever needed me you would know where to find if you really do decide to leave after finding Feliciano it would serve as a momento of all the time we spent together. And if you come back there'll be a place for you to stay. My door will always be open for you...and your brother."

He wanted to cry. Ever since leaving Italy he thought he wouldn't be able to trust anyone. Never have a place to stay at. Antonio had given him the one thing he secretly wanted.

"Antonio...I...thank you."

"It was the least I could do."

"No really thank you."

"You're welcome. Lovino..I.. I know today probably wasn't as good without Feliciano for you,but I had a good time."

"Me too." Lovino said almost inaudibly.

He had hoped for Antonio to say something else. They looked out into the beautiful night sky. Not saying anything. Just letting the peaceful silence surround them.

"A shooting star quick make a wish!" Antonio said.

Closing his eyes he made a wish. A selfish a part of him hoped that Antonio had done the same.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I thought a wish wouldn't come true if you said it out loud."

"Just tell me."

He needed to know.

"I wished for your happiness." Antonio said with a smile.

"Tu sei la mia felicità."

He was a coward for saying this in his native tongue. When he had his wish he wished to be with Antonio was such a selfish thing to ask brought on by what some would say was love,but he knew better. It was stupidity. Stupid to wish for it. And like all his other wishes he knew it wouldn't come true.

"It's getting late I need to go. Happy birthday." Antonio said getting up from the bench.

"You can't stay?"

He wanted to kick himself for sounding so stupid.

"Lo siento. It's a school night. I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to take that album home or Elizabeta will kill you for leaving it in a bush."

"Okay."

"Don't stay out here too late."

"I won't." He lied.

His mind yelled at him to run after him as Antonio disappeared from couldn't give in. Tomorrow he would see him and things would continue as usual.

"Maybe I should look at the horrible pictures that woman gave me." He said opening the album.

Inside was a few pictures of Antonio and him. Most showed him with a scowl and Antonio smiling. Flipping the page he saw a blank spot, as if Elizabeta forgot to put a picture there.

"It can't be that she knew about me saving the picture right?" He thought.

It was the only thing that made sense. The other pages were filled it was only this page that had enough room for a single picture.

"Whatever it's not like I give a fuck." He said slamming the album shut. "If she wants me to put that picture there then I will." He grumbled as he crawled into the bush.

Crawling further into the bush he found his makeshift bag next to Feliciano's. Opening his bag he found the crumbled picture along with something else. By the looks of it was a piece of paper, but it was hard to read in the dark bush. Crawling back out he walked to the nearest light to see just what it was.

"This..It can't be.."

Water started to fall upon the piece of paper. Carefully shoving it into his pocket he ran.

He was soaking wet when he arrived at Antonio's apartment didn't know how he got there all he remembered was running. Although he had the key he was hesitant to just let himself in. Right now he couldn't care about being rude. To his amazement the door opened on its own and he took the chance to run in.

"Lovino?"

He didn't want to hear it. He was too overwhelmed with emotion. He tackled Antonio into a kiss. Lucky for Antonio they fell onto a rug.

"Grazie. Grazie!" He said before pressing his lips onto Antonio's again.

Hands reached up into his hair, deepening the kiss. Even though Antonio was below him he was taking full control of the situation.

"I have to snap out of it." He scolded himself.

Breaking the kiss, he gave Antonio a bitch slap in the face.

"Why didn't you wish on a fucking shooting star sooner?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Antonio asked, holding his red cheek.

"This." He said shoving the piece of paper into Antonio's chest.

"I can't read this it's in Italian."

"Give it you idiota." He said snatching the paper as he got off Antonio. "This is a letter from Feliciano. He said that he's fine and has been staying with a nice family. Of course that scatter brain didn't leave an address or a name."

"How do you know it's really him?"

"He's the only dumbass I know that dots his eyes with hearts. Plus he drew this picture of us when we were younger." He said pointing to the drawing in the corner of the letter.

"You were so adorable."

"What do you mean were?"

"Nevermind. Why are you all wet?"

"Because I ran here in the frickin rain."

"You should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"And walk around naked I think not."

"I could lend you a change of clothes and you could spend the night. I wouldn't want you out on the streets this late in the pouring rain."

"You want me to spend the night?"

"It would keep me from worrying about you."

His heart pounded against his ribcage. It was too good to be true.

"That sounds nice."

"Great! I'll show you how the shower works."Antonio said ,walking down to his room.

The shower was way bigger than what he thought it would be. Easily you could fit two people in it and still have room. That thought made him nervous for some reason. Antonio's apartment was amazing to be able to fit so much in a seemingly small place.

"This knob is for hot water. This is can throw your wet clothes into the hamper. I'll get it washed tomorrow. I think that's all you need to know. Shampoo is in the shower basket and extra towels are in the shelves by the sink. I'll be back with your clothes." Antonio said before closing the door behind him.

Turning the knobs he waited for the water to warm. Back home they didn't have such luxury as hot water. Here hot water came so easy. Undressing, he stepped into the stream of falling water. It felt good to have the water rain down upon him. Ever since leaving home they had to resort to bathing in any body of water that they deemed clean. He even broke a yellow sculpture people called a fire hydrant once to shower felt like it was washing away all of his cares away. And with Feliciano's letter he was able to enjoy it guilt free. He scrubbed away all his troubles and anxiety. Watching as the soap suds fell through the small hole in the shower floor.

"I have been in here long enough." He thought as he turned the water off.

He wrapped a towel around his waist. He stopped when he saw himself in the mirror that was quickly fogging up. Guilt, anxiety, and fear rushed back at the sight of the one thing that linked him to his past. A large scar that ran diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hipbone. This is what he wanted to keep hidden from Antonio. This scar severed as a constant reminder of That day. At the sound of the opening door he turned around.

"Lovino I brought you some clothes that I..."Antonio stopped dead in his tracks.

His heart dropped to his feet.

"Did he see my scar?" He worried.

"Lovino." Antonio said ,walking closer. " Is this from when that gang member stabbed you?" Antonio asked tracing the small scar under his ribcage with a gentle finger.

"It is. Don't touch it."

"Lo siento. um..here's some clothes."

Snatching the clothes he pushed Antonio out of the room before he could see any more.

"Thank god he's an idiota." He mumbled as he threw on the fresh clothes.

There was something about wearing Antonio's clothes that made him feel strange. Every article of clothing he had was once worn by someone so it wasn't as if he was afraid of wearing someone else's clothing. But he stole from complete strangers and this was Antonio's cloths. Antonio wasn't a stranger. It was probably Antonio's scent that lingered on the clothing. Though he wouldn't say it out loud he loved that scent.

"Do you want to sleep in the guest room or.."

"With you."He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I want to sleep with you."

"Why?"

"I just feel comfortable if I sleep with someone okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fucking sure! As long as you don't do anything it'll be fine."

"I won't." Antonio said motioning for him to join him on the bed.

On the inside he wanted to fly into bed and snuggle close to him. Doing something that idiotic was his brother's job. So he simply laid himself on the bed besides Antonio hoping that his loud heartbeat wouldn't give away just how happy he was in this moment.

################################################## ######################

Author notes:

Apology time. First I would like to say how sorry I am that this chapter is late,but hey I got it in before the week ended. Next I want to apologize about the previous chapter. It has been brought to my attention that some of the words went missing so I apologize if you got messed up because of it. That sort of thing happens now and then for some odd reason. Also I want to apologize if the previous chapter offended anyone. Francis's home situation is a touchy thing and I guess I should've put in a warning or something. But I must have you know that when I was writing Francis's home situation I toned it down a whole lot because it was such a sensitive matter. So once again I'm sorry. Forgive me.

On happier note my friend/sister has finally caught up in my story. "Hi Sis!" This means that she can help me with editing! Thank you so much Sister!

Thanks to everyone that has continued to support this story!

Translation time!

Translations:

Spanish:

lo siento- I'm sorry

sí-yes

gracias- thank you

Italian:

Il giorno più bello della nostra vita- the happiest day of our lives

sí-yes

idiota-idiot

Questa è una cattiva idea.- that's a bad idea

Non voglio lasciarti.- I don't want to leave you

Vorrei che fosse domani.- i wish it was tomorrow

Tu sei la mia felicità.- You are my happiness.

Perché ti amo e ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello far finta di essere il tuo ragazzo anche solo per un po '.Because I love you and I thought it would be nice to pretend to be your boyfriend for even a little while.

fratello- brother

nonna- grandma

E 'il tuo fidanzato? - is that your boyfriend?

Penso che abbiamo parlato abbastanza. - i think we have talked enough

German:

danke- thanks

"Man vom Teufel spricht." speak of the devil

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! happy birthday

es tut mir lied- I'm sorry


	24. Chapter 23

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

Roderich found himself outside of the hospital room of Francis's mother. Yesterday he had discovered the truth about Francis's weekend plans. It was shocking to find out Francis's secret. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Francis's mother was comatose. Seeing the unconscious woman made him want to ask how it happened. A question like that was something he shouldn't ask.

"Why did I come here?" He asked himself.

Francis had invited him to come back here ,but he didn't think he would accept the offer. He didn't know what was the meaning behind the invitation. Was it actually an honest invitation or was it a joke? Taking a deep breath he entered the room. Sitting besides the unconscious woman was Francis. Something seemed different. The mood didn't feel like it was the other day.

"Good morning." He said cautiously.

"Roderich! Sorry I didn't hear you come in." Francis said, rising from the chair.

Francis's hand bandaged hand caught his eye instantly.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"You're lying to someone who has spent years covering up these sort of things. How did this happen?"

The false happy atmosphere dropped back into the gloomy mood he had entered in. He wondered if he should've held his tongue. At times he did say the wrong thing. It was one of the reasons he barely spoke.

"Did someone so that to you?"

"Oui."

"Who?"

"The same person that did this to my mother... My sorry excuse for a father."

It felt like he was shot in the chest the moment those words escaped Francis. For years he had faced bullying, but he had been fortunate to have parents that loved him. He couldn't imagine that the alleged playboy had a comatose mother and an abusive father. How could he? Francis never looked as though he was being abused. Never seemed anything but a guy without a care in the world. Then again he should've known better after all he was doing basically the same thing.

"Your father?"

"I haven't told anyone this, but my mother didn't end up here because of an accident. It was never an accident. My mother and father wasn't the best couple in the world. From the beginning they were destined to have problems. My father came from a wealthy family who spoiled him rotten. He never had to so much lift a finger. My mother on the other hand came from a dirty poor family who taught her that hard work was the only way to make it in this world. She worked several jobs including the flower shop where I buy all her flowers. My mother told me that my father saved her from a mugging and they instantly fell in love. Each day he would make an excuse to go to the flower shop. And one day he proposed. To her it was like she had become Cinderella and thought she would have a happy fairytale ending. However my father had asked for her hand without consulting his family or knowing from what background my mother came from. When he brought her before his family she felt like a soon to be princess. This wasn't a fairytale, real life isn't like childbook stories and she found this out very quickly. When she told her future in-laws about her living conditions they nearly threw her out. My father said he didn't care how poor she was and that they would wed. For a moment it seemed like things would be fine. They married,but merging the two families was nearly impossible;e. My father was cut off from the family banks and my mother had to put even more effort into providing for them. My father who hadn't worked a day in his life stayed home growing more fond of drinking his sorrows. He soon became suspicious of her activities. Wondering exactly where she went ever minute of the day. And when she announced she was pregnant he didn't as much smile. The day she gave birth to her first and only son wasn't as happy as she thought it would be. He dismissed the child as not his own. There was no doubt to her that this was his son. She hadn't been with anyone else yet he refused to listen. The drinking increased and abuse soon followed. That child had to watch as his mother got beaten every single dam day for no reason. I...I had to stay locked up in my room as I heard her getting abused after My father would scream at me to leave. And once he was done she would come into my room and tell me that it was alright. It wasn't alright. I kept asking why he was doing this. Why we couldn't just leave. She would just smile and say that no matter what bad things happen there would always be a light at the end of the tunnel. Those were the words I lived by for a while. Being so young and naïve I kept those words in my heart. Slowly things started to look up. I met friends and we started to go out often. I even had my first and only girlfriend. This kept me distracted from my horrible family life. Then one day something horrible happened. I don't know what I did, but that day for the first time my father raised his hand to me. Without giving a reason he started to beat me. My mother walked in on this and went crazy. She yelled and fought him off. 'Don't touch him!' She kept yelling. Somehow she managed to break me free of that bastard. Then she told me to grab the suitcases we always kept packed. I didn't make it up the first step as they started to shout. 'We are leaving! I won't let you beat our son!' she yelled. 'You wouldn't dare leave me!' He yelled back. With the darkest tone I've ever heard my mother speak she said watch me. My father didn't like that at all. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head down with such force that the loud thud echoed as her head connected with the hard floor. I froze. I couldn't move a muscle as a pool of blood began to surround her head. 'Listen boy. This was an accident. When the ambulance gets here you tell them that.' He said. I couldn't begin to talk when the medics arrived. I was in too much of a shock. I thought my mother died. The only person I loved with all my heart." Francis stopped to take hold of his mother's hand. "When I heard that she would live I was happy,but ... this isn;t living. It's a hell lot better than being with that bastard. I just hate seeing her this way. I come every day hoping there would be some change and nothing. I tell myself that it's okay because if she did wake up I fear that she would go right back to being abused."

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"I couldn't. He threatened that if I told any of this to anyone he would pull my mother's plug. I can handle the beatings. I would rather it be me than her."

"Still it's not right!"

"It's not right. It is my life and when the time comes I will take my mother and run."

"I...I.. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry for making you talk about this."

"I'm glad you did. I..For the longest time I've kept it all inside, not telling a soul. It felt good to finally gt it out in the open. Promise me you won't say anything to the others."

He was hesitant to agree to this. How could he keep such a horrible thing a secret? Was that all he could do? Just sit around and pretend like he knew nothing of the hell Francis had to call home? He was so sick of pretending that his own life was peaches and cream. How could he begin to pretend that Francis's life was?

"I won't."

"This will be our little secret."

"Do you mind if I came to visit with you from now on?"

He didn't know why he asked such a thing,but at least it was more than just keeping his mouth shut.

"I think we would like that very much."

! ! ! ! ! !

Yesterday's dinner date hadn't gone completely as he thought it would've. If it wasn't for Ludwig and his fake boyfriend Feliciano he would've gone off the deep end. Them being there for him helped keep himself under control.

"Morning bruder."Ludwig said as he sat down.

"Morning. Where's your boyfriend?" He teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ludwig said defensively.

"Your bright red cheeks tells me that you want him to be." He thought.

He could see it in the way Ludwig looked at his fake boyfriend. Matthew even could see the hidden feelings between the two. It was so apparent to everyone that they loved each other except for the two of them.

"So where is he?" He asked.

"Probably still asleep." Ludwig said as he slowly ate his breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake him?"He asked as he pushed some eggs onto Ludwig's plate.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why does it seem like you've been talking to me more since Glück came into our lives?" He laughed as he turned off the stove before pulling up a chair besides Ludwig. "Okay tell me what's up."

"It's about last night. Why didn't you tell me the truth about any of that?"

"I wish I could say it was because I was protecting you,but that would be a lie. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess it wasn't something that you had to be bothered with. You know what they say out of sight out of mind."

"Is there anything else I should know? I hate that you have been hiding things from me."

"Me too. I hate keeping you in the dark about everything. That's why when Matthew invited me for the family dinner I hoped that you would come. When you did I knew it was the perfect time to place all the cards on the table."

"Why didn't you tell Matthew about our parents?"

"I'm sorry for making you tell them that. But that was your secret. I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone about it until you were ready to do so. We still don't even talk about it. I couldn't just tell Matthew about it. Have you told Glück ?"

"Nein."

"Well, that just means you have to tell him two things."

"Two things?"

"That and that you love him." He said, mumbling the last part.

"What?"

"I said that and tell him to wake up. He can't sleep the day away. Maybe we can go back to the park. He seemed to be enjoying himself before Matthew and I interrupted."

"I'll go wake him up."

"Hurry or I'll give his food to Gilbird."

...

Gilbert wasn't the master of covering up his words. Not even close. Ludwig had heard his brother's mumbled comment loud and clear. After the dinner date he couldn't really mind kept replaying the moment when he had called Glück his boyfriend. All night he was piecing his feelings together. From the day he had woke to a naked man in his bed to kissing Glück in his sleep to having that awkward dream. Reflecting on how he felt the moment Glück said he was his boyfriend and the moment he did the same. How his heart nearly burst from his chest. All of this. All of these feelings led him to one conclusion. The conclusion that he had deep feelings for Glück. Was Gilbert right? Could it be love? Gilbert seemed so sure about it so why was it so hard for him to believe it?

"I'll go wake him up."

"Hurry or I'll give his food to Gilbird."

He knocked on the door before entering the room. He had been correct to assume that Glück was still asleep. Staring at his sleeping face he thought about how beautiful the sight was.

"Wake up. Glück wake up."

"No." The Italian mumbled in his sleep.

"Glück. Glück...Feliciano."

He didn't know what made him say that name. He did love that name. Loved how right it sounded when he said it out loud. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of their fake date. Reminded him of playing air hockey and wanting to kiss in the dark movie theatre.

"One more time."

"Wake up Feliciano."

Carmel eyes stared into his own, making his heart beat faster.

"Morning."

"You slept in. Gilbert was wondering just how long you were going to stay in bed."

"Let me get ready very quick." Glück said as he ran to the dresser.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He said trying to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Ludwig what is today's date?"

"March 17th. Why?"

"No reason."

The response was not convincing at all. There was something hidden in Glück's words.

"Come down where you are ready. I'll try to keep Gilbird off your food." He said before closing the door.

Something seemed off when Glück finally joined them downstairs. There was no skip in his step or sparkle in his eyes. Definitely there was something wrong and he needed to know what.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You said it was March 17th right?"

"Ja."

"Today is my fratello and I birthday."

"Your birthday?" The brothers said in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I'm really bad with dates."

"I have to make a cake!" Gilbert said, scrambling to grab the necessary ingredients. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"I don't know."

"I'll make marble cake than."

"Es tut mir leid. Gilbert gets excited about birthday celebrations."

"It's only because you don't care to celebrate your birthday."

When his parents were alive he did enjoy the crazy parties they would throw. Enjoyed the over the top decorations. Enjoyed eating the cake Gilbert had helped their mother make. Even if he didn't have friends he had enjoyed spending the time with his family. After their death Gilbert had tried his best to make birthdays just like how they were before and he tried to do the same. But it wasn't the same. It couldn't be the same. He didn't dislike birthdays because they weren't the same. He disliked it because of the reason why it couldn't be the same. Sometimes he wondered if he truly deserved a birthday.

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"Sixteen."Glück said.

"Sixteen?" The brothers asked once again in unison.

"sí."

Exchanging looks with Gilbert he knew there was no escape for Glück. Tradition was something they held dearly in this house. Still, he wanted to warn him. Wanted to yell at him to run. There was no sense in doing this. Either way the bowl of flour that he was helping his brother with would end up on Glück's head.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" They said as they poured the flour.

"Why did you do that?"

"Es tut mir leid. I'll help you." He said, wiping the flour out of Glück's eyes.

"We got you good! Don't clean him up yet I have to take a picture." Gilbert said as he ran off into his room.

"You shouldn't have said you were sixteen." He said.

" But I am sixteen today."

"It's a tradition to pour flour over someone's head on their sixteenth birthday."

It was a strange and slightly cruel tradition, even so it did make him want to laugh each time he saw flour get dumped on someone's head.

"I got my phone! Ludwig squish in closer." Gilbert said as he took the picture.

"You better send that to me." He said.

" I will. Man I wish I could show this to the guys."

"Do you do this to everyone?"Glück asked.

"We do. I even have a small album of everyone's flour cover can see it if you want once you get cleaned up." Gilbert said.

"Come I know how to get it out." He said.

As he took hold of Glück's hand he could feel a jolt shoot up his arm. He was thankful for the flour preventing Glück from seeing how red his cheeks were getting.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt?"

The question was simple and innocent ,yet he wanted to punch himself for asking such a thing. He had to look away as Glück began to undress. On many occasions he had seen Glück as naked as a newborn baby and he had even slept in the same bed as him while naked. Even so his face was turning red and inappropriate thoughts were beginning to dance in his head.

"Here." Glück said handing over the shirt.

Taking the shirt he harshly flung it, mentally doing the same to his dirty thoughts.

"I think that's the best I can do." He said as he handed back the shirt.

"Grazie."

"Come back in you two. I have the album and we need to decide what to do today." Gilbert said sticking his head out the sliding door.

"Coming." Glück said,quickly putting the shirt back on.

He followed in behind.

! ! ! !

Gilbert could feel Glück's eyes on the thin black album in his hand. Placing the album down on the table he waited for Ludwig to get settled before opening it up. Picture after picture he pointed to, recalling the fond memories. If these pictures had joined the original 16th birthday album he would've had to take the whole day to name the many family members. Of course that album no longer existed. He had to hold back the tears when he saw Ludwig's own 16th birthday picture. That picture hadn't been taken too long ago, only last year.

"It's funny how much time has passed." He thought."What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Um... I don't know."Glück said.

"What do you normally do on your birthday?" Ludwig asked.

"Back in Italia fratello and I would be given a cake and eat many sweets. Every year we would get something knit by our nonna that was way too big for us." He said with a laugh. " Since leaving ,however fratello and I didn't do much for our birthdays. Fratello would surprize me with a slice of cake and I would if I could give him a would try to not yell and I would try not to ask stupid questions."

He could only imagine how Glück felt. To not have your brother, your twin brother, with you on your birthday seemed so cruel. Even he wouldn't be able to keep himself from crying if Ludwig wasn't there for his birthday.

"When we find him we can have a celebration." He said.

"That sounds nice." Glück said.

"Awesome! That means we can share one more tradition."

"You aren't going to pour anything else on me are you?"

"No. Flour is the only thing we'll pour on you. This tradition is strictly for our family. We started it since... What we do is take a bus to the mall and the birthday boy gets to buy whatever he wants." Gilbert said with a smile.

One thing that their parents taught them was to try to buy the perfect gift. Every year up until their parents death they would make a short list of things they their parents died they had to start a new tradition. The tradition of letting the birthday boy pick out something he wanted from the mall.

"Really?"

"If I had known in advance I would've made party plans."

"He really would've." Ludwig commented.

"Couldn't it still be a party? I mean couldn't we invite Matthew?"

He felt torn when Glück asked this. Today was supposed to be about Glück and yet he was asking for Matthew to join them. It wasn't a bad idea. In fact he loved the idea. Was it really what Glück wanted?

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me." He said.

"I want Matthew to come and maybe Arthur and Alfred too. They seem really nice."

"I'll call them." He said disappearing again into his room.

He knew there was more than simply wanting to hang out with Matthew guys. As he thought it over the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Glück had introduced himself as Ludwig's boyfriend, which meant they had to pretend to date again.

"Clever." He thought as he speed dialed Matthew.

...

When Glück invited Matthew all Ludwig could think was how kind he was. Only when Arthur drove up did he realize that he had been tricked into playing pretend boyfriend. He did enjoy being Glück's or to be correct, Feliciano's boyfriend.

"Ludwig." Feliciano whispered as they began to pile into the car.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've never been in a car before."

"It'll be okay." He said offering a hand.

He could feel Feliciano freaking out.

"I'm right here." He whispered as Feliciano reached for the car door.

His words weren't as encouraging as he thought as Feliciano fainted, falling right into his arms.

"Is he okay?"Matthew asked.

"He just passed out from the excitement. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Of course! He must've been too excited about being in a car with a hero like me!" Alfred laughed.

"Tone it down." Arthur warned as he pulled on Alfred's ear.

"Ouch! Okay okay. I'm sorry."

"Good." Arthur said releasing Alfred's ear.

"Do you need help with your unconscious date?" Gilbert asked.

"No bruder. I got him." He said lifting the unconscious Italian bridal style and placing him gently into the car before squeezing in himself.

Along the way he felt Feliciano falling over. Gently he placed Feliciano's head onto his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gilbert grinning at him. He could say that he was just acting the part of boyfriend if Gilbert decided to tease him on this. That however wouldn't work. Gilbert knew about his feelings for Feliciano probably before he did. Such a gift probably came with hanging around Elizabeta.

"I wish you would stop staring at me." He thought as he gave Gilbert a look.

Gilbert only gave one more smile before talking to Matthew.

"How long is this ride again?" He asked himself.

"We're here and sleeping beauty is still out cold." Alfred said when they parked.

"You sure he's okay?" Matthew asked.

"He's fine. I can feel him breathing. You guys go inside ahead of us." He said.

"I think that's a perfect idea. I would want to get him something for his birthday." Arthur said.

"I know him the best ,besides Ludwig, so I can help you pick out a gift. You don't mind do you West?"

"Nein."

"Cool! Oh! Ludwig don't forget that sleeping beauty woke up when her prince kissed her." Alfred said with a stupid grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

He doubted it would work. After five minutes it was starting to look like it was worth a shot.

! ! ! !

"So what does Feliciano like?" Arthur asked.

"I bet he likes fireworks and cheese burgers and ice cream and foot ball and cheese burgers and..."

"Alfred that's things You like and you said cheese burgers twice." Arthur said.

"You know it's my favorite food."

"Yes I do." Arthur said giving a peck on Alfred's cheek.

He felt almost envious of them. They were so comfortable around one another. He couldn't act so involved with Matthew. For one he was brought up with a little more dignity than to flaunt his love ,but he did want to flaunt it. Matthew made it difficult with freaking out about simply brushing their hands against each other's.

"So what does he like?" Matthew asked.

"Well, he likes drawing and pasta."

"Cooking huh? I know the perfect place. Follow the hero." Alfred said as he ran off.

Running after Alfred was like running after a three-year old hyped up on sugar. Fast, no real sense of direction, and completely exhausting. By the time Alfred stopped the group was out of breath. He felt as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Here we are...Why are you guys out of breath?"

"Alfred I love you, but if you do that again I'll kill you." Arthur said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You guys are so funny. Come on this place has so much things I know Feliciano is bound to like."

Inside the building it didn't seem to be selling fireworks or burgers. He thought it was at least worth a shot.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Matthew said as they looked around.

"It's fine. I guess I should take up running before he becomes my brother-in-law." He teased.

"Brother-In-Law?"

"Why not? Someday." He said as he slid his fingers between Matthew's.

"See this is perfect!" Alfred said.

In Alfred's arms was a very fancy, very expensive mixer that could connect with attachments to make several different dishes. He doubted Feliciano would know what it was, but as long as it made pasta it would be fine.

"Don't you think you should've got something larger and more expensive?" Arthur said sarcastically.

"You think so?" Alfred said looking at the large box in his hand.

Arthur shook his head.

"What did you find?" Matthew asked.

"Just a pot. It's a simple gift that has multiple uses."

"I'm sure he will like both." He said with a smile.

...

Ludwig didn't know how much time had passed before he felt Feliciano stir. After catching him up to speed and making sure he was okay they entered the mall. Feliciano's face light up in awe just like all the other times he had introduced him to something new.

"Wow. Fratello would hate this place."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like crowds...actually he doesn't like people in general."

That made him worry. He knew there must be a reason behind hating people, on the other hand why didn't it affect Feliciano?Feliciano was so happy and made friends almost instantly. Was his brother a complete opposite?

"It's not really his fault. We did live far away from everyone else and when other kids did come by they would throw rocks at us."

"Rocks?"

He couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing.

"Yeah. The kids in town didn't like us."

"Why?"

None of this was making sense to him.

"Fratello said it was because they were idiotas. I know it was because we were different."

"Different?" He thought.

Looking at Feliciano he looked completely normal. Feliciano was different despite this. Sometimes he forgot how different he was. People normally couldn't turn into a dog at the drop of a hat. It was different ,even so he wouldn't be so cruel as to throw rocks at him. That was just ridiculous.

"Why do people automatically associate different with something bad?" He asked himself.

He thought about the injustice Alfred and Arthur faced because they were 'different'. The same injustice that Gilbert fought against. The injustice he would probably have to face some day too.

"Well, I like you because you are different."

"You're finally up!" Gilbert shouted.

Behind Gilbert was the rest of the group. By the look of their large bags it appeared that they did find gifts for Feliciano. For Feliciano's sake he hoped it wasn't anything too crazy or dangerous. The first bag Alfred handed to Feliciano turned out to be a fancy mixer with a pasta attachment. Just the look of the box told him that it was a very expensive gift. Arthur's gift was a beautiful pot. Something that they could use back at home.

"Don't forget you still need to pick out something." He reminded.

Feliciano burst into a smile. Quickly starting to walk around. The mall had many stores, all which Feliciano's eyes were darting about.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" He asked.

"No."

"Matthew guys are getting hungry so when you're done come to the food court." Gilbert said ,handing him an envelope.

"Okay. Keep your phone off silent." He said.

"Will do. Have fun." Gilbert said, walking away.

With Gilbert gone they continued to walk in silence. The way Feliciano was looking at each passing store reminded him of the first time he had to choose his own birthday gift. There had been so many toys and books that he felt overwhelmed. In the end he ended up asking for a bag of potatoes. He hoped that wouldn't happen to Feliciano. Although that was probably one of his most tasty birthday presents. Suddenly Feliciano stopped.

"I think I know what I want."

"What is it?"

"A necklace." Feliciano said pointing to the sign.

"That's a girl's necklace, but there should be something inside for you."

The jewelry store had many beautiful things. Many expensive things. He tried not to think about that. Instead he chose to focus on happy Feliciano was as they bought the necklace.

"Here let me put it on you." He said when they had found a place to sit.

He could feel butterflies in his stomach as he hooked the necklace on Feliciano's neck.

"This is just like something a couple would do right?"

"I guess so."

He could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest.

"Ludwig...I.."

"What is it?" He asked trying to keep his nerves under control.

"The truth is I invited Matthew guys because I wanted to pretend to be your boyfriend again. You don't hate me for saying that do you? I mean ...I..."

"No I don't hate you for saying that. I..I hate pretending."

The violent beating of his heart was making it hard to keep his emotions in control. He couldn't believe that Feliciano was telling him that he too had feeling for him.

"Mi dispiace. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I shouldn't have said I was your boyfriend."

He could feel Feliciano wanting to run away. He silently cursed himself for not being able to say what he felt.

"No." He said grabbing onto Feliciano's hand. "That's not what I meant. I...I've been thinking for a while and well after yesterday I realized that...I don't want to pretend anymore."

Placing his lips onto Feliciano's he hoped there would be no misunderstandings for this action. He loved Feliciano. Loved him in every sense of the word. Wanted to be with him in this way. Being with him felt right. Holding hands with him. Kissing him. Seeing him smile. Everything just felt right. Pretending had been so hard. Pretending to not have feelings, when they were just barely buried. Pretending to be with Feliciano when he thought there was no chance of it being true. He didn't want to pretend anymore. Didn't want that anymore. Didn't want anymore doubt. No longer wanted to be trapped in confusion. No more fear. And while he kissed Feliciano he could feel all that to dissipate.

! ! ! !

Gilbert felt so proud of his brother as he watched behind a sign. It was such perfect moment and perfect blackmail. Unfortunately Elizabeta wasn't with him. He had been waiting for this since the day Ludwig had told him about the kiss incident. But as this kiss was beginning to drag on he felt like he had to intervene before they both passed out for lack of oxygen. Making sure there wasn't too many people around he whistled. Immediately the two separated. Both blushing bright red.

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked.

"Just watching two love birds making a love connection."

"You're okay with this?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course I am. I wanted you two to get together from the first time I saw they way you looked at one another. Lets get back to the others. I told Matthew I was going to the bathroom in order to spy on you two. If we don't get back soon he's going to think I fell in or something."

It took everything for him not to blurt out the good news when they reunited with the group. For all Alfred and Arthur knew Feliciano and Ludwig were already a couple. Knowing his brother he wouldn't admit that they were making out.

"We're back and look at what Ludwig bought his boyfriend."

It felt so good to say this.

"It's beautiful." Matthew said.

"Maybe for your birthday I can buy you something almost as beautiful as you." He said as he spun Matthew into a hug.

"Gilbert." Matthew squealed.

He loved it when Matthew did that.

"I have to tell you something." He whispered into Matthew's ears. " They are an actual couple now."

"What do you mean?"

"They told each other their feelings and started making out."

"You did go spy on them. I knew you couldn't be in the bathroom that long."

"Do you forgive me for lying?"

"I forgive you."

"Good." He said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Let's go tease the happy couple."

...

Ludwig couldn't believe Gilbert had spied on them. If someone could measure how embarrassed he was it would be off the charts. He could just die of embarrassment. Feliciano on the other hand seemed to be fine with it. Smiling happily as he showed off the new necklace hanging around his neck.

"It is stunning." Arthur said.

"Nah. It's not big enough. I have to squint in order to see it." Alfred said.

"It's not a necklace of you can't support it on your neck." Arthur said.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? Breathing? Here look at this." Arthur said sliding his phone across the table.

On the phone was a picture of Alfred covered in multiple large gold necklaces each with its own oversized to Alfred's oversized jewelry Feliciano's necklace looked as though it came from a coin machine.

"This bloke decided to dress like that for our first date. Not even ten minutes after this picture he turned blue in the face and I had to take all that jewelry off of him."

"It was better than his first outfit ,which was a superhero costume." Matthew said.

"Whatever. I thought it was worth turning blue. At least you didn't have to guess what was around my neck."

"Well I think it's perfect." Feliciano taking hold of his hand.

"And you two look perfect together." Gilbert said.

"Oh great. Let the teasing begin." He thought.

"You know when we were walking I noticed an arcade. It's possible that there is air hockey." Matthew said.

"Could we go?" Feliciano asked.

"It is your birthday. We'll do whatever you want." He said.

Seeing the sparkle in those caramel eyes made him want to kiss him again. Doing that around other people, especially Gilbert, was still new and uncomfortable. Instead he settled for holding his hand as they followed Matthew to the arcade.

! ! ! !

He didn't know why Matthew had stopped him from teasing Ludwig, but it wasn't over. It was his job to tease his younger brother and he would fulfill this job. For now he wanted to enjoy this. Enjoy seeing Ludwig so happy.

"You guys can go play air hockey. I want to shoot things." Alfred said before running off to the two person shooter games.

"I apologize for his behavior. If he doesn't play a shooter game he thinks the world will end. " Arthur said.

"It's alright. I know how he gets. Air hockey is only two person game anyway." Matthew said.

"Arthur."

"I better go to him before he has a fit. Sometimes I wonder if I'm dating or babysitting him." Arthur said before joining Alfred at the shooter games with a bag of tokens.

"And then there were four." He said.

"What is a shooter game?" Feliciano asked.

"A game that I'm sure you wouldn't like." Ludwig said.

"West stop being a parent and let him decide that for himself." He said.

"But what about air hockey?" Feliciano asked.

"I want to challenge Matthew first. In that time you guys can probably play a game. And check out the other games."

"Bruder I don't think.."

"He's a big boy he can think for himself. If anything we'll still be at air hockey."

"Gilbert does have a point." Feliciano said.

"It would be a good experience." Matthew said.

"Fine." Ludwig said , leading Feliciano to the shooter games.

"And then there were two." He said with a smile.

...

"There are a lot of shooter games." He explained as he led Feliciano through the games. " Some you shoot deer others you shoot people."

"What! That's horrible."

"That's why I thought you wouldn't like it. Shooter games are violent and you're not the violent type."

"I still want to try one. I just don't want to shoot deer or people."

That was a hard request. Looking around he found a shooter game that didn't involve shooting deers or people.

"We could try this one." He said stopping at a built-in shooter game.

They both slid into the booth. Inside it had a large screen, two large guns attached to a flat surface that had two buttons. The screen showed characters shooting large bugs. He hoped it wouldn't be too intense for Feliciano.

"We'll play this just for experience and then we can go to a different game if you want to."

"Okay."

"You have to shoot the bugs using this trigger. When you see the button on the screen press it. You think you're ready?"

"I think so."

Sliding the tokens in the game started. Opening with the story plot. Once the giant spiders started to attack Feliciano began to freak out. Wildly shooting. He had to try his best to keep them from both dying.

"Are you alright?" He asked once there was a break in the game.

"Yeah. I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Good." He said placing a chaste kiss on Feliciano's cheek.

"Ah! We died."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Can we play again?"

For some reason being in this booth made him feel brave. Brave enough to say something he doubted he would've say otherwise.

"Only if I can kiss you again."

A nod gave him the courage to lean in closer. His heart pounded violently as he stared at those caramel eyes. He tried to not over think. Just letting his body react naturally like before. As their lips met he felt overwhelmed. Emotions running wild through his body and soul. If he could he would stay like this forever. However, he had promised Feliciano another game and a annoying older brother wouldn't let him live this down.

"Ti amo." Feliciano said when they broke the kiss.

"I should put more tokens in." He said nervously.

Time seemed to fly by and in a blink of an eye they were out of tokens.

"We're out already? We were so close to the end." Feliciano whine.

"We should go see if the others are out as well." He said ,exiting the booth.

"Yo dudes. Got anymore tokens?" Alfred asked.

"No we're out."

"That sucks. Bro you got tokens?"

"No. We spent it all on air hockey." Matthew said.

"I almost beat him this time." Gilbert said.

"You are going to need to practice really hard if you want to beat him. He's the champion of air hockey." Alfred said proudly.

"Feliciano did beat me yesterday." Matthew said meekly.

"What? No way."

"It was my first time. I didn't know what I was doing." Feliciano said.

"Beginners luck. You are still the champ Bro."

"I hate to be a complete git ,but I think it's time to head back. Some of us have to do their homework." Arthur said looking directly at Alfred.

"It's only math."

"Which you are already behind in."

"I don't mind going home. I had a really fun time. Thank you everyone." Feliciano said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry about this." Arthur said.

"It's alright."

"Try not to pass out when we get to the car." Alfred laughed.

After saying goodbyes and explaining that Feliciano was sleeping over their place, they finally returned to their home. The rest of the evening seemed to pass by so quickly that it was nothing but a blur in his mind. The pasta dinner Gilbert had made with a German twist. Singing happy birthday. Watching Feliciano blow out the candles. Sharing a slice of marble cake. Everything had gone by so fast. And as he laid down for bed he couldn't remove the smile on his face. Thoughts about Feliciano filled his head and each memory made him smile more than the last. The creak of the door made him sit straight up. In the doorway stood Feliciano wearing a tank top and boxers.

"Could we sleep together? Is that okay now that we are boyfriends?" Feliciano asked.

"I think it's alright. Could you keep your clothes on this time?"

Feliciano's red face made him want to slap himself in the face. He had to ask that question though. Even though they were a couple now he didn't want to risk doing something inappropriate ...again.

"I will." Feliciano said as he jumped into bed.

A comfortable sleep caught him as he brought Feliciano closer to him. As his consciousness began to drift he heard Feliciano whisper Ti amo.

! ! ! !

Gilbert was in a mood to tease the next morning. Yesterday Matthew had prevented him from teasing Ludwig at the mall and when they got home he had completely forgot about it. Ludwig's happy face wiped out all the things he wanted to say. Today was a new day and with the thud he heard last night he had something to tease him about.

"Good morning love birds what was that thud I heard last night?" He asked as the two descended the stairs.

He knew Ludwig wouldn't have gone that far with Feliciano. For one thing Ludwig was new to dating and he doubted that his brother knew how to have sex. Especially with another guy. They didn't teach that in health class.

"That was me jumping into bed." Feliciano said.

"I see." He said, staring at his brother's reddening face. "Do remind me to give you The Talk sometime West."

"The Talk?" Feliciano asked.

"It's nothing." Ludwig said.

"It's important. Plus it might be good for him to hear it as well."

"Look at the time I think we should get going." Ludwig said.

It was about the time they normally left so he gave his brother a break for now.

"I guess you're right. We'll see you when we get home." He said grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

He made sure he didn't go too far ahead. If he did that again Ludwig would have more of a reason to kill him. Opening his phone he decided to send a Farwell text to Matthew if his brother decided to kill him regardless.

...

"I'm going to kill him." Ludwig thought.

Of all the things Gilbert could've teased him about he chose sex. Even worse he had to bring Glück into it.

"I still don't know what Gilbert was talking about."

"I'll tell you one day I promise. For now I have to go." He said as he slung his backpack on.

"Ti amo."

He didn't know what the words meant. Nor did he know what to say to it. Ever since they kissed Glück had started saying it and for some reason he got so nervous each time he heard it.

"I'll see you later." He said placing a kiss on Glück's forehead.

"One more?"

This time he kissed Glück on the lips. It took every fiber in his body to pull away. If he didn't he would be late or end up missing school completely.

"It'll only be a few hours." He said before closing the door behind him.

He wanted to turn back. Wanted to do so more than anything. He couldn't. There was something else he had to do. Kill Gilbert. Running fast he hoped to get to his brother before anyone could save him. When he did catch up he was ready to punch him right in the face. Mother had taught them that violence wasn't the answer. She was right. Violence never did solve anything. Only a good tongue lashing got results.

"I can't believe you pulled The Talk card!"

"I am serious about it. I know you are new to this dating thing.."

"So are you!" He interrupted.

"Yes, but unlike you I've been aware of my sexual orientation for a long time and have ... study such matters. I don't want you rushing into something without any knowledge. It's not like what they teach in health class."

He didn't want to hear this. Why did he have to know about sex right now? He was just getting use to kissing while fully in control.

"I don't need this now." He said speeding up.

"I know you don't want to hear it West ,but you have to. You told me that he sleeps in the nude so there is more of a chance of it happening. I would let you say the same if the shoe was on the other foot."

"What are you two arguing about today?" Roderich asked.

"Typical brother stuff." Gilbert said.

%%%%%%

Monday morning far too soon. After the emotional rollercoaster that was Francis's life he couldn't imagine coming back to something so normal as school. He didn't mind it. After Sunday he had begun to compose another song to help him deal with the new-found truth. He guessed that today wouldn't be a good day by the text from Elizabeta saying that she wasn't going to meet him at the usual spot. He hoped that he wouldn't have to walk alone with Gilbert again. Luckily he could see the Belichmidt brothers arguing about something.

"What happened to Elizabeta?" Gilbert asked.

"She had something to do."

"It's okay you can walk with us." Gilbert said.

"How kind of you." He said sarcastically.

On the inside he wanted to blurt out the horrible truth about Francis. He promised that he wouldn't Gilbert ,however was Francis's best friend and he thought he should know. It was strange that Gilbert wasn't already aware of it. Or maybe he was. Either way he couldn't reveal Francis's secret he would do the same. The walk to school seemed oddly quiet. That was fine by him.

"Good morning gentlemen." Francis said.

"Woah Francis what happened to your hand." Gilbert asked.

His heart stopped. He had to bite his tongue now more than ever.

"Yeah I messed up my hand by opening a jar wrong." Francis said.

"Are you serious? Man I would expect that from Antonio not you." Gilbert laughed.

"As true as that is I'm slightly offended." Antonio said.

"Whatever. How are things going with Lovino?" Gilbert asked.

"Fine it was his birthday yesterday so we spent the day bowling. What about you? How was your dinner date?"

"It went alright. Not as bad as I thought it would've gone."

The school bell rang, excusing himself from the rest of the group he went straight to his first class. He couldn't handle holding his tongue right now. He just wanted to see Elizabeta and listen to her talk. Anything was better than keeping silent.

! ! ! !

There was something suspicious about Francis. Francis wasn't a klutz. That was more up Antonio's alley. The lie about the jar was just ridiculous. He had gone along with it because others were around and it was far too early to be making a scene. And yet there was no effort in the lie. As if Francis wanted people to know it was a lie. If so why? For whatever reason he was determined to get some answers. He just had to wait until he had Francis alone.

...

What Antonio said kept repeating in his head as he sat in English class. It was Lovino's birthday yesterday and Glück had a twin. There was a possibility that his was a coincident. What were the odds of that? He didn't know enough about Lovino to make a clear connection. The only thing he knew was Lovino was missing a brother.

"It couldn't be possible?" He thought.

When recess arrived he didn't know how to broach the subject of Lovino's missing brother. Before he could even begin to say anything Elizabeta suddenly entered the room.

"Where have you been Liz?" Gilbert asked.

"Not right now."

Elizabeta sounded very angry. He felt like he was about to die when Elizabeta turned to him.

"When were you going to tell us?" Elizabeta asked nearly glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?"

He hoped someone would help him out. Why wasn't Gilbert helping him? What did he do? Over the years their group had learned to avoid Elizabeta when she was angry so he was on his own.

"I'm talking about this!" Elizabeta said shoving a picture into his face.

Removing the picture from his face he looked at it. It showed him and Glück standing side by side at the mall.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he tried to hide the picture.

"Never Mind that. When were you going to tell Antonio?"

"I still don't understand what this has to do with Antonio."

"Look." Elizabeta said laying out copies of the picture he was currently trying to hide. "Now look at this." She said spreading out copies of picture with Antonio and a guy who looked a lot like Glück.

"Woah is Lovino cheating on you Antonio? Tough break." Francis said.

"This isn't Lovino." Elizabeta said pointing to his picture. "When Were you going to tell us that you found Lovino's brother."

"How can you tell that is Lovino's brother?" Roderich asked.

"Very well. Both Ludwig and Antonio answer these questions. First question, when did you meet these guys?"

"About two months ago." They said in unison.

"That's one. Are they Italian?"

"Yes."

"That's two. Are they missing a brother?"

"Yes."

"That's three. Plus they look identical so how can you say it's a coincidence?"

"Ludwig what is his name?" Antonio asked.

Name? He didn't know what to say. When they first met he had named him Glück. He couldn't use that name it would stir up too many questions. The only other name was...

"Feliciano. And he drew this." He said taking out the sketch of Feliciano's brother.

That was all that was left to debate about. Both Antonio and him ran out of the classroom. They didn't care about knew what they needed to do. They both had to do the right thing.

"I'll meet you at the park." Antonio said.

"Alright." He said as they went their separate ways.

Full speed he ran home. In this moment skipping school was a small price to pay for this. Yanking the door open he yelled into the house.

"Glück! Glück! Feliciano!"

"What is wrong? Why are you home?" Feliciano asked as he mixed something in a bowl.

"Lovino."

At the sound of the name Feliciano dropped the bowl.

"What did you say?"

"I know here Lovino is."

Tears began to form in Feliciano's eyes.

"Fratello?"

"Ja. He's been under our nose the whole time."

"Fratello."

"Come with me. We are going to meet him in the park." He said taking hold of Feliciano's hand.

"Non voglio lasciarti."

He didn't understand Feliciano's words. There was sadness in his tone ,which made him want to embrace him. He couldn't do that now. He had to take Feliciano to the park. They had been separated for a long time. Too long. If the tables were turned he would want someone to do the same. As much as it pained him he had tp reunite them. He dragged Feliciano out the door not even taking a second look at the mess left behind. He didn't know what would happen after the brothers were reunited ,but he would do anything for Feliciano.

################################################## ##############

Another chapter done. It makes me almost sad. I hope you guys liked it. So sorry about it being updated so late. Did you all have a good father's day? My father's day was so busy that I couldn't update. Grr.

Anyway I had a total mind blown this week. Earlier this week i was hanging with my friend/ sister/ new editor and she commented about how I write huh. I never knew huh was spelt h-u-h. All my life I wrote it h-u. I thought that was hilarious.

Now that this story is coming to an end I would like to answer any questions you guys might have. These can be about anything including story plot or about a certain character.

Translation time!

Translations:

German:

Vergangenheit und Gegenwart- past and present

es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!- happy birthday

ja- yes

nein- no

French:

oui- yes

Italian:

Si- yes

grazie-thank you

mi dispiace- I'm sorry

nonna- gramdma

idiotas-idiots

ti amo- I love you

fratello- brother

Non voglio lasciarti.- I don't want to leave you


	25. Chapter 24

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Reunidos

Antonio didn't stop running. After two months of searching he had finally found Lovino's missing brother. Opening his phone he speed dialed Lovino as he continued to run. It went straight to voicemail.

"What are you doing Lovino?" He asked himself as he closed the phone.

He ran faster. Lovino had to still be in his apartment. This morning he had asked him to stay there until he returned from school. That however didn't mean Lovino would've listened. Still he hoped that Lovino had.

"He better be ..."

He didn't get to finish his thought as he ran into someone.

"Watch where you are going!"

The voice was music to his ears. He thought it was almost ironic how they ran into each other just like the day they met.

"Lovino."

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had school."

"I found him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Feliciano. I found Feliciano."

"That can't be true." Lovino said dumbfounded.

"I know it's hard to believe after all we went through just... Just come with me." He said taking hold of Lovino's hand.

He knew Lovino hated to be dragged around ,even so he had to do this. Had to do this for Lovino.

They were the first to reach the park. Lovino still looked in shock. And who could blame him? It had been two months. Two months of fruitless searching. Only last night did Lovino receive a note that gave them hope that Feliciano was doing well. Who would've thought waking up this morning that they would be reunited after long last?

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gently helped Lovino onto the bench.

"I don't know."

"It'll be alright." He said squeezing Lovino's hand gently. " No matter what happens know that I'm here for you."

"Fratello?" A soft voice asked, calling both of their attentions.

Standing besides Ludwig was someone identical as Lovino, crying. Something was telling him that he had seen this person before besides the pictures Elizabeta showed them ,which led to this.

"Feliciano." Lovino said letting go of his hand as he stood up.

"Lovino." Feliciano sniffled.

For a short while the twins just stared at one another. And then Lovino started to move towards Feliciano. He expected it to play out like a sappy movie reunion. With the two long-lost brothers run into one another's arms in slow motion. But Lovino's run didn't look like a happy run. It was more of a charging. And Lovino was charging towards Ludwig.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO!" Lovino Yelled as he punched Ludwig in the face hard enough to make him fall.

"Lovino!" He and Feliciano yelled.

This definitely wasn't the happy reunion he was expecting.

"Stop it Lovino!" He yelled as he pulled a still swinging Lovino off of Ludwig.

"Fuck no! He made my fratello cry!"

"I'm not crying because of him."

Feliciano's words seemed to stop Lovino dead in his tracks. With Lovino safely off of Ludwig and now not trashing about he figured it was okay to let him go.

"Why are you crying than?"

"Because I missed you so much dummy." Feliciano said embracing Lovino.

" Who are you calling dummy?" Lovino said in the kindest tone he ever heard.

"Are you okay Ludwig?" He asked as he helped a dazed Ludwig up.

" I'm fine. I just didn't expect that." Ludwig said rubbing where Lovino punched him.

"They look cute like that don't you think?" He whispered.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Lovino asked, removing himself from the hug. " And who the hell is this bastard?"

"This is Ludwig. He's the one who rescued me from the alleyway."

"So he's the fucking dumbass that took you away from me." Lovino said glaring daggers at Ludwig.

He hoped that he wouldn't have to break up another fight between the two.

"I didn't know I was taking him away from you. When I met him he was ... Es tut mir leid."

"Wait a fucking minute. This bastard knows... fucking terrific."

Antonio didn't understand what was going on. He knew about the alley and the gang fight. It was possible that they were talking about that yet there was something else hidden in their swallowed words.

"Does he know?" Feliciano asked.

"Hola my name is Antonio and I..."

Before he could say anymore Lovino flashed him a look that said 'shut the fuck up'.

"He knows how we were separated."

"Oh..um... I have to ask you one more thing." Feliciano said giving him a shy look.

"What is it?"

"Is Antonio your boyfriend?"

The question caught everyone off guard. Sure he loved Lovino and they had kissed on many occasions ,but they weren't boyfriends. He hadn't told Lovino that he loved him and Lovino hadn't said anything about how he felt for him. Boyfriend would be a nice and perferadb;e thing to call what they had. It just wasn't the right thing. Truthfully he didn't know what they were. Though if they could be anything he would choose boyfriends.

"What?!"

"You know. Are you together like as a couple?" Feliciano asked again.

"What are you fucking talking about? Boyfriend? I got stuck with this idiota when I couldn't find you. I literally ran into him and haven't been able to shake him since. We spent nearly two months looking for you! Boyfriend? That's a fucking laugh!"

Lovino's words wanted made him want to hide away in a corner. Spend the rest of his days writting poetry about his own pathetic life. In those two months he had gotten to know Lovino. Gotten to fall in love with him. Gotten to see him smile and laugh. Even got to share wonderful kisses with him. How could all that mean nothing? It couldn't mean nothing. If it did why had Lovino acted the way he did last night? Why did Lovino share a bed with him? Why did they embrace under the covers and fall into a calm sleep together? Why had Lovino cooked breakfast for them this morning?

"I shouldn't believe what he says. I've only known him for two months,but I know that he says things that he doesn't mean sometimes." He reminded himself.

"Mi dispiace." Feliciano said.

"Why did you ask such a stupid question?"

"Well because...because I'm Ludwig's boyfriend." Feliciano beamed.

While he saw picking up his own jaw from the ground he could see the steam coming from Lovino. Lovino was ready to explode.

"Are you crazy?! You must be fucking crazy!How... I blame you for all this fucking bastard!If it wasn't for you! Se non fosse stato per lei non avrei avuto a che fare con queste cose. Non sarei imbattuto in Antonio. Non avrei trascorso due mesi su una panchina da solo di notte. Due mesi di ricerche, mentre si mette le mosse su mio fratello più giovane! "

"Calm down Fratello!"

"I won't calm down! I was worried out of my mind about you! I thought... I tried not to think about if you..."

"Didn't you get my note?"

"I did after worrying for so long. Next time write a fucking name or address so I can find you!Idiota!" Lovino said giving Feliciano a light slap.

"What is going on? We came here to see a tearful reunion not a sibling fight." Said a familiar French accent.

"This isn't the best time."

"Oh I'm sure a few introductions won't hurt." Francis said ,motioning to the rest of the group.

"What the hell are you people doing here?" Lovino spat.

"You must be Lovino. We have heard so much about you." Francis said giving a bow.

"Nice to meet you Francis." Feliciano said.

"How do you know his name?" Lovino asked.

"I showed him a few pictures of us. The name is Gilbert we have met once before."

"You did?" Ludwig asked.

"Several weeks ago Antonio brought him to the Humane Society. I didn't get a good look at his face that time." Gilbert explained.

Antonio knew Lovino would explode about being bombarded by questions. There was no stopping this tidal wave. He would have to ride it out or risk himself to move it along.

"Guys I think we should just take a step back. I'm sure you all don't want to get punched in face." He said.

"He isn't kidding." Lovino growled.

Everyone took a step back at the warning. Through his peripheral vision he saw Ludwig take an extra step back.

"I would've done the same. Note to self don't leave Lovino in the same room with Ludwig." He thought watching Lovino continue to glare. " Everyone this is Lovino and his brother Feliciano."

"Nice to meet you all." Feliciano said as Lovino grumbled.

"You two already know Ludwig, his older brother Gilbert, and Francis. Feliciano this is Elizabeta."

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you. I hope we become good friends just like your brother and I did." Elizabeta said with a smile.

"I'm not your friend stupid woman." Lovino spat.

"How can you say that? We had so many talks together and didn't I give you an album for your birthday?"

"That doesn't mean we are friends."

"Lovino you should thank her." Feliciano scolded.

"Thank fucking you for the album." Lovino said while rolling his eyes.

"Fratello!"

"It's alright I know he liked it." Elizabeta said with a smirk.

"Like hell I did. Can we just move on with the stupid introductions?"

Not wanting to face the wrath of Lovino he quickly jumped over to the last person in the group.

"This is Roderich."

"Where is Alfred, Arthur , and Matthew?" Feliciano asked.

"They still are at school unlike us ditchers." Gilbert said running a hand through his hair.

In the midst of discovering Feliciano's whereabouts and this not so happy reunion he forgot that he had skipped out of school to do this. Making this the second time he had ditched school for Lovino. Something which his parents would not be happy about. They were already upset about the last time he ditched school, buying a cell phone for Lovino, and missing his father's party. If he kept doing these things his parents would either ask to meet Lovino or tell him to stop seeing him. And his parents were fully equipped to do so. This was worth it. He had to remind himself that this was worth anything his parents could throw his way.

"Are we done? Can my fratello and I just leave in fucking peace now?"

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?" He asked.

"We were supposed to just pass by this place. Now that I have my fratello there is no reason for us to stay. We can move on."

Lovino's voice didn't sound so sure about that. That gave him hope ,yet it might've only been in his imagination. Why wouldn't Lovino just run off now that he had Feliciano? It's what Lovino wanted to do. It was what he feared would happen.

"Do we really have to go?" Feliciano asked.

"Feliciano doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Ludwig said.

He admired Ludwig for standing up for his boyfriend still, it wasn't the smartest choice. One thing he learned, and learned well, was never to go against Lovino especially if he's already in a bad mood. And judging by Lovino's face Ludwig wasn't going to be on his good side any time soon.

"Feliciano knows that we can't stay. He knows that we have to keep moving." Lovino said through grinding teeth.

"Why?" Ludwig asked.

"You don't need to know are business you fucking asshole!"

He didn't know why no one was helping Ludwig out. Perhaps it was because he had known Lovino for a while that he didn't see Lovino as a treat. Lovino typically was all bark and no bite. Yet everyone was making sure to keep their distance from the two. Even Gilbert wasn't trying to save Ludwig from Lovino.

"Lovi calm down." He said in the most commanding yet sweet voice he could muster.

The nickname caught Lovino off guard just enough to save Ludwig from another punch in the face. It was his only chance to change the situation into a less violent one.

"Why don't you just stay the rest of the week?" He suggested.

"Why would we fucking do that?"

"Opps I didn't think of an idea. I can't just say that I want to spend more time with him." He thought nervously.

"Because I promised Feliciano that we would have a party when we found you." Gilbert said coming to his rescue.

"He did promise Fratello. Please could wwe?"

"We could have the party on Saturday." He said.

With all his heart he hoped that Lovino would agree. One more week would be the best thing he could ask for in this moment.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do when you are in school?"

Lovino did have a point they couldn't just stay in the park all day. He began to wonder what Lovino did before they went searching after school.

"You could hang out somewhere. You know my place is always open. And when we're done with school we could get together and do something. It's only one week. Please I would give anything to spend one more week with you." He said ,whispering the last part so only Lovino could hear.

"Fine! But Sunday we are leaving without any complaints." Lovino said, cheeks a light tinge of red.

"I think I can live with that." He said with a huge smile.

" I have to make a scrapbook for you Feliciano so you can take it with you." Elizabeta said as she started snapping pictures. " My home isn't too far away. We could hang out there until school lets out. The last thing we want is to be caught in our school uniform."

"Party at Liz's!" Gilbert shouted.

"As long as we don't make a mess it'll be fine." Elizabeta said in a warning tone.

Everyone besides Lovino seemed excited about the idea. Even Mr. stickin the mud Roderich looked interested. Feliciano was even getting in on the idea, escaping his over protective brother to chat along with the group.

"I don't like this." Lovino grumbled.

"I know you don't like crowds. Can't you just do this for your brother? It's only for a few days and I'll be there for you through it all." He said taking Lovino's hand.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe se fosse solo voi." Lovino said, holding on tighter.

This was the first time he was going to Elizabeta's house. There was no saying what they were walking into and that terrified him. If he was asked to imagine Elizabeta's home he would imagine an over the top art gallery. Everything made out of pictures and the food would be made of pictures of that food. And scrapbook necessities would hang down from the ceiling.

"I bet that we will be greeted with an avalanche of photographs when she opens the door." He thought as he anxiously opened the door.

They weren't greeted by an avalanche of photos instead they walked into a normal looking living room/ kitchen. Only a few framed photographs hung right above the tv.

"Wow Liz I was expecting something more... Well more you." Gilbert said.

"I know. You guys were probably expecting a house made out of photos. Don't worry I won't disappoint you. Come I'll give you the grand tour." Elizabeta said walking through the Living Room / kitchen. "My house is so small that I had to keep my photos to a minimum in my room." She said opening a door not too far from the kitchen.

Elizabeta's room still looked to normal to be her own. The only thing that screamed Elizabeta was a single wall covered in black and white photos of all of them.

"This is beautiful. Did you do this yourself?" Feliciano asked, admiring the collage wall.

"I did. It took me forever to figure out how to arrange the photos then it took me a century to permanently fuse it to the wall. My parents said that if we ever move the wall is coming with us." Elizabeta laughed.

"Where do you get all the pictures developed?" He asked.

"I develop them myself. This room came with a large walk in closet so I repurposed it s a darkroom. If you open the door I will kill you." Elizabeta said with a smirk. "Let's continue the tour shall we? Across of my room is the bathroom and besides that is my parents room ,which is also off limits. And last on the tour is my back yard." She said pulling away the curtain of her sliding doors.

"You have a pool! That's Awesome!" Gilbert said pressing his face up to the glass door.

"We also have a grilling area."

"Why haven't you invited us here before?" Francis asked.

"We've been so busy with work and other things. Besides you guys are the ones who make plans."

"We should really change that. Who else's house haven't we gone to...Roderich's." Gilbert said.

"Party at Roderich's house next!" Francis said.

"Oh no you don't. I can't have you all coming into my home without a proper invitation." Roderich said.

As the discussion/ fight continued he noticed Lovino hadn't said a single word since they arrived. Not even so much as a cuss or a sly comment.

"Are you feeling alright?" He whispered.

"It's nothing." Lovino said before walking back to the living room.

"Lo siento. My friends can be too much sometimes." He said following after Lovino.

"It's not that." Lovino said, plopping down onto the couch.

"Then what is it?" He asked , sitting next to Lovino.

"Fuck off."

"It's better if you tell me while the group is distracted. Trust me Elizabeta will know something is up and put you in the spotlight. You know she will."

"Just leave me alone."

"Aren't you tired of being alone?"

"I am." Lovino said under his breath.

"Then why won't you let me help you? Do you not trust me after all this time?"

"I trust you and that's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you fucking don't. Just forget about it and go back to your friends."

"Are you jealous of my friends?"

"I'm not."

"Lovi I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. " He said taking Lovino's hands ,stroking the back of them with his thumb.

"I'm upset about how well my idiota fratello is getting along with everyone." Lovino said looking away.

"Why does that upset you?"

"It has been just the two of us for so long. I thought as long as we had each other we didn't need anyone else. Now I see how happy he was without me I feel horrible. I was stupid to think that he would be fine with only me forever. Unlike me he can make friends and even have a fucking boyfriend. I don't like it one bit! Who the hell does he think he is taking my fratello and seducing him?!"

"I'm sure it didn't happen that way. Ludwig isn't the seducing type. I couldn't even begin to imagine him seducing someone let alone Feliciano."

" Sure he isn't. How do you explain the fucking way they look at each other? It makes me sick. Neither of us had relationships like that before. And in two months my dumbass fratello decides to date some bastard who he knows nothing about. All because he saved him when I risked my fucking life to fight and run for help."

"Ludwig is a good guy."

"Like fuck he is."

"Can't you just let them be? It'll only be for a week."

"Can you stop saying that! I know it's only until the end of this fucking week! You don't think I feel awful about that? About forcing him away from somewhere he is happy? Sforzandomi di distanza da voi."

"Why don't you just stay?"

"We can't and don't ask me why! Sunday we're leaving and that's it!"

"Well then you need to stop being a party pooper and enjoy the company while you have it. I know I want to spend every possible moment with you." He said before placing his lips onto Lovino's. " This might be the last kiss I'll have now that Feliciano is around." He thought as he deepened the kiss.

At any minute someone could see them. At the moment he didn't care. If this was going to be their last kiss he would drag it out for as long as possible. Lovino would surely kill him once this was over. He started to wonder why Lovino hadn't killed him already. They were in plain sight in a house filled with his friends and Feliciano. How would he explain this if Feliciano saw? Lovino already had said he was nothing more than a stranger who helped him search for his lost brother. Air was becoming more and more necessary as these thoughts filled his mind. Breaking the kiss he stared longingly into those milk chocolate eyes, hoping that a bitch slap wasn't coming his way.

"There you two are. Wouldn't want you to get lost." Francis said, making both of them jump slightly.

"Lovino and I just felt like sitting down for a while." He explained, trying to say normal as possible.

"We could do something. I have some video games or we could watch something." Elizabeta said.

"Video games! Who dares challenge the Awesome me?" Gilbert said.

" I have only multiplayer shooter four people can play."

"That is fine Feliciano and I will pass." Ludwig said.

"Francis are you with me?" Gilbert asked.

"You bet and I nominate Rodrich!"

"Only if Elizabeta plays with us."

"I hope you're prepared to lose!" Elizabeta said ,grabbing the last controller.

For a while he just sat besides Lovino watching the four playing against one another. The game must've been too violent for Feliciano as he was as far away as possible, back facing the screen. Lovino on the other hand looked engrossed in the game.

"They really are exact opposites aren't they." He thought, trying not to laugh.

"I'm dead. Can I stop playing now?" Roderich asked.

"The game isn't over yet." Francis said.

"Well I've had my fill."

"Party pooper." Gilbert said as he shot Roderich's character.

"If he wants to quit he can. He was dragged into this after all. Lovino why don't you have a try?" Elizabeta asked.

"I don't know how to play."

"It's simple. You move like this and shoot like this. Don't forget to aim by pressing this button. Extra points for headshots." Gilbert quickly explained.

"Sounds dumb enough." Lovino said taking the controller from Roderich.

Under that angry exterior he knew Lovino was happy to finally join in. At the beginning Lovino was terrible. A hot mess if he ever saw one. Running around in circles and missing whenever he attempted to shoot. But after a few curses and rants in Italian Lovino got way better. By the end of the game he managed to beat Francis for third place.

"Wow Francis you got beat by a noob." Gilbert laughed.

"What?" Lovino asked angrily.

"It's a term for beginner gamers." He explained.

"Antonio avenge me!" Francis said tossing him the controller.

"Are you sure?"

"Just take the stupid thing so I can kick your ass too." Lovino said with a grin.

Lovino did end up kicking his ass and not just by a few points. It was apparent that either Lovino was a fast learner or just very competitive. Something told him it was both. There was no doubt in his mind that if they continued to play Lovino would be able to defeat Gilbert and Elizabeta, who were pros.

"I think we have to call it a day." Elizabeta said glancing at her watch. " I have work."

"Oh shoots so do I." Gilbert said.

"I should get going too." Francis said.

"I should go face the music for ditching ." Roderich said.

With that everyone was ushered out of the house. He had no idea what to do now. It wasn't like they had to look for Feliciano anymore. He couldn't even remember what he did after school before Lovino came into his could he do? It was just Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and him. They could do something together yet there was a huge risk of Lovino attempting to kill Ludwig while he wasn't looking.

"Ludwig I just remembered that I left the kitchen a mess and I dropped the bowl when you came to get me."

"Scheiße."

"Way to go idiota."

"We should go. I wouldn't be able to relax if I know my home is left a mess." Ludwig said.

" I'll clean it up." Feliciano said.

"Wait a fucking minute. You aren't going anywhere without me."Lovino said.

"Of course you can come right Ludi?"

"Ja."

"I guess I will go?" He said ,unsure of what to do.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lovino asked.

"I wasn't sure if.."

"Just shut up and come with me."

"So this is where my fratello has been for the last two months." Lovino said whhen they reached the Belischmidt's house.

It had been years since he himself had been here. He use to come here all the time back when their parents were alive. Back then it was known as the party house in their immediate group of friends. It looked nothing like how it use to now. Before you would walk in and be greeted with the smell of baked goods and a cheerful hello. Now as they walked the smell of old wood and silence greeted them. It was more like a haunted house than a home.

"This place is a dump." Lovino mumbled.

"Lovino. Please don't say anything about the house." He whispered.

"Why?"

"It's a sensitive topic I'll tell you later." He whispered. "Feliciano why don't you show Lovino around while I help Ludwig clean up."

"Are you sure?" Feliciano asked.

"We have it covered. Go show him your sketch book." Ludwig said.

"Come with me! I have so much to show you!" Feliciano said dragging Lovino up the stairs.

"Danke."

"No problem. I thought it was better if they had a few minutes alone to talk some things over. I'm sorry about Lovino's attitude ,but congrats on being official."

"Official?"

"Officially a couple."

"Well, apparently it's only going to last a week."

"Cheer up. It's better than what Lovino and I have going at the moment. Up until now we were getting along now I feel like he wants me out of his life. I won't make it easy though."

"Do you like him?"

"That's an understatement. I've loved Lovino from the very beginning. I'm sure it was the same for you and Feliciano."

"I guess. I mean I was more unsure than anything. We are both guys after all."

"So what? That doesn't matter. Love is love after all. I should've known as much. Couldn't score a girl even if I wanted to. But I didn't figure you would be joining this side."

"Neither did I." Ludwig said, cheeks blushed.

An awkward silence hung over head. Unlike Gilbert he couldn't have a long conversation with Ludwig. There simply wasn't much to discuss and Ludwig didn't look like he was going to throw out a topic anytime soon. Silently they cleaned up the mess that didn't really require two people. The silence grew more uncomfortable by the second.

"So..um.. What do you think we should do this week?" He asked ,hoping Ludwig would continue the conversation.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what they would like to do."

"True."

The conversation was going nowhere and fast. What else could he say?

"What are you guys doing?" Feliciano asked, popping out from nowhere.

"Just talking." Ludwig said.

"You better not be talking about us." Lovino growled.

"How could I not talk about you Lovi." He said in the sweetest tone.

"Fucking idiota."

"Why did you guys come down so soon?" Ludwig asked.

"I showed him all my pretty art and then we talked and.."

"He wanted me to help him make dinner." Lovino said ,cutting to the chase.

"Could they stay for dinner?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja."

"Grazie!"

"Now get the fuck out of here. I don't want you bastards getting in my way." Lovino said.

"I can't wait to see the surprise dinner you are cooking for me." He said.

"It's not only for you. I'm doing this because Feliciano asked me to don't think you are special."

"I still choose to believe you're doing it only for me." He said with a smile.

"Just get out."

"We will. Oh and don't poison the food. Feliciano watch him."

"Aw you just ruined the surprise." Lovino said with a wicked smile.

"Seriously watch him Feliciano."

"If you two don't get out I will poison your food."

"Consider us gone. We will be in the living room planning the week." He said pushing Ludwig out of the kitchen.

"Try not to plan anything stupid."

"I'll try my best." He said, giving one last smile before leaving.

"You really know how to handle him." Ludwig said as they found a place to plan.

"I have known him for two months so I've slowly figured out when he's really pissed and when he's just joking. Though I couldn't call myself a Lovino expert."

"So does he really hate me or is he just trying to intimidate me?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. He hates your guts. You have to try look at this situation from his point of view. He spent two months worrying and searching for Feliciano. The only time we did anything besides searching was when I forced him to go out to eat or something. I'm not sure what Feliciano did here for those two months ,but Lovino is convinced that you saved him and then put the moves on Feliciano. You don't have to deny that since I know that's not how it went down."

"What should I do?"

" I made Lovino promise that he would leave you two alone, but that doesn't mean he will stand by his word. If you give him any reason to he will kill you. That's where I come in. I can keep him away from you two while you do your couple thing. Just tone it down when Lovino is around. That's about the best advice I can give you."

"Danke."

"No problem. You get to have time with your guy and I get to have time with mine. It's a win win situation. Well, until Lovino figures it out."

"We should get to planning." Ludwig said.

"Alright one week of fun and romance coming up!"

Back and forth they tossed ideas. Thinking about the pros and cons of each event. He even had to stop Ludwig from trying to micromanage everything. There was just no way to be certain things would go according to schedule if you planned it down to the minute. Despite all that they had several ideas for each day's events.

"I think it looks good." He said looking at the millionth schedule.

"I'm home!" Gilbert announced. " Something smells good. Hey Antonio."

"The twins are cooking us dinner."

" I had a feeling that would happen so I brought along Matthew."

"Hello." Matthew said, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come in." Gilbert said.

"We don't bite." He added.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"We are planning events for the rest of the week since the twins are leaving this Sunday." He explained.

"Twins?" Matthew asked.

"Feliciano and his brother." Ludwig explained.

"I didn't know he had a brother. Why are they leaving?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"We would love it if your brother, Arthur, and you could join us. WE are going to do something everyday after school and have a huge party on Saturday." Gilbert said.

"I don't know."

"Feliciano would love to have you all there." Ludwig said.

"I'll ask them later."

"That's a yes. Alright so what plans do we have so far?" Gilbert asked.

"Here." He said giving the paper to Gilbert.

"Looks promising, but leave Saturday open. I want to plan the party."

"Please don't plan anything inappropriate." He begged.

"As much as I would love to see his face when we walk into a gay bar I won't do it. We are underage and this week will stay pg-13 I promise."

"Why does that sound like a lie?" Ludwig asked.

"Dinner is ready. Matthew!" Feliciano said running to give Matthew a hug. " I want you to meet someone."

Everyone followed Feliciano and Matthew into the kitchen. Lovino was placing the last plate of food on the table when they walked in. A beautiful striped apron still hung around his neck.

"He looks so cute in an apron." He thought.

"Matthew this is my fratello Lovino."

"Nice to meet you I'm Gilbert's boyfriend."

"Are you eating with us?"Lovino asked in a non harsh tone.

"Yes. I hope that Is alright."

"Of course it is. I made an extra plate by accident anyway." Feliciano beamed.

Taking their seats he noticed how everyone automatically sat by their significant other. The unfamiliar dish that was in front of him reminded him of the Italian restaurant he took Lovino to the other day, which made him smile.

"Are you sure there is no poison in this meal?" He whispered to Lovino.

"Why don't you try some and find out."

Taking a bite his taste buds explode with joy. This food was far more delicious than anything he had tasted. Even his favorite restaurant couldn't compare.

"Wow this is delicious and no poison."

"Must've got the wrong plate."

################################################## ######

Author note:

You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. Now that it's done I feel like it wasn't as great as it could've be. Only two more chapters? That's insane it feels like it was just yesterday when I was writing chapter ten. I'm excited and sad about it.

Thank you for all your reviews! Please send me some questions I really want to know if you guys are confused about anything or if you just want to ask a question to a certain character. I will make them answer it. Also open to suggestions for what you want to see in the week's events the guys are planning. So Thank you for sticking with this story and everything you do.

Translation time!

Translations:

Spanish:

Reunidos- reunited

lo siento- I'm sorry

Italian:

Se non fosse stato per lei non avrei avuto a che fare con queste cose. Non sarei imbattuto in Antonio. Non avrei trascorso due mesi su una panchina da solo di notte. Due mesi di ricerche, mentre si mette le mosse su mio fratello più giovane! "-If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to deal with these things. I wouldn't have ran into Antonio. I wouldn't have spent two months on a park bench alone at night . Two months of searching while you put the moves on my younger brother!"

Non mi dispiacerebbe se fosse solo voi.- i wouldn't mind if it was just you

Sforzandomi di distanza da voi.- forcing myself away from you

fratello-brother

Grazie- thank you

idiota- idiot

German:

Scheiße- shit

ja-yes

danke-thank you


	26. Chapter 25

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Ch 25: Une relation n'est rien sans la confiance

It was lunchtime when Matthew got up the nerve to join Gilbert's group to eat. Sure he had done it before,but he still felt insecure about it. Today he was ready to join them without Gilbert having to convince him to join. The only problem was that he didn't see Gilbert or his friends in the cafeteria.

"They might be on the roof." He thought ,exiting the cafeteria.

The roof stood empty. No laughing. No talking. No sign of anyone being there. He didn't know where to go. The cafeteria and the roof were the only places Gilbert said they ate at. This was like grade school all over again. Ditched by his so-called friends. There had to be an explanation for this. He knew Gilbert wouldn't be this cruel. As he continued to walk alone he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Yo bro."

"Alfred ."He said nearly throwing himself into his brother's arms.

"Matthew? Alfred what is going on?" He heard Arthur ask.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Matthew tell us what's wrong." Alfred asked, pulling Matthew away from his now tear soaked chest.

"Alfred..Arthur." He managed to choke out through sobs.

"Come sit down." Arthur said ,guiding him to a chair. "You need to take a deep breath and calmly tell us what happened."

Taking a deep breath he began to speak again. Panic and sadness still hanging onto his voice as he spoke.

"I can't find them."

"Who?"

"Gilbert and his friends."

"I'm not following." Alfred said.

"I wanted to eat with them ,but I can't find them."

"Maybe they're absent." Alfred said.

"All of them?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Didn't you see Ludwig in your first class?" Arthur asked.

"Um.. I guess so. I wasn't paying much attention." Alfred said, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you saying?" He asked unsure what Arthur was implying.

"I think they ditched school. I heard that a few students ran out at recess it could've been them."

"You don't really think that do you Arthur? I mean why would they just leave like that?"

"Who knows. You are welcome to eat with us."

"What about Gilbert?"

"You can ask him about it later. I'm sure there's a good reason behind him ditching. Though I wouldn't tell mom and dad about this if I was you."

For the rest of the day he couldn't concentrate. His mind was solely on Gilbert. Trying to come up with scenarios that would result the group leaving without a word. For the hundredth time he opened his phone to see if there were any new messages. There were none. Not even a text. He was afraid to text Gilbert. Afraid that he would be interrupting an emergency or came off as a controlling boyfriend.

"I have to text him. It's almost end of last period." He thought, starting a text.

_Gilbert where are you?_

He waited. No matter how busy Gilbert was he would always text back in within a minute or two. Looking at the clock four minutes had passed and still no reply. Panic started to spread throughout his entire body.

_Gilbert is everything okay? Did I do something?_

He waited. Again nothing.

"Maybe if I keep texting him he'll respond."

_I'm worried. I didn't see you or your friends at lunch._

_What happened?_

_Where are you?_

_Please text me back as soon as possible._

He didn't know what to do. What to think. Gilbert hadn't ignored his texts before. Once again his mind rushed with possible explanations for the ignored texts. The final thought made him want to lock himself in his room for years.

"He couldn't be cheating on me right? Gilbert isn't like that." He thought.

Gilbert was his first and only boyfriend. He knew that he had serious jealousy issues. Knew it from the time he heard a stranger's voice in the background of Gilbert's call. He had thought the voice belonged to some handsome stranger Gilbert was seeing on the side. And why wouldn't Gilbert want someone else? Gilbert was handsome and confident while he was the opposite and could barely show affection without having a panic attack. Still he didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it. Back then he believed Gilbert's words and trapped the little green monster deep within himself. When he met Feliciano his suspicions were confirmed to be wrong. But now that little green monster was creeping back up. Calling his attention like a bright flashing sign.

"He's not cheating on me. Why Would his friends be gone if he had decided to ditch school for another guy? Unless they went to get him back. But that wouldn't make sense either. Why would all of them just run off and why weren't they back?"

The final bell rang , cutting his thoughts short. As he began to leave he thought about Gilbert's work schedule. It was Monday so that meant Gilbert would be working at one of his side jobs until he had to go to his second part-time job. He knew Gilbert did random side jobs like mowing lawns or being a science tutor,but he didn't know what was his second part-time job. Thee only thing he knew about it was that it kept Gilbert out late and according to him Gilbert was only doing it for the money.

"Yo bro. Did you find Gilbert?"

"No I didn't."

"Don't worry about it. You can walk with me and Arthur."

"Grammar!" Arthur said lightly whacking Alfred on the head with a rolled up piece of paper.

"My apologies grammar police. Arthur and I."

"If you act like that I won't walk you home or help you with your english class." Arthur said unfolding the paper showing it was a failed english quiz.

"I'm sorry. So Matthew you walking with us?"

"Sure."

"Cheer up it's not the end of the world. Everything will be fine I promise." Alfred said placing a gentle hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"I'm just worried because he hasn't text me back."

Just then his phone rang. The ringtone automatically telling him that it was Gilbert calling.

"Speak of the devil. What are you waiting for? Answer it."

"We'll give you some privacy." Arthur said dragging Alfred ahead.

"Hello?"

"I got your texts. I'm so sorry."

"What happened? Are you okay? Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine. We just had to run out of school for something."

"Something? You left without a word for something?"

"I know I should've told you. I feel terrible for not telling you,but there was no time."

"No time? You always text me even when you have no time."

He could feel his tears begin to roll down his eyes again.

"Matthew..Are you crying?"

"I'm not." He choked out.

"Matthew...Meet me at the park."

"Why should I?"

He silently cursed himself for sounding so childish.

"Please...I'll be waiting. Ich lieben dich."

He stood there listening to the silence. He felt so lost and confused. Hurt and angry. Still he wanted to see Gilbert. Wanted to see him desperately. He could feel himself running. Running as fast as he could. Not caring who saw him or gave him strange looks. He could hear Alfred calling after him, even so he didn't slow down.

"I have to see him."

Sitting on a lonely bench was Gilbert. The sight made him want to punch and hug him at the same time.

"Gilbert."

Without another word he was being hugged by Gilbert. Hugged so tightly yet not tight at all. As much as he wanted to hug him back he wouldn't. He just couldn't right now. He was too hurt.

"Matthew. I didn't mean to make you cry." Gilbert said wiping his left over tears.

"Well you did." He said trying not to stare into those rubbie eyes.

"And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Ich lieben dich." Gilbert said before pressing their lips together.

He couldn't let himself be swept away like this. Not now.

"I can't do this." He said pushing Gilbert away.

"Matthew?"

"No. I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Matthew I.."

"I don't want excuses. I want the truth. I don't like that you keep things from me."

"I don't like hiding things from you either."

"Then why do you do it?You hid the truth about your parents. You're still hiding the truth about your second job. Now you're hiding the reason why you left school without a word." He said, angrily flopping onto the bench. "You could've told me what was going on. You can tell me anything. We're boyfriends and I still feel like you don;t trust me. Et je ne te crois pas."

"Matthew I do trust you." Gilbert said taking hold of Matthew's hands.

"Then tell me what happened."

"Better yet I'll show you." Gilbert said pulling him up.

"What?"

"I already told my boss that I couldn't make it so nothing is stopping us. And I would love for you to stay for dinner."

And just like that he was once again swept away by those rubbie eyes.

Gilbert's house didn't look like anything he imagined. Then again he didn't really focus on imaging his house. The old house was a few inches short of an abandoned house. It didn't resemble Gilbert or Ludwig at all. He figured it was because the Beilschmidts couldn't afford to fix up the place.

"It's a fixer upper but it's home ." Gilbert laughed.

Inside he could tell there had once been remodeling. It was as if a majority of the house had been rebuilt some years ago.

"Hello." He said awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Come in." Gilbert said.

"We don't bite." Antonio added.

Curiosity drew him in as he noticed Ludwig and Antonio surrounded by several pieces of paper.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"We are planning events for the rest of the week since the twins are leaving this Sunday." Antonio explained.

"Twins?" He asked.

"Feliciano and his brother." Ludwig explained.

"I didn't know he had a brother. Why are they leaving?"

"It's a long story." Antonio said.

"A long story I would like to hear." He thought.

"We would love it if your brother, Arthur, and you could join us. We are going to do something everyday after school and have a huge party on Saturday." Gilbert said.

"I don't know."

He was still unsure whether or not to trust Gilbert. He could tell there were still things left unsaid. Still untold secrets.

"Feliciano would love to have you all there." Ludwig said.

He did enjoy Feliciano's company. If Feliciano was going at the end of the week he did want to spend that time with his new friend.

"I'll ask them later."

"That's a yes. Alright so what plans do we have so far?" Gilbert asked.

"Here." Antonio said giving the paper to Gilbert.

"Looks promising, but leave Saturday open. I want to plan the party."

"Please don't plan anything inappropriate." Antonio begged.

"As much as I would love to see his face when we walk into a gay bar I won't do it. We are underage and this week will stay pg-13 I promise."

"Why does that sound like a lie?" Ludwig asked.

"Dinner is ready. Matthew!" Feliciano said running to give him a hug. " I want you to meet someone."

Before he could say anything he was dragged off into the kitchen. There stood a man who looked like an almost exact copy of Feliciano. The only a slight different shade of hair was what separated the two.

"Matthew this is my fratello Lovino."

"Nice to meet you I'm Gilbert's boyfriend."

"Are you eating with us?"Lovino asked.

Lovino's tone was neither sweet or bitter, which made him uneasy.

"Yes. I hope that Is alright."

"Of course it is. I made an extra plate by accident anyway." Feliciano beamed.

"I still don't understand why you left school." He whispered as they took his seat next to Gilbert.

"The truth is Feliciano has been separated from Lovino for the past two months. I don't know the whole story so I can't tell you how or why they were separated. Antonio had been helping Lovino look for his missing brother all this time. Because he never told us the name of the brother he was looking for or even a description of Lovino Ludwig and I didn't realize Feliciano was the person Antonio was looking for. Today at recess Elizabeta came with photographic evidence that showed the two were each other's missing brother. My bruder and Antonio ran to bring the two together and the rest of you ran after them to witness the reunion. In the chaos I didn't think to tell you what was going on. Es tut mir lied."

"It's understandable. I was just upset that you left me behind."

"I'll never do it again." Gilbert said as he slipped his finger's between Matthew's.

"I couldn't imagine two months without my brother." He said, pausing to take a bite. " The house would be way too quiet."

"How did I find someone as funny and wonderful as you?" Gilbert said with a smile.

"I'm just glad that you noticed me. All my life I've felt like I was invisible."

"I can see you clear as day and for that I'm grateful."

"How do you like the food everyone?" Feliciano asked.

"You better say you like it. We worked hard to make it for you fuckers." Lovino grumbled.

"It's all very delicious." He said.

"I wish you would cook for me more often Lovi." Antonio said.

"Your cooking skills may be superior to my own." Gilbert said.

"I think.."

"I don't give a fuck what you think." Lovino spat, interrupting Ludwig.

"Lovino definitely isn't Feliciano. Does he always cuss like that?" He whispered to Gilbert.

"So far from what I observed yes."

"He doesn't like your brother does he?"

"Well he thinks my bruder stole Feliciano from him. I guess I would think similarly if my lost bruder appeared with a man on his arm."

"Wait Feliciano told Lovino about.."

"Yup just came straight out and said it. Unlike Lovino."

"I see what you mean. Antonio's gaze hasn't truly left Lovino since we came into the kitchen."

"Antonio is one of those guys who don't put up barriers to hide his true feelings."

"Lovino is the exact opposite."

"You know what they say opposites attract. Just look at us."

"Watch those hands Fucking Bastard!" Lovino yelled, snapping them out of their own conversation.

"Fratello he isn't doing anything."

"Like Fuck he isn't. Hands off my fratello!" Lovino yelled throwing a roll of bread at Ludwig's face.

"Fratello!"

"It's fine Feliciano." Ludwig said just as another roll hit his face.

"Should we say something?" He asked Gilbert.

"Don't worry it's only bread."

"How many times do I have to tell you bastard!"

"Not the knife Lovino!" Antonio said, trying to take the butter knife from him.

"Okay who wants dessert?" Gilbert said sitting up from his chair. "You make dessert right?" He asked Feliciano.

"Yes. I think dessert is a wonderful idea. Fratello will you help me?"

"Since Antonio took my knife I guess I will help you."

"Now we know that even butter knives are not safe for Lovino to have." Antonio said in a hushed voice. "Lo siento Ludwig."

"It's not your fault. I perhaps was sitting too close."

"Close? You are sitting farther than the rest of us." Gilbert said.

"According to Lovino I'm still too close."

"Bruder you could be on another planet and Lovino would still say you're too close."

"It's true. I'll talk to him about easing up more." Antonio said.

"Dessert!" Lovino said as he and Feliciano placed plates of what looked like cake in front of them.

Looking down at his own plate he noticed that it was actually tiramisu. He'd eaten it only once before at a part. After taking a bite he could've sworn that his taste buds had died and gone to heaven. The dinner had been wonderful ,but this dessert was better than anything he had tasted before.

"You two should open a restaurant." He said without thinking.

"That sounds like fun. Doesn't fratello?"

Lovino's glare moved from Feliciano to him. He didn't mean to upset Lovino. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I just meant that your food is better than anything I've had from a restaurant. I would pay for this delicious food." He said nervously.

Lovino's face was a mix between confusion and down right speechless. This only made him even more nervous.

"Lovi he gave you a compliment." Antonio said.

"Grazie."

A peaceful silence followed as everyone continued to eat their dessert. When the empty plates were sitting in the sink a friendly conversation developed. Ludwig sat quietly and he too quietly listened.

"Gilbert could Lovino sleepover?" Feliciano asked.

"Is that even a question?" Gilbert said with a smile.

"How come you don't want to sleepover my place again?" Antonio joked.

"Shut up. There's no way I'm going to let Feliciano stay here alone with that bastard anymore." Lovino said, still glaring at Ludwig.

" I would love to see your home Antonio." Feliciano said.

" Lovino could show you tomorrow. He does have a key after all." Antonio said with a big smile.

"Don't look at me like that. You were the one who gave me the stupid thing!" Lovino said ,pulling out the key hung around his neck.

He couldn't help blushing at the two. Giving someone a key to your home was a huge step in a relationship. He would nearly die if Gilbert gave him the key to his home or vice versa.

"Do you want to sleepover too Matthew?" Gilbert asked.

"No. I should head home soon my parents...I didn't tell my parents that I was coming here. I should really go." He said running into the living room.

Grabbing his backpack he headed for the door. Before he could head out Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"Hold on. Take this before you leave." Gilbert said before kissing him deeply. " I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope so." He said before running off.

"Look who's home." Alfred said when he entered the house.

"I'm so sorry Alfred. What did mom and dad say?"

"Nothing. I told them that you went to have dinner with Gilbert."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." He said hugging Alfred.

"So what happened? You just ran off. You do look better though."

" I feel a lot better. Gilbert and I talked and had dinner together. You and Arthur were right. I was overreacting."

"I'm glad you talked things out."

"Thank you so much for today."

"You don't have to thank me. Washing a skin filled with dished will be thanks enough."

It felt unnatural to walk with Roderich side by side to the hospital. For years Francis had walked down this path alone. Never so much as saying a word about the frequent visits to his mother. Now he was going to share this with someone. His father's threats had prevented him from speaking a word of it, but that was only one reason why he had kept his mouth shut for so had problems, that was what his mother had taught him. Even Though it didn't seem that way within the trio he knew it was true. Antonio had parents that barely gave him the time of day and Gilbert's parents were gone. There was no sense in adding his own family problems to the mix. Perhaps that's why he had led Roderich to the hospital instead of leading him on a wild goose chase. Why he had told him the truth about the trio and asked him to come by the next day. Why he wanted to cry the moment Roderich had walked into the hospital room the next day. Perhaps all this time he simply wanted someone to know the truth. Even the things he wished wasn't true.

"Merci."

"For what?"

"For accompanying me to visit my mother."

"I said that I would."

"I know, still it was kind of you to join me."

"Francis...Is it necessary to keep all of this a secret?"

" I know it's a hard thing to keep secret...Somethings you just have to face alone."

"But you're no longer facing it alone. And it wouldn't be so hard to keep quiet if you had told a better lie." Roderich said pointing to Francis's bandaged hand.

"What can I say I'm a bad liar."

That was a lie. He'd been lying for so long that it was difficult to tell the truth. Desperately he wanted to tell the truth. Wanted to scream it for everyone to hear. But what would that change? Once he returned it would be another beating. And would anyone believe his story? Even to him it seemed like a farfetched story entitled " Booze or death: The hidden story of an alleged playboy". And would happen if they did believe him? Would his friends rush into his home and destroy the monster posing as his father? There was no telling which way things would go if he told them the truth. So when Gilbert had asked about his hand he told a little unconvincing white lie. A lie that was so idiotic that it doubled as a cry for help. A cry that he hoped would go over everyone's heads except for Gilbert. Telling the truth to everyone at once would be a messy business, but if Gilbert approached him alone it would be easier to get this off his chest.

"You know I can't wait until I tell my mother about today's events. Of course I'll leave out the part of us ditching school." He said as they walked through the hospital's automatic doors. "No matter how many times I walk through those doors I just can't get use to it." He thought out loud.

"I understand. This is only my third time walking through these doors. I couldn't begin to imagine walking through them everyday."

"Believe me i wish I didn't have to." He mumbled as they entered the elevator.

"Don't you think it was strange how Feliciano was hiding under our noses the whole time? I mean surely there must've been a reason why Ludwig didn't mention finding and housing Lovino's brother."

"I'm more surprised that Gilbert had kept his mouth shut, however I have a feeling that it was fate that brought those two here. Fate does tend to do mysterious things."

They exited the elevator. Walking down the hall to the same room he had faced day in and day out. He couldn't say how many times he had entered this room alone. That didn't matter now. He didn't want to count those lonely times. Right now he wanted to count the times he entered this room with someone by his side.

"Bonjour mère. Sorry I'm late. I was hanging out with the guys at Elizabeta's. Roderich came with me today."

"Hello."

He could've sworn that his mother's mouth lifted into a small smile at the hello. It wasn't possible. Only her hand occasionally moved. Never in all his visits did he see her smile. Even so, the thought of her smiling made him happy.

"We have so much to tell you. Today was crazy. I thought it was going to be another average day. And it was at first until Elizabeta stormed in like a madwoman. We were all fearing for our lives because you know how scary Elizabeta can be. Neither of us knew what was going on as she started yelling at Ludwig. Ludwig didn't even know why until she gave him a picture. Then she started to lay out copies of it for us to see. It showed Ludwig next to some Italian looking guy. Then she spread out photos of Antonio with an identical guy. It turns out that Ludwig was unknowingly hiding Lovino's brother from us. As soon as Antonio and Ludwig figured this out they ran to get them. Of course we followed them soon after, we didn't want to miss the tearful reunion. Gilbert said that they would likely meet up in the park. When we arrived the twins were arguing, not a happy reunion at all. After a few introductions Lovino was ready to leave us behind, Antonio did say he wasn't a people person still that was harsh. Who knows why he wanted to leave in a hurry anyway. Antonio somehow convinced them to stay for the rest of the week. We chilled at Elizabeta's after that. Lovino is actually a really good gamer."

"I'd say he defeated you quickly once he got the hang of the controls."

"This coming from the guy who quit after getting killed once. Besides how do you know that I didn't lose on purpose?"

"By the way you begged Antonio to avenge you I doubt you lost on purpose."

"Fine I admit that I wasn't at my all time best. I thought Antonio could take Lovino down."

"Speaking of those two why were you distracting the group when they disappeared?" Roderich asked, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"You noticed that huh."

When he had noticed the two sneak away he'd wondered where they were going. Knowing that he couldn't sneak off to find out without causing attention he casually suggested for the group to go outside to get a better look outside. A few seconds later he excused himself from the group. Quietly re-entering the house he crept over towards the living room. His jaw had nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of the two passionately kissing. He had known of Antonio's feelings for Lovino but by the way Lovino acted towards him it seemed like those feelings aren't reciprocated. At the time he didn't know what to do. Didn't know whether or not to say anything about what he had witnessed. And now he was faced with the same dilemma. Roderich could keep secrets,however how many secrets could one person keep before they started spilling out?

"When I notice their disappearance I figured that they needed time to talk alone."

"If you say so." Roderich said before turning his attention to Francis's mother. " Ma'am your son is a terrible liar. This morning he told everyone that he injured his hand by opening a jar. It was the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

He saw the smile on his mother's face again.

"Did you see it?" He asked.

"See what?"

"I swear she smiled."

"She's probably trying to laugh at your stupidity." Roderich said with a small smile of his own.

Hours flew by as they talked about nonsensical things. Only stopping when they noticed the room dim.

"I should go. My parents must be worried sick." Roderich said , getting up from his chair.

"I'll walk you home then."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. She's probably had enough of my talking today." He said as he grabbed his backpack. "Je t'aime maman." He whispered as he placed a kiss on his mother's forehead.

"Goodbye."

"We'll visit you again tomorrow,but we might be late so don't freak out okay. Bye mom." He said before closing the door.

Silently they walked. He had no clue where Roderich lived,but he hoped it was far away from his own.

"You really didn't need to do this." Roderich said.

"I know. I wanted to do this. Besides if your parents ask you can blame me for making you ditch school and stay out late."

"I won't do that. I didn't have to ditch school and I didn't have to go to the hospital with you. Those were my own choices. I wanted to do those things so I must own up to my actions."

" How very noble of you. Stupid ,but Nobel." He joked.

"It may be stupid ,but it is the proper thing to do."

"Sure it is."

"Thank you for walking me home." Roderich said, coming to a complete stop.

"Thank you for visiting my mother. I guess this is where I take my leave. Until tomorrow." He said giving a small bow.

He would've planted a kiss on Roderich's hand like a real gentleman ,however that was too much. A bow would have to do.

"Goodbye."

He waited a minute after Roderich disappeared into the house before he headed home. He wasn't looking forward to returning to that hell hole. Although his father cared little for anything besides drinking he knew that monster would use his ditching as an excuse to beat him. That was something he definitely didn't look forward to. It was hard enough to hide the truth with an injured hand there was no way he could keep hiding it with more bruises or another injured limb.

"There's no sense prolonging the inevitable." He sighed.

Looking at his house he began to compare it Elizabeta and Roderich's homes. The patches of grass in front of his house were nothing like the beautiful yards his friend's houses had. And his house didn't give off the an inviting feeling. Then again there was nothing inviting about his house anymore.

"Home sweet home." He thought sarcastically as he entered.

"Where the Fuck have you been?"

"Hello to you too."

"Don't be smart with me boy. I got a call from your school saying that you didn't attend class after recess. So where the fuck have you been?"

"There was an emergency so I had to leave." He lied.

"Emergency? That fucking bitch finally kill over yet?"

He hated the monster's tone. Not only was it venomous it had an underlying tone of happiness. He knew this monster would want nothing more than for his mother to die. He'd known that for a long time.

"She's doing as fine as ever. And don't you think I won't finish what she started if that wasn't the case."

"Shut the hell up and get me another beer." His father growled, throwing the empty bottle straight at him.

Luckily he managed to duck just seconds before the bottle collided with his head. Scared out of his wits he glanced at the glass shards scattered on the floor besides the wall.

"Are you going to get me another drink or what?"

"Screw you." He said under his breath.

" What was that boy?"

If he said anything he would be beaten within an inch of his life. Last time he was lucky to escape with only an injured hand. Giving the monster what he wanted would save him if only for a short while. Either way there was no avoiding getting beaten, not this time.

"I'll get your drink." He said, inching his way to the fridge.

"Good boy. You know if you were more obedient we wouldn't have any problems. And if that bitch had stayed obedient she wouldn't be where she's at now."

Literally biting his tongue Francis opened the refrigerator door. What was inside made his heart drop. Empty. The fridge was completely empty. Nothing insight. Usually it would be filled with various beers. Food was something he barely saw in the fridge. That didn't matter now. What mattered was that there was nothing to soothe the beast. Nothing to save him.

"It's empty." He said in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"It's... empty. There's no more beer."

"You better not be fucking with me!"

"I'm not come see for yourself."

At that the monster moved faster than he had ever seen him move. And just as fast he found himself on the ground, face throbbing in pain.

"Why is the fridge empty you son of a bitch?" The monster yelled as a kick connected with Francis's chest.

His lungs felt like a balloon quickly losing air.

"Where are my beers you piece of shit?"

Another kick.

"You drank it all."

"You lying shit!"

Another kick, this time colliding with his stomach. As insults and beating continued he let his mind drifted to better things. That was the only thing he could do as he underwent this torment. He thought of his mother's smile. Thought about today's crazy events. Roderich. He thought about Roderich the most. Thought about how he use to tease Roderich for fun. Thought about how horrible he felt when he witnessed Roderich getting bullied. Thought about how his heart skipped when Roderich had accompanied him to the hospital. Thought about how happy he felt to have him with him in his mother's hospital room.

Francis examined the damage of his last tango with the devil in the mirror the next morning. Nearly his entire abdomen was a vicious shade of purple. Even the slightest touch made him want to cry out in pain.

"I hope we don't have to fight anyone today." He thought ,looking at his broken down reflection.

Carefully putting on his shirt and grabbing his backpack he snuck down the stairs. Tiptoeing as to not disturb the sleeping monster. He headed straight for the front door. He had become accustomed to leaving the house without anything to eat. It wasn't as if there was food for him to eat anyway. Once out of hell he texted Antonio.

_Could you bring me some breakfast? I'm starving._

This was routine for him as well. Once in a while, when the hunger became overbearing, he would ask Antonio to bring him something to eat. And every time Antonio brought him enough to get him through the hunger. As much as he hated doing this yet it was crucial to keep himself his mother's usual nurse would sometimes sneak him a cup of pudding saying that he looked thin. He knew he was thinner than other guys, starvation does that to person. To make matters worse he spent most of his money on flowers for his mother. Money that he had saved all his life. Money that he hoped to use to get his mother and himself out of hell. He couldn't work. The monster would take every last cent to by beer if he found out. As the years had gone by his funds were diminishing. At one point he had spent an afternoon in public areas looking for loose change.

"Pity party. party of one." He mocked himself as he reached Antonio's apartment.

"Holla. Forgot to eat breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah. I was trying to get caught up in some work and lost track of the time."

It wasn't a complete lie. Between attending school, fighting bullies, visiting the hospital, and getting beaten at home there was no time for him to do homework besides first thing in the is why he was grateful for having friends who had natural gifts in certain school subjects.

"Well I got around to doing last Friday's math worksheet if you need help with it. And here." Antonio said handing him a bag of food. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just grabbed whatever."

"Merci." He said taking out a cereal bar before putting the bag into his backpack. "So how's Lovino?"

"Doing fine. Right now he's at Gilberts."

"Really?"

"We had dinner there last night and after trying to kill Ludwig with a knife he decided to spend the night with Feliciano."

"Must've been a lonely night for you."

"It was. You don't realize how lonely you are until you find someone special and then that person is gone."

"Who are you and what did you do with Antonio?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean? How could I be anyone besides me?"

"And he's back. Has anyone told you how strange it is when you act all deep and moody?"

"Well Lovino says that he doesn't like it when I think."

"Let's face it being deep in thought and saying profound things aren't really you."

"Thanks a lot." Antonio said sarcastically.

"So did you come up with a plan for this week? You better make a move on Lovino before it's too late." He said ,leaning besides the school gate.

"Ludwig and I did make a plan, but I'm still waiting for the right moment to tell Lovino."

"Better find that moment soon."

"I will."

" The awesome me has arrived!"

"Morning." They said in unison.

"So did Antonio tell you that I'm planning Saturday's party?"

"He did not. Please tell me that it won't be some over the top party."

"It won't be. We can discuss details later in our trio meeting."

He didn't like the sound of that. Trio meetings was something they had created to make sure certain things didn't get out into the student body. And everything that was said at the meeting was completely confidential. One look at Gilbert's face told him that the party planning was a cover up for the real meaning behind the meeting.

"We'll have it at recess."

Recess came way too quickly. If this had been any other day he would be happy for how fast the day was moving. Today wasn't any other day. He waited outside of his classroom for Gilbert and Antonio. First rule of trio meeting was that they had to arrive and leave the meeting together. That way no one would miss anything and they didn't waste time waiting for one another. He wanted to run when he saw them coming for him. If he did the meeting would be canceled, after all you couldn't have a trio meeting with only two people. He didn't run instead he walked besides his friends in silence. Second rule of trio meeting was to not speak directly before or after the meeting. Gilbert told them doing so would help them focus on what they wished to discuss and to reflect on it later. There were times like now that Gilbert acted like their leader. Though no one had true power over the other. They continued to walk silently to the old teacher's lounge where they had their meetings. He had been the one who seduced the female janitor for the key back in freshman year. As long as they didn't make a mess of things she had promised to keep it a secret. She was probably the only adult in the entire school that didn't think the trio was lower than dirt. Once inside they took their seats around a small coffee table.

"Thank You for following the meeting rules. Antonio would you like to start us off?" Gilbert asked.

"I have revised the plan for this week leaving Saturday wide open for your party." Antonio said handing them a short piece of paper. "This is the simple version ask Ludwig for the extremely detailed version."

_Tuesday: Bowling_

_Wednesday: Arcade_

_Thursday: Mall/ shopping_

_Friday: Movies_

_Saturday: Party_

"Ludwig and I wanted to do simple things that would be fun for everyone. What do you think?"

"I think it's fine."

In the back of his head he wondered how he was going to get away with these things. It would be nice to spend even more time out of hell, but the longer he stayed away the worse it was when he came back. And what about his mother? If he told his friends he had to do something before hanging out everyday they would get suspicious. He couldn't just stop visiting.

"What's wrong Francis?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how hard it was going to be bowling with my opposite hand."

"Lo siento. I forgot all about your hand while planning."

"It's alright. It will be interesting to bowl with the opposite hand." He said ,trying to fake smile.

"How did you injure your hand again?" Gilbert asked.

His heart stopped at the question. He knew it was coming. Knew that this was the real reason behind the meeting. Gilbert had heard his cry for help and now the truth was going to be forced out of him. At long last he would be free from the secrecy.

"You hurt your hand opening a jar right?" Antonio asked.

"No. That was a lie." He said looking at his bandaged hand. "That's why you called this meeting isn't it Gilbert?"

"It is. Your lie was so unconvincing that I figured it was your way of telling us that you had something to say. If it weren't for yesterdays chaos I would've confronted you about it."

"I know you would've. I hoped that you would've. The truth is... that...The truth is my father is the one who injured my hand."

A huge weight seemed to lift off of him as he said this. His friend's faces were a mixture of confusion and horror. It was the faces he had imagined to see when he finally told the truth. However this truth was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Was it an accident?" Antonio asked.

"I wish I could say yes. I wish I could say that all the things my father has done to me over the years were just accidents. I know I should've told you from the start, but I was scared and didn't want to bother you with my personal problems."

"We are a trio. We have been together through nearly everything. Told one another our deepest darkest secrets." Gilbert said.

"I know. It's just..just that you two had your own parent problems I didn't want to add to it. Didn't want to tell you guys that I was being abused or about my mother."

"Your mother? Does she abuse you too?" Antonio asked.

"No. She's in the hospital. She has been there for a long time. That's where I go every day. I go to visit her ,not going out with random girls."

"Francis.." Gilbert began.

"I don't want your pity. That's the last thing I want you guys to give me."

"Who says that's what we want to give you? You were there for us when my parents died and Antonio was having problems with his own parents. Did we ever pity one another? No. Because no matter what happens we will have each other. Trio to the bitter end." Gilbert said before moving to hug him.

"Don't do that."

"Gilbert is right. And there's nothing wrong with hugging your friend." Antonio said joining in the hug.

"The sentiment is nice, but it hurts."

Immediately the two broke off. Looking at him skeptically. Without a word he lifted up his shirt to reveal his horrible bruised skin.

"How often does he beat you?" Gilbert asked.

"Often. My mother use to take the blows for me. Ever since she ended up in the hospital I have become that monster's punching bag."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Antonio asked.

"Roderich knows. He caught me at the hospital so I had to explain myself."

"Do you want the others to know?"

"Not just yet. I wanted to talk it over with you guys first. Roderich had been bugging me to tell you two."

"Tell us the next time your bastard of a father tries anything." Gilbert said.

"Why?"

"So we can kick his ass. No one messes with The Bad Touch Trio!"

"Merci. I feel so much better getting that shit off my chest. Sorry about ruining the meeting."

"The meeting was always about you. Though I do need Antonio's help with something."

"I've spent enough time talking so ask away." He said with genuine smile.

"At first I was going to only ask for transportation for Saturday, but our little moment gave me an idea."

"Nothing over pg-13." Antonio reminded.

"It's pg-13. Would it be alright with you if we could stay over your place Friday night?"

"I don't mind I have a whole floor to myself. Why?"

"What about our previous conversation made you think of a sleepover?" He asked, not following Gilbert's train of thought.

"For one thing it would be easier if we were all in one place the night before the three of us have secrets to share out of just the trio. Antonio still has to tell Lovino that he loves him. You have to tell everyone about your mom in the hospital, we'll pick a visiting day later, and I have to tell Matthew the truth about my second job."

"Are you for real? You are going to throw that secret out in the open?" Antonio asked.

"Aren't you worried what Matthew will think?" He added.

The secret behind Gilbert's second job was probably one of the most hushed secrets with in the trio. It had started out as a bet ,but things had taken an unexpected turn leaving Gilbert in the awkward situation known as his second job. If Gilbert was going to reveal such a thing he figured he could tell everyone the truth about his mother.

"Yes I do. Yesterday I was reminded that a relationship can't grow without trust and trust is built on truth. And what is an easy way to get truth's out in a sleepover?"

"Truth or dare." They said in unison.

################################################## ######################

Author notes:

Hey everybody sorry about this chapter. Was I the only one who thought it was a bit anticlimactic? Nevertheless, I wanted to bring a 'conclusion' to Francis's side and Matthew's. I loved playing with Matthew's jealousy/ envy. That's probably my favorite type of emotion to write. Jealousy just causes so many issues that gives me freedom to write basically whatever. Not to mention you can make the character literally go crazy with jealousy. Yup definitely my favorite emotion to write.

I want to bring these notes down to a serious mode for a little while. In my story Francis is a victim of abuse and I just want to say that if you are reading this story and experience or know someone experiencing abuse, no matter what type, tell someone. You may think you deserve to be abused or that no one will care if you speak out, but you're wrong. Abuse isn't right. No one deserves it. I know there are situations when the victim thinks he/she can't do anything about this. It will be hard no denying that, but if you don't speak up there is no way someone can help you. No one has the power to control you, they are given that power when you let them control you. I'm not saying that you have to stand up to your abuser. Please don't get the wrong idea. In most cases I wouldn't recommend going against your abuser alone. And don't get your group of friends to pound your abuser either. In extreme cases like Francis's I wouldn't do anything to chance harsher abuse or getting yourself arrested for beating up your abuser with your friends. I'm not a life coach or anything. I'm only a writer who feels that before the end of this story I have to say something about abuse. This is only fiction, however abuse is a real problem and I feel that sometimes us FanFiction-ers forget this since it is so evident in stories we read. I apologize once again that if by writing this sensitive topic I have offended people. Just know that I didn't write it to make fun of abuse. Abuse isn't funny. It could never be funny. I hope that you lovely readers are lucky enough to not experience such a horrible thing. And if you are I know that you can get through it. Don't let something like this keep you from living your life, surround yourself with good friends. And just speak up. Even if it's only to one person. One person could be all that it takes to change your life for the better.

Bringing up the mood now. I want to thank you all for everything. I have enjoyed my time writing this story for you guys. I love you all! One more chapter to go. I'll make it my best chapter yet! Thank you for following me! For reviewing! for Reading! For even glancing at the title of my story! For baring with my grammar and spelling mistakes! And long sentences in a foreign language! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!

**This will be your last chance to ask any questions for the last special chapter! If you even want a little snippet of a certain part of the story in someone else's POV i will do it! Ask away! Even ask a specific character something.**

Translation time!

Translations:

French:

Une relation n'est rien sans la confiance - a relationship is nothing without trust

Et je ne te crois pas.- and I don't trust you

Bonjour mère.- hello mother

Je t'aime maman.- I love you mom

merci- thank you

German:

Ich lieben dich- I love you

bruder- brother

es tut mir lied-I'm sorry

Italian:

fratello- brother

grazie- thank you

Spanish:

lo siento- I'm sorry

holla- hello


	27. Chapter 26

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: La nostra ultima settimana insieme

When Lovino woke up in Antonio's arms he felt so conflicted. Last night he had received a letter from Feliciano. A letter assuring him that his brother was safe and sound. Having that knowledge lifted so much weight off of his shoulders. If it weren't for the letter he would still be worried sick. Lying on a cold park bench instead of in Antonio's arms, in Antonio's clothes.

"I can't stay like this." He thought as he removed himself from Antonio's grasp.

He stood there for a minute, looking down at the sleeping Spaniard. Every fiber in his being wanted him to climb back into bed. Wanted to run a hand through those wavy locks. Wanted to kiss those lips. Wanted to see those emerald eyes when they opened. He couldn't do any of these things. He had already let himself sleep in the same bed as Antonio. And that's all he was going to let himself do.

"I should see if he has anything to eat." He thought as his stomach gave a small growl.

Taking one last look at the sleeping man he crept out of the room. It felt surreal to walk into a kitchen to make breakfast. He hadn't stepped foot in a kitchen since he had left home. Cooking was something he missed dearly. Although he would never say it out loud, the reason he missed it was because he missed cooking with Feliciano. This was almost ironic since he hated doing the exact thing when he was younger.

"I hope I can still cook."

With not being able to cook in several years he had to rely on fuzzy memories and trust his hands to do the right thing. There was limited ingredients the t he could identify and cook with. Looking into the freezer he noticed there were many boxed items. Curiosity told him to try one, but his better judgment told him not to mess with unknown things. Poking around the kitchen some more he fund just enough ingredients to prepare a simple breakfast. His mind started to wonder as his hands went quick to work on the breakfast.

"Something smells good." Antonio said ,wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist.

He wasn't at all prepared for arms to wrap round him or Antonio's voice to come behind him. The suddenness of it all made him jump, resulting in a backwards head butt.

"I get it no good morning hugs." Antonio said holding onto his nose.

"Why the fuck did you scare me like that?!"

"I didn't mean to. Man you really got me."

"Are you alright?"

"You tell me." Antonio said removing his hand from his nose.

Antonio's nose was a deep red. Other than that it didn't appear broken or bleeding. His eyes traveled up from Antonio's red nose to those beautiful emerald eyes. Those captivating eyes that he often wished he could spend an eternity staring into.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're fine. I'll go get you some ice."

"I can get it."

"I got it just sit your ass down." He said as he placed a few ice cubes into a clear bag.

"Gracias." Antonio said , placing the bag on his nose.

"I made us breakfast." He said embarrassed as he placed their plates on the table.

"I would say I hope they taste as good as they smell, but I can barely smell right now." Antonio laughed.

"Shut up. It was your own fault." He said ,digging into his own breakfast.

"I wished we did this sooner."

"What nearly breaking your nose?"

"No. I was just thinking how nice this is. Having breakfast together like this. It's been a long time since I had breakfast with someone."

His heart tightened. He wanted to tell Antonio that they could have breakfast together from now on. Wanted to say that he too enjoyed not being alone first thing in the morning. Wanted to ask if he could stay here with him. These too were things that he couldn't do. When it came to Antonio all he could do was hide his true feelings behind harsh words.

"Well don't get too comfortable this is a one time thing. Now that Feliciano sent that letter I have to be by our bench 24/7. "

"I figured as much. Couldn't you wait here for me? Please just wait here until school is over."

"You just want me to wait here?"

"It's better than waiting at a park bench all day. Don't you think?"

"For once you might be right. Just what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"You could watch TV. Let me show you how it works before I leave." Antonio said, walking into the living room. " Just use this remote. Press this button and use up and down to change the channels."

Watching TV seemed simple enough despite no prior knowledge. He doubted he would spend the whole day doing such a mindless activity. For Antonio's sake he would try it.

"I got to go. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone. Call me if anything." Antonio said as he threw on his backpack.

"Is school fun?"

"It's alright I guess. If I could I would take you."

"Vorrei che un sacco."

"I'll see you here after school?"

"Fine. You better hurry your ass back here."

"Lovino...I... Adios." Antonio said pecking Lovino's cheek before running out.

It took him several minutes for his heart rate to die down. He could've sworn Antonio was going to tell him something else besides goodbye. Those emerald eyes had sparkled and there was uncertainty in Antonio's voice. He just didn't know what Antonio was going to say.

"That bastard left his plate on the table." He complained, distracting himself from these thoughts.

It was easier this way. Easier to get angry towards Antonio than admitting his true feelings. And easier than acting on those feelings.

The day seemed to drag on forever as he sat on the comfortable couch flipping through channels. Even though it was better than waiting on the park bench all day it was just as boring. Watching TV was a stupid activity. Every channel had either annoying people or cartoon character doing some obnoxious thins. He couldn't even stay on a channel long enough to understand what was going on. But what else could he do? He had already cleaned up the mess he made during breakfast. There was simply nothing for him to do besides flipping through channels.

"Maybe I could try text that Idiota. It would be fun to insult him from a distance." He thought as he went to retrieve his phone from the bed room.

When he flipped open the phone the screen remained dark.

"Fuck it's dead."

He thought back to the day Antonio bought him the phone. Antonio had told him that phones had to be charged. Living in the park didn't provide anywhere for him to charge his phone.

"Great now I have to get the fucking charger and come back here. " He complained as he grabbed a new change of clothes.

Borrowing Antonio's clothes wasn't something he wanted to do, but he couldn't really go out in pajamas. And he didn't know where his clothes were. Although he had t o admit wearing Antonio's clothes were better. They actually fit him and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Antonio's scent surrounding him.

"Snap out of it dumbass!" He scolded himself.

Grabbing his shoes he headed out. It was still early and even thought he knew Antonio wasn't going to be done for a while he moved fast. Walking fast down the side-walk. Perhaps too fast. AS he come around a corner he collided with someone.

"Watch where you are going!"

The voice was music to his ears. He thought it was almost ironic how they ran into each other just like the day they met.

"Lovino."

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had school."

"I found him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Feliciano. I found Feliciano."

He couldn't believe that. He just couldn't. Only yesterday he had heard from Feliciano. There was no way Antonio could sudden;y find Feliciano. Wishing on a star didn't make things happen this fast.

"That can't be true."

"I know it's hard to believe after all we went through just... Just come with me." Antonio said taking hold of Lovino's hand.

Spending his birthday with Ludwig and everyone had been so much fun although he did miss his brother dearly. Even hoped that Lovino had sound the note he managed to sneak in just days before. He desperately wanted to see Lovino. Wanted to ask him how he was doing and tell him the wonderful news about dating Ludwig. Until the day he was reunited with Lovino he would cherish the daily routine with Ludwig.

"Are you ready to go down stairs." Ludwig asked as he straighten his school tie.

"Sì."He said , trying not to stare at his handsome boyfriend for too long.

He couldn't help blushing at the thought of Ludwig actually being his boyfriend. Never in a million years did he think he would have someone like Ludwig.

"Good morning love birds what was that thud I heard last night?" Gilbert asked as the they descended the stairs.

Embarrassment came crashing down on him. He had been so excited to sleep with Ludwig ,with permission, that he had jumped into the bed. He'd completely forgot Gilbert's room was just under their feet.

"That was me jumping into bed." He said.

"I see. Do remind me to give you The Talk sometime West."

"The Talk?" He asked.

He had never heard of The Talk before. According to Gilbert it was important for both Ludwig and him to have. Before he could ask Gilbert directly he was out the door.

"I still don't know what Gilbert was talking about."

"I'll tell you one day I promise. For now I have to go." He said as he slung his backpack on.

"Ti amo."

"I'll see you later." He said placing a kiss on Feliciano's forehead.

A kiss on the forehead wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

"One more?"

As their lips met he melted. This was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. To be kissed by Ludwig at any time. To receive a kiss good morning, a kiss goodbye, a kiss hello, and a kiss goodnight. This kiss had to be broken. He knew this ,yet when lips parted he felt sad and lonely.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Ludwig said before disappearing out the door.

He stood there hoping that Ludwig would turn around. Even if he had done this time and time again seeing Ludwig leave weighed heavy on his heart.

"I can't stay here forever." He told himself.

He wanted to go out. For too long he had been left alone in this house. However he couldn't just go out by himself. It was still too scary for him to go out on his own. The backyard would have to do. Quickly he ran to his room to grab his sketch book and pencils before heading outside.

Ludwig's back yard wasn't like Elizabeta's in any shape or form. Even so, there were wild flowers that he thought would be nice to sketch. Sketching reminded him of home. Of Lovino. Reminded him of the day he was given his first sketch book. There had been so many things he wanted to sketch through out the journey Lovino took him on when they left home. Unfortunately that sketch book had been left behind. If he could he would sketch all those things now ,but the memories were too old. He couldn't even sketch the faces of the elderly couple that took care of them.

"Maybe sketching isn't a good idea right now." He said stopping his sketch half way through.

Only an hour had passed by while he was out there.

"Cooking is always a fun thing to do." He thought happily skipping into the kitchen.

"Glück!" He heard someone yell as he mixed some ingredients.

At first he thought he was just imagining things as his fake name was repeated. Then he heard his real name. He had to see what was wrong.

"What is wrong? Why are you home?" He asked an out of breath Ludwig. "Did he forget something?" He thought as he continued to mix.

"Lovino."

The mention of his brother's name made him drop the bowl. He had never told anyone his brother's name. There was no way Ludwig could know that name. There was just no way.

"What did you say?"

"I know here Lovino is."

Tears began to form in his eyes. This wasn't a joke. Those sapphire eyes wouldn't look the way they did if it was.

"Fratello?"

"Ja. He's been under our nose the whole time."

"Fratello."

He hadn't seen his brother in so long and he had hoped to be reunited, still a painful thought rose as Ludwig took hold of his hand. Once he was reunited with Lovino there was no saying that they wouldn't pack up and leave. That was something he didn't want to happen. He wanted to stay with Ludwig. Stay with his boyfriend and the wonderful people he had met.

"Non voglio lasciarti."

Antonio had dragged him to the park. In any other scenario he would've snapped at him for dragging him here. Now he didn't feel like snapping. He didn't know what to feel.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked as he gently helped Lovino onto the bench.

"I don't know."

Didn't he want to see Feliciano? Didn't he want to hug him and never let him go? Hadn't he been worried sick about his younger brother? So why didn't he want to be reunited right now?

"It'll be alright." Antonio said squeezing Lovino's hand gently. " No matter what happens know that I'm here for you."

This is why he didn't want to see Feliciano. Antonio was the only thing standing in his way from taking Feliciano and running away. Antonio was the only person he cared about besides Feliciano.

"Fratello?"

The voice was undeniably his brother's.

"Feliciano." He said letting go of his hand as he stood up.

The tears in Feliciano's eyes made him want to burst into tears as well. He wouldn't do that. Taking in his brother's appearance; he looked well. There was just one thing he couldn't stand. Couldn't stand the tall blond who was holding Feliciano's hand.

"Lovino." Feliciano sniffled.

Anger was pulsing through him now. He started to run towards the stranger.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO!" He Yelled as he punched the blond in the face hard enough to make him fall.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Knew it was wrong to be taking out all this anger on a complete stranger.

"Lovino!" Antonio and Feliciano yelled.

"Stop it Lovino!" Antonio yelled as he pulling him off the stranger.

"Fuck no! He made my fratello cry!"

"I'm not crying because of him."

"Why are you crying than?"

"Because I missed you so much dummy." Feliciano said embracing him.

" Who are you calling dummy?" He said ,hugging him back.

If it weren't for Antonio and the blond stranger he would've hugged Feliciano until the end of time. Two months had felt like two years and that was something he didn't want to experience again. Never again did he want to be without his brother.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He asked, removing himself from the hug. " And who the hell is this bastard?"

"This is Ludwig. He's the one who rescued me from the alleyway." Feliciano explained.

Rescued? He had been the one who took down the group of thugs that had beat Feliciano up. He was the one who took a knife to make sure those thugs wouldn't be able to hurt Feliciano again. He was the one who ran with a gushing stab wound in order to transform into a human so he could receive help. How much of recuing could this stranger have done if he had already taken care of things?

"So he's the fucking dumbass that took you away from me." He said glaring daggers at the blond.

"I didn't know I was taking him away from you. When I met him he was ... Es tut mir leid."

"Wait a fucking minute. This bastard knows... fucking terrific."

That sent him over the edge. Of course his idiotic brother would tell a secret to a complete stranger. If Ludwig had found Feliciano in the alleyway that meant Feliciano was still in his dog form when they met. There was no way Feliciano would've been strong enough to transform back into a human. Even he barely managed it with his stab wound.

"Does he know?" Feliciano asked.

"Hola my name is Antonio and I..."

He flashed the coldest glare he could muster at Antonio before speaking.

"He knows how we were separated."

"Oh..um... I have to ask you one more thing." Feliciano said giving Antonio a shy look.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Is Antonio your boyfriend?"

The question made him completely shut down.

"What?!"

"You know. Are you together like as a couple?" Feliciano asked again.

There was no reason for Feliciano to be asking that. He didn't give a reason. He couldn't understand where this was coming from. Sure they had kissed many times before and Antonio stood by his side all this time. They even shared a bed together and he loved every moment they spent together, but that meant nothing. Refused to believe it meant something. If he didn't it would be too hard to leave.

"What are you fucking talking about? Boyfriend? I got stuck with this idiota when I couldn't find you. I literally ran into him and haven't been able to shake him since. We spent nearly two months looking for you! Boyfriend? That's a fucking laugh!" Lovino said.

"Mi dispiace." He said.

His brother's words were so harsh, yet it felt like there was something beneath them.

"Why did you ask such a stupid question?"

This was his chance. If he didn't say it now things would take a turn for the worse.

"Well because...because I'm Ludwig's boyfriend." Feliciano beamed.

Lovino exploded. This had probably the maddest he had seen Lovino. It had been a bad idea to reveal his relationship with Ludwig. He loved Lovino and he loved Ludwig as much. He would stand by his boyfriend for as long as possible.

"Calm down Fratello!"

"I won't calm down! I was worried out of my mind about you! I thought... I tried not to think about if you..."

The last time they saw each other he had been brutally beaten in the alley, still he didn't know why Lovino was so worried. What possibly could've been worse than getting beaten in an alley? Just what did Lovino think would happen to him?

"Didn't you get my note?"

"I did after worrying for so long. Next time write a fucking name or address so I can find you! Idiota!" Lovino said giving him a light slap.

The slap didn't even phase him. It was nothing more than a light tap. If Lovino was truly upset he would've received far worse than a slap.

"What is going on? We came here to see a tearful reunion not a sibling fight." Said an unfamiliar French accented voice.

He recognized the faces of the group from the pictures Gilbert had showed him. Although they looked different without flour over their heads. He loved it as he was formally introduced to the new people. Talking to Elizabeta had been wouldn't have guessed Lovino befriended a beautiful woman like Elizabeta. Nor did he think his brother would even talk to someone like her.

"Where is Alfred, Arthur , and Matthew?" He asked when he noticed they weren't among the group.

"They still are at school unlike us ditchers." Gilbert said running a hand through his hair.

"Are we done? Can my fratello and I just leave in fucking peace now?"

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?" Antonio asked.

He wondered that too. Lovino would make him leave, there was no question about that, he just didn't know why they had to leave so soon.

"We were supposed to just pass by this place. Now that I have my fratello there is no reason for us to stay. We can move on."

"Do we really have to go?" He asked.

He was so tired of just passing though town after town. Never staying longer than a few days in one spot. They had been doing that since they left home. And never once did Lovino tell him why they couldn't settle down.

"Feliciano doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Ludwig said.

It was kind and sweet thing for Ludwig to stand up for him. The only problem was that you should never stand up against Lovino.

"Feliciano knows that we can't stay. He knows that we have to keep moving." Lovino said through grinding teeth.

"Why?" Ludwig asked.

"You don't need to know are business you fucking asshole!"

"Lovi calm down." Antonio said.

"Why don't you just stay the rest of the week?" Antonio suggested.

"Why would we fucking do that?"

"Because I promised Feliciano that we would have a party when we found you." Gilbert said.

"He did promise Fratello. Please could we?"

"We could have the party on Saturday." Antonio said.

He hoped with all his might that Lovino would say yes. One more week with Ludwig would be the next best thing to spending his life with him.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do when you are in school?"

He knew then that Lovino would say yes.

"Why did I agree?" Lovino asked himself as he walked besides Antonio to Elizabeta's house. Antonio looked to be deep in thought as they walked. Looking at everyone else talking he felt severely alone. More alone than when he had been alone. Feliciano's happy face only made him feel worse. It made him feel like shit to know that he was no longer the only one to receive Feliciano's smiles.

Elizabeta's house was nothing special compared to Antonio's apartment, not that he truly cared about her house. He didn't even care to be here. The alternative would be to go against his word and run off with Feliciano. Although he did like the alternative, Feliciano was perfectly happy here. And as they took a tour of Elizabeta's home it became clear that Feliciano was becoming close to Antonio's friends.

"Big shocker there." He thought sarcastically.

For as long as he could remember everyone liked Feliciano more than him. Even the punks back home didn't hate him. They only threw rocks at Feliciano because they mistook Feliciano for being him. And the gang that brutally beaten Feliciano for the same reason. There could never be someone who truly hated his brother. To make matters worse the one person who actually liked him wasn't giving him any attention. Not even a glance. Which is why he hated crowds. In a crowd he could visually see just how lonely he really was. And as the group admired Elizabeta's backyard he had enough of being invisible.

"Are you feeling alright?" Antonio whispered.

"Sure now you notice me." He thought. "It's nothing." He said before walking back to the living room.

"Lo siento. My friends can be too much sometimes." Antonio said following after him.

He didn't care about that. He barely paid attention to the things Antonio's friends were saying.

"It's not that." He said, plopping down onto the couch.

"Then what is it?" Antonio asked , sitting next to Lovino.

"Fuck off."

"It's better if you tell me while the group is distracted. Trust me Elizabeta will know something is up and put you in the spotlight. You know she will."

Elizabeta was the type of person to pull that, still he didn't care. All he wanted was to be alone.

"Let my fratello go off and have fun without me. What good am I now that he has Ludwig and his friends." He thought angrily. "Just leave me alone."

"Aren't you tired of being alone?"

"I am." He said under his breath.

"Then why won't you let me help you? Do you not trust me after all this time?"

He didn't want to do this right now. Didn't want to have this stupid discussion with Antonio. Even so, his mouth kept going off.

"I trust you and that's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you fucking don't. Just forget about it and go back to your friends."

"Are you jealous of my friends?"

"I'm not."

"Lovi I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. " Antonio said taking Lovino's hands ,stroking the back of them with his thumb.

"I'm upset about how well my idiota fratello is getting along with everyone." He said looking away.

"Why does that upset you?"

"It has been just the two of us for so long. I thought as long as we had each other we didn't need anyone else. Now I see how happy he was without me I feel horrible. I was stupid to think that he would be fine with only me forever. Unlike me he can make friends and even have a fucking boyfriend. I don't like it one bit! Who the hell does he think he is taking my fratello and seducing him?!"

"I'm sure it didn't happen that way. Ludwig isn't the seducing type. I couldn't even begin to imagine him seducing someone let alone Feliciano."

" Sure he isn't. How do you explain the fucking way they look at each other? It makes me sick. Neither of us had relationships like that before. And in two months my dumbass fratello decides to date some bastard who he knows nothing about. All because he saved him when I risked my fucking life to fight and run for help."

"Ludwig is a good guy."

"Like fuck he is."

He was so jealous and angry. Jealous of Feliciano and Ludwig being happy together. Angry because he was so stubborn to be happy with Antonio.

"Can't you just let them be? It'll only be for a week."

"Can you stop saying that! I know it's only until the end of this fucking week! You don't think I feel awful about that? About forcing him away from somewhere he is happy? Sforzandomi di distanza da voi."

Try as he must he could no longer deny the truth to himself. Deny his feelings for Antonio. Couldn't tell himself that leaving him would be easy. But leaving was the only option.

"Why don't you just stay?"

"We can't and don't ask me why! Sunday we're leaving and that's it!"

"Well then you need to stop being a party pooper and enjoy the company while you have it. I know I want to spend every possible moment with you." Antonio said before placing his lips onto Lovino's.

He knew Antonio was right, for once. It was better to enjoy the time he had instead of fighting the inevitable. So he let himself enjoy the kiss. Let himself watch the exploding lights that went off in his head. Not caring about the group possibly seeing them. Not thinking about Feliciano and what he would say if they were caught. Their kiss had to be broken as their selfish lungs begged for air. They stared into each other's eyes. By the look on Antonio's face it was easy to tell that he was worried about getting slapped.

"He really is an idiota." He thought.

Feliciano was worried when he noticed Lovino had disappeared from the group. Crowds had never been his brother's thing. The worry of being abandoned made him slightly panic.

"Ludi did you see my fratello?" He asked as he scanned the backyard.

"I don't see him...or Antonio."

"Antonio?"

"They must be inside."

Ludwig was right they were in the living room. Curiosity bounced around in his head. Which increased as he watched Lovino and Antonio's interactions as they played a violent videogame. Despite what Lovino said there was something more to their relationship. Lovino's harsh words sounded lighter when spoken towards Antonio. And Antonio constantly glanced at Lovino.

"Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Feliciano." Ludwig said cautiously taking hold of his hand. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either, but I can't just leave Lovino. Besides I'm happy that we can spend the rest of the week together. I'll be sad on Sunday. For now let's enjoy the time we have." He said with a smile.

Ludwig gave a small nod.

"I think we have to call it a day." Elizabeta said glancing at her watch. " I have work."

In a blink of an eye they were ushered put of Elizabeta's house. And the next thing he knew it was just Ludwig, Antonio, Lovino and himself.

"Ludwig I just remembered that I left the kitchen a mess and I dropped the bowl when you came to get me."

"Scheiße."

"Way to go idiota."

"We should go. I wouldn't be able to relax if I know my home is left a mess." Ludwig said.

" I'll clean it up." He said.

"Wait a fucking minute. You aren't going anywhere without me." Lovino said.

"Of course you can come right Ludi?"

"Ja."

He felt so happy to show Lovino Ludwig's house. It was the place he hoped would serve as second home. The place he spent the last two months happily.

"Feliciano why don't you show Lovino around while I help Ludwig clean up."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

He felt horrible about not cleaning up his mess. Although he rather show Lovino around and talk to him.

"We have it covered. Go show him your sketch book." Ludwig said.

"Come with me! I have so much to show you!" He said dragging Lovino up the stairs.

"Ta da!" He said as he opened the door to his room. "Isn't it pretty? Gilbert made it for me."

"Well it beats sleeping on a park bench."

"You slept on a park bench?"

"You say that as if we've never done it before. What else was I suppose to do?" Lovino said flopping onto the bed.

"What about Antonio?"

"Unlike you I try to keep my distance from strangers. I was only using him to help find you there was no reason for me to use him for temporary shelter."

"That's not true."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you brought him here. If you really didn't care for him you would've let him go."

"That's not true. I brought him so there would be someone to stop me from killing that bastard you call a boyfriend."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Why are you asking me this shit?"

"Look." He said handing him his sketch book.

"Why the fuck are you showing me this now?"

"Just look at the first sketch."

He watched as Lovino's face changed as he opened the sketch book.

"How did you?" Lovino asked pointing to the sketch of himself besides Antonio.

"I had a dream a while back."

"A dream?"

"It was strange because I was talking to that person, who I never met before. It felt so real and the weirdest part was that when I spoke I didn't say anything that I wanted to say and it was your voice I heard speaking instead. Ever since that dream I couldn't shake the thought of it somehow being real. That you had met this kind stranger. When I saw you today with Antonio I thought that it had to be true."

"So because of a fucking dream you thought it was okay for you to ask that bastard to be your boyfriend?! You know that I would never leave you for anyone."

"I know."

"Then what is that bastard being your boyfriend?"

He hated Lovino calling Ludwig that. Ludwig hadn't done anything wrong. Ludwig had helped him and took care of him. For once in his life he felt angry at his brother. Felt hate. He didn't hate his brother for making them leave home without telling him why. And he didn't hate Lovino for making them leave this town in a few days. But this? Calling Ludwig a bastard and making it seem like he only claimed to be his boyfriend just because, was crossing the line.

"Ludwig." He said forcefully.

"What?"

"His name is Ludwig and he's not a bastard. He is my boyfriend. And I didn't decide to be his boyfriend because you had left me for someone. He's my boyfriend because I love him."

Love? Lovino couldn't understand how Feliciano could've fallen in love with someone like Ludwig in a short time. They never had a love interest before, he made sure about that. Years of pushing away strangers had crumbled away to nothing in a matter of weeks.

"You love him?"

"Sì. I love Ludwig. Don't you feel the same way for Antonio?"

Didn't he? He had enjoyed every moment spent with Antonio. Enjoyed the way he felt when they held hands, and when Antonio smiled at him. Secretly craving for the next kiss. And hadn't he wished on a shooting star to be with Antonio for forever? Antonio was the only one who made him feel like a person instead of a monster, an abomination, a mistake. Antonio was the only person besides Feliciano who made him happy. Made him feel loved. All his life he felt that he was the unloved child. Felt that Feliciano had a natural ability for making people love him while he had the opposite effect. And for the longest time he had thought it didn't matter. Love was something that he had no true experience with. What did that matter? What did it matter if he loved Antonio? He didn't deserve to be loved. Or so that's what he believed his entire life.

"Could we just drop it? Please."

"Lovino?"

"I just don't want to talk about it." He said flipping through his brother's sketch book. " Your sketches are beautiful as ever."

"Grazie."

"Your skills haven't disappeared even though you haven't drawn in a while."

"It was nice to do something that I hadn't done in a while. Lovino? Could we do something that we haven't done in a while?"

"Like what?"

"Cooking. I know you use to hate cooking together, but I would love to have your help in the kitchen."

"Don't we have to ask Ludwig to use his kitchen?"

"Come on let's go!" Feliciano said with a huge smile.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"What happened in this room stays in this room. All that nice shit stays between us."

" I know. I didn't expect you to suddenly be nice to Ludwig. I'm not that dumb." Feliciano said ,leading him out of the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Feliciano asked.

"Just talking." Ludwig said.

"You better not be talking about us." He growled.

"How could I not talk about you Lovi." Antonio said.

"Fucking idiota."

"Why did you guys come down so soon?" Ludwig asked.

"I showed him all my pretty art and then we talked and.."

"He wanted me to help him make dinner." He said ,cutting to the chase.

"Could they stay for dinner?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja."

"Grazie!"

"Now get the fuck out of here. I don't want you bastards getting in my way." He said.

"I can't wait to see the surprise dinner you are cooking for me." Antonio said.

"It's not only for you. I'm doing this because Feliciano asked me to don't think you are special."

"I still choose to believe you're doing it only for me." Antonio said with a smile.

"Just get out."

"We will. Oh and don't poison the food. Feliciano watch him."

"Aw you just ruined the surprise." He said with a wicked smile.

"Seriously watch him Feliciano."

He wasn't serious in the least. This was only playful banter between him and Antonio. Not that Ludwig had to know.

"If you two don't get out I will poison your food."

"Consider us gone. We will be in the living room planning the week." Antonio said pushing Ludwig out of the kitchen.

"Try not to plan anything stupid."

"I'll try my best." Antonio said, giving one last smile before leaving.

"What?" He asked a smiling Feliciano.

"Nothing."

Cooking with Feliciano felt stranger than when he had cooked this morning for Antonio. Definitely didn't think that he would be doing this again. It did feel nice to cook with his brother. If he was a more honest person he would admit how nice this was to Feliciano. Even the slightly girly apron didn't bother him. Nothing was too much to bare if it meant sharing a happy moment with his brother. He wondered why he couldn't be this nice more often. Why he couldn't be nice to everyone.

"I'll call them for dinner." Feliciano said after finishing plating the last meal.

"Sure leave me to do all the work." He joked.

Feliciano gave him a smile before going into the living room.

When Feliciano went to call them in for dinner he hadn't expected Matthew to be standing in the living room. Running into a hug he mentally patted himself on the back for making an extra plate by accident.

" I want you to meet someone." He said, dragging Matthew into the kitchen.

He knew Lovino had his fill of introductions for the day, nevertheless he had to introduce Matthew.

"Matthew this is my fratello Lovino."

"Nice to meet you I'm Gilbert's boyfriend."

"Are you eating with us?" Lovino asked in a non harsh tone.

Lovino's tone surprised him in a good way. He had half expected Lovino to cuss and send Matthew home.

"Yes. I hope that Is alright."

"Of course it is. I made an extra plate by accident anyway." He jumped in.

He was glad that Matthew was staying. Dinner would've been awkward if he didn't join them. Taking their seats, he was reminded of the dinner at Matthew's house. Of course in this case there was no angry parents to deal with. Lovino however looked like he wasn't going to let Ludwig off easy anytime soon. And he was fine with that because deep down Lovino wouldn't really hurt Ludwig. All the cussing and insults had always been Lovino's way of protecting them. He had learned that a long time ago. Still he didn't want to chance anything. Ludwig too wanted this as they sat a good distance from one another. Keeping interactions to short meaningful glances.

"How do you like the food everyone?" He asked.

"You better say you like it. We worked hard to make it for you fuckers." Lovino grumbled.

"It's all very delicious." Matthew said.

"I wish you would cook for me more often Lovi." Antonio said.

"Your cooking skills may be superior to my own." Gilbert said.

"I think.."

"I don't give a fuck what you think." Lovino spat, interrupting Ludwig.

"Don't take it so hard. Lovino is still trying to adjust." He whispered to Ludwig.

"I understand." Ludwig said, placing his hand Feliciano's arm.

Trying his best wasn't enough. He couldn't stop himself from lashing out at Ludwig. Just seeing the tall blond besides Feliciano made his blood boil. And as Ludwig place a hand on Feliciano he couldn't stop himself from yelling

"Watch those hands Fucking Bastard!"

"Fratello he isn't doing anything."

"Like Fuck he isn't. Hands off my fratello!" He yelled throwing a roll of bread at Ludwig's face.

He knew Ludwig wasn't doing anything wrong. It was his anger that was controlling his speech and actions.

"Fratello!"

"It's fine Feliciano."

He hated the way Feliciano's name sounded coming from Ludwig's mouth. He threw another roll. And another. Rolls weren't enough. Rolls could never inflict the pain he felt inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you bastard!" He yelled grabbing his butter knife.

"Not the knife Lovino!" Antonio said, trying to take the butter knife from him.

"Okay who wants dessert?" Gilbert said sitting up from his chair. "You make dessert right?" He asked Feliciano.

"Yes. I think dessert is a wonderful idea. Fratello will you help me?"

"Since Antonio took my knife I guess I will help you."

As he helped plate the dessert he kept an ear open. The hushed conversation was no match against his ears, even in his human form. What he heard wasn't something he liked.

"Lovino?"

"Just hurry up and give them their fucking desserts." He said carrying his share of plates to the table. "Dessert!"

He was becoming a ticking time bomb. Everything was starting to annoy him and the tiniest thing would set him off.

"You two should open a restaurant." He said without thinking.

"That sounds like fun. Doesn't fratello?"

He shot a glare at Feliciano for thinking such a stupid thing and a glare at Matthew for giving Feliciano the idea.

"I just meant that your food is better than anything I've had from a restaurant. I would pay for this delicious food." Matthew said.

He was confused by Matthew's words. Matthew confused him. Matthew's meekness and politeness was unlike anything he had experienced. He couldn't just act politely to Matthew and a jackass to everyone else. Yet he couldn't really act like a jackass towards Matthew. It was as if Matthew had the ability to make people feel neutral.

"Lovi he gave you a compliment." Antonio said.

There was that nickname again. He loved it when Antonio called him that. It was the first and only nickname he had received. Not even Feliciano had a nickname for him.

"Grazie."

The rest of dinner had gone smoothly. He even managed to keep himself from insulting Ludwig for the whole five minutes of silence before conversation started back up.

"Gilbert could Lovino sleepover?" Feliciano asked.

"Is that even a question?" Gilbert said with a smile.

"How come you don't want to sleepover my place again?" Antonio fake whined.

"Shut up. There's no way I'm going to let Feliciano stay here alone with that bastard anymore." Lovino said, still glaring at Ludwig.

" I would love to see your home Antonio." Feliciano said.

" Lovino could show you tomorrow. He does have a key after all." Antonio said with a big smile.

"Don't look at me like that. You were the one who gave me the stupid thing!" He said ,pulling out the key hung around his neck.

Soon after Matthew left Antonio announced that he too had to go home.

"Lovino could you walk him out while we clean up?" Gilbert asked.

"He can walk himself out."

"Please?" Antonio asked.

"Fine."

Together they walked the short distance to the front door.

"Here's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

"Gracias Lovi."

"I only walked you to the door."

"That's not the only reason I'm thanking you. I wanted to thank you for going easy on Ludwig ,though the knife was a bit much."

"I wasn't doing it for you."

"And that's what makes you an excellent older brother."

"Antonio?"

"Sì?"

"Don't get yourself killed on the way home."

"I won't." Antonio said, placing his lips onto Lovino's for a few seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched as Antonio disappeared from view.

"Fratello?"

"What is it?"

"It's time to get ready for bed."

"Alright."

His mind was else where while he prepared for bed. Lingering on Antonio even as he turned off the lights. Crawling into bed he selfishly wished that it was Antonio in the bed instead of his brother.

The next morning was awkward for him. Unlike his usual mornings waking up slowly he was jostled awake by Ludwig's wake up call. Feliciano quickly tossed him a new set of clothes.

"Hurry up fratello."

"What is the rush?"

"If we don't hurry Gilbird will eat our food."

"Gilbird?"

Entering the kitchen he was greeted with an unidentified breakfast. Years of living off food stolen and the occasional dropped on the floor made him strong enough to eat the strange meat on his plate. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. In fact it was actually good.

"This food isn't terrible." He said.

"Danke. If you want more I left extra on the stove." As Gilbert said this he noticed a yellow puff moving in Gilbert's hair.

"There's something in your hair."

"Oh that's Gilbird. Say hello Gilbird."

"chirp. chirp."

"Is he always on his head?" He asked since he didn't notice the bird last night.

"Most of the time he is." Gilbert said with a smile. " We have to go."

"Already?" Feliciano asked.

"We let you two sleep in. It's time for us to go. We'll see you later."

"Goodbye." Feliciano and he said in unison as the two left.

"You were really nice to Gilbert."

"What? I don't have to be an ass to everyone I see." He said ,taking a huge bite out of the meat on his plate.

"I just thought it was nice." Feliciano said, taking a bite of his own breakfast.

After breakfast and washing their dirty dishes, Feliciano was ready to visit Antonio's house.

"When can we go to Antonio's?" He asked, trying to not jump up and down.

"Later."

"You said that forever ago. When is it going to be later?"

"Later. What do you usually do when you're here alone?"

"Just clean, cook and sketch. Come on I want to see Antonio's house."

"Fine. We can grab our things on the way."

Together they took a detour to their bench in the park on the way to Antonio's house. He waited as Lovino crawled into the large bush to retrieve their makeshift bags. It felt like a long time since he had last seen these.

"Why did we have to get these?" He asked.

"They hae been sitting here for two months. We need to restock before Sunday."

"You're serious about leaving?"

"Dead serious. Come on lets go to Antonio's."

Antonio's house was huge and tall. It didn't look like a house at all. He stared at Lovino's hand as he punched in the numbers etched in his necklace to open the front door. Inside was beautiful and had a fountain, which he thought was a strange thing to have in a house. They climbed up a flight of stairs and down the hall before coming to a stop besides a door.

"Wow." He said when Lovino opened the door. "This place is amazing! It's so ..so ..pretty!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Lovino said ,digging through his makeshift bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this long hair. Only Francis can pull off this look." Lovino said producing scissors.

Time moved fast as they cut one another's hair with the small pair of scissors Lovino had stolen a long time ago. By the look of the scissors they would have to get a new one soon. Once their hair was the perfect length Lovino and he layed out the items in their makeshift bags. He had forgotten what he had in the bag. They each had kept the outfit they had worn the day they left home. Neither of them knew why they had kept it as it was now way too small and withered from prolonged use. Other than that they had one change of clothes that didn't quiet fit them. Lovino's bag had more than his own including the old scissors, some packaged food, and the album Elizabeta must've gave him.

"What is this?" He asked, pulling out a strange box attached to a wire in the pile.

"It's for my phone. Give it to me."

"You have a phone?"

"Antonio bought it for me. I have to charge it." Lovino said as he looked for a way to connect the two objects.

"Could I see?"

"I'll show you." Lovino said almost excitedly. " You can call and something called text. Don't ask me to show you that it's annoying as fuck. But look." Lovino said holding up the phone.

A small click and flash came out of nowhere.

"What was that?"

"It's like a small camera. Look at how stupid you look." Lovino laughed, showing him the picture.

He really did look stupid in the picture. They both looked so different with their new short hair.

"Could we take one more?"

"Okay this time let's both look stupid."

They laughed at their crossed eye picture before taking more. It felt good to laugh like this with Lovino. It was a long time since they did something so childish, so fun, like this. It made him very happy.

"Lovi I'm home and I brought the gang." He heard Antonio say.

His heart raced. Mind continuously asking himself if Antonio would like the hair cut. Feliciano gave him a little nudge. Gathering up courage they walked towards the familiar faces and two new ones.

"Lovi?"

"We cut our hair so get over it if you don't like it."

"Don't like it? I love it."

His heart did a flip in his chest.

"Who are these people?"

"I apologize. My name is Arthur I am Alfred's boyfriend." Said the one with the strange eyebrows.

"Yo. I'm Alfred. Matthew's super cool brother!"

"And I thought Feliciano and I were opposite." He thought. "I am Feliciano's older brother Lovino."

"Alright are you ready to go?" Antonio asked.

"Where are we going?" Feliciano asked.

"We are going bowling."

He had to keep himself from showing how excited he was. Jumping up and down was more of Feliciano's thing.

"Fratello what is bowling?" Feliciano whispered.

On the way to the bowling alley he tried his best to explain what bowling was. Excitement became difficult to contain as they got closer to the bowling alley. Luckily everyone was in their own conversations to notice.

"You look excited." Feliciano said.

"I just can't wait to kick Antonio's ass."

"Why do you want to kick him?"

"Sometimes you are such an idiota." He laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ludwig wanted to talk to you Feliciano." Antonio said.

"Go ahead."

"Grazie." Feliciano said, running ahead.

"Are you ready for this?" Antonio asked.

"Depends. Are you ready to lose?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You know it is."

"Lets just see how well your team is against mine."

"Team?"

When they got settled at the bowling alley the divided into teams. On one lane was his team ,which he wasn't so happy with since he had Ludwig. He didn't really care for the rest of his team either. Matthew looked to weak. Roderich didn't say much and Alfred said way too much. Antonio's team composed of Arthur, Feliciano, Francis, and Gilbert.

"This is rigged." He complained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your team is better than mine."

"How is that? We have an injured player." Antonio said pointing to Francis.

"You know this is fixed and why is he on my team?" He said pointing to Ludwig.

"Come on Lovi. We already decided. Just go with it."

"Fucking nickname." He thought. "Fine. I'll still beat your cheating ass."

"We'll see about that."

As it turns out his team wasn't as awful as he thought. in fact with Feliciano's clumsiness and Francis bowling with the opposite hand he thought his team actually stood a chance. After he saw Ludwig bowl a strike he was almost glad that he had been put on his team. The only thing that was annoying him now was the flash from Elizabeta's camera.

When Ludwig told him that he was going to be on his brother's team he was worried. Lovino had promised to be nice, even so this was Lovino they were talking about. Lovino's definition of nice changed often from not insulting you to letting you keep your head. He guessed they knew what they were doing ,after all he hadn't bowled before.

As they separated into teams he had to switch his worrying from Ludwig to his own team. Although Lovino had quickly taught him how to bowl, physically bowling was entirely different from knowing what to do. Being his clumsy self he let the ball go way to early making the bowl move just enough to land in the gutter.

"Do you want some pointers?" Antonio asked.

"Yes please."

"You know your brother had a similar problem when we first bowled. Though it took him an entire game before he let me help him out." Antonio said with a smile.

"Grazie. I don't think I really thanked you for everything you did for my fratello. He comes off as mean and that's why people usually stay away from him so thank you for staying with him all this time."

"As if I could stay away." Antonio said with an even bigger smile.

Even with Antonio's help and the rest of the team getting good scores his team lost. He felt like he let the team down. His team members on the other hand didn't look upset at all.

"You improved a lot. Good game." Antonio said.

"Grazie."

"I told you we were going to kick your ass." Lovino said.

"Yes you did." Antonio said.

"You didn't do so bad. Did you have fun?" Lovino asked him.

"I did."

"So I did a good job at planning nothing stupid?" Antonio asked.

"Today yes. If the rest of the week is like this I wouldn't mind it."

On Wednesday morning he wasn't as shocked by Ludwig's wake up call. Bowling yesterday had been one of the funniest things he had done in a long time. And Ludwig's strike earning them victory gave him a small shred of respect for the blond. The idea of Ludwig dating Feliciano still wasn't a pleasant thought. Even so, he told himself that playing nice wouldn't kill him. As they settled down for breakfast he could feel a homey atmosphere beginning to take place.

"This would make a very interesting home." He thought.

He could see themselves living here oddly enough. It was bigger than their previous home and had the makings of a good home. Someone to cook and clean for them, not that they couldn't take care of that themselves, and a room to call their own. Plus Feliciano was happy here. And he too was starting to like it here. Ludwig did get on his nerves, but he actually enjoyed Gilbert's company. Enjoyed sitting down at a table and eating as if they were one big happy family. He wouldn't tell Feliciano just how comfortable he was getting. If he did there would be nothing for him to use as a reason for why they couldn't stay.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have been staring off into space."

"I have?" He asked himself. " The stupidity in this house must be affecting me." He said before taking a bite of his breakfast. "Do you know what's in store for us today?"

"Wouldn't you rather it be a surprise?"

"Fuck no."

"Fratello be nice."

"Do you want to know as well Feliciano?"

"Sì."

"Are you sure?"

"Just tell us already."

"No time." Gilbert said looking at his watch.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Don't worry I'm not that mean. I'll give you this." Gilbert said pulling out a piece of paper.

"What is that?"

"The plans for the whole week excluding Saturday's party. Oh and here's my number. Please call if anything goes wrong or you need help."

Gilbert reminded him of the elderly woman who took care of them ,except for the elderly and woman part. Perhaps that's why he like Gilbert. Gilbert gave off a motherly feel. A feeling he wished to feel since leaving home. And a thought stroke him as they said goodbye. If Gilbert was that kind and caring it was possible Ludwig was the same under all that muscle. Shaking the thought from his head he brought his attention to the piece of paper Gilbert had given him. The scribbles on the paper didn't have any meaning to him. It couldn't since he didn't understand them. They were English words. Words that he only knew how to say from years of listening and repeating. Words that neither he or Feliciano could read.

"I guess we won't know what we are going to do today." Feliciano said looking over his shoulder.

"We could try figure it out."

Lovino knew he was being stubborn. He'd always been stubborn. Most people would say that was a bad thing. To him it was a way of life. If he hadn't been stubborn about looking for Feliciano he wouldn't have found him. Then again his stubbornness did pose a long list of problems.

"Why don't we just relax? I found a deck of cards."

"No we can play after we figure this out." He said, looking closer at the paper.

He recognized the first word on the list. It was the same word that was in neon letters on top of the bowling alley. So he crossed that off from being today's activity. The word below that mocked him as he drew a blank. He hadn't seen this word before.

"Have you seen this word before?" He asked pointing to the word.

"I don't think so."

"Yes or no."

"Can't we just play cards?"

"Just tell me if you recognize it."

"If I do will you play with me?"

"Whatever you want."

Feliciano took the piece of paper out of his hands. He watched anxiously as his brother read and reread the word. Eyebrows scrunching and unscrunching.

"I think I have seen this word on top of the arcade."

"What is an arcade?"

Feliciano loved going bowling. Simply hearing an explanation from Lovino had made him so excited to experience it. Which is why when Lovino asked about an arcade he was happy to answer a question instead of asking one. He wasted no time describing and explaining his own arcade experience. Making sure to leave out the part about Ludwig kissing him while playing a shooting game.

"You have to really experience it to understand it."

"What else have you done while we were separated?" Lovino asked in a tone that sounded between sadness and curiosity.

"We went to the mall and movies. I can explain those too if you want."

"No. Hand me the deck of cards."

Guilt started to eat at him as Lovino shuffled the deck. Guilt of spending two months with people who gave him a roof over head, food, clothing and meeting new friends. Lovino had spent those same two months sleeping on a park bench alone searching for him. Even with Antonio it must've been horrible and here he was making friends and going on without a care in the world like always.

"Mi dispiace."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For everything. For leaving you alone. For getting beat up in the first place. For making you angry and sad instead of happy. For making you feel as if you were the bad twin or the unloved twin."

Tears were flowing more than they had before.

"Don't be sorry idiota."

"But.."

He could see tears threatening to fall from Lovino's eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry about everything. I'm sorry for making you leave home. For not being able to protect you. For getting you into this mess. For not being the best brother. And for ruining your life."

"You didn't ruin my life. And I've never thought of you as a bad brother. You've been there for me. Protected me. And even when you don't say nice things I know you still love me. Vi voglio bene."

"Vi voglio bene."Lovino said pulling him into a hug.

For a long time they stayed like that. Hugging and crying into each other's shoulders.

"Look at us crying like a couple of babies." Lovino said wiping away his left over tears. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you."

"I won't." He said wiping his own tears.

They did end up going to an arcade. The place wasn't exactly how his brother had described it, nevertheless it was an amazing sight. Colorful lights begged for his attention and there was a wall lined with games that showed similar images to the game he had played at Elizabeta's.

"What do you think of it?" Antonio asked.

"It doesn't look lame."

"Do you want to go play something?"

"Isn't that the point of coming here?"

"I meant would you like to play something with me."

"Stupidity really is contagious. "He thought. "What sort of game?"

"Anything you want."

"I should say yes. I want to and Feliciano is probably going to run off with Ludwig." He thought, looking at the two collecting tokens.

"Fratello I want to play air hockey with you." Feliciano said, dragging him off before he could give Antonio an answer.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" He asked when Feliciano finally let go.

"Do what?"

Lovino wondered how someone could be so smart and so dumb about the same thins. Feliciano had been pushing the whole Antonio thing and now he had taken him away from Antonio to playa stupid game.

"Never mind. How do you play this game?"

"It's really easy. You just have to hit the puck into the hole opposite from you."

Hitting the puck he watched it bounce off the table's walls. It was just a simple minded game ,which made it easy for him to quickly get the hang of it. Feliciano's way of hitting the puck made the thing move wildly. He soon found a pattern to Feliciano's crazy tactic and was able to counter his brother's move.

"You are good at this." Feliciano said looking at the score.

"How many points do I need to win this?"

"Seven."

Looking at the score board he only needed two more points and Feliciano was only one point behind. He kept his eye on the puck as it skidded across the flat surface. Redirecting it at the right moment.

"One more point." He thought. as the puck was put back into play.

Back and forth the puck moved between them. Neither wanting the other to score. And just as he was about to complain about how long this game was going to take Feliciano made an opening. A perfect opening that he wouldn't miss. The puck slid perfectly into the goal winning him the game. It had been a good game. An exhausting game.

"Want to play again?"

"Sorry Feliciano he promised me he would do something with me." Antonio said.

"Have you been there the whole time?" He asked.

"I couldn't miss a game like that." Antonio said with a smile. "You don't mind me stealing your brother do you?"

"It's fine." Feliciano said.

"Gracias." Antonio said, pulling him into the next aisle of games.

" I never promised you anything."

"You were going to before your brother stole you away." Antonio said running a hand through Lovino's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I know I saw you yesterday, but I'm still not use to your hair cut." Antonio said continuing to play with Lovino's hair.

"Stop it." He said slapping Antonio's hand away.

"But your hair is so beautiful."

"Shut up. I thought you wanted to play something games not with my hair."

"I did."

"Then lets play a game."

"Whatever you say." Antonio said kissing him on the cheek.

"What are you doing Feliciano?" Elizabeta asked.

"Shh." He said ,peering behind a large game.

"What's going on?"

"I'm watching Lovino.: He whispered, motioning for her to come closer.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"What cat?"

"It's an expression."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't be doing this."

"I know it's wrong."

"True, but I was more concern about you stealing my job." Elizabeta said as she took a picture.

"Do you know what's going on between Antonio and my fratello?"

"If we are going to talk we should do it away from them." Elizabeta turning away from their hiding spot.

Elizabeta led him to a large game with a screen that displayed moving colored arrows. Attached to this was a small platform that had the same arrows. He didn't understand why Elizabeta had brought him here if they were going to talk.

"Do you know how to play?" Elizabeta asked as she set down her camera and purse.

"No."

"It's a dancing game. All you need to do is follow the screen. Whatever arrow it shows step on the same one on the platform. Do you dance?"

"I guess so."

He never really had the opportunity to dance, especially a dance game. Still this didn't make sense to him. They move so that they could talk not dance. If he had a temper like Lovino he would've said something about this before Elizabeta could've put the last required token.

"I'll pick an easy song." Elizabeta said as she moved the screen image by stepping on the platform. "Got it. Come on you can't play if you're not up here."

"But.."

"Don't worry about it."

Confused out of his mind he stepped onto the platform. When Elizabeta put her foot down again the screen changed and music started to play. Slowly arrows moved across the screen and he tried his best to step on the correct one. He knew he was doing something wrong as the game kept saying bad.

"You see the bar on the top of the screen? Wait until the arrow gets up there to step." Elizabeta said.

"This is fun and all, but I thought we were going to talk."

"Feliciano we are in an arcade. Don't you think standing around would be a dead give away? The object of the game is to not be noticed. And I'm not talking about this dancing game." Elizabeta said without taking her eyes off the screen. " I've been... observing people for a long time and the two big rules is to not be seen or heard. The only way to effectively do this is to blend into your surroundings. You hiding behind that game was like a siren blaring. It was obvious that you were watching someone. You definitely don't want to do something obvious."

He felt so embarrassed. He hadn't meant to be so obvious he just wanted to know the truth. Wanted to see if Lovino acted differently towards Antonio when it was just them.

"Do I know what's going on between Antonio and Lovino? In a way I do. They may try to hide it but there's genuine feelings between the two. At this point it's a question of when they will tell each other. Has Lovino said anything about it to you?"

"No. He just says that Antonio is just a stranger he used to help find me."

"And do you believe that?"

"I can't. Antonio bought him a phone and gave him the key to his home. There's no way a stranger, no matter how kind, would do that. And...before you caught me I saw Antonio kiss him on the cheek."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Confused since he didn't punch Antonio afterwards. I mean they say that they're not boyfriends ,but they act as if they are. A kiss on the cheek isn't that big of a deal. It's just that Lovino never liked being kissed. He wouldn't even let nonna kiss him goodnight. I'm sure that he loves Antonio and for some reason that scares me."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure why. I want my fratello to be happy. I see that Antonio makes him happy...I feel like the closer they become the more I fear losing him."

"Don't you think he might be feeling the same way about you and Ludwig?"

Is that what Lovino really felt? Was all the cursing and insults towards Ludwig really a way of Lovino telling him that he was afraid? That he was afraid that he would leave?

"Game over." Said the machine.

"Thank you for the talk."

"Anytime. Now go I know a certain German who is waiting to enjoy the rest of the day with his boyfriend."Elizabeta said with a smile.

By Thursday morning he had gotten use to the craziness of getting a wake up call. He was falling into the routine ,which was a bad thing. A very bad thing. Constantly he had to tell himself to not get too comfortable. They couldn't stay here. No matter how comfortable he was becoming they had to move on.

"Are you two excited for today's activity?" Gilbert asked.

"What are we doing today?" Feliciano asked.

"I gave you the plan didn't you read it?"

"We can..."

"We lost it." He interrupted.

Not being able to read was something he didn't feel like sharing. Feliciano had already told them their biggest secret. There was no reason to be so truthful with these people.

"We are going to the mall today." Gilbert said.

"How are we all going there? We all can't fit in Arthur's car." Feliciano said.

"Antonio has it covered. It's nice to have a rich friend sometimes." Gilbert laughed. "Time to go." He said looking at his watch. "You know the drill don't make a mess and call if anything." Gilbert said tossing on his backpack.

"Well...goodbye." Ludwig said following after Gilbert.

Each time Ludwig said goodbye he could hear Feliciano give out a small whimper. He really hadn't thought about it when he first noticed it. This, however was the third time in a row that his brother acted like this.

"What's wrong?" He asked once the brothers left.

"Nothing." Feliciano said while poking at his breakfast.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Feliciano." He said in a stern voice.

"I miss his goodbye kisses."

"What?"

"On Monday he kissed me goodbye .. I miss it."

He was stunned. He didn't think Feliciano had actually kissed Ludwig before. He couldn't even begin to imagine it, not that he wanted to. He should've thought as much , after all he had seen his share of couples holding hands and kissing. Why wouldn't Feliciano do the same with his boyfriend?

"What's stopping you?"

"Huh?"

"What's stopping you from getting those goodbye kisses?"

"I think Ludwig is worried about the way you'll react."

"Sometimes you shouldn't worry how others react."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that although I'm extremely against it, you should get that goodbye kiss. We only have a couple days left. Just don't do it in front of me or I will kill him."

"Really?"

"Sì."

"Grazie!"

If a kiss goodbye from Ludwig made Feliciano happy he could put up with it for a couple days. Feliciano deserved to be happy. And he would do anything to make these last days as happy as possible for him.

He was ecstatic when Lovino said that he could kiss Ludwig again. He had missed those kisses. For the past days they had to resist kissing each other. When they came close Ludwig would pull away with fear in his eyes. Now that he had Lovino's permission he wanted to run to Ludwig's school and kiss him passionately. The only problem was that he didn't know where Ludwig's school was.

"Fratello do you know where Ludwig's school is?"

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering where they went everyday." He lied.

"I do know where it is."

"Could we go see it?"

"Do you seriously want to go?"

"Sì."

"Fine, but we can't go out like this. I don't want Gilbert thinking we came because there was a problem."

He couldn't believe how nice Lovino was being to him. Excitement rushed through him at the thought of going to Ludwig's school.

"You're the greatest brother ever!"

"Your ears are showing."

"I'm excited." He said touching his dog ears.

"It's a good thing that we are going out as dogs then."

Lovino was a professional at transforming. Unlike him , Lovino didn't need to be extremely excited or scared out of his mind in order to transform smoothly. He marveled at how quickly Lovino had become a dog. Lovino did have more experiences at quick changes than he did. They mostly used their dog form to travel , only transforming on the full moon and instances when it was easier to have two legs instead of four.

"Are you going to change or what?" Lovino literally barked at him.

It felt odd to be a dog again. As a dog he was no longer Feliciano, Ludwig's boyfriend, he was Glück Ludwig's pet. He couldn't let that thought affect him. Not when Lovino was being nice enough to take him to where Ludwig was.

"We should go out the back door." Lovino said, leading the eay.

"Is school far away?"

"Not too far. It's pass the park."

"I can't wait to see it."

"And I can't wait to see the looks on those uniformed idiota when they see me."

"What?"

"The last time I stumbled onto school two idotas started chasing me around. It was fun to mess with them. We should do it when we get there."

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Not if they don't catch us."

The school was huge, populated with people dressed in the same uniform. He often wondered what it would be like to attend school. They had seen many schools but never stepped foot on one, until today. If he'd asked Lovino to stay longer he would've liked to attend school for a day. He didn't notice that he had walked onto the school grounds until a he saw an angry woman.

"Not you again." The woman spat.

"Mi dispiace."

"Don't you bark at me!"

"Idiota they can't understand us." Lovino said, walking right next to him.

"There are two of you? I'm calling back up."

"Time to play." Lovino said.

It wasn't long until a small group of adults started to chase them around. At first he thought it was scary ,but Lovino showed him that there was nothing to worry about. Together they dodged adult after adult, even making some run into one another along the way. He knew that this wasn't what usually happened at school yet he couldn't help think how fun school was.

"Time to end this party. We are starting to draw a crowd." Lovino said.

"Do we have to?"

"As much as i would love to continue helping these idiotas making asses of themselves we have to leave before Ludwig spots us. He'll know that it's us."

"You're right."

Slipping between the adult's legs they made their escape. Laughing as they ran back to Ludwig's house.

"That was amazing!" Feliciano said as they redressed.

"I'm glad you had fun." He said as he threw his shirt back on.

"You don't think Ludwig saw us do you?"

"I'm sure he didn't."

"Lovino?"

"What is it?"

"I'm glad to have you back."

"You really missed me?"

"I've missed you way before we were separated. I missed having my older brother."

It was true that he hadn't really acted like a brother in a long time. Over the years he had given up the role to be their guard dog, dictating everything they did. Saying where and when they could stay somewhere. Making their time there short and their interactions with others shorter. Besides this week he couldn't remember a time he did something with Feliciano just for fun. To have fun like children. To act like actual people instead of stray dogs or runaways. Leaving home had made him a cold person. Until this town he never truly smiled or laughed like this.

"I missed being your brother."

"Who's ready to get their mall on?" Antonio asked, dancing stupidly for no reason.

The sight of Antonio dancing wildly to no music made him want to die laughing. Even Ludwig standing besides Antonio looked like he was scared at the strange display. What made it worse was Feliciano joining in to the music less dance.

"Come on Lovi your brother is ready to get his mall on." Antonio said, still dancing wildly.

If there was one thing that he wouldn't be forced to do this would be it. There was no way he would do something as embarrassing as this, especially in front of Ludwig. He just wouldn't nickname or not.

"If you don't stop dancing we won't go."

"We'll continue this another time then." Antonio said, suddenly standing perfectly still.

"Where is everyone else?" Feliciano asked.

"They're waiting in the car." Ludwig said.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Antonio said.

His heart constricted as he saw the car parked out side. It was a black car that was the about two cars long. Through out his years he had seen many cars ranging from brand-new to rusted down metal scraps. Never had he rode one. Ever since he was almost hit by one of those metal death traps he avoided them like the plague. Feliciano didn't appear to have a problem as he followed Ludwig inside. He wasn't as dumb as Feliciano to go into something so dangerous. He rather walked to the mall than go into the car.

"Is something wrong?" Antonio asked.

"No. Why are you asking that?" He said nervously.

"Because you are cutting off the circulation to my hand."

"Mi dispiace." He said ,quickly releasing his grip on Antonio's wrist.

"That's one hell of a grip." Antonio said rubbing his wrist. " I would guess that you were afraid of... Are you afraid of cars?"

"Why would I be afraid of a hunk of junk on wheels?"

"It's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not."

"Fine I'll just go in without you."

"Like hell you are." He said grabbing hold of Antonio's shirt.

"What took you so long?" Alfred asked when they entered the car.

"I forgot something." Antonio lied.

"How are you faring Lovino?" Arthur asked.

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"I was merely concerned about you passing out on us."

"Why would I do that?"

"When we took Feliciano to the mall he blacked out before he got into the car." Alfred said.

"He made it inside so I think we are good." Antonio said.

Things weren't good. He felt like he was going to pass out any time or worse transform. The faces around him were already turning fuzzy and he felt like a fish out of water.

"I need some air."

"I'll roll down the window for you." Antonio said, pressing a button.

He didn't waste anytime sticking his head out of the window. Slowly he could feel his panic begin to dissipate. Being out here was better than in the stuffy car. He would spend the whole car ride like this and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

The mall swarmed with people. Something which he hated greatly. He moved closer to Antonio. Not to close so Antonio would try anything, just close enough so he wouldn't get lost. Ignoring Antonio's smile when their hands brushed against each other's , he stared at the many stores within the building. Stores that he wouldn't dare go unless dragged in.

"Dudes I want to go check out the games." Alfred announced.

"I wanted to go to the new photo store." Elizabeta said.

"And I wanted to look at the music store." Roderich added.

"Why don't we spilt up and meet at the food court for dinner?" Gilbert suggested.

"That's a fine idea." Arthur said.

The rest of the group thought it was a good idea as well and instantly went their separate ways. And once again it was just him, Antonio, Feliciano, and Ludwig left.

"Where would you like to go?" Ludwig asked.

"Fratello do you know where you want to go?"

How could he know where he wanted to go? Feliciano was the one who had been here before.

"No."

"I got it." Antonio said. "Follow me."

Antonio led them pass a few stores to stop at one that showed outfits he'd once seen people wear to swim. Of all the stores in this place he wondered why Antonio had brought them here. And by the looks on Ludwig and Feliciano's faces they were wondering the same.

"Why did you bring us here?" He asked.

"You and Feliciano don't have swim clothes right?" Antonio asked.

"Why would we need them?"

"It's a surprise."

He hated surprises. Surprisingly he didn't hate the store. Inside was very roomy despite it being packed with racks of swimwear. Unlike his brother, who was moving from one rack to another, he stood still taking in his surroundings.

"Why aren't you that enthusiastic about shopping?" Antonio asked.

"I'm just not."

"Do you hate shopping?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the first time I've gone shopping. Back home our clothes were made for us."

"Well then allow me to give you the best first shopping experience of your life." Antonio said with a smile.

Feliciano loved the various colored swimwear that filled the store. There was so much that he couldn't keep his eyes from jumping around.

"Do you need any help?" Asked a beautiful woman.

"Sì. There are so pretty that I can't choose." He said with a big smile.

"Lets see." The woman said looking through a nearby rack. "I think this two piece would look good on you." She said handing him the hot pink bathing suit.

He did like the color and style if it. The only thing he didn't understand was why it looked like a pair of underwear and had a matching top. He didn't want to question the woman who was helping him since she probably knew what she was doing.

"What do you think Ludi?" He asked, taking Ludwig's attention from the swimwear he was looking at.

"Yes what do you think? Hot pink or perhaps this aquamarine one would be better." The woman said holding up another bathing suit in front of him.

"I like that color too. Which one do you like?"

"Those are bathing suits for females." Ludwig said, cheeks a tint red.

"For girls?" He asked.

"Wait you aren't...I'm so sorry sir. I thought you were...I'm so very sorry." The woman said ,quickly putting the bathing suits back onto the rack. "Here are some nice surf shorts. I'm so sorry about the mix up. You just have such a feminine face that I thought... Whatever you want I'll take 50% off." She said before speed walking away.

"I like the girl bathing suit better." He said staring at the plain surf shorts. "They were more pretty."

"They might not be as pretty but this is what guys wear."

"Why?"

"It's just how it is. Here's one that's pink."

The pink and black stripped shorts that Ludwig handed him did look nice. Just not as nice as the hot pink two piece.

"Or here's a blue one. I'll grab a few for you to try on."

Removing the idea of getting the hot pink bathing suit out of his head he went to try on the shorts Ludwig picked out for him. The woman that mistook him as a girl led him to a room filled with mirrors. He spent a good minute or two playing with his reflection. Making funny faces and pretending to dance with the reflections to the music playing over head. Putting on the first pair he admired how the simple color looked against his skin. Short after short he tried on not really caring for how they looked. And then he saw a pair hanging on the door. It wasn't one that Ludwig picked out and he wondered why he hadn't seen it there earlier. The shorts were a brilliant shade of blue that resembled Ludwig's sapphire eyes. slipping them on it fit him perfectly. Feliciano wasn't someone who believed in coincidences. This was fate just as fate brought them to this town to meet Ludwig and Antonio.

"Did you decide on one?" Ludwig asked when he finally came out of the dressing room.

"I did." He said holding up the sapphire shorts.

"Those are very nice." Antonio said, walking besides Lovino caring a pile of shorts.

"Looks like you found a lot." Ludwig commented.

"It wasn't my fault. A stupid woman came up to me saying sorry for earlier and started giving me things to try on. I don't even know what she was talking about." Lovino said.

"I know what she was talking about." He said.

"What did that stupid woman do to you?"

"She thought I was a girl."

"All women are idiotas."

"I take offense to that." Elizabeta said, popping out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Lovino asked.

"Can't a girl come in and buy a bathing suit?" Elizabeta asked holding up the same hot pink bathing suit that the sales woman had given him.

"Why are you by the guys dressing room then?"

"I saw you guys after I tried this on so I wanted to see what you were up to."

"How was the photo store?" Ludwig asked.

"It was alright. Not really what you expect with the name 'Photos R us'."

As they continued to talk the feeling that Elizabeta didn't really go to the photo store grew more and more. And when Lovino disappeared into the dressing room he took the chance to ask her.

"You really didn't go to the store did you?"

"Nope." Elizabeta said, looking at a shelf of beach shoe wear. "There is no new photo store. It's been around since forever and frankly it stinks."

"Were you here the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

"I didn't even notice you."

"Blend into the surroundings remember."

"So you saw what happened with the sales woman?"

"Saw it, took pictures or it, and will scrapbook it later. You don't mind me taking this bathing suit do you?"

"No. I think you will look beautiful in it."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me. Good thing I know better than that. You should go back to your boyfriend before he gets jealous."

"Are you sure?"

"It's about time I check on Gilbert and Matthew." Elizabeta said, putting the bathing suit back onto a rack.

"You're not taking it?"

"I changed my mind. I have a million back home."

"You weren't going to get it were you?"

"Pink isn't really my color. I think it would've looked better on you anyway. I'll see you around." Elizabeta said before running off.

He liked Elizabeta. It was no wonder Lovino actually talked to her . If they didn't have to leave he knew that Elizabeta would've become one of his best friends. Though he wondered why she was the only girl in Ludwig's group of friends.

"What happened to that woman?" Lovino asked as he came out of the dressing room.

"Elizabeta? Why do you need her for fashion advice?" Antonio joked.

"No and if I did she would be a bigger help than you Mr. I like spicy things."

"Whatever you say Mr. 100% spicy."

"I'll ask him about that later." He thought.

"Shut up! I got my shorts so can we go now?"

"Just give it to me and I'll pay for it." Antonio said, holding out his hand.

He watched as Lovino handed Antonio a pair of shorts that matched Antonio's eyes. He could've laughed at how alike their choices were, but he didn't.

"I like this color." Antonio said with a smile.

"Why the fuck did I have to pick these shorts? I could've gotten any color and I decided to get the one that matched his eyes." Lovino thought as he stared at Antonio carrying the bag with his new shorts. "I can carry my own bag."

"I know I was just being polite."

"Well I don't like it."

"Don't like me being polite or that Ludwig is doing the same thing behind us?"

"Both." He said giving Antonio a well deserved punch in the stomach.

"Why is it every time I come around you are hurting someone?" Francis asked , walking besides Roderich.

"Because sometimes people deserve to get hit."

" And what exactly did he do to deserve that?" Roderich asked.

"None of your fucking business."

"I did deserve it." Antonio said.

"What's in the bag?" Francis asked.

"Swim shorts for Lovino."

"You didn't get anything?" He asked Roderich to be polite.

"It's possible to come out of a store without buying something."

The way Roderich said this made his blood boil. It wasn't his idea to buy swimwear. He didn't even want to go in the store. Just what was Roderich's problem?

"Well we are going to Comics And More so we'll see you around." Francis said.

"That's right get that fucking ass away from me." He thought as he glared at Roderich until the two were out of sight.

"I hate that guy." He said.

"Why?"

"He's an ass."

"You weren't the kindest person either."

"I don't care I still hate him."

"More than Ludwig?"

"That's a different reason. I say he comes in a close second."

"Fratello is it okay if Ludwig and I go off on our own?" Feliciano asked, popping in between them .

"You don't need my fucking permission." He said , forgetting about his promise to be nice.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Go ahead. Go off with that ba...Go with Ludwig."

"I'll meet you guys in the food court?"

"That's fine. Don't go do something stupid. E non morire per mancanza di ossigeno."

"I won't." Feliciano said ,skipping back to Ludwig.

He knew the first thing those two were going to do is make up those kisses now that he had given them permission to do so away from him. As disturbing of a thought that was he was glad that they were leaving.

"You are really kind to your brother." Antonio said.

"I did promise to be kinder."

"Yes you did." Antonio said putting an arm on his shoulder.

"I never said anything about being kind to you." He said as he moved Antonio's arm off him in favor of holding hands.

"You are too cute Lovi."

"You know I hate that nickname." He said making their fingers intertwine.

"Could've fooled me."

Aimlessly they walked hand in hand. This was fine, maybe even perfect. He missed this. Missed it just being the two of them. Missed doing the things that use to do together. He knew this would be only the beginning of the emotional rollercoaster that he was going to ride once Sunday came. Which is why he had to enjoy this. They only had two more days. Two more days of playful banter. Two more days of pretending that he wasn't waiting for the next kiss. Two more days which he wanted to spend just like this. No crowds. No younger brother worry about. Just them holding hands, lying in each other's arms and kissing.

"Should we start heading to the food court?" Antonio asked.

"I don't think they are there already. And if they are they can just wait."

He didn't want this to end. Prolonging the inevitable was a stupid thing to do. He was well aware of how stupid it was. Even so he didn't care. every second longer with Antonio was worth acting like a fool.

"Friday." Feliciano thought as he watched the sun creep into his room the next morning.

Last night had been a sleepless night for both him and Lovino. As he layed awake dreading about the day Lovino had spent the entire night packing and unpacking their things. He didn't want to believe that it was Friday. Didn't want to believe that he had only one more day with Ludwig. The week had gone by so fast. He wished they could've stayed longer. One more day. One more week. One more year. Lovino wouldn't allow that. By his actions it was looked like Lovino was ready to get out of this town.

"Are you really ready to leave?"

"We still have a day left!" Lovino said angrily." I gave you a week . We have been here long enough. The longer we stay the harder it would be to say goodbye."

Lovino's words told him that he wasn't ready to leave ,but that didn't mean there would be an extension on their stay here. It would be too hard to say goodbye if they did stay longer. Although he still didn't know the reason why, he knew they had to leave.

"Breakfast." Ludwig said in a monotone voice.

The dark circles under his eyes told him that Ludwig didn't sleep last night either.

"We'll walk down with you." He said.

There was no need to wait. They had been ready for hours.

"What happened to all of you?" Gilbert asked when they sat down at the dinning table. "You guys look like the walking dead."

"Why do you look like a fucking ray of sun shine?"

"How can you enjoy the day if you're half asleep? Eat your breakfast it should wake you up."

"Sì Madre." Lovino yawned.

"Madre?"

"What?"

"You called me Madre."

"I didn't!"

"You did fratello."

"I'm fucking tired so give me a fucking break." Lovino said before shoving his face.

Curiosity toyed with his mind again. Lovino didn't usually say things like that when he was tired. Usually he would be grumpy and every other word would be fuck even if it didn't make sense. Never once did he hear Lovino call someone Madre. That was something they didn't have and probably never would, When he really thought about it Gilbert would be the next best thing.

Lovino wanted to stab himself in the arm for saying something so stupid. He didn't know why he did it and Feliciano kept pestering him about it. The only time Feliciano didn't was when he was giving Ludwig a goodbye kiss. That had given him a moment of silence. Now he almost wished that Ludwig had stayed just to shut up Feliciano. No matter what he did or how many times he would tell Feliciano to drop it he would find a way to bring it back up.

"If you don't stop I'll make tonight hell for you."

"I just want to know why you said it. "

"I told you I was tired."

"But.."

Just them his phone went off finally shutting up Feliciano.

"Hello?"

"How are things going?" He heard Gilbert ask.

"Feliciano is still annoying the fuck out of me. Other than that good."

"Who is it?" Feliciano asked.

"Gilbert." He whispered. "Why did you call?"

"School is being let out early because of some plumbing problem. We should be home in a few minutes or less. Oh and everyone is staying over Antonio's tonight so make sure you bring a change of clothes and your surf shorts."

"I'll tell Feliciano."

"One more thing. I don't mind that you called me Madre. Don't let it bother you. I'm actually glad that you think of me that way. I'll see you later." Gilbert said before hanging up.

"What did he say?"

"He said to get our things together because we are staying over Antonio's. And that they'll be home soon." He said, trying not to think about the last thing Gilbert had said to him.

True to his word Gilbert arrived with Ludwig five minutes later. It was strange to see only them in the doorway.

"Where is everyone else?" Feliciano asked.

"They're with Antonio. We were the only ones who didn't bring our things to school. I hope you are all b=packed because he should be here any.."

A car horn interrupted Gilbert's sentence. Excitedly they grabbed their things and headed towards the same car as yesterday. This time he didn't need to grab onto anyone or stick his head out the window to stop himself from panicking. No this time he actually could sit inside and join in with the excited conversations. He almost wished the ride to Antonio's was longer ,but he knew that he would be spending the night with these people. And for once he didn't really mind it.

"Welcome every one to the second floor." Antonio said. " We have two options either we all can squeeze into my apartment or you can double up in others on this floor."

"Your apartment should be big enough for all of us. Besides what is the point of having a slumber party if we have to separate before lights out?" Elizabeta said.

"It's a good thing that I extra cleaned my apartment." Antonio said as he opened the door. "You guys can throw your bags in the living room."

"When is the movie?" Matthew asked.

"We could catch an earlier time now that school was let out early." Gilbert said.

"Lucky break that the water was shut off." Francis said.

"Why does it sound like you three had something to do with that?" Roderich asked.

"It's not our fault that it's easy to shut off the water." Francis said.

"And don't any of you guys act innocent because you were just as ready to get out of there as the rest of us." Gilbert added.

"We won't tell anyone." Alfred said.

"Whatever when is the earlier movie because I need time to change." Elizabeta said.

"We would have to leave here slightly before the time so you have about an hour and a half." Antonio said.

"That's perfect."Elizabeta said, taking her bag with her into the bathroom.

He didn't know why it took Elizabeta so long to get ready. With Elizabeta out of the room all the guys, excluding himself and Feliciano, stripped down and changed right in the living room. It made him uncomfortable weather it was because he could see Antonio's bare chest or because he was so comfortable with other's seeing his bare chest. Or maybe it was the thought of Feliciano checking out Ludwig like he was with Antonio. Either way he was glad that he wasn't joining the group in stripping. The whole thing took no more than four minutes so he didn't see why Elizabeta hadn't emerged from the bathroom. Everyone else seemed to not mind waiting around for her. Half of the group just went on to talk about things he had no interest in. While the other pulled out a deck of cards.

"Do you want to join us?" Antonio asked , shuffling the deck.

"Does she always take this long?"

"Elizabeta is a girl. It's common knowledge that girls take a longer time getting ready than guys do." Alfred said.

"That's sexist." Arthur scolded.

"It's true."

"What are we playing?" He asked joining the three in a small circle.

"I say we play hero!" Alfred said.

"What is that?" Antonio asked.

"It's a game he made up. I've played it trust me we should play something else." Arthur said.

"I thought you liked that game." Alfred said.

"You change the rules each time so no matter what you win. It's hardly a fair game."

"Fine we'll play a simple child game. The object of this game is to not get the joker. Everyone will be given six cards. You have to put down any pairs you have in your hand ,but must continue to have six cards until the deck runs out. Don't show anyone your hand. We'll go in a circle taking turns taking one card from the person on our left. The last person with the joker is the loser."

"Simple enough. Prepare to loose." He said, picking up his cards.

They managed to play two rounds of this game before Elizabeta decided to join them.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"What took you so long? I was ready ages ago. I made business calls, beat my high score on my favorite app and even got some good shots of you exploding when Alfred beat you at the last possible minute." Elizabeta said with a smile.

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Only sometimes? I'm touched."

He didn't care for the movies. Didn't care for the lines they had to wait in for tickets and food. And he definitely hated the way his loose shoes stuck to the floor. The scary movie they decided to go to didn't even seem that scary. The only thing he did like about the movies was that it was dark so he didn't have to worry about the blush that crept on his face when his hand touched Antonio's when they reached for their shared snacks. He didn't care for the snacks either ,but he kept reaching for them just so he could feel his heart leap every time their hands touched. The darkness of the theater was also perfect for him to stare at Antonio's face without worry. And he laughed each time he saw Antonio jump.

"Did you like it?" Antonio asked when the movie ended.

He couldn't really say anything about the movie since he had spent the majority of it watching Antonio's reactions. That alone was better than any movie he could possibly see.

"No. The floor was trying to steal my shoe the whole time."

"We could've switched seats if you told me."

"Like that would do any good."

"Don't worry tonight will be loads of fun."

When they returned to Antonio's apartment the kitchen table was packed with different assortments of food. If he was more like his brother he would've thought the food appeared by magic. There was no magic behind this ,that he was sure of. If Antonio had someone to drive them around than it was easy for him to get someone to cook for them. It almost sickened him to see Antonio flaunting his money. Everyone else didn't seem to mine as they packed plates full of food before settling in the living room. He wasn't hungry ,but he took a slice of pizza just so he wouldn't feel like the only one not eating. In the living room Elizabeta was setting up her game system, how she packed that in her small overnight bag was a mystery to him. He was starting to feel like an outsider again as Antonio happily chatted with others. That was until Gilbert offered him a controller.

While Lovino joined the small group of guys playing video games he joined Ludwig and in a card game. He was happy that Lovino was getting along with everyone. It was a shame that after tomorrow they wouldn't be able to hang out with them anymore. This was the first time that either of them had a large group of good friends. He didn't want that to disappear. But if Lovino decided to keep his phone they would at least be able to talk to them again. There was no telling if that would happen.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Wow I felt like we have done this before."

"It's very possible we have."

"Okay guys I think it's time to do a typical sleep over game." Antonio announced.

"What did you have in mind?" Elizabeta asked.

"Truth or dare." Francis said.

He hadn't played truth or dare before. Nervously he joined the group in a large circle, making sure to sit close to Ludwig in case he needed any help.

"Who wants to start?" Elizabeta asked.

"I think you should Liz." Gilbert said.

"Alright. Alfred truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear your underwear in front of your pants like a superhero."

"That's it? I do that every weekend." Alfred said taking a pair of underwear from his over night bag.

"It's true he does it ever weekend." Matthew said, causing the group to laugh.

"My turn. Arthur I dare you to.."

"Wait I didn't pick dare." Arthur complained.

"I know everything about you so I say dare."

"You don't know everything."

"Come on I'll give you an easy dare. I dare you to kiss me."

A red tint colored Arthur's cheeks as he gave Alfred a short kiss.

"Was that so bad?" Alfred asked.

"No it wasn't." Arthur said pecking Alfred on the cheek. " Roderich truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get a make over from Elizabeta."

"Good one." Alfred said high fiving Arthur as Elizabeta took out her make up case.

"Elizabeta truth or dare?" Roderich asked as Elizabeta started putting make up on his eyes.

"Truth."

"What do you do with all the pictures you take, besides putting it on your wall?"

"Black mail." Elizabeta said as she colored in Roderich's lips. " Nothing but black mail." She said quickly taking a picture of her masterpiece.

Roderich didn't look that bad. Well not completely as his face resembled that of an old lady with too much color on her eyelids.

"Francis truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the biggest secret you've kept from us?"

"My mother being in the hospital."

The mood instantly dropped as Francis said this. It must've been hard for him to say something so personal.

"Is she alright?" Elizabeta asked.

"She has been in a coma for a while, but she's still going. She's a strong woman. "

"We'll be sure to visit on Sunday." Gilbert said.

"Let's not stop the party. Feliciano truth or dare?"

It was his turn. He didn't know what to say if he picked truth Lovino might get mad at him for revealing more secrets. If he chose dare he could receive a make over from Elizabeta which didn't seem that bad.

"I dare you to touch your nose with your tongue. If you can't you have to touch Ludwig's nose with your tongue."

He knew that his human tongue would never be able to reach his nose. He could almost easily shape shift his tongue, but he figured that would be cheating. So instead he tried to reach his nose before giving up and touching Ludwig's nose. All while he heard Elizabeta's camera go off.

"Matthew truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

There was only one thing that he was really curious about Matthew.

"When did you fall in love with Gilbert?"

"When I was younger a group of older kids started to bully me. I was so lucky that someone decided to help me. It was Gilbert and his friends that saved me from those bullies. And well I've been in love with Gilbert ever since." Matthew said with bright red cheeks.

"That was you?" Gilbert asked.

"It was. Your turn truth or.."

"I know what you want to ask me. You want to know the truth about my second job. Please don't hate me for it. It wasn't something that I thought I would be doing. And if you are going to blame someone blame those two." Gilbert said pointing to Antonio and Francis.

"Way to throw us under the bus." Francis said.

"It was your fault. You see when our parents died I tried to keep us going by working several jobs. Most of those jobs I hated and was underpaid. When I was a freshman these two found a wanted ad for a bartender not to far from one of my side jobs I was working. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get it since I was underage, but these two said it was worth interviewing for. I turned them down and they said I was being ridiculous. It did seem like a decent paying job that wouldn't be as bad as digging ditches for minimum wage, but I was worried what would happen if I was caught. If an adult from school saw me and reported it I could've lost Ludwig. Antonio had a plan and with that came a bet. He said that he would give me enough money for a months groceries if I applied for a job as a woman. I couldn't really pass that up, after all at the time I was starting to get desperate to put food on the table. It was only meant to be a one time thing. Go in apply , get an interview and then not get the job. The next thing I knew I was offered the job and given the biggest salary I ever had from a single job. So I've been doing it ever since."

"I can't believe that." Matthew said.

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll prove it." Gilbert said digging through his bag. " This is my work ID and Here's the wig I wear every day to that job."Gilbert said handing Matthew the ID and putting on the wig.

Gilbert did make a very beautiful girl. And in the ID he looked even more beautiful with make up on.

"Okay I believe you." Matthew laughed.

"You're not upset?"

"Not at all, though I'm slightly envious of how beautiful you look." Matthew said handing back the ID.

"Antonio I think it's your turn. What is the one thing you've been dying to say ,but couldn't for whatever reason?" Gilbert asked as he put away the ID and wig.

"Something I've been dying to say is telling Lovino how I feel about him. Te amo."

Before anyone could do anything Lovino ran out of the sliding door onto the balcony.

"I should go talk to him. Continue playing. Feliciano ask something for him." Antonio said before going to the balcony.

He tried to continue the game, but he couldn't think. He was too worried about Lovino. Didn't Lovino love Antonio? Why was he running away if he did?

"Let them talk. It'll be fine." Ludwig whispered.

"Ludwig truth or dare?" He asked half heartedly.

Tears kept streaming down his face as he sat on the cold balcony. He didn't understand this. Did understand why Antonio had to say something so cruel. Why he had to say something so un true. There was no way Antonio could love him. He was unworthy of love. That's what he had believed for so long. What he knew was true. He wasn't Feliciano. He couldn't just jump into Antonio's arms and kiss him passionately, even if that's what he wanted to do. How could Antonio say that he loved him? It was a horrible joke.

"Lovi?"

"Stop calling me that!" He sniffled.

He didn't want to hear that nickname now. Not while he was hurting so much after he tried so hard to not let himself get too close to Antonio.

"Lo siento. Do you mind if I joined you?"

"Why so you can kick me while I'm down?"

" I didn't mean to upset you." Antonio said cautiously sitting besides Lovino.

"Well you fucking did." He said looking away.

He didn't want to see those emerald eyes that helped turn his stone heart into one capable of feeling pain and suffering.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because you said that you...that you.."

"That I loved you?"

"Don't say that."

"I will continue to say it because it's true. I wanted to tell you for the longest time. I was just so worried that you would reject me or that it wasn't the right time to tell you."

"Well you picked the prefect time." He said sarcastically.

"I know." Antonio said pushing a hand through Lovino's hair. "Come back inside. We can pretend that it didn't happen."

" I don't want to do that."

He didn't want Antonio's words to be taken away, but he couldn't hold onto them. He just couldn't. It was hard enough to say goodbye as it was. Saying goodbye was nearly impossible if he started to think of Antonio as someone who loved him.

"I know I was an ass for telling something so important so late, but won't you come back? Even if you don't believe it or don't truly feel the same way I love you and I want to spend the last remaining moments with you."

"I'll go back in a while I just need time to think."

"I'll leave you alone then." Antonio said slipping back into the apartment.

The last thing he wanted was for Antonio to leave. He just needed a few minutes. A few minutes to interpret what Antonio told him. A few minutes to wonder if he was worthy of Antonio's love. A few minutes to pull himself together. And a few minutes suppressing the mixed feelings inside before joining the party again. He only had tonight and tomorrow left. It would be a waste if he spent his time alone out here. A complete waste if he didn't let himself use up every possible moment to be with the man the said he loved him.

"Wake up everyone." Antonio said as he banged two pots together.

Last night had seemed to go by in a complete blur. When Lovino had rejoined the party everything had gone on as if the emotional display didn't happen. He didn't want to further upset his brother so he too fell into the charade. He knew Lovino was trying to block out what Antonio told him. It was just what Lovino did. Blocking out things out and not talking about it. It was like the deep scar he had on his back.

"It's already mid day so we need to get up and change into your swim clothes." Gilbert announced.

"What about breakfast?" Alfred asked.

"There will be plenty to eat once we get to the beach."

At the sound of beach everyone snapped out of their sleepy haze and began searching for their bags. He'd seen beaches many times ,but never had the opportunity to swim at one because Lovino didn't like the crowds of people. Excitedly he joined the group in the massive bag hunt.

"I got yours and Lovino's." Ludwig said handing him the bags.

"Grazie."

He looked in the crowd for Lovino, but he was no where in sight. Taking a wild guess he went out to the balcony where he found a still sleeping Lovino.

"Wake up fratello." He said giving his shoulder a shake.

"Feliciano?"

"How long were you out here?"

"Antonio and I stayed up to watch the sunrise. It was really beautiful. That fucker must've left when I fell asleep." Lovino said removing the blanket that was draped around him. "What time is it."

"Mid day. I brought you your bag."

"Grazie. Could you make sure no one sees me while I change?"

"Of course." He said blocking Lovino with the blanket.

He knew how self-conscious Lovino was about his body, especially his back. It was even a rare occasion for him to see the scar as Lovino was so careful about it. Lovino wasn't always this way. When they were younger he would roam freely just as he did.

"I'm done. I'll make sure no one sees you."

"I don't mind."

"I know you don't mind. I'm the one who minds if Ludwig sees you." Lovino said holding up the blanket.

He decided to not tell Lovino about the times Ludwig had seen him completely naked. Or about the few times he slept in the same bed with him in the nude.

"Are you excited to go to the beach?" He asked as he slipped on his new shorts.

"The beach?"

"That's where we are going."

"I wouldn't say that I'm excited. It's nothing new we've seen many beaches."

"But this time we are going to play on the sand and swim around. I'm done changing."

"I'm not sure about the swimming, but if you want I could play on the sand with you."

"That's more than I could ask for." He said, just as the sliding door opened.

"There you two are. We are starting to leave." Elizabeta said ,wearing a beautiful red bathing suit. "Haven't you two seen a girl before?" She joked.

"We didn't mean to stare." He said.

"I'm not worried about that. Gay or not you can't help stare at these melons when they are practically in your face." Elizabeta laughed. " We are going to leave if you don't come with me."

They followed Elizabeta all the way out of the building.

"I got them boys. You should take better care of them." Elizabeta said.

"Lo siento."

"Can you believe that they didn't notice until they did a head count."

"It wasn't our fault. Alfred heard the car and practically pushed us out the door." Antonio said.

"Lets just go." Lovino said angrily climbing into the car.

"It really was an accident." Ludwig said.

"We know. Lovino just grumpy."

He looked outside as they drove to the beach. He liked how the trees became green blurs as they drove quickly. He only took his eyes off the blurred objects when Ludwig handed him an orange bottle than had what looked like lotion inside of it. Following how everyone else was doing it he applied it to his skin. Once the car stopped he ran straight for the water. The hot sand on his bare feet made him run faster. It was all worth it to feel the cool water on his skin. And not a minute later everyone joined him in the water. Everyone except Lovino, who sat in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Is he alright?" Ludwig asked after a few minutes.

"He said that he would play in the sand with me. Do you want to join us?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's our last day. He won't be too mean." He said taking hold of his hand.

"Do you mind if we build a sand castle together?" Ludwig asked when they got up to the shade Lovino was sitting under.

"I guess not your fat hands will be good to dig." Lovino said making his way out of the shade.

"See I told you he would be okay with it."

Together they dug in the sand ,making huge holes that served as what Ludwig called moats. It was nice that the three of them were working together instead of fighting. Even Lovino looked like he was starting to have fun.

"Aren't you hot in that shirt?" Ludwig asked.

"Please don't get mad." He thought.

" I'm fine. Have you done this a lot?" Lovino asked as he made a bump of sand.

"Gilbert and I use to do this with our parents. What about you?"

"We never had parents to do this with." Lovino said patting down the sand.

"You don't need parents to do this. I think we are doing just fine with the three of us."

He couldn't believe that Lovino was having an actual conversation with Ludwig without one single cuss word or exploding.

"It isn't as bad as I thought it would be when you asked." Lovino said carefully digging a hole through the sand mountain.

"Same here."

"Got room for one more?" Antonio asked, handing Lovino a beautiful shell.

"Join us." He said with a smile.

This is how things were suppose to be. Them simply having fun not worrying about anything except for the stability of their castle. The pleasant mood was destroyed as a clump of sand hit the portion of sandcastle Lovino was working on.

"We challenge you to war!" Cried Alfred, who stood behind his own sand castle.

"When the hell did he build that?" Lovino asked pointing to a realistic cannon made out of sand.

"I'm the hero and Arthur is a master at sand castle building!" Alfred laughed.

"Don't worry it doesn't actually work like a cannon." Arthur said as he started building another.

"Who will join me against them?" Alfred asked just as a wet clump of sand hit him in the arm.

"I'll defend my brother's castle." Gilbert said.

"That means Matthew you are on our team." Alfred said.

"How cruel fate is. We may be lovers but as long as your brother's kingdom threatens mine we shall be enemies." Gilbert said, kissing Matthew on the hand.

"Who else shall join me?" Alfred asked.

"I'll be referee." Elizabeta said.

"I apologize but this time I can not fight with you." Francis said kneeling before Gilbert.

"How dare you fight against me." Gilbert joked.

"Roderich and I are needed on the opposing team for it to be fair."

"Then it shall be war between us."

"When did you become king? I thought this was my kingdom." Ludwig said.

"King goes to the eldest brother."

"Let the war begin!" Elizabeta shouted.

They fought each other for a long time. Sand covered their moist skin as they tried to doge many of the opponent's attacks. Carelessly they knocked down each other's sand castles as they hit each other with sand. And at one point Elizabeta chased after Francis for hitting her in the chest.

"The referee is on our side! Quick run them into the ocean!" Gilbert said.

The circled their opponents leaving them no where else beside to go into the ocean.

"After them!" Gilbert said as he chased Matthew into the water.

They all followed Gilbert's lead. Running into the water after them.

"I surrender!" Matthew said.

"I know you would." Gilbert said kissing Matthew deeply.

"Lovino are you coming in?" Elizabeta called out from the water.

"I'm going to eat something."

"How could he eat after that?" Elizabeta asked.

"We didn't eat breakfast."

"There was snacks going around in the car." Francis said.

"Maybe he didn't eat anything."

He was running out of excuses and fast.

"We'll call him in after a few minutes." Antonio said.

More than a few minutes went by and Lovino was still in the same place he was before the sand war. He knew the reason why he was staying there. Knew that not much could change his brother's stubborn mind. Still he wanted Lovino to join them.

" Feliciano tell me the truth. Why doesn't Lovino want to swim with us? He can swim right?" Antonio asked.

"He can. Its just that he doesn't want to take off his shirt and he's too stubborn to leave it on."

"Why doesn't he want to take it off?"

"Because of his scar."

"I've already seen it."

"What? He doesn't like people seeing it. He doesn't even let me look at it anymore."

"The scar from his stab wound?"

"No. The one on his back."

"When did he get that?"

"He's had that scar since I can remember. He never told me how he got it."

Lovino didn't mind watching the group have fun in the water without him. He didn't mind at all. Of course that was just him lying to himself again. He did mind a lot. Building a sand castle with Ludwig and his brother had been so much fun. Not as much fun as their full out war. Once they started to chase the opposite team into the water he knew his fun was over. He was being so stubborn about the whole shirt thing. He didn't want to ruin it by putting it in the salt water and he sure as hell didn't want to take it off. If he did everyone would ask him about the scar on his back. It wasn't your everyday scar so he knew they would ask. And he would have say something about it. That's wasn't how he wanted to spend this last day.

"Lovi."

"What is it? Did you come for something to eat?" He asked holding up the plate of grapes he had yet to eat.

"No." Antonio said sitting besides him. " Feliciano told me about your scar."

"Why doesn't ne know how to keep his fucking mouth shut?"

"Don't be mad at him I was the one who pestered him."

"Next time mind your own business." He said moving a way from the shade.

"Could I see it?"

"Fuck no!"

He couldn't believe Antonio had the nerve to ask that.

"It's probably not as bad as you think."

"You freaked out last time you saw one of my scars."

"I promise to not freak out. Please Lovi?"

He didn't know what it was about that nickname that made him do things Antonio wanted him to do. Nervously he tugged his shirt off. Sea breeze gently gazing his now bare chest.

"How did you get this?" He heard Antonio asked, as he felt a finger trace the large scar down his back.

" I got this scar because I was too weak to protect my family. On that day I promised myself that I wouldn't be that weak ever again. As it turns out I'm still too weak."

"Don't say that. You're the strongest person I know." Antonio said, now facing him.

"Strong headed. I wasn't strong enough to keep my fratello from being beaten up and I lost him."

"We found him though. He's still in one piece and he's happy. You can't say you failed him when you did everything possible."

"That's what you think." He said sitting down in the shallow water. "There I'm in the water isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not really. I wanted to see what was keeping the man I love from having fun with his friends."

"You must be confusing me with someone else. I don't have friends."

"What do call those people in the water?"

"Idiotas."

A short silence followed and he took the moment to listen to the waves crash on the shore. It was beautiful. Peaceful. And he thought it wouldn't be so bad if he and Feliciano did this again. Though it wouldn't be the same with just the two of them.

"Are you serious about leaving tomorrow?"

There was sadness in each of Antonio's words. He wouldn't give in. He couldn't.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? We have to go. We have to."

" Are you not happy here?"

"I am okay. I'm the happiest here that I've ever been in my life and Feliciano feels the same."

"Then why can't you stay? Do you really want to give up all this?"

"I don't want to give any of this up. No matter how horrible something's were I don't want to give this up or regret the time spent here. I ..We can't stay."

"Is it because of Ludwig? Or is it me?"

"Neither. Feliciano loves Ludwig and I want him to be happy, but there are things he doesn't understand. And I... I can't stay with you."

"I can't imagine life without you anymore Lovi. When we stayed up to watch the sunrise I didn't know how I could see another sunrise without thinking of you. Or looking at the stars. Or even walking through the park. There's nothing truly left that won't make me think of you. Even my apartment will remind me of you. And I don't think I could wait for the day you decided to come back. Please don't leave."

"You can't mean that. You shouldn't be saying that. Tell me that you don't mean that." He could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"I can't tell you that. I love you in every meaning of the word and I will continue to love you even when you disappear from my life. I will continue to want to hold your hand, and kiss you. And when I'm alone I'll want to hold you in my arms. I will continue to love you even as I grow old and no matter how much it'll hurt I'll continue to wait by my door hoping that you will be there to tackle me with a hug when I open it."

"How can you say those things? How could you say you love me? There are things you still don't know about me. Scars from my past...You wouldn't want to be with me once you uncovered them."

"Lovi." Antonio said lifting his head gently so that he could look into those emerald eyes. "I don't care about your past. We all have scars that we want to stay covered, but if you stayed I would help you slowly heal them."

"You are just saying that."

"I mean every word. I've always meant it. Nothing that you could do to make me take back those words. Because there's only one thing I need to know."

"What is that?"

"Do you love me?"

"I do."

Their lips met, ferociously exchanging hellos as if they too had been separated for far too long. This is what he wanted. What he always wanted. Someone to love him. Someone to love back. As they passionately kissed he wondered if things would be alright. Wondered if their love would be enough to face whatever was to come. Wondered if it was enough to heal the deep scars he'd carried all these years. As Antonio traced the scar on his back with gentle fingers he thought that this was possible. It was possible as long as he was besides Antonio.

################################################## ###################

Author notes:

That's it. That's the last chapter what did you think? Was it okay? I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. On July 4th I got sick and then while I was sick I had to paint my room pink . It was horrible. I had to paint it pink because my little sister is taking my room now that I'm heading for college. Now I live on the couch. How cruel is that? Put that on top of a 26 page handwritten chapter that I just didn't want to finish it was a hard week. I hope you liked this chapter anyway.

Thank you everyone! Now go read the translations then jump over to the special chapter. Trust me you are going to want to.

Translations:

Italian:

La nostra ultima settimana insieme - our last week together

Vorrei che un sacco.- I would like that a lot

Non voglio lasciarti- I don't want to leave you

Sforzandomi di distanza da voi- forcing myself away from you

vi voglio bene- I love you (family version)

E non morire per mancanza di ossigeno- and don't die from lack of oxygen

fratello- brother

ti amo- I love you (lovers)

grazie-thank you

idiota- idiot

mi dispiace- I'm sorry

nonna-grandmother

madre- mother

si-yes

Spanish:

hola-hello

lo siento- I'm sorry

te amo- I love you

gracias- thank you

German:

Scheiße- shit

ja- yes

danke-thank you

es tut mir lied- I'm sorry


	28. Special chapter: The end

Special chapter: The end?

Hello my dear readers it has been a blast writing this story. I loved reading all your reviews and it kept me going. For this special chapter I wanted to do basically the same thing as my previous special chapter,but due to my crazy life I decided to answer the questions you really want to know.

1) Is this really the end of this story?

This is the million dollar question. When I started this story I wanted to end it on chapter 26. I knew it would be tough to fit all the back story and well everything into the limitation of 26 chapters. So Instead of trying to cram everything into a 26 chapter story I decided to drumroll please... make a sequel. Could I have just have made this story longer? Sure I could've ,but I wanted my first story to have 26 real chapters. The other reason is that this story is going to get more intense from this moment on so if someone didn't want to read that they wouldn't have to read it in the 'first book'. By intense I mean that more plot twists, mature contents, and truths will be revealed. So yes lemons. Lemons as far as the eye can see. So many lemons that you swear you are reading under a lemon tree.I'm just joking though there will still be some lemons. Like some of you lovely readers said this couldn't be the end of Stray Italian Greyhound there are too many holes in the plot which, were made purposely. So obviously there had to be a sequel.

2) When does the sequel come out?

Well the sequel will come out in about two weeks time. In that time I will be working with my editor to fix up Stray Italian Greyhound so future readers won't have to go through the pain that is my horrible grammar, miss spelled words, and missing words. Sorry for making you guys go through that. If you are following me you won't have any problem finding the sequel ,but for those that aren't following me it might be slightly difficult. I only say this because it won't be in the same category. The sequel will be under the Spamano category instead of Gerita because it does focus more on Spamano instead of Gerita. Come to think of it this story should've been in the Spamano category. The title is drumroll again please... Nothing Without You. Yes this is yet again a title of Vienna Teng song. I figured that since the story was inspired by Vienna Teng's song that the sequel should be titled after another one of her songs.

3) Will there be a limit on the sequel or will this be a trilogy?

No there will not. I will write until I feel that the plot is complete. A third book could be a possibility ,but lets take it one book at a time. I know that the sequel will have some twist and turns in the plot as truths are exposed. I think I'll be able to confidently say whether or not a third book will be necessary half way through the sequel. I fear that if I kept going with the story pass the sequel things would end up horrible and I would lose most of you. When I do finally say this is the end it'll be the end unless and if you ,the readers, demand for more. I'm talking about active demanding like sending me reviews saying write more or else. Okay maybe not that extreme but you get the then I thank you for reading and hope that you will continue to follow the story in the sequel.

4) Will there be more couples? / Will there be other's POV?

Yes. I've planed to write more of GrecessXJapan and I'm going to introduce Elizabeta's love interest. And she'll finally get her own chapter. Most importantly the biggest couple that I've been waiting to add in is SuFin! And they will get to have their POV chapters! I'm still unsure how Francis and Roderich's relationship will develop. I'm not too keen on making them a couple,but you guys tell me otherwise I'll gladly write it. I'm also not sure if I want to add in Arthur and Alfred's POV. Tell me if there's any other couple you guys really want.


End file.
